


Nowish

by Psy456



Series: A Shared Lifetime - Chronological Order [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bellas Squared, Established Bechloe, Established Staubrey, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Stechlobree, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: Bechloe. Staubrey. Bellas Squared/Stechlobree.A story in which I created a life I fell in love with and convinced myself by accident that this could work.Let me try and convince you too.Seriously though, there is more than just smut to this. I tried to create realistic relationships between them, not just toss them into bed.





	1. The Move to LA and a Joke. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between movies 2 and 3 in my alternate timeline of fics. 
> 
> This first part is heavy on the exposition and recap because while I have a timeline between this and all my other fics, I haven’t written the stories for these milestones. And my brain made me write this story NOW, so they’re mostly references for now. Hopefully it’ll make sense, let me know if something isn’t clear. 
> 
> A slower burn than my last, but trust me, we get there.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, this one means a lot.
> 
> As always, thanks to my idea-filled beta for always making me think and pushing me to be better. Really, she should probably get paid for putting up with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, though that’s probably a good thing considering what I’m doing with these characters right now.
> 
> Note on the links in the story: The ones about music lead to YouTube videos for fun. Rest are GIFs or links to whatever gift idea I have. I also know I've taken some artistic license in when songs were released, but please go with it. They fit too perfectly not to use.

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~B~

_Friday, March 10 th, 2017_

“You could go down tonight. Maybe.”

After delivering her line, Beca got up and walked into the Posen-Conrad kitchen for her sixth – or was it seventh - beer of the night. She noticed the silence behind her as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. She took her time taking off the cap and throwing it away before she headed back into the living room.

Taking a look around, she noticed they all hadn’t moved an inch. Aubrey and Stacie were on one side of their chocolate colored sectional and Aubrey’s face was actually running through the **exact** same [expressions](https://gph.is/1XYwwTp) as it had when Beca finished her audition back at Barden. It made Beca smile as she took her place next to Chloe on the other half of the couch. Her wife looked at her appraisingly and Beca knew she’d probably be grilled later. Stacie’s eyes were narrowed and searched Beca’s face. Beca just took a pull of her beer and returned Stacie’s look with her usual [resting bitch](https://gph.is/2HX0wOk) face of neutrality, with a little extra just for Stacie.

 

~**~

_2015-2017_

The two couples had gotten incredibly close in the two years since they’d won Worlds and graduated. Beca was truly grateful to the Universe that Aubrey and Stacie had gotten out of their own way and finally admitted their feelings for each other. It had made for an epic moment when Amy had yelled “Staubrey Lives!” as Aubrey had kissed Stacie in front of God and everyone after they had all won Worlds. Beca never would have thought that she’d count Aubrey as one of her closest friends, and now she couldn’t imagine a life without seeing her every day.

The four of them had ended up moving to LA in August, two months after they’d returned home from Denmark.  They had found a duplex condo, the homes sitting back to back, and Beca’s dad had helped her with their deposit and first month’s rent as a graduation gift. Once she was settled in the LA arm of Residual Heat, she’d been able to take care of the bills until Chloe found a job. Aubrey had money saved from the Lodge and Stacie had gotten a signing bonus from the “Big Pharma” (as she called it) chemist job she’d been offered when she graduated.

They had rented a couple of U-Hauls -not blind to the cliché - to tow Aubrey and Stacie’s cars and driven across country, trading off who drove and with whom at every rest stop. They spent a week doing it, taking their time as well as taking in a few sights along the way. Once in town, they took a week to unpack and settle. Beca and Chloe used that week to pick out a car that they’d share until they could afford a second one.

Once they settled, Aubrey looked into going back to school to complete her final classes to become a lawyer in California and change her specialization to Entertainment law. She also started putting out applications to various firms, hoping to be taken in as at least an intern and work around her class schedule. Stacie settled into her new job and excelled immediately, as the other three had told her she would whenever she’d been struck by a rare case of nerves on the drive to LA. After a few months Chloe got hired on as a dance teacher for ages 10-14 and she, _of course,_ loved every second of it. Beca, also _of course_ , made all the mixes for their routines. Beca continued to work her way up through the hierarchy at the studio, happy to be living her dream with the girlfriend her younger self would have denied needing with her dying breath.

They had all quickly settled into a rhythm that should not have been so easy to find, but because they all had each other, it was. While Aubrey was in school, Chloe would bring over a lunch almost every morning to make sure she didn’t forget to eat. She bought a tin lunch box specifically for Aubrey and would leave her notes to remind her to not be grumpy because she’s back at school. While Aubrey always rolled her eyes when she read them, she also kept them safely tucked in a box in her desk at home.

_“Chloe, you know I’m not actually the same way as I was at Barden.” Aubrey said one night after dinner._

_“She keeps them, you know.” Stacie confided to Beca. “So she obviously doesn’t hate them.”_

_Aubrey called from the kitchen. “No one asked you, Stace.”_

_“Love you too, Bree.” Stacie smiled._

_“I know.” Beca shoulder bumped Stacie. “Why do you think she keeps doing it?”_

If Stacie was late at the office, Beca and Chloe would walk over and let Aubrey make them dinner to keep her company.  The same was true if Beca was late at the studio, though since Aubrey enjoyed cooking slightly more than Chloe, Chloe usually crashed their place instead.

When Chloe had to travel with one of her classes for a competition, one of the others would go with her whenever possible. Since Beca was still trying to make a name for herself at the studio, it was often Stacie or Aubrey who were able to arrange the time off. Whoever stayed home would keep Beca company, as neither couple liked the idea of one of them spending the night alone.

The first time that Aubrey went, Beca stayed over at their condo and thought nothing of sharing a bed with Stacie. They’d done it before, here and there in college.  But she’d been woken up by a nudge to her side.

_“Are you touching my goodies?”_

_Beca could barely force her eyes open. “Uh…” She found she had nuzzled into Stacie’s chest in her sleep. “No?” She blinked. “You’re taller than Chloe?” And she’d dropped back into sleep as if that explained everything. Without moving an inch._

_In the morning, she’d apologized to Stacie over breakfast. “Sorrynotsorry I sleep groped you.”_

_Stacie shrugged. “Eh. I liked it.”_

_“You would.”_

_“You did too. I can tell.”_

_Beca just shook her head and took a drink of her milk, ignoring the warmth creeping up her neck._

It became the go to joke every time someone slept over, not that Beca _truly_ minded. Even she could admit it was funny. And it didn’t really stop it from happening again. She accepted it was just how she was after sharing a bed with Chloe for so many years.

Of course, there were trips when no one could get time off to be Chloe’s travel buddy. When that happened, Beca would end up sleeping on Aubrey and Stacie’s couch and only going back home to get ready for the day. And while Aubrey or Stacie rarely had to sleep over as they didn’t really need to travel, the same deal applied for whoever stayed home.

Aubrey would make snacks for Chloe and her kids for their competitions; fruit parfaits and various infused waters specifically for dancers that Aubrey had found on the internet. Or, if both Aubrey and Beca were in meetings all day, Chloe would stop by with lunches that had sappy and/or inspirational post-it notes in them.

The three of them even visited Stacie at work a few times. The first one was when she had to work all weekend on a big presentation. Beca and Chloe took far more pleasure than they should in being able to tease Aubrey about how flustered she got seeing Stacie in her lab coat and reading glasses. Glasses that Beca was 70% certain were just plain glass and worn simply for the effect they had on Aubrey.

_She had waited patiently for the right moment to test that out, finally handing a magazine to Stacie one day. “Oh my god, they mentioned Aubrey in this article on Ent law!”_

_“What? Where!” Stacie had grabbed it and started reading._

_“I fuckin’ knew you didn’t need glasses!” Beca pointed at her. “You’re just wearing them to get into Aubrey’s pants! Which is dumb, because she already loves your big, giant -”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“-brain.” Beca smirked as she finished._

 

Any time after that, whenever Beca would see them on Stacie, she’d sidle up and mutter under her breath, “Faker.”

Stacie would put her hand on her chest and say, in a voice that managed to be pure sex _and_ offended. “With Bree?! _Never_!”

Sometimes they weren’t very subtle and Aubrey overheard them. She’d round on them, her finger waving between them, suspiciously. “What’s going on here?”

They would simultaneously blurt out “Nothing!” Which only made them look guiltier, not that they cared. Beca had asked Chloe one night if she knew Stacie’s glasses were fake. She’d laughed and said, “Totes. I mean, did you ever see Stacie wear glasses in the Bella house?”

Beca’s mouth had dropped. “Fuck! I didn’t… UGH.” Beca looked at the ceiling. “Baby, will you still love me when you realize I’m stupid?” She looked back down, sheepish at missing the obvious this whole time.

Chloe had patted her on the head. “Until the end of time.” Then she leaned forward until their noses were touching. “But you’re far from stupid. You chose me, didn’t you?”

Beca had tackled her and tickled her until she cried uncle. They were panting for breath, sprawled on top of each other on the couch, when Beca asked the other question she’d been pondering for a while. “Do you think Bree knows Stacie just wears them to get a reaction from her?”

“Nope.” And Chloe had popped the ‘p’, smiling widely. “She can’t think straight when she sees Stacie in them. And we’re not gonna tell her.”

Beca had agreed. “No way. Not only is it actually adorable, which still pains me to say, but depending on how long it takes her to figure it out, the amount of teasing I’ll be able to do with it will be a-ma-zing.”

~

As they considered each other family over best friends, they hung out all the time. A day rarely went by where they didn’t share a meal, and that first year they spent at least one weekend night out on the town. Vacations were sometimes (read: almost always) taken together and visiting each other’s families over the holidays wasn’t unusual.

Their first ‘vacation’ was a weekend trip to Disneyland. Stacie grew up in Anaheim, so Disneyland was basically her backyard. Beca had fallen in love when her parents had taken her before her father left. When Aubrey said that she thought Beca would hate a place filled with children, Beca had looked at her and said, in the most serious tone any of them had ever heard her use, “Bree, it’s the happiest place on Earth.”

Beca had wanted to go the second they got to California, but they only had that one week to unpack and settle in before Beca and Stacie started their jobs. They had to use the time to map out stores, restaurants and best routes to and from work. Beca had absolutely hated the delay but the one good thing that came from it was that one day while Skyping with Legacy, she found that Emily had never been either.

Beca’s response was instantaneous. “What?! Ok, we’re fixing this. This is NOT ok, Legacy!” It was bad enough that Aubrey had never been, but this was a travesty. On later reflection, she thought maybe she’d picked up too many of Chloe’s phrases over the years.

After a group discussion with an excited Emily chiming in via Skype, they were able to pick a weekend in October. They would leave Thursday night, timing it to pick up Emily from the airport, and spend all of Friday through Sunday in the parks. Aubrey had used some connections so that they were able to stay in the Grand Californian for the ‘full park experience’ that Beca insisted was necessary for a first visit. Emily would stay through the following week and keep Chloe company before she started work the week after.

Once they’d picked up Emily, they’d driven in Stacie's car to Balboa Peninsula before heading to their hotel. Andy Grammer’s ‘[Good to be Alive, (Hallelujah)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFLKi-ucc_0)’ was blasting out of the speakers as they all sang at the top of their lungs. It was one of Beca’s favorite memories and she brought it out whenever she was having a rough day.

Beca and Stacie had acted as tour guide, beyond ecstatic to show all their girls around and all the hidden secrets they could remember between them. They sang the entire trip:  every song they knew from each attraction; something for each show and character they spotted in the park; while waiting in line or even just walking by one of the rides on the way to food. Aubrey even took video of Emily and Beca singing “It’s a Small World” at the top of their lungs halfway through the ride and uploaded it the second they were back outside. The rest of the Bellas were both in tears of laughter and jealous that they weren’t able to swing the trip this time around.

Beca promised that she’d arrange a full Bella trip the following year, as she and Stacie had splurged on the Signature Plus Passports for all four of them. Despite the price, both considered it a sound investment for their Disney habit as they were already planning as many day trips as possible.

They all went home with a million souvenirs, especially hats, but the first were Mickey Graduation Hats that Beca had ordered in advance so they could have them embroidered in the park. Beca's, Stacie's and Chloe’s all said “Class of 2015” with a cap and tassel on top. Aubrey’s was 2012 and she’d scoured the internet until she found a place that would custom make Emily’s 2018. She had already ordered more for the rest of the Bellas the following year. That first trip they had to buy Legacy a second suitcase – from the parks, of course – to haul all her loot home.

Beca was satisfied that she had instilled the proper addiction by the time they drove home after the park closed on Sunday. She was pleasantly surprised when Aubrey was already talking about their next trip, making Emily jealous she wouldn’t be able to go.

~

When Beca proposed to Chloe during their first year in the condo, during Christmas week 2015, it was with Aubrey’s help. When Aubrey and Stacie _both_ proposed to each other the following Valentine’s Day, Aubrey had gone to Beca while Stacie had gone to Chloe.  

Beca and Chloe got married four months later, April 22nd 2016, with Aubrey as Maid of Honor and Stacie as Beca’s Best Man. When Stacie and Aubrey got married later on August 19th, Beca and Chloe returned the favor. Both weddings had the rest of the Bellas as bridesmaids and groomsmen, though they often switched which side they were standing on during rehearsal.

Aubrey had, with a tiny good word from Beca, gotten an internship with the firm that Residual Heat used. In the past she wouldn’t have wanted anything that she hadn’t earned herself, but Aubrey was grateful for the chance. The fact that she often had to visit the studio to review and oversee contracts simply meant that she and Beca grew even closer as they worked together. She was hired when she finished school and, as she proved herself, took on a few smaller artists. Eventually she added Beca as a client when Beca was promoted to full producer at the label.

With the bump in their finances, the two couples started looking into expanding into bigger housing, with being close to each other at the top of their requirements. Just before the wedding in April, they found a gated community that was nearing completion. There were two homes, again back to back, that would be available shortly after Beca and Chloe returned from their honeymoon. After some negotiation and agreements on some of the final details going into the houses, they eagerly signed the contracts.

The Beale-Mitchell yard had the pool and the Posen-Conrad had the oversized hot tub. Where the other houses around them had fully fenced in yards, there was a gate that was never closed between the two homes, with a lit path of stepping stones leading basically from one back door to the other. They treated each house like they lived there, entering without knocking on the rarely locked back door. _That_ only happened when they were gone for the day, when they went to sleep, or, at Aubrey’s insistence when she’d almost walked in on Beca and Chloe in their living room, if they’re having ‘couple time.’

 

~B~

 

Other than their friendship, there was one other thing that had remained constant over the past several years, and that was Stacie’s continuing jokes of the four of them sleeping together.

Technically, it had probably started before they even left Denmark but Beca wasn’t sure if she was supposed to overhear it, so she never brought it up. At the celebration party, Stacie and Aubrey had been talking at a table in the hotel bar as Beca had walked to the restroom.

Aubrey had been shaking her head a little. “I still can’t believe you want to be with me. Just… me.”

Stacie had taken Aubrey’s hand. “Of course I do, Bree.” Just before Beca passed out of earshot, she heard the smile in Stacie’s voice. “Well, us and Bloe.” Beca had grinned when she heard Aubrey’s choked laughter as the door closed behind her.

So once they got to LA, it didn’t really surprise her when, one Friday in mid-July, after a night of heavy drinking and unwinding in her and Aubrey’s condo, Stacie had brought it up to the group for the first time.

 

_When Stacie spoke, her tone of voice was deceptively casual, almost bored. “We should totally all sleep together.”_

_Beca frowned and swallowed her drink of beer. “What, like…” and she squinted as her mind groped for the right words before giving up. “Like a wife swap? Except none of us are married.”_

_Chloe chimed up from her spot on the floor, leaning against Beca’s legs. “Yet.”_

_Stacie shook her head. “No, like **all of us** in one bed.” She gave Beca a look when her mouth opened. “And no, I do **not** mean a sleepover.” Her head tilted slightly. “Though, I imagine we’d all pass out from exhaustion after, so… kind of a sleepover?"_

_Aubrey started to cough and actually sprayed wine across the coffee table. Before anyone else could move, Chloe was up and kneeling beside her oldest friend to make sure she was ok._

_Beca was frozen, her mind turning over what Stacie had said, mostly trying to decide if she was just living in the gutter more than usual because she was so drunk, or if Stacie **really** meant they should… ‘orgy’? Her mind actually whispered the word even as it was trying to form an image, but the idea was so foreign that the screen remained black. That conversation in Denmark had not prepared her for anything that might be serious. Because Stacie had sounded **very** serious just now as Beca played it back in her mind._

_Stacie had gone to the kitchen and gotten Aubrey a glass of water as well as the roll of paper towels to clean up the mess.  She dampened a few folded towels and handed them to Aubrey while she used a few more dry ones to soak up the wine._

_“Sorry.” Aubrey coughed a few more times. “Just… Wrong pipe.  Whew. Maybe we should call it a night since I can’t hold my liquor. ” And she laughed just a little too hard for it to be anything but forced._

_And Beca knew she was firmly in the gutter when her mind snickered. ‘I could always ask Stacie how Aubrey holds her licker.’_

_Beca and Chloe made their goodbyes and headed back to their place, Chloe ‘helping’ her along by shoving her hand in one of Beca’s back pockets. By the time they made it in the door, Beca had forgotten what Stacie had said as she and Chloe stripped each other on their way to their bedroom._

 

Until Stacie joked about it again three months later. After that, it had become a regular thing where Beca almost always blushed and refused to answer, or just flipped Stacie off if the mood struck her. Which it usually did. Chloe and Aubrey would joke back once in a while, but Beca had never really participated. Until this balmy drunken March evening, when Beca was the one who made the joke before she even knew it was in her mind to open her mouth.

Stacie had been talking about an overnight conference she had to attend down in San Diego and had just started to explain that she’d be going down on Tuesday the 14th when Beca cut her off.  _“You could go down tonight. Maybe.”_

To be fair, Beca wasn’t sure where it had come from and wasn’t really certain she meant what it sounded like she was saying. Though, as she listened to ‘[Make Me’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etfJCm0nfr4) from Britney Spears playing low in the background, she wondered if maybe the song was to blame. Usually it was Stacie making the sex jokes, so this was relatively uncharted territory for Beca. She grinned internally and took another drink. She knew they were all trying to figure out if she was serious, and she found it amused her far more than it should since she wasn’t thinking too closely on that answer herself.

After several long moments in which all three women studied her face, they turned back to discussion of Stacie’s impending trip and how long she’d be gone. As per their tradition, Aubrey would lock her house each evening and walk next door to sleep, so she wasn’t alone at night. Although, with the giant bed Beca had ordered a month before they moved in, no one actually slept on the Beale-Mitchell couch anymore.

 

_When she’d proudly shown the bed off to Stacie and Aubrey the day it was delivered, Stacie had whistled. “Damn, Shorty. That Expanse would fit you, Chloe, me and Bree and probably half the rest of the Bellas.” Turning, she gave Beca a **look.** “Why do you need such a big bed? Are you finally starting to see the error of your ways and needed the extra space to fit some taller bodies?”_

_Aubrey had smirked. “Because Beca is a cuddle whore.”_

_Beca had gasped dramatically and turned to Chloe. “You told her!?”_

_Chloe just nodded sadly. “I did. It was too good to keep to myself.” She’d walked over and stood next to Beca. “Besides. It’s true. Look.” And she’d directed Beca’s gaze downward, where she’d already wound both hands around Chloe’s waist and pulled her close._

_Stacie snorted. “Please, I’ve known that since the first time we shared a bed while Bree was out of town with Chloe.”_

_Beca flushed slightly.  “Damnit.” She took a deep breath and looked over at the others. “Hi. I’m Beca and I have a pretty bad cuddle habit.” She went easily when Chloe pushed her away toward Stacie, whose long arms snaked out and pulled Beca in. “And now I’m not just cuddling my wife, I’ve moved on to sharing cuddles with my neighbors and friends.”  She grinned when she felt Aubrey step up behind her for a group hug that Chloe quickly burrowed her way into. “And apparently I’ve corrupted them as well.”_

_Of course, when Chloe went out of town to travel with her class on their competitions, Beca would still stay with Stacie or Aubrey, depending on who was able to go with her, at whichever house was more convenient. The first time that none of them were able to get the time off and travel with Chloe, Beca had tried to say she’d just go home alone after dinner, but Aubrey had pointed at the back door._

_“You march your little ass back over to your house and grab some sleep clothes and come back here. Don’t even try otherwise or I will **end** you.” And she gave Beca a trademark Posen _ [ _stare down_ ](https://media.giphy.com/media/vKYAqwDT8MfZu/giphy.gif) _._

_Beca laughed then tried to tamp it down. “But your bed is only king size… I’m scared Stacie is going to sleep grope me!”_

_Stacie threw a napkin at her. “Shut up, hypocrite. Besides, you know you’d like it.”_

_Aubrey nodded. “I know **I** do.”_

_While Beca had considered dragging her chair to the door for old time’s sake, she figured that would make Aubrey’s threat turn real with a “Murder Bree” tantrum if it scratched the floor. Instead, she shouted “Bossy!” over her shoulder as she left._

_Stacie called after her. “And you still love it.”_

_Beca flipped her off without looking but left a “Maybe!” trailing behind her.  At home she grabbed her toiletry bag and some sleep clothes and locked up the house. When they were all done changing and filed into the master bedroom, she’d pushed at Aubrey’s hip where the other woman was lying at the edge of the bed._

_“Move it, Bossy.” While both parties had mock grumbled, Aubrey merely slid to the center while Stacie crawled in on Aubrey’s right side with Beca already immediately snuggled down on her left._

_Stacie lifted her head from the pillow. “Geeze.  You really are a cuddle whore. Don’t sleep grope my wife, B.”_

_Beca was half asleep when she answered. “She’d like it.” She was out before she had a chance to really register that Aubrey stiffened a bit beside her._

_The next morning Stacie sent her home with a kiss on her cheek and a pat to her ass after breakfast so she could shower and get ready for work._

_This rhythm, it shouldn’t work. But it totally did._

 

Beca pulled herself back to the present when Chloe stood and stretched. She hadn’t been completely oblivious, she’d noticed that Stacie had continued to eye her all night, as if knowing Beca was at least partially serious.  Aubrey had seemed slightly distracted and Beca could almost hear the wheels spinning.

They all hugged goodbye and Beca took Chloe’s hand and led her through the Posen-Conrad back yard and to their own.  Once they reached their back door, they turned to wave at Aubrey, who was standing in her own, watching to make sure they made it inside. Only then would Aubrey shut and lock the door.

Beca sent Chloe upstairs and set about shutting everything down for the night. First she locked the back door, then shut off all but a single soft light in the kitchen, in case they got up for any reason in the middle of the night. Beca then circled the house, making sure all the windows were closed and locked, then the front door. Then she headed upstairs and repeated the process before finally going into her bedroom where Chloe was already in bed, sitting up against their sprawl of pillows.

Beca moved to the attached master bathroom and brushed her teeth sleepily. After washing her face, she walked back into the bedroom and to the changing area, where she slowly stripped off most her clothes and dropped them in the hamper. She felt Chloe’s eyes on her as she pulled on a sleep shirt and turned back to the bed. Chloe smiled at her over the top of her Kindle and patted the space next to her.

Beca moved over and crawled across the bed to drop next to her wife. Maybe she’d had a touch too much beer, but it had been a good Friday night. She wiggled over until her head was in Chloe’s lap, who adjusted her arms to make room. Beca rested against Chloe’s legs, and she stretched her arm out across Chloe’s thighs, sighing as her body relaxed itself.

She fell asleep and only slightly stirred when Chloe finally put away her book and turned out the light. Beca rolled over on her side and felt Chloe spoon her from behind as they both called it a night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the debates about birthdays, I thought I'd weigh in here: For simplicity, I used the PP3 passport birthdays and hometowns. While I know that so much of that is against what they'd said before, it was just... easier. Of course, I totally then changed all the years to make it fit. I think. Plus, you know, Stacie doesn't have a passport, so I created that for story purposes.
> 
> The proposals and weddings are going to be their own stories eventually.
> 
> I also have a reblog Tumblr at [chloes-yellow-cup](https://chloes-yellow-cup.tumblr.com/) where I post my fics.
> 
> Crossposted at FFN and Tumblr.


	2. Reflection and a Flashback

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~C~

_Saturday, March 11 th, 2017_

Chloe was up first the next morning and she eased gently out of bed to avoid waking Beca. She took a quick shower and pulled on her robe to go downstairs to start breakfast. As she tried to decide between making something or just cereal with some fruit, she replayed the end of the evening over in her mind while starting a pot of coffee.

It wasn’t really anything unusual; there had _alway_ s been sexual innuendos and jokes between the four of them. But normally it was anyone **_but_** Beca making them. _Aubrey_ was far more inclined to play along, mostly because she loved to fluster the living hell out of Beca. Which Chloe always found amusing because Beca was far dirtier than the rest of them knew, she was just uncomfortable letting it out in front of anyone but Chloe. Well, at least until now.

But last night… It had sounded like Beca had propositioned Stacie. In a quasi-serious way. And Chloe was extremely intrigued by that, especially since Beca knew it was a package deal, no matter who the words were actually spoken to.

Chloe settled on cereal and fruit, pulling out a bowl and a box of Special K. Setting them on the counter, she retrieved the milk from the fridge and grabbed a banana from the dish on the center island. She hummed idly as prepped her cereal and sliced the banana over it. Finally she added the milk and put it away.  Looking out the window she decided to eat by the pool because it was such a lovely morning. She poured herself a large mug of coffee and grabbed a spoon from the drawer before taking everything outside. Settling at one of unshaded tables they had set up, she took the first sip from her mug before starting on her cereal to the sound of birds in the trees around her.

Chloe had always been an open person. She had by no means been easy, despite her lack of boundaries when it came to the personal space of a certain brunette college freshman. She was always very careful with whom she was intimate and she thoroughly enjoyed her time with them. And while she’d never actually had sex with more than one person at a time, it wasn’t something she’d have turned her nose up at with the _right_ people involved. So her first instinct was _not_ jealousy at the thought that Beca may have been serious last night.

It wasn’t as if Chloe hadn’t briefly thought of it back when they had first moved to LA and Stacie had joked about sleeping together. Though ‘joke’ wasn’t really the right word, as if all parties had actually agreed, she was sure they’d have been in bed two minutes later. So of course Chloe had thought about it. It may also have circled her brain whenever she realized it was about time for one of Stacie’s quarterly nudges, and it may have gotten a bit more detailed as the four of them had become closer than she’d have thought possible prior to the move. But she’d never actually, really, sat down and _thought_ about it before.

She knew that she and Beca were secure in their relationship after all they’d been through the last five years. Their time at Barden had created a very solid and deep foundation, despite their occasional rocky moments. The time in LA plus the almost full year as a married couple made for a sturdy and safe space.

While she also felt _almost_ as close to Aubrey and Stacie, they would never be _quite_ as important to her as Beca. But sitting in the morning sun in their might-as-well-be-shared back yards, she let herself consciously think of all of them in a bed together. Living with all of them at one time or another, she knew all too well what the other couple looked like naked, making it easy to envision when she opened that closed door in her mind. Still, the quickness of the wash of heat that prickled her skin took her a bit by surprise.  She quickly shut the door again, but not before half a dozen images pushed past and rolled around behind her eyes.

_‘Alright, mission accomplished. I guess I know how I feel about the idea at a purely physical level.’_

She forced herself to concentrate on her breathing until she was able to push the visuals away. For a minute she’d been afraid she’d have to jump in the pool to cool down. But, gradually, the peace of the morning helped her determination to look at it from a logical perspective. She finished her cereal and leaned back to sip her coffee, staring into the clear waters of their pool.

If she were willing to let anyone into their bed, it most definitely wouldn’t be some stranger. It couldn’t be anyone that Chloe _and_ Beca didn’t trust implicitly. It also had to be someone that wouldn’t try to come between them – not that any of their friends and acquaintances would or a stranger _could._ ‘Bloe is real’ as Amy had said at their wedding.

And, to Chloe, it made sense to have it be another couple. Someone who would also be in it just for the fun and experience. Someone as devoted to their partner as much as Beca and Chloe were to each other. And, if that’s the ‘rule’ she was setting, that really did leave only Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe smiled to herself, glad her friends had found each other, though it had been difficult for the longest time. Stacie was actually a year younger than the rest of the Bellas, having graduated from high school a year early. While Aubrey had been intrigued by the confident, yet gropey, girl in auditions, she’d shut down when she’d realized that Stacie was only 17. Chloe would bring up, every chance she got, that Stacie was obviously very smart and extremely mature for her age, more so than most of the freshmen on campus.

It was a conversation they’d had almost as much as the one they’d had every time Aubrey threatened to kick Beca out of the Bellas. Chloe had never been so happy to have someone’s birthday so soon after Christmas, because then Aubrey no longer had the ‘ _But she’s underage, Chloe!_ ’ argument to use once January 9th rolled around. But, Aubrey’s own insecurities stacked with Stacie’s admittedly adamant desire to refer to her vagina as the Hunter and let ‘him’ roam free across campus. So Aubrey graduated and left without ever actually saying anything to Stacie about her feelings. Feelings that Stacie was not immune to, just not entirely prepared for.

Then they had reconnected at the retreat.

 

_After the rest of the girls had left the campfire, Chloe had promised Beca she’d be right in, but she needed to talk to Aubrey for a second. Once all the girls were out of sight, she’d turned back to Aubrey. “Sooooooooooooo…” Aubrey narrowed her eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Are you ever going to date someone seriously?”_

_Aubrey’s response was instant. “I date!”_

_“I said seriously.” Chloe held up her hand when Aubrey opened her mouth. “You literally ran away to hide in the woods so you don’t have to really date anyone **serious** because you can’t, or won’t, date Stacie.” She hated using a drunken confession to make her point, but she just wanted Aubrey to be happier than Chloe knew she was._

_“You don’t play fair.” Aubrey stared into the fire, a faint blush covering her cheeks. “Ok. I don’t date.” She sighed. “And now… it’s too late.”_

_A voice out of the darkness made them both jump. “I wouldn’t say that.” Stacie walked back out of shadows. “Maybe it’s time we talk, yeah?”_

_Chloe reined in her natural desire to clap with joy and stood up. “I’ll just…” and she pointed toward the direction of the tent before she patted Aubrey on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze._

She didn’t know what they’d talked about for the longest time and it had killed Chloe to not share it with Beca, but it wasn’t her story to tell. And it wasn’t until Aubrey had come to visit them just before Worlds that Chloe found out they’d been texting. Often. She felt silly about it later, as while she’d noticed that Stacie was staying in and not going on her dates, she hadn’t put together what it meant. She found out later that Beca had also given Aubrey a kick while the rest of the Bellas were getting ready at Worlds _._

_Beca had found Aubrey staring after Stacie as the brunette helped everyone with their makeup. Beca had nudged her former captain and told her to go get the girl. “Emily just kissed Benji, you should totally just go lay one on her while she’s got her makeup handy to fix whatever you muss up.”_

_“I… I don’t know, Beca. What if being with me isn’t enough?” Aubrey was characteristically anxious and uncertain. Beca had told Chloe it had made her sad that Aubrey didn’t see herself the way the rest of them did._

_Beca captured her gaze. “Posen. Get your head out of your ass. It’s not a hat.” She grinned cheekily when Aubrey actually **growled** at her, and then grew serious again. “Seriously, Bree. Don’t fuck this up. Make it real already. We need you both.”_

_When they’d run off the stage as World freaking Champions, Aubrey had been waiting. And ready. She’d swept Stacie into her arms and kissed her. The rest of the girls had gone crazy, their already loud cheers hitting decibels that would leave them a bit hoarse the next day._

 

Chloe smiled to herself, the echoes of “Staubrey Lives” floating through her mind. So, yes – the two women living behind them were closer to her than anyone but her wife and she loved them both very much. They were literally the only people that she would accept if she and Beca decided to try this adventure. She just wasn’t fully certain how to broach the subject with her sometimes still prickly wife, but knew she’d have to find the right time.

“What are you smiling about?”

Chloe looked up as the voice interrupted her train of thought. “Morning, Bree.” She pushed the chair next to her a little bit with her foot, her robe riding high up her thigh, but still keeping things modest. “Nothing, just enjoying the morning.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Aubrey settled into the chair with her own coffee.

“Maybe because it’s a lie.” But Chloe wasn’t ready to talk about this with anyone but Beca yet. “I was just remembering Worlds. And the events right after.” Her lips twisted in a teasing smile.

Aubrey smiled back. “I’m so glad you guys both kicked my ass into gear. Best decision of my life.”

“You mean, after joining the Bellas.” Chloe corrected. Aubrey nodded and raised her Bella mug slightly in agreement. “I forget, did you guys have any plans for the weekend?”

The two friends fell into easy conversation until their wives stumbled out groggily to join them, almost in sync, having woken up lonely in bed.

 

 ~B~

_Saturday, August 5 th, 2016_

Ever since the ‘couple time’ rule had gone into effect, Stacie had casually, here and there, tried to work Aubrey up to the point where _Aubrey_ , of all people, forgot to put up the equivalent of a sock on the door. Beca was almost positive it was more to see if Stacie _could_ instead of just trying to ‘give Bloe a show’ as Cynthia Rose had once said.

The Bellas had all come to visit a few weeks before the Posen-Conrad wedding and had spread across both houses. They’d almost emptied the local liquor store by the time they left, but they had greatly enjoyed themselves and spent the days wandering between kitchens, pool and hot tub. Where they slept depended on how drunk they were at the end of the day and if they could walk from one house to the other without falling in the pool.

One night, Ashley had leaned over the edge of the pool chair and asked, “Ok, but how often do you guys walk in on each other because you never lock the door?”

“Oh, it gets locked when… that… happens.” Aubrey took another drink of her beer.

“Yeah, _now._ ” Stacie replied. When Ashley twirled her finger for more information, she continued. “Aubrey almost walked in on Bloe getting wild in their living room a few weeks after we moved in.” The rest of the girls hooted, holding up their drinks in salute. Beca just bowed her head and waved her hand regally through the air. “So Bree declared the rule.”

Beca snorted. “Besides, if Stacie’s super determined, she’d just pick the lock.”

Stacie shrugged. “[Eh](https://gph.is/2HSAgVa).”

Flo asked, “But do you always remember?”

“Aubrey does.” Chloe looked over at her friend. “But, I admit, Beca and I may forget once or twice.”

“Chloe!” Aubrey looked scandalized.

“Sorry Bree, but sometimes things go a little fast and the next thing I know, I’m completely naked on the stairs.” Chloe shrugged helplessly.

“Oh my god.” Aubrey covered her eyes as laughter surrounded them. “Why would you try and put that in my head.”

“Well, shit. I can’t let Beca outsex me. That’s like a direct challenge to the Hunter.” Stacie looked over at Aubrey, considering. “I may have to step up my game.” And though Aubrey tried to look displeased, it’s not like the thought of _more_ _sex_ with her fiancé was ever going to be a bad thing.

“Yeah, sure, you just wanna give Bloe a show.” Cynthia Rose looked slyly at Stacie. “We heard about all them orgy jokes you make, girl.”

“Hey, in all fairness, they’re totally hot and Beca ordered The Expanse.” Stacie ignored Aubrey’s swatting hand. “What else am I supposed to think about?”

“What’s ‘The [Expanse](https://acesize.com/pages/pick-your-size)?’”  It took several tries before they heard what Lilly was asking.

“Oh, that’s what I call Beca’s GIANT fucking bed.” Stacie’s eyes widened dramatically as her arms stretched out their full length. “You’ve seen it. It’s fucking huge.”

Beca interrupted. “Hey, I didn’t get the biggest size they had... Just the second. It’s only 9 feet across and like, two and a halfish high.”

Chloe shook her head. “Don’t let her fool you, it wouldn’t fit in the bedroom or we’d totes have a 12 foot bed.”

Beca shrugged. “Got me there.”

“Damn it, now that’s going to show up in my mind when I least expect it.” Jessica shook her head. “Not that I’m really complaining.” When the others all stared at her, she got defensive. “What? It’s kinda hot! You can’t tell me it isn’t!”

Ashley nodded from beside her, smiling. “You’re not wrong.” She winked at Chloe who returned it. “They’re totally hot.”

Beca chimed in for the first time. “Can we talk about something other than my sex life?”

“Oh, so wait – now it’s actually part of your sex life? I thought you guys hadn’t done the dirty yet?” Amy made a show of widening her eyes. “Shawshank, I thought you told me everything!”

Beca stuttered out, “That’s not… we haven’t…”

Chloe’s teasing voice came from behind her. “Why, _Beca_. What does Amy mean she thought we hadn’t ‘yet’? What are you telling her that _I_ don’t know?”

Beca blushed furiously. “I… that’s… no. I… I’m getting a beer.” She made her way to her kitchen instead of the cooler on the patio, smiling to herself at how much she missed these girls even when they made her crazy.


	3. Aubrey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate Aubrey's birthday. Pure fluff.

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~B~

_Saturday, April 8 th, 2017_

“Becs, can you go see if they’ve got some milk? I apparently missed it on my grocery list yesterday.” Chloe called from where her head was buried in the fridge. “Just a cup? Maybe two? I want to get Aubrey’s birthday cake going. I’ll pick up some more when I go get the ingredients for dinner later this afternoon.”

Beca grabbed a container, with a lid this time, and smacked Chloe lightly on the ass as she passed. “Sure thing, babe.”

It was Saturday and Aubrey’s 27th birthday was on Monday. She had said she didn’t want to do anything fancy, just a dinner with the four of them the weekend before, and Chloe had immediately offered to make Aubrey’s favorite meal.

While she knew she should be focusing on the dinner tonight and their surprise for Aubrey, Beca was more nervous about her anniversary in two weeks. She’d gotten Chloe this gift that had seemed great at the time, but now she wasn’t so sure. It was a [Scratch Map](https://www.scratchmap.org/product/scratch-map-platinum/) of the world where you’d scratch off the area over the various places you had been. Beca hoped it would come across as she meant it, which was a promise to show Chloe the world, and not something lame and cheesy. ‘ _Seriously, who came up with “paper” as a first year gift?’_ She hoped to offset it a bit by the reservations she’d made in January for Chloe’s favorite schmancy restaurant and the limo that would drive them there.

She hummed ‘[Whatever It Takes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOsM-DYAEhY)’ from Imagine Dragons as she skirted her pool and jogged across the stones leading toward their friends’ house. She was thinking of how to work it into the next mix for Chloe’s kids as she opened the back door and stepped in. Distracted, she was getting ready to call a hello when she heard it.

There was a high keening sound that trailed from upstairs and Beca had taken two quick steps into the kitchen before it sunk in that those were **_not_** sounds of pain. She froze for too long and a guttural “Fuck!” reached her ears, faint though it was. Which, really, considering where the master bedroom was, she shouldn’t have been able to hear it much less identify it as being Aubrey’s voice.

 _‘Jesus Christ. What if they’re not in the bedroom!? **Nope**!_ ’ Beca spun on her heel and back out the door, barely keeping from slamming it in her haste.

She all but ran back to her own kitchen and safety. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it for a second, willing the memory to be erased from her brain. She wasn’t even close to ready to unpack how any of that made her feel, other than the immediate ‘uncomfortable’ in hearing something that had been private between her friends. She didn’t think about the fact that when Aubrey had overheard them last year, Beca hadn’t felt the slightest bit awkward.

“Did you get the milk?” Chloe was eyeing her when Beca opened her eyes again.

“Nope.”

“Were they out too?”

“No idea.”

“Okay….?” And Chloe dragged out the last letter in hopes to get more information out of her. But Beca only stared back, her eyes a little wide and maybe a touch crazy. “What?”

Beca swallowed. “Stacie finally made Aubrey forget to lock the door.”

Chloe had to lean against the counter as she started to laugh. “Guess they’re celebrating early in more ways than one.”

Beca tossed the container on the center island and headed for the door. “I’ll go to the store. Text me anything else we need.”

~

Later that night, after dinner, Beca retrieved a small box that she brought to the living room. “So, Aubs, we got you this.” She felt unexpectedly nervous over this gift, her heart beginning to pound at what she was about to do. It was either just the right thing, or incredibly lame, which she sensed was going to be a reoccurring theme in her new life.

“You guys didn’t have to do that.” Aubrey took the gift. “Dinner was enough.”

“Yeah, but… That’s mostly Chlo. This… was my idea. Though she helped, a lot, with some of the details.” Beca hesitated for a second before she sat gingerly on the coffee table in front of Aubrey. “I tried to think of some way to say thank you. For taking a chance on an alt girl with her mad lib beats.” She smiled as Aubrey rolled her eyes, exasperated. Beca knew that Aubrey felt horrible for that line and so much more, but she was always one to try and lessen things with a joke, and this seemed like an appropriate time. “For letting me back in. For letting me prove myself to you.” 

Beca felt unexpected tears forming but willed them back. “For helping kick my ass at the retreat.” She took a deep breath. “For always being my Captain. And my friend. I wouldn’t have my amazing life - though my beautiful wife might’ve tracked me down anyway - if it weren’t for you…” She paused, the truth of what she was about to say hitting her for the first time. She was quiet as she spoke into the silence. “For believing in me. When it mattered.”  Beca watched as Aubrey lightly pressed her hand to her heart, her expression turning soft.

She cut her gaze over to Stacie, half expecting a joke at her sentimentality, but Stacie was looking at Aubrey, her expression affectionate.

Chloe sniffled as she moved to sit beside Aubrey. “Damn right I would’ve.”

Aubrey’s eyes were suspiciously glassy as she carefully opened the wrapping in Barden yellow and blue. Beca saw her swallow as Aubrey lifted the lid on the box and then gasped as all four sides fell open. Within was a crystal display case lined with a Bella scarf. Rising out of it was a small pedestal that securely held up a Bella pitch pipe.

Except this wasn’t the usual pitch pipe they’d once ordered from Barden. Oh no. Beca knew that Aubrey would immediately know that it was made of platinum. It also didn’t have the usual blue background and the white Bella B. Instead, it was just the platinum and the B was simply an outline made from tiny sapphires. She and Chloe may have gone a little overboard, swamped by all the emotions of living a dream life, with their closest friends, and, Beca was convinced, drowning in the sentiment of them all being newlyweds. Beca had tried to justify it with the fact that they didn’t exchange gifts between couples for Christmas, but Chloe had just rubbed her shoulder and told her “Its ok, Beca. You’re allowed to have feels.”

Beca twirled her finger. “There’s… uh… the back.” She cleared her throat as the words got stuck.

Aubrey was openly crying at this point. “Beca, Chlo – it’s too…” She trailed off as she turned it gently in her hands and actually sobbed when she read the inscription Chloe had helped Beca figure out.

_‘I opened up my eyes  
And saw the Sign’_

Aubrey blindly reached over with her left hand to squeeze Chloe’s. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Beca noticed that even Stacie had tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on Aubrey’s thigh.

Beca started to ramble. “It’s… I mean, obviously, it’s not… accurate? But like, I think it still fits our history? All of us... and now…”

Aubrey’s eyes traced the words again before she handed the case gently to Stacie. She stood up, forcing Beca to follow so her face wasn’t somewhere it shouldn’t be. When Aubrey wrapped Beca in her arms and pulled her in, she returned it tightly, having long since given up avoiding hugs from her three favorite people. “It’s unbelievably perfect.” Aubrey’s voice cracked in the middle, throbbing with the emotions cascading between them. All of them, apparently, if Chloe’s stifled sob and Stacie’s light sniffle were any indication, were far more affected than Beca had anticipated.

And Beca had to go for the joke, had to try and clear the emotions that were banging at the back of her eyes before they broke free and spilled out. “I mean, how many times did we all have our heads up our ass before we moved?” But her voice was thick and she had to sniffle at the end of it.

“Shut up, hobbit.” But there was no bite to Aubrey’s wavering tone as she pressed her cheek to the side of Beca’s head.

So Beca just closed her eyes and clutched tighter, saying the words that had once been so, _so_ , difficult for her to admit. “I love you too, drill sergeant.” And she should have expected it, would have if it were Chloe, but still felt a thrill of shock - and something as yet unnamed - go down her spine when Aubrey pulled back and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. But before she could even process it, Aubrey had let her go to pull Chloe up and give her the same kiss and just as tight a hug. Something she’d seen a million times but had rarely been on the receiving end of. It added to the happy warmth that had spread through her when Aubrey got what she was really trying to say.

Stacie pulled Beca into a side hug and cleared her throat. “Yeah, it’s a good thing you didn’t tell me. I’d have totally given that secret up to her for the first offer of sex. And I’d have missed this amazing moment you just had.” She slapped down Beca’s hands as she tried to push away. “That was some amazing and deep sentiment for someone who pushed everyone away six years ago.”

“It’s Chloe’s fault.” Beca huffed but settled an arm around Stacie’s waist and squeezed.

“I love you too, Becs.”

“You’re gonna tell the girls about this, aren’t you.” Beca’s tone was as flat as she could make it, which was to say not at all. Not now. Not with them.

Stacie nodded. “Oh, yeah. The second this moment is over, they’re all getting Skype’d and the group chat gets a picture after.”

“Damnit.” But a grin split her face. She’d already planned matching ones for their next birthdays, though only Aubrey would get the platinum and sapphires. It was only fitting for the one who helped put them all together. Their inscriptions would read ‘ _Barden Bellas 2011-2015_ ’ and maybe something else if Beca thought of something appropriate. Though, now that she thought of it. She hadn’t yet come up with Chloe’s Christmas present. Her mind presented her with the image of a matching pitch pipe, though this inscription would simply read ‘ _Titanium_ ’.

Stacie dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “No one will ever believe you’re not a softie ever again, you know.”

And as Beca watched Aubrey pick up the case again, her eyes soft and full of emotions, she knew she’d do it all over again. “Worth it.”

 

~A~

_Monday, April 10 th, 2017_

Aubrey was surprised to see Stacie’s car in the driveway when she got home on her birthday. While it had been planned that she’d only work a half day and take the afternoon off, she thought Stacie had been booked solid with meetings all day. At least, she’d said nothing otherwise between waking Aubrey up with a happy birthday kiss, birthday shower sex and a packed lunch ‘sprinkled with love’ handed to her as she left for work.

She grabbed her briefcase from the back seat and headed inside where she could hear Stacie singing Andy Grammer’s ‘[Honey I’m Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Go7gn6dugu0)’ from the kitchen.

Aubrey smiled as she set the briefcase on the table behind the couch and her keys in the bowl on it.  She detoured to run her hand over the display case resting in the middle of the mantle. She still couldn’t believe the pitch pipe in it was real. She knew the cost was enormous, so much that they’d both refused to tell her when she tried guessing, but the emotional resonance it brought up every time she saw it was, to be cliché: priceless.  So it deserved a place of honor, bracketed by two frames that meant the world to them.

On the left was a double frame. The first was of the Bellas on the stage together at the ICCA’s, taken the second they finished their routine.  The four of them in the back, standing side by side, flushed with the exertion and the excitement of what they had created and knowing they had **killed** it. The second was a candid, taken by Beca’s stepmom, Sheila, a minute later. Stacie was standing with her arm around Aubrey, who had her arm around Beca, who had her arm around Chloe. But Stacie had turned to Aubrey with a [_look_ ](https://gph.is/2LDg5IR)that had spoken volumes to Beca when Sheila had sent it to her.  Well, Beca had actually said “You wanted in each other’s pants even then.” But Aubrey chose to ignore her every time she said it, despite the fact that it was true.

The frame on the right was taken after she’d kissed Stacie at Worlds. Aubrey’s face fairly glowed as she leaned over and kissed Stacie’s cheek, who had one arm draped over Aubrey’s shoulder and the other over Beca’s, who, secret cuddler that she was even then, had her arms wrapped around Stacie and Chloe on her other side. Stacie’s smile was the brighter than the camera flash.

Aubrey had always known Beca’s thoughts ran deep, though closely guarded. They’d shared a very emotional conversation in the hotel room after they’d won the ICCAs and since then every glimpse into Beca’s giant – very fluffy and deeply hidden – heart was stored away and cherished. This gift opened a very large window into Beca’s feelings and Aubrey was deeply touched that Beca had allowed it to happen.

Aubrey paused at the entry to the kitchen and watched Stacie bop over to the counter, singing at the top of her lungs. She spun and caught sight of Aubrey and smiled brightly. “Happy Birthday, Baby.” Stacie danced over and her arms wrapped Aubrey up. And before she could return the greeting, her lips were otherwise busy with the sudden kiss bestowed upon her. She happily let it deepen, allowing Stacie’s tongue to sweep in and tangle with her own.

“Thanks, love.” Aubrey stroked her fingers along Stacie’s jaw as she pulled back.

“How was your day?” Stacie said innocently as she pointed to the pitcher of juice on the counter and raised her eyebrow. When Aubrey nodded, she retrieved a second glass from the cupboard and filled it. Pushing it slightly across the counter, she put the pitcher back in the fridge and leaned back against the counter with her own.

Aubrey hip bumped her. “All the girls have already called to sing Happy Birthday. They send their love. CR told me to touch your goodies for her later.” She laughed when Stacie did, then her eyes narrowed. “Work was… Surprisingly easy. Seems almost my entire workload for the day had been shifted elsewhere, except for a few time sensitive meetings.”  She sipped from her glass and eyed Stacie over the rim. “You didn’t have anything to do with that, did you?”

Stacie pointed to her chest. “Me? No way. I don’t get involved with your work stuff.”

“Uh huh.” Aubrey stepped closer, their legs pressing together. “I don’t know if I believe that.”

“What? Why?” Stacie’s lips were twitching as they tried to remain still.

“Because you miraculously texted me all day _only_ when I was out of my meetings, as if you knew my schedule better than I did.” She ran a fingertip up Stacie’s arm, her smile tender. Stacie had sent her at least a dozen messages in the five or so hours Aubrey had been at the office. “Plus my assistant practically shoved me out the door and told me to get home or you’d kill her.”

Aubrey loved it when Stacie laughed. The sound rolled through her, echoing in all the places that used to be empty but now was filled with memories of them. She let her hand run up Stacie’s arm and across the open neck of her shirt. “So.” She dropped her hand down to rest over Stacie’s heart. “Was there a timetable that I’m not aware of?” Her fingers drifted sideways to gently palm one generous breast as she nonchalantly drank from her glass.  She wasn’t disappointed when she felt her wife’s back arch, pushing her further into Aubrey’s hand.

Stacie set both their glasses on the counter and leaned forward and kissed her. She let her hands drift under Aubrey’s jacket and slowly pull her shirt from her skirt until she reached warm skin. Aubrey shivered at the sensation, letting her own hands drop to thighs left bare in shorts.  She deepened the kiss, pulling a moan from Stacie before the taller woman leaned back. Aubrey chased after her, confused when Stacie pulled her head just out of reach, which was made more difficult than usual by being barefoot while Aubrey was in heels.

“As much as I would love to continue where this is going,” Stacie panted, “We don’t actually have time.” Aubrey’s brow contracted and she opened her mouth but stopped when Stacie spoke again. “Chloe’s bringing your dad home from the base. Right now.”

Her dad. General Posen. Was… here? That couldn’t be… could it? Aubrey couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to spend a birthday with her father, and the ones while she was growing up were small in number. She knew it wasn’t that he didn’t care, she knew he did. But he took his work _very_ seriously and rarely left himself room to relax. Something that she had also clung to until a bunch of misfits helped show her that sometimes you had to… let go. And not in an ‘I’m going to puke’ way.

She knew her mouth was open, couldn’t seem to close it. Her hand had come up and her fingers touched her throat - a holdover from college, where she’d fiddle with the Bella scarf usually tied around her neck - before she forced herself to put it back on Stacie’s arm. That allowed her to close her mouth, only for it to open again under her wife’s patient gaze. “What?”

Stacie took a deep breath. “I’ve been texting with his assistant, trying to see if we could get this to work for dinner. We didn’t know until he was basically on the plane that he could.” Her face turned apologetic. “He can’t even stay the night. He’s due on a red eye to go overseas.” She rubbed Aubrey’s arm. “But…”

“My father is here.” Aubrey’s voice started out flat but then moved to hopeful. “He came… for my birthday? We’re going to dinner.” She threw her arms around Stacie. “You gave me my father for my birthday?!” She pushed back again immediately. “Oh god, where are we going to- It’s last minute…“

“Babe.” Stacie’s voice brought her back. “We got this.” And she gave her the bullet points, knowing Aubrey would need them to ground herself for a minute. “Chloe is getting him from the base so he doesn’t have to have one of the soldiers hanging around to drive him back. Which we will do after dinner.” She put her finger over Aubrey’s lips when she would have interrupted. “Beca has used her new fancy connections to secure last minute reservations at that, and I quote ‘Hoity toity French place Aubrey loves so much’ for the three of us.”

Aubrey was shocked to realize that tears were stinging the back of her eyes. The fact that all her girls would pull together to make this happen, each of them having a hand in bringing her father to her for her birthday… She swallowed and forced the tears back, pulling Stacie’s head down gently. “I love you.” She leaned up and kissed Stacie’s forehead. “Thank you. You’re kind of amazing.”

“What do you mean ‘kind of’?” But Stacie’s smile lit up the room. “Glad you finally came to your senses?” She placed kisses on Aubrey’s temples and cheeks, pausing in front of her mouth, teasing.

“Well, now I’m rethinking things.” Aubrey pretended to turn, and then let herself be tugged back against Stacie. “Like, how I should have done it sooner. Never run off into the woods to play.”

“I dunno, you were kinda hot with that shotgun...” Stacie fanned herself.

“So that’s why you keep trying to get me to take you to learn how to shoot!” Aubrey gave a knowing nod. “You do realize you can’t have sex on a gun range right?” And she knew the instant she said it that she shouldn’t have. One does not make that sort of statement to Stacie Conrad and expect it to not be challenged. She closed one eye and looked up. “I don’t suppose we could forget I said that?”

“Nope.” She kissed Aubrey on the nose. “But you better go shower. Even with the traffic at this hour, Chloe and your dad should be here soon. We’ll have time to catch up before the reservations tonight, don’t worry.” Stacie suddenly giggled. “Beca is even going to be home soonish so we can all have a drink before dinner.”

“One day, spending time with ‘fathers’ won’t be so difficult for her.” Aubrey said thoughtfully as she headed out of the kitchen, keeping a grip on Stacie’s hand to tug her after and up the stairs.

“Your dad did grill her pretty good at her rehearsal dinner.” Stacie mused and Aubrey smiled at the memory, realizing that she’d been extremely lucky this past year. Not only had he been able to get the week clear that Aubrey had gotten married, he’d also been able to get two days free to see Chloe, who had basically become a second daughter, get married as well. General Posen had sat Beca down and asked her intentions for the future, her goals and, most importantly, did she love Chloe as much as she deserved.

Beca had practically sweated through her jacket during the - admittedly borderline invasive - interrogation, but by the end of it, he’d gripped her hand and shook it firmly. Then he shocked them all by using it to pull Beca to her feet and into a hug, welcoming her into the family as she reflexively put her arms around him even though her eyes were wide and panicked. Most of the Bellas had to run and fix their mascara after that.

Aubrey started to strip off her work clothes as she hit the bedroom. “Shower with me?”

Stacie wagged her finger from side to side. “Don’t tempt me. They’ll…” and she paused. “Though, you do know how I feel about keeping promises.”

“Exactly, plus Chloe has a key. She’ll keep him entertained if we’re not down when they walk over.” Aubrey unzipped Stacie’s jean shorts. “Besides, it’s my birthday. And I **did** promise CR to touch your goodies for her…” She let them fall as she stepped backward toward the master bath. “And I want dessert first.”

“Oh? So you want your cake and to eat me too?” Stacie pulled her shirt over her head as Aubrey turned on the shower.

“Uh huh.” Aubrey watched as her suddenly husky voice sent a shiver through Stacie. “C’mere.”

~

They made it downstairs in decent time, comparatively. One of the details in finalizing both their houses was a _very_ good water heater, and Aubrey and Stacie had often made use of the longer than normal duration of warm water.  Plus, the thought that her father was likely downstairs with Beca and Chloe, while her wife was doing wonderful things to his daughter with her tongue kept things _much_ quieter than normal. Something about remaining quiet had always made things more intense for Aubrey, bringing her to the edge somewhat quicker. But these were thoughts for later, after her father was back on the base and heading overseas. She pushed them away and she bounced into the living room.

“Daddy!” She threw herself into his opening arms as he stood, aware of Chloe and Beca beaming from the other side of the couch. She let her eyes close as he hugged her tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Bree.” His voice was warm against her ear before he pulled back to look at her, but didn’t let her go. “You look great. Looks like married life is agreeing with you.” He reached out and pulled Stacie into their hug and Aubrey thought her heart would burst at the sight. “This one taking care of you?”

“Yes, sir.” Stacie answered when he let her go. “She’s the most precious thing in my life.” He grinned in approval.

Aubrey urged everyone onto the couch, wedged between Stacie and her father. “And you two…” She looked over at her friends. “Thank you.” She watched Beca blush as Chloe just smiled wider. She turned back to her father. “I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Stacie worked with Dane to make it happen. It wasn’t until this morning, actually, that we were able to finalize it.” He nodded approvingly. “She’s persistent. I admire that.”

“She definitely doesn’t give up until she gets what she wants.” While all of them looked over at Beca’s words, Aubrey wondered if they heard the small _something_ she had. “Though convincing Aubrey to leave the Lodge didn’t take as long as I would have bet.” Aubrey decided she’d been mistaken, that there _wasn’t_ a hint of that same tone Beca had used last month when she’d implied… Aubrey mentally shook herself. She should really _not_ be thinking those things while sitting next to her _father_.

She focused back on the conversation. “Well, I’d been handed my dreams on a platter. And while a lot of people helped point that out to me,” Aubrey linked her hands with Stacie’s. “I didn’t want to – couldn’t – be without her anymore.”  She turned back to her dad who was smiling gently at her. “You’re flying out tonight?”

“Yes. Doing an evaluation of our bases overseas. And I guess they want me to be part of the USO committee this year. See where it might be best to put on the concerts.” Aubrey subconsciously filed that away, a small idea planted in her mind.

After that, they spent the time in easy conversation, catching him up on the various Bella gossip and latest big news in their jobs.  As it grew closer to when they had to leave, Stacie got up and walked to the sideboard across the room. Flashing a wink to Aubrey, she opened one door and removed a small box wrapped only with a ribbon.

“That’s where you hid it!?” Aubrey lightly smacked her knee. “I didn’t even think to look there!”

“That’s why I did it.” Stacie settled back down on the couch and handed over the gift. “I still don’t understand why you feel compelled to snoop around like a five year old looking for Christmas presents.”

Beca’s hand was already heading for Chloe’s mouth when she started laughing and pushed it away. “Beca’s the same way. Last time I had to hide her Christmas presents here.”

“I’ve learned my lesson.” Beca said, while shaking her head. “Totally and completely.” She mouthed ‘never’ very seriously at Chloe who just rolled her eyes.

Aubrey pulled the ribbon free and the box opened revealing a watch. “Oh… Stace…” She lifted it from the box. It wasn’t just any watch; it was the [Bulova Marine Star](https://www.bulova.com/products/96r215) she couldn’t seem to bring herself to buy.

“I really hope it’s the right one. I know you’ve had your eye on it for a while.” Stacie set the box aside for her. “With a little extra something.”

“Some[ lagniappe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122560)?” Aubrey turned the watch over and angled it so it caught the light, getting déjà vu from the weekend as she read the delicate engraving.

 

 _‘For my Only._  
Every minute, every second.  
I’m with you.’

 

And once again she felt her eyes sting with tears, though she was better able to hold them back this time. Stacie had always gone out of her way to reassure Aubrey that she was exactly where she wanted to be. “It is. It’s beautiful.” The words felt inadequate for the feelings moving through her. She pulled Stacie over for a kiss, trying to show her instead. “ _Tu es le soleil dans mon ciel. Je t'aime_.” She rested their foreheads together, knowing Stacie understood what she was saying. _'You're the sun in my sky. I love you_.' It was a full minute before she remembered they weren't alone and looked sheepishly around the room.

Beca was studying the pictures on the mantle with too much intensity for the casual she was trying to pull off. Chloe was leaning into her side, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes shining in the light. Her father… Well, he looked like a proud papa, which was something she wasn’t fully used to seeing yet. He noticed her eyes on him and gestured.

“May I?”

She passed the watch to him, winding her arm around Stacie’s waist. She watched as he inspected it and nodded, approvingly. What’s not to love? It was stainless steel, but the face was midnight blue mother-of-pearl and there were 29 diamonds set around and within. It was just flashy enough for her job without being ostentatious.

And the inscription… Aubrey sighed and placed her other arm around Stacie’s waist. It meant she’d have another piece of Stacie with her wherever she was. While she’d managed to put away her insecurities about being enough for Stacie, from a logical standpoint, every once in a while a tiny voice would say ‘what if.’ It was never something that she listened to for long, didn’t let it spin out of control like she had immediately after college and fled to the Lodge. But, this physical reminder would squash even that voice. Though, now that she thought about it, it had been silent since just before their wedding. Maybe she’d finally kicked it out for good all on her own.

Her father passed it over to Beca, but his attention was on Stacie. “You _are_ taking excellent care of my little girl, I see.”

“For the rest of my life, Sir.” Aubrey rarely heard Stacie’s voice so serious and it made her feel shy and so very loved.

Beca whistled as she handed the watch over to Chloe. “That’s gorgeous, Legs.” Chloe sniffled loudly at the inscription. “And mushy.”

“Says the woman who came up with that.” Aubrey waved her finger at the display case with the pitch pipe as her voice turned teasing. “And a whole speech about how much you love and adore me.”

“I… Shut up.” Beca’s cheeks turned a little rosy.

Chloe stood up and handed the watch back to Stacie. “It’s beautiful, Stace.” She leaned down and kissed Stacie’s cheek. “I think we’ll keep you.”

Aubrey slipped off her old watch and put on the new one, loving how… well, how loved it made her feel. Practical and full of sentiment, just like her girl.

All too soon it was time to leave for dinner, Beca and Chloe promising to lock up the house so they could just go. Hugging the others goodbye, she thanked Beca for the reservation, planting several solid kisses to her cheek. She smiled as Beca rolled her eyes and made a big show of swiping at her skin.

Dinner conversation flowed just as effortless, never really stopping as Stacie drove them to the restaurant. Once they’d been seated and perused the menu, Aubrey had ordered for them, in French. It wasn’t something she’d gotten the chance to speak all that often lately, mostly just for Stacie in the bedroom. Aubrey had been surprised to find out Stacie had a _thing_ for languages and accents, but had been very happy with the way she’d often ended up naked because of it.

After a final glass of wine once their plates were taken away, they’d taken her father back to the base for his flight out. Aubrey hugged him tightly. “Thank you for making this day perfect.”

“I’m just sorry I wasn’t able to do it more while you were growing up.” The regret in his voice tugged at her heart.

“Me too.” She knew he’d want the honesty even though it hurt. “But things were different. Your job was different then.” She pulled back and smiled at him. “I **_knew_** you loved me. I was **never** worried about that.”

His face was still shaded in regret though it was fading. “You’ve grown into the most remarkable young woman.” He laughed when she rolled her eyes and thumped him in the stomach. “Ok, so I’m old fashioned. Doesn’t make it any less true.”  He motioned Stacie forward, who had been hanging back to give them space. “That goes for you, too. I know I said this at your wedding, but… It takes a special kind of person to keep up with a Posen. It takes a stronger one to keep us in line.” And he pulled her into their hug.

After a few more teary ‘I love you’s between father and daughter, and an ‘I promise I’ll take good care of her, Sir’ they watched as he got into the nearby Jeep and was driven toward one of the hangers behind him.

After they were in bed, with Aubrey cuddled into Stacie’s side, she let a few tears go. Stacie just rubbed her shoulder as the emotions of the day washed over her.

Eventually Aubrey quieted and pushed herself up so she was leaning over Stacie. “Thank you.” She kissed her softly. “That was kind of incredible.”

Stacie wiggled her eyebrows. “You think I’m incredible?” She reached for her.

Aubrey let herself be pulled down, her pajama top seeming to vanish from her body. “That too.”

“Your birthday’s not over yet.” Stacie’s lips and tongue moved over Aubrey’s neck. “There’s one more present.”

“Oh?” Aubrey’s hand ran down Stacie’s stomach. “Is it you?” She watched as Stacie’s lips formed a perfect teasing pout.

“You did say you wanted your cake and to eat me too.” She pulled Aubrey’s face down and kissed her tenderly. “Happy Birthday, Bree.”

All in all, it was the best birthday Aubrey had ever had, and, as her wife pointed out, it wasn’t over yet.

 


	4. Steca have Coffee and A Bechloe Anniversary

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~S~

_Saturday, April 15 th, 2017_

Stacie closed the front door behind her and made her way to the living room, finding Aubrey reading through some contracts on their couch and singing ‘[Still Falling For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTNQPJXzwYQ)’ very softly under her breath. She dropped down, smiling as Aubrey immediately raised her arms so Stacie could stretch her legs over Aubrey’s. She joined her for part of the chorus.

_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
Still falling for you_

Aubrey let the song fade and smiled at her. “How was coffee with Beca?”

Stacie shrugged. “It was good. She was telling me about this potential up and coming artist that she gets to work with next week. She’s really excited about being able to work with someone that she scouted herself.”

“I bet. I know she loves working with the established guys, but… This would be a massive boost for her at the label.” Aubrey let her hand rest on Stacie’s leg and squeezed gently. “She’ll kill it.”

“I think so too.” Stacie leaned back against the arm of the couch and pursed her lips.

“What else, I can hear you thinking.” Aubrey put her paperwork down on the table and gave Stacie her full attention. “Must be good, if you’re thinking about it instead of just saying it.”

“Wellllllllll...” She smiled when Aubrey pinched her calf. “Remember last weekend when I convinced you to let me ravage you after breakfast as an early birthday present?” Aubrey nodded slowly, eyes narrowing. “Well… we may have rushed upstairs. And Beca may have come over for some milk.” Aubrey’s eyes widened again. “And we may have forgotten about the door.”

“Holy shit.” Aubrey let her hands drop to the couch as her mouth fell open.

“Yup.” Stacie popped the ‘p’ at the end, a habit picked up from their friends.  She kept her legs firmly in place when she felt Aubrey shift as if she was going to stand up to pace or fidget.

“She… just… brought it up?” Aubrey’s hand went up to touch her throat gently.

“Yeah, it was actually kind of adorable.” Stacie snickered at the memory. She tried to keep it light so Aubrey wouldn’t completely freak out. “After we talked about her work, her face kinda went blank – you know how it does when she’s trying to not get embarrassed?” She waited until Aubrey nodded, smiling a little, before she continued. “Except her RBF was a little marred by the flush slowly creeping up her neck, her fingers were drumming away and she couldn’t look me in the eye. Basically every tell she has about being nervous.” Aubrey smiled, but remained silent, waiting. “And then she started doing that thing with her hands, the flailing thing. She just wanted me to know, because it was the - wait for it - gentlemanly thing to do."

Aubrey's laugh was sudden. "That's just so Beca."

"Isn't it?" Stacie grinned.

 

~

_When Beca had started drumming her fingers on the table, obviously nervous, Stacie just sipped her coffee and waited her out._

_"So – a week ago, I came over to get some milk," When she didn't continue, Stacie just raised her eyebrow, not that Beca could see it from her intense study of the table. "And... uh... youguysdidn'tlockthebackdoor."_

_Stacie took a bit longer to parse that out, but when she did she just shrugged. "Oops." She winked when Beca’s eyes shot up to hers. “Hope you enjoyed the show.” She really did love teasing Beca whenever she got the chance; it was so easy to do._

_“Ha. Ha.” Beca took a sip from her coffee as the flush darkened._

_“Why are you telling me this?” Stacie watched as Beca’s hands came up, almost as if she was trying to pull words out of the air. ‘Flustered Beca is just as fun as embarrassed Beca,’ Stacie thought as she sipped her coffee._

_“Because… I felt… you should know? Like – that’s, just… I dunno. That’s not… that’s a ‘you guys’ thing, and it shouldn’t be…” Her hands dropped back to the table. “It’s like, the… gentlemanly?...  thing to do?”_

_“Gentlemanly? Seriously, Becs? Are you from the 18th century all of the sudden?” Stacie grinned, a whole new realm of teasing opening up. “Like, should we be alone having coffee right now? Does one of us need a chaperone? Which would totally be you, because **I’m** the kind of girl your mother warns you about. Just ask Bree’s mom.” _

_“Dude, no. Just... Shut up.” Beca dropped her forehead into her palm._

_Stacie sipped her coffee again, waiting until it looked like Beca had relaxed some. “So… whatever it was you heard… did you like it?” She tried not to let on how much she really kind of wanted to know the answer._

_“DUDE!” Beca's eyes darted around the shop to see if anyone was close enough to overhear._

_"Not that you've told me what, or I guess 'who', you heard." Stacie cocked her head to the side, considering._

_"Holy fuck." Beca’s eyes closed in dismay and she pinched the bridge of her nose._

_Stacie leaned forward. "If memory serves, it certainly felt like it at the time."_

_"DUDE!" Beca hissed even as she facepalmed. "Oh my god."_

_"Might as well tell me the story before I just start making up my own version."_

_"I... god. There’s nothing really to tell. I walked into the kitchen, heard things that should be private, then left.” Beca’s fingers were slowly shredding a napkin._

_“What’d you hear, exactly?” Stacie didn’t really care, it was more to see if Beca would continue to babble or not. It was beyond adorable. And, ok, she really wanted to know what was going on in that music filled head. Stacie was still **very** curious about Beca’s comments last March._

_“I… I… It was... Aubrey?" Beca's face now would have matched the shade of Chloe's hair if she'd been there._

_“Oh? You know her voice well enough to be able to figure that out… from the kitchen?” Stacie leaned forward again. “Beca, is there something you need to tell me about freshman year?” She knew there wasn’t, but this was like Christmas come early._

_“NO!” Beca lowered her voice when she realized that was much louder than she’d intended. Again. “Oh my god. No.” She closed her eyes and took a breath. “I just... Ok, I don’t actually **know**. It was just moaning and maybe some cursing. Maybe it was you…”_

_“Oh, no, it was definitely her. My mouth was otherwise occupied.” Beca’s own mouth dropped open and Stacie admitted that the pleasure she took in the expression warping Beca’s face was probably more than a bit sadistic. “Breathe, Beca. Chloe will kill me if I have to take you to the hospital because you passed out and hit your head.” She also felt that there was maybe more than just shock and embarrassment to Beca at that moment. There had been a flash of something too quick to identify after that last jab. She’d have to mull it over on the drive home._

_“I hate you so much right now.” Beca let her head drop to the table. “Why do you do this to me?”_

_“Because it’s fun, Becs.” She smiled teasingly as Beca looked up. “And I haven’t actually **done** anything to you. Imagine what it’d be like if we were –“_

_“Do not finish that sentence, Conrad.” Beca pointed at her._

_“Alright, Mitchell.” And before Beca could take another breath, she slipped in, “But you know you love it.”_

_And the middle finger she got in return was the answer she’d expected as Beca sipped her coffee._

 

~

"And... was that it?" Aubrey’s voice was entirely too casual.

"Mostly." Stacie winced as Aubrey pinched her leg again. "I may have asked her if she'd liked what she'd overheard. To get a rise out of her. Which turned out to be you, by the way." She watched Aubrey carefully.

"Stacie!" Aubrey’s cheeks went scarlet.

"Interesting. She had the same reaction." Stacie grinned wickedly, inwardly just relieved that it hadn’t invoked outright horror.

"Oh." Aubrey fell silent even as she blushed harder.

"What're you thinking, babe. I can feel it this time." But, and this was the part Stacie found curious, it wasn’t a _negative_ feeling she was getting from Aubrey.

"Oh." Aubrey's fingers once again touched her throat. "Uh. Just-"

Stacie sat up and swung her legs to the floor so she could sit right against her wife. "You know you can tell me anything." She reached over and took Aubrey’s free hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I... I'm not sure, actually." Aubrey’s voice was soft, thoughtful.

"About what?" Stacie tightened her fingers reassuringly. She wasn’t sure where she was expecting this conversation to go, honestly, but after all the jokes she’d made, and then Beca… They’d have to discuss it at some point. If only to put it away once and for all. She just wasn’t sure if today was that day.

"How any of that makes me feel. Like, do I feel... well, not violated. Cause, I don’t... just no. Never.” She shook her head, smiling. “But... I’m not sure what I _am_ feeling. If that makes sense."

"I mean, technically it's probably just her turn, considering you walked in on them last year." Stacie brushed her thumb across the back of Aubrey's hand. “While I don’t think I, or even Chloe, would have it cross our minds to tell each other – you and Beca are obviously two peas in a pod, since _you_ told _them_.”

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Aubrey sighed.

“Should **_I_** not have told you?” Stacie had debated it the whole drive home. Between bouts of chuckles at ‘gentlemanly’ and the look she imagined on Beca’s face before she’d run out of the kitchen like a scared rabbit.

“No, that’s – it’s fine.” Aubrey squeezed their fingers together this time.

“Are you embarrassed?” This was the key point, Stacie thought, the main reason she’d considered not saying anything.

Aubrey was silent for a few minutes, thinking it over. “No. I don’t think I am. Maybe a bit annoyed at myself for forgetting. But…” She sighed. “No, I’m not embarrassed. Just… uncertain, if any of that makes sense.” She turned to Stacie. “How did Beca feel about it? I mean, ultimately?”

“Same as you do. Flustered, obviously. Embarrassed. But it’s not like that’s going to change anything. It didn’t last year for you, and remember: she – they - were totally normal at dinner.” Aubrey’s eyes drifted to the mantle and its display case, nodding a bit. Stacie paused and stared toward the kitchen until she felt Aubrey’s eyes back on her. “There _was_ something I couldn’t put my finger on. Something behind her RBF that she was careful to keep hidden.” Aubrey’s brow furrowed. “And, ok, this could just be my ego talking –“

“Usually is.” When Stacie’s mouth opened to protest, Aubrey continued. “Well deserved ego, it may be.”

“Better. Anyway – honestly? Part of me wants to say part of her was _intrigued._ Like, she protested maybe a bit too much? But, I could just be reading into things. Especially after that comment she made last month.” She watched Aubrey carefully again as this was the first time it had been brought up directly by either of them.

“Oh.” There was a pause. “ _Oh.”_ Aubrey’s hand went back up to her throat but dropped down to toy with her watch instead. “Did… that come up?”

Stacie shook her head. “No. I’m not sure if I’m right, so I wasn’t going to bring it up at Starbucks.”

‘ _Or without talking to you first._ ’ She thought to herself.

Stacie let her head rest against the back of the couch as she played with Aubrey’s fingers. “I let it drop. I just thanked her for being a ‘gentleman’ and asked about their anniversary plans.”

She offered Aubrey an out, deciding now was maybe not the time for a full discussion. It was enough, for now, and she knew Aubrey would think about it, even if it was subconsciously. So she could wait until Bree was ready. Or let it fall away if she never was. Making Beca blush would continue to be harmless and hysterical fun. The four of them would always be close, no matter what. Stacie really _was_ satisfied with how things were. Aubrey was all she needed in the world. She just couldn’t help that she sometimes wondered about what _could_ be. They were all hot and fun and the trust they shared was off the chart.

“Oh!” Aubrey said again, and Stacie knew she was right when she felt Aubrey latch onto the change in topic. “What are they doing? Chloe would only say that they’re going to dinner and then exchanging gifts. Not that she told me what her gift was.” Aubrey’s lips formed a small pout.

“Well that’s about all I know, honestly. Beca wouldn’t tell me what she got Chloe either. But they’ve got reservations to that restaurant Chloe loves, and Beca arranged for a limo, to and from.” She watched as Aubrey’s face changed as she considered. Stacie absolutely loved how expressive Aubrey’s face was when she was deep in thought.

“I’ve got an idea.” She turned to Stacie and kissed her. “How about we pay for dinner and the limo? I know it’s _their_ anniversary, but… I wouldn’t feel right not doing something.”

Stacie nodded. “That’s a great plan, Bree. Maybe before they get home, we could sneak over, cover their room in candles and leave them some nice champagne on ice with our gift.”

“No candles.” Aubrey’s tone was firm. “We don’t know when they’ll be home. Are you trying to burn the house down?”

“Oh.” Stacie’s lips twisted. “Shoot. I didn’t think of that.”

“But, maybe – I’ll go get a box of those electronic candles. They should last a few hours, and I _know_ they won’t be home for at least 2 hours, so if we sneak in 90 minutes after they leave we should have plenty of time.”

Stacie leaned forward and kissed her wife softly. “You, my dear, are a genius.” She pressed forward again, her lips a bit more firm as her free hand crept down to Aubrey’s thigh.

Aubrey pulled back. “Why don’t you go lock the back door and I’ll write myself a note to call the restaurant and limo company tomorrow. And maybe another surprise if it can be done in time.”

“Why, Mrs. Posen, are you suggesting we have day sex? Again?” Stacie placed her hand over her heart. “Whatever will the neighbors say if they knew.”

“Oh, I think it's obvious they already know.”

Stacie gave her one last kiss in promise before heading for the back door.

 

~C~

_Saturday, April 27 th, 2017_

Chloe loved the map that Beca had given her and knew exactly where they would hang it in the living room. She couldn’t wait to uncover all the places she and Beca had already been together and would go in their lives.  She’d also loved dinner and especially the making out in the limo before and after. But now she was nervous as she presented her own gift to Beca.

Beca unwrapped it eagerly and spent a long time looking at the two frames within. So long that Chloe felt the first hint of panic climbing up her back. She shifted a bit on the couch. “I… I know it’s kind of…”

And that’s when Beca looked up at her with glassy eyes. “No. It’s…” She had to clear her throat before she could continue. “Chloe, they’re amazing.”

Chloe had gotten Beca two [Metallic Sound Wave](https://www.notonthehighstreet.com/yveprintco/product/metallic-personalised-favourite-song-sound-wave-print) prints. One of them was of ‘Titanium’ and Chloe hoped Beca would want to hang it in their room as Chloe had been picturing it above their bed since she first heard of the idea. The second was of ‘Flashlight’ and was meant to be hung in Beca’s office at work.

“Yeah?” Chloe felt tears threatening to spill free though she didn’t know why. She knew, logically, that Beca would like them. But to see just how much Beca loved them struck deeper than she’d expected.

“Yeah.” Beca leaned over and kissed her. “These songs changed my life. This is… incredible, thank you. For putting this together. For loving me.” She clicked her tongue. “For barging into my shower the second time we met just so you could see me naked.”

“Sweet talker.” Chloe forced back the urge to cry as she took the frames from Beca and gently laid them on the coffee table before she straddled Beca’s lap. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get into my pants.”

Beca untucked Chloe’s top from her slacks. “More like get you out of your pants and into my bed.” She danced her fingertips up Chloe’s spine.

“I think that can be arranged.” Chloe captured her lips while her hands threaded through Beca’s hair. She settled herself more firmly on Beca’s lap, pressing them together even as she slipped her tongue between Beca’s already parted lips.

The kiss started out slow and languid, a slow caress of tongues that moved back and forth between them. Chloe would pull back just enough to get a sip of air before she moved back in, changing the angle of her head to get a different sensation, pull a different reaction from Beca. She felt hands stroke upward, one deftly unhooking her bra, allowing unrestricted access to the nails that gently scratched the entire length of her back. Chloe groaned and pulled away, bowing into the touch as her hands clutched at the back of Beca’s neck.

She felt Beca’s nose nudge against her jaw, insistent until Chloe tilted her head away. Her hips began to shift, rocking just a little, as lips kissed their way from her mouth to where her neck disappeared under her shirt, lingering on her pulse point. When Beca began to suck lightly then harder, Chloe light out a sigh of contentment and ground herself just a little bit harder while Beca’s hands slid to pull her hips down and tighter against her.

Chloe watched affectionately as Beca pulled back and eyed her handiwork, eyes twinkling when she looked up. “Does it meet your requirements? Whatever those may be?”

“That one does. I’ve a few more in mind.” Her smirk sent a thrill through Chloe. “But you’re wearing too many clothes for those.”

Chloe stood up and held out her hand. “Then let’s go upstairs so you can finish unwrapping your present.”  Before she realized what was happening, Beca had stood and swept Chloe up into her arms and she couldn’t help the squeal that escaped. “What are you doing!?”

Beca strode easily through the living room. “Carrying my wife to bed.”

“But…” She stopped as they reached the stairs and Beca let Chloe back down to stand beside her. Honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised that Beca had carried her. She’d done it when they’d moved into the house for the first time.

“Except I’m not foolish enough to try and climb these while doing it. I don’t want to spend this night in the ER.” Then, almost as an afterthought, “Plus I think Aubrey would kill me if I damage you in any way.”

Chloe tugged her up the stairs, laughing. “Probably.”  She kept tugging them down the hall, before Beca got a chance to sweep her off her feet again. Only she stopped short in the doorway, hearing Beca’s soft grunt as she ran into her from behind.

“Wha-? Is everything ok?” Beca peered over her shoulder. “Holy shit.”

The room was filled with soft flickering light as every available surface that wasn’t the bed was covered in tiny electric candles. Chloe stepped in and over to the TV tray set up at the end of their bed. On it was a nice, expensive, bottle of [champagne](http://www.finewinehouse.com/armand-de-brignac-brut-gold-champagne-nv.html), chilling on ice, with two beautiful flutes etched with what looked like a stylized Bella B. It wasn’t until she got closer that she realized what it said and had to actually sit on the end of the bed as she started to laugh.

“Chlo?” Beca approached the table and picked one up. “Sonofa…” and she let out an honest to god _giggle_. She looked a bit mortified, but couldn’t stop them as she continued to laugh. “Those beautiful bitches. I love them so fucking much.” What Chloe had taken for a Bella B was actually the start of a different word. Entirely.

_Bloe  
1 st Anniversary_

Still giggling, Beca set the glass back down and looked at the rest of the tray. It had a selection of fruit, including chocolate covered strawberries and pineapple, as well as a note. Beca snorted after she read it, handing it to Chloe who recognized the handwriting as Stacie’s.

 

_Bloe,_

_Bree and I wanted to wish you a happy 1 st anniversary. Since she wouldn’t let me give myself as a present, we’ve left you a snack to bring with you into The Expanse. I can’t imagine that you don’t actually get hungry climbing in and out of that thing._

_All of our love,  
Staubrey_

 

Chloe traced the writing while Beca picked up the bottle to open it. “We’re going to have to start thinking of how to repay them.” She shook her head. “Dinner, the limo... now this.”

Beca picked up the bottle and whistled. “Yeah we are.” She removed the foil and wire from the bottle and took a deep breath. “Here’s to not losing an eye in our bedroom.”  She turned away from Chloe, and hopefully any breakable items in their room.

Chloe watched as Beca thought for a minute, her fingers ready to push the cork. Aubrey had showed them the ‘proper’ way to open a bottle when you didn’t want any mess. Beca had found it handy on occasion at an office party. But she had far more fun with popping the cork and letting it fly where it may. Apparently their bedroom didn’t offer enough room for her to risk it as she grabbed the towel sitting on the tray. She placed it over the top of the bottle and, with her hand firmly wrapped around the cork within it, turned the bottle by the other hand on the base. She kept her face turned away, [wincing](https://gph.is/2IU3Up6) involuntarily as the cork finally eased free. Chloe thought it was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

She rose and stood behind Beca, who looked over her shoulder in grinning triumph. “You’ve always been so good with your hands.” She slipped her arms around Beca’s waist. “It’s one of things I love most about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca turned back to the tray, pouring an inch into each glass and waiting till the bubbles subsided, just like Aubrey always suggested. Once they had, she filled the glasses and set the bottle back in the ice. She picked both up and turned carefully in the circle of Chloe’s arms.

“Yup.” As Chloe took the flute she looked down as their chests brushed together. “And there are two more.” She looked up and winked.

“Well, you’ve seen them naked, so…” She clinked their glasses together.

“And I’m looking forward to seeing them naked again. Soon.” She smiled, their banter tugging at all the right strings in her heart and other places as she drank. Once their glasses were lowered, Chloe swooped in for a kiss, both of their mouths cool and flavored with champagne. “Happy Anniversary, Becs.” She watched as a kind of awe spread across Beca’s face, the words hitting home all over again. Chloe understood, she’d had the same feeling on and off all night.

“Happy Anniversary, Chlo.” Beca leaned in and they kissed again, slowly. When they pulled back, she smirked. “Who could have predicted this would happen when a redheaded senior with no sense of boundaries invaded the shower of a freshman.” Beca took another sip. “Borderline indecent.”

“I don’t think there’s any borderline about it.” Chloe drained her glass and licked her lips, much more lasciviously than required. “Your own fault for having a voice like that. I didn’t even realize until later that the body was just as hot.”

“Yeah?” Beca finished her flute and took Chloe’s, twisting to set them back on the tray.

“Yeah.” Chloe nodded, her fingers beginning to strip her wife from her clothes. “Totes.” Desire was slipping back to the forefront of her mind, thoughts of Beca naked never failed to make her pulse beat faster. “Then I thought about it _a lot_. While listening to my jam.” She [grinned](http://gph.is/2bkzLDt). “ _My lady jam_.”

Beca smirked. “That will totally get _me_ out of _my_ pants.” Her hands were already helping Chloe pull at their clothes.

Chloe beamed. “Mission accomplished.”

They fell naked and laughing onto the bed, limbs tangling as they slid together in all the right places. 

 


	5. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A virtual wolf whistle leads to 'the talk.'

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~S~

_Saturday, May 15 th, 2017_

A few weeks later, Stacie went into her bedroom to get her tablet. There were a few articles in a peer review journal that she wanted to read before their usual joint dinner that night. As she leaned over to pick it up, she looked out her window.

The way both houses were set up, the master bedrooms were at the back, so their large windows faced each other and were lined up almost exactly. The blinds were normally left open during the day, closed at night for ‘privacy’ reasons. But today…

Stacie turned her head without looking away. “Bree! Come upstairs!”

After a second, her voice carried up. “Right now?”

“Babe… I’m naked…” And she drug out ‘naked’ as much as she could. She knew that’d bring her wife upstairs as long as she hadn’t gotten too far into her meal prep. She waited, eyeing the view appreciatively as she finally heard Aubrey’s feet on the stairs, her voice teasing.

“Midafternoon, Stace? You… Hey, wait. You’re not naked.” Aubrey stopped in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“No. But she is.” Stacie nodded toward the window, grinning.

When Stacie had first looked over, Chloe had just walked out of her bathroom, naked as a jaybird, drying her hair with a towel. As Stacie had waited for Aubrey, she’d watched as Chloe padded back and forth, alternating drying with pulling various clothing out and tossing them on the bed. By the time Aubrey had gotten upstairs, Chloe had dropped her towel and had started to pull on a pair of bright blue bikini bottoms; the day was warm, so dinner would be by the pool, as usual. So when Aubrey looked over, Chloe was tugging them into position, causing her breasts to bounce with the motion.

“Oh for the love of… Stacie.” She said it in the same tone Chloe did at the DSM car show and Stacie grinned at the memory. “I’ve seen her naked before. _You’ve_ seen her naked before. Stop being a fifteen year old creep.” Aubrey’s tone was exasperated. “I’m going back downstairs to start making dinner. Come join me when you’re done ogling Chloe.” She walked out shaking her head.

Stacie pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped out a quick message.

 

 **_Stacie:_ ** _  
Lookin’ goooooood, Beale!_

 

She watched as Chloe looked to the side then walked to where Stacie knew the dresser was. She was momentarily out of sight, so Stacie typed out another message.

 

 **_Stacie:  
_ ** _Va va va voooooom!_

 

Chloe walked back over but in front of the window this time, still topless, phone in hand and her smile so big that Stacie could see it. Stacie pushed open her window and motioned for Chloe to do the same. When she had, Stacie whistled so loud that the dogs in neighboring houses started barking. Chloe started to laugh, which did a _lot_ of interesting things to her torso. She blew a kiss at Stacie before going back to her phone.

 

 **_Chloe:  
_ ** _Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself, Conrad._

 **_Stacie:  
_ ** _I bet you say that to all the girls._

 **_Chloe:  
_ ** _Only the hot ones._

 **_Stacie:  
_ ** _Oooh, flattery will get you everywhere._

 **_Chloe:  
_ ** _Promises promises._

 **_Stacie:  
_ ** _I *always* keep my promises, Beale._

 **_Chloe:  
_ ** _I’ll keep that in mind ;)_

 **_Stacie:  
_ ** _Tease!_

 

Chloe waved once before turning her back to pick up her bikini top. Stacie grinned as she picked up her tablet and headed back downstairs.

~

That night the four of them sat at one of the tables by the pool, having just finished the dinner Aubrey had made. Beca looked up. “Hey, did you guys hear that noise this afternoon?” Aubrey snorted and rolled her eyes and Stacie and Chloe burst into giggles. Beca narrowed her eyes. “Why am I the only one not in on this joke.”

“Oh, Stacie just gave me a compliment today.” Chloe’s voice shook with her mirth.

“What?” Beca’s eyes darted around at them. “Why is that a… whatever this is… thing?”

Aubrey’s voice was flat. Sort of. Laughter rubbed at the edges. “My wife, the teenager hiding in a very hot adult body –“

“Oh, you’ll get rewarded for that later, babe.” Stacie ran her hand along Aubrey’s arm who slapped at it lightly when it tickled. Stacie laughed again.

“-saw your wife after her shower today.” Aubrey sighed. “She lured me upstairs with false pretenses to point it out.”

Chloe looked at Stacie. “False pretenses?”

Stacie shrugged. “I told her I was naked. She ran upstairs to get an eyeful and maybe a little more.”

Aubrey pouted. “And when I got there, I got nothing!”

“Well. You still got an eyeful, it just wasn’t of me.” Stacie dodged the napkin Aubrey threw at her and noticed Beca look over at her. She tried to make her face impassive, but she was still snickering. “Sorry, Becs. Chloe’s hot and it distracted me.”

Beca lightly thumped her foot against Stacie’s leg. “Nice. Pervert.”

Stacie waved at her dismissively. “You love it.”

Beca’s eyebrow went up. “We’re not talking about _me_ right now, Stace.”

Aubrey made a show of inspecting her nails. “That’s not a no, Beca.”

Beca only sipped her beer, which was most certainly also not a denial. In fact, that normally was, in Stacie’s experience, usually an unspoken ‘yes.’  She shifted her gaze to the left and noticed that Aubrey was going through what Stacie had come to call her “[considering face](http://gph.is/1XYwwTp)” as she thought something over.

After a moment, Beca continued. “Though, I can’t say I blame you. I have that same distraction like, all the time.”

Chloe purred, “Oh, you’ll definitely get rewarded for that later, babe.”

Stacie perked up. “Will the curtains be open?” She winced as Aubrey fake slugged her in the arm. “What!?  You get to watch too, sheesh.”

The four friends waited for several long – and increasingly heavy – heartbeats before they all cracked up.

Chloe tugged Stacie to her feet. “C’mon, Conrad. Dance with me.”

Beca grabbed her phone to put on one of her playlists and Stacie was glad Beca had insisted their stereo systems, including fully wired and speaker filled backyards, could be controlled that way. 

As Zedd’s ‘[The Middle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQzS3JnZQZM)’ spilled out Stacie got up and blew a kiss at her wife and another at Beca. “You two should join us.” She pulled Chloe close and twirled her out. “Unless you just wanna watch. I know I don’t mind.” She chuckled when Chloe nestled her back into Stacie’s chest and faced their wives. “Looks like Chlo doesn’t either.”

Aubrey chugged down the rest of her beer as she stood. After one glance over at Beca, a smirk on her face, she slid over and also nestled her back against Chloe’s front. Stacie wrapped her arms around them as all three of them turned and looked at Beca. Waiting. Stacie kept her expression light. She wasn’t actively trying for anything, just having fun with her friends as the three of them swayed. But maybe she should have that talk with Bree sooner than she thought.

Beca finished her beer. “I fucking love you [nerds](https://gph.is/2HD2FLG).”  Stacie felt a small thrill as Beca got up and joined them, pulling Aubrey into her and down into a dip.

“If I hadn’t seen you actually dip Emily at your wedding, I’d never let you do that.” Aubrey laughed as they came back up.

“Glad you didn’t see it the first time we tried it then. It was after Worlds, while you and Stacie were… figuring out things at the Lodge. She complained about the bruise on her ass for weeks.” Chloe said as she and Stacie danced together.

“Legacy said ass?” Stacie whistled. “It’s always so cute when she swears.”

“Right? Beca was stunned for good five minutes when Emily dropped an fbomb, then laughed on and off for the next hour.” Chloe smiled at the memory.

Beca grinned but sounded a little apologetic. “Apparently it made sitting uncomfortable. She felt **very** strongly about it.”

Stacie added, “When I got back, she said the thing was the size of Manhattan.”

“Same shape too.” Chloe snickered a little.

“Chloe! When did you see Legacy’s ass!” Beca looked shocked.

“Oops. She swore me to secrecy.” Chloe laughed. “She’s gonna kill me.”

Beca sputtered for a second before she spun Aubrey back over and into Chloe’s arms. “C’mon, Conrad. You’re as tall as Legacy.”

“Yeah, I dunno about that, Becs.” Stacie held up her hands.

“Chicken?” Beca challenged her.

“Hardly.”

“Scared?”

Stacie snorted. “Of you? Please.”

“Prove it.” Beca held her hand out and wiggled her fingers as she sang. “ _Why don’t you just meet me in the middle?_ ”

Chloe and Aubrey had come to a stop, watching and grinning.

Aubrey said, “Five yellow that Beca drops her.”

Chloe scoffed. “What? No way. My girl’s hands are steady. Ten red she doesn’t.”

“Now you gotta. They made it official with their gambling problem.” Beca wiggled her fingers again even as she called over her shoulder. “I’m getting CR’s GA sponsor for your Skittle habit, girls.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Thanks babe.” But she put her hand in Beca’s. “Just… maybe let’s move over into the grass, yeah?”

“You really don’t trust me that much?” Beca pouted even as she spun Stacie around. “I’m hurt.”

“Not like I would if you drop me on this concrete.”

“Aubrey will kiss it and make it better if you get bruised.” Beca bargained in a sly tone.

Stacie countered. “Yeah, but if **you** drop me, it should be Chloe who has to make it better.”

Chloe’s voice called over, “Deal.”

Stacie looked over and Aubrey shrugged, smiling. “Alright.” Stacie nodded. “Let’s do this.”

And to her utter shock, though she’d also seen Beca dip Emily in heels and that girl was like an Amazon, Beca dipped Stacie low and didn’t drop her. When she brought them back up, Bree and Chloe started clapping.

“I guess I’ll have to go buy some Skittles.” Aubrey said.

Chloe shrugged. “No worries. I know you’re good for it.”

Stacie let Beca move her around in a circle. “I stand corrected, Mitchell. [You are an excellent dancer](https://open.spotify.com/user/djbsnow/playlist/7gii6cpTPSYXnmqTQUCHim?si=-o-p_ZTXSO6p_lJTsTQ9yw).”

“Thanks, Stace. That really means a lot.” Beca smiled up at her as they moved lazily.

When Beca went to dip her again, Stacie didn’t even think twice about it, she went with it. It was only when she saw the gleam in Beca’s eye and the muffled, almost maniacal, giggle that escaped despite Beca’s best efforts, that Stacie realized that something was amiss.

As she looked around, way too late, she felt Beca release her grip and Stacie dropped straight down into the pool.

She surfaced with an explosion of water, hoping to get Beca in the wave, but Beca had danced back and was laughing so hard she had to lean over and brace herself on her knees.

Aubrey and Chloe were leaning on each other in hysterics and Stacie heard Chloe say, “Looks like we were both right. Guess that’s a draw then.”

Stacie pulled herself out of the pool. “You know, Becs, if you wanted to get me wet, there’s _much_ better ways to go about it.” She pulled off her shirt to wring it out, her black bra clinging to her chest.

Beca’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened but only a squeak came out.

Chloe and Aubrey finally just collapsed to the patio, tears running down their faces as they howled.

 

~C~

 

Later that night, Chloe walked out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed. Beca was reclined against the pillows on top of the covers, her eyes closed though Chloe knew she wasn’t asleep because she was singing. She crawled her way onto the bed and settled down facing Beca with her legs crossed, listening.  She laughed to herself when she realized it was Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line’s ‘[Meant to Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOP5HrIkTrA).’

She listened a moment more before saying, “You’re singing country? Voluntarily?”

Beca shrugged but kept her eyes closed. “I blame Aubrey, entirely.”

Chloe smiled. Aubrey and Stacie had sung it together at their wedding and it had made its way into Beca’s daily playlists for the past six months. She took a breath, not sure she should be bringing her thoughts up at all but things seemed to be… progressing. And maybe Beca’s song choice was a sign that it was the right time. So, as usual, she just went for it.

“So, about that time you invited Stacie to take you upstairs for oral sex.” She couldn’t help the grin that she felt spread across her lips. “At least.”

She watched, fascinated, as Beca turned beet red from hairline to below her shirt collar in three seconds flat.

“I… I’m sorry, Chlo.” And before Chloe could ask what she was apologizing for, the words tumbled out in a rush as her eyes sprang open. “I should’ve talked to you about it that night; I don’t know why I didn’t. I’m sorry if you’ve been worrying about that for… oh fuck it’s been MONTHS… I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thi-“

“Beca!” Chloe finally interrupted her. While Beca’s rambles were adorable, she didn’t want them to get off topic. Of course, that meant now it was her turn to talk and she wasn’t sure how this would shake out. The last thing she wanted was to give Beca the wrong impression she seemed to already have. Or a worse one if she didn’t say it right.

Idly she said, “You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.” Chloe paused, trying to figure out how best to get her point across. The seconds stretched out and she saw Beca’s eyebrows slowly creeping up. “Oh! No! That’s not… No no, I mean before I met you! My first three years, I mean, I didn’t – NOT once I met you…” And of course she was now afraid the worst had happened and Beca would think that Chloe didn’t want her anymore or she wasn’t enough, or that she was leaving… Or…

Beca sat up quickly in the middle of her outburst. “Chloe. Just wait. Chlo!”

She turned to face Chloe, her legs on either side of Chloe. As Chloe fell silent, Beca tugged at her legs until Chloe uncrossed them. She then pulled them over her own, scooting them closer together in a way that Chloe idly thought Stacie would have a smart ass comment on. Something probably like ‘Oooh, can I do that next?’

In a strange echo, once Beca was satisfied with the arrangement of their limbs, she chuckled. “Stacie would totally ask if she could do this next. Except naked.” She laughed again when Chloe’s eyes widened. “Chloe.” And the unconditional love in her voice swept over Chloe and calmed her suddenly churning emotions.

Beca pointed at the wave print over their bed, because of course that’s where she hung it. “That’s us. We’re fucking _Titanium_. There is nothing in this world that would make me look anywhere but you. And at this point, I’m also finally **that** secure in my knowledge that you feel the same way. No matter what, anything said in this conversation is not going to come between us. Or anything that may or may not happen after it.” She waved her hand at the print again. “Forever.”

Chloe bit her lip, willing herself not to cry as she nodded. Beca totally got her. And she could **no** t cry here, now, in what is ultimately a talk about maybe, possibly, having sex with their closest friends. That was strange enough on its own to think about; crying during it would be too much.

Beca stroked Chloe’s arms. “If you tell me that you’re attracted to Stacie, it’s not like it’s going to shock me. She’s all… legs and boobs with a gorgeous mind and a heart that’s bigger than the other three combined.” She shrugged slightly. “If you tell me that you’re attracted to Aubrey, that won’t either, except I’m sure it’s for different reasons than I am.” She paused, waiting to see how she handled that admission, but Chloe only smiled at her encouragingly.  That wasn’t new to her, despite Beca thinking she’d hid it. Even with the distraction of her toner, Chloe had seen a few things that first year; she just never felt the need to comment on it. That was between Beca and Aubrey, not Beca and Chloe, and it didn’t change how Chloe felt in the slightest.

After a few seconds, Beca continued. “For me, it’s like… she pushed my buttons in college. She could make me angrier faster than anyone; even Fat Amy, who I adore but usually want to strangle. And until Aubrey, I’d never really understood when people would talk about angry sex being hot. Not that I’m sure I still do, especially now with how things are. But she wasn’t who I wanted, so it wasn’t ever something I really thought about. Okay, I mean, maybe once I thought about kissing her to shut her up, but _we_ weren’t together then and…“

Chloe put her hand on Beca’s lips to still them, knowing Beca was about to go off on another ramble of her own. She leaned forward, letting her hand drop, and kissed her quickly. “I get it, Becs.” And she did, all of it was basically a version of the thoughts that had been drifting through her mind. It both comforted her immensely and solidified that nothing was going to come between them.  Not that she was _really_ worried about that, exactly.

Beca smiled. “And now… now she’s Bree. _Our_ Bree, and that ‘our’ includes Stacie, who I love just as much as Aubrey. Though not as much as I love you,” she added quickly, frowning slightly.

Chloe gave her another quick but firm kiss, unable to help herself. Beca telling her she loved her that always melted Chloe’s heart. “I know exactly what you mean, Becs. It’s okay.”

Beca’s hands lifted and started to gesture aimlessly. “There’s so many emotions other than anger attached to Bree now, likely very similar to the same ones you have, though I’m not sure she and I wouldn’t try and have a battle of wills in the bedroom. And I’m not sure who’d win or if it even matters if we did.”

Chloe nodded, her grin sly. “Honestly, watching that, I think Stacie and I would win. In this bedroom. In _The Expanse_.” She watched as Beca’s eyes briefly went unfocused and her hands dropped to Chloe’s legs as she looked at the bed around them. Because, and Chloe really loved it despite all the teasing she dished out, the bed was fucking huge. They really would all fit with room to spare. She could tell Beca hadn’t really thought it through before now, where all this would likely happen. If it happened.

“Becs…” Chloe scooted closer and wrapped her legs around Beca to bring their bodies flush. “So – are you saying that… should the opportunity arise…? You’d be interested in seeing where things lead?”

“The first time Stacie brought it up, and I realized she was actually probably serious, I was a bit in shock. I couldn’t even picture what that looked like.” Beca looked up as Chloe laughed. “What? I’m not _always_ in the gutter!”

“No, no it’s that… I mean, yes, you actually are. But - I could. See it, I mean. I just _didn’t_ … until after your little comment.” She flushed a little.

“Oh?” Beca nudged her a little. “And?”

Chloe looked her in the eyes. “Let’s just say if you’d slept any longer that morning, I might have come in and woken you up.”  Then she gave a mischievous wink.

“You mean I missed out on surprise morning sex?” Beca let out a long suffering sigh. “Man.”

Chloe let her fake pout for a minute, then asked again. “Becs?” This was something that required being clear and certain about. There could be no misunderstandings.

Beca looked her in the eye, searching for something Chloe wasn’t sure of. But she must have found it, because she nodded. “But only if you are 100% certain that you want to do it. For **you**. For them, if that makes sense. Not **just** because you think **I** want to, because honestly you are everything I am ever going to need for the rest of my life.” Beca took a deep breath. “But… this could be an interesting… what’d you call it? Experiment? And I promise, I won’t think that you’re bored with me, or you want someone else or any of the other stuff you rambled about before. Which was super cute by the way.”

Chloe blushed. “Yeah, that. And...” She bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. “What if… what if it doesn’t… work?”

“What do you mean?” Beca ran her hands down Chloe’s arms.

“What if… after… it was a mistake, and… we’re all not as… close… anymore?” Chloe felt better having voiced the only fear she really truly had. Her worries about Beca’s reaction were actually less worrisome than this **one** thing. “What if it’s too awkward and…” she trailed off miserably.

“Chlo.” Beca leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. “Even I – who believed at one point in my life that **everyone** I let in would leave me at one point or another, so why bother getting close to anyone. Ever. – don’t’ believe that could ever happen.” She brushed their noses together. “It might be awkward at dinner for a week, but I think we’ve all grown so much - not just close to each other, but as individuals - the past few years that we’d get over it pretty quickly. And then we’d laugh about that one time we all got naked together.  Stacie would celebrate it as an anniversary, I bet.”

Chloe nodded slightly, feeling better. “You’re right. I don’t think any of us could walk away at this point. Not even Bree at her ‘I’m-Going-To-Run-Away-From-My-Feelings-To-The-Woods’ stubborn.” She smiled as Beca laughed. “I’d say who knows if it would ever come up again, but this **_is_** Stacie. And the timing is right that she’s likely going to bring it up during the 4th of July party.”

Beca blanched. “The one that all our coworkers are going to be at because we’re hosting?! Holy fuck.”

Chloe nodded. “Good thing we told them they can’t stay here, they have to make sure they can Uber home.”

“Sweet Jesus. We’re gonna be trashed as fuck.” Beca’s eyes were widening.

“Which is why we’re discussing it now. Sober. No confusion. No misunderstandings the next morning. And, if I know Staubrey, one of them is going to start a conversation just like we did. Probably Stacie, because Aubrey will think she needs to deny herself. If they haven’t already. So, honestly, I don’t have any worries that they’ll have any regrets in the morning if it actually happens, because we’re kind of spectacular.” Beca snickered and buffed her nails on her chest as Chloe continued. “Plus, if we’re pretty sure that she’s going to do it then, and it’s Stacie so of course she is, then maybe we’ll start drinking water part way through the night. Like, when people start to leave? That way we’re not ‘trashed as fuck.’”

 “Though we’re assuming their conversation will end with a ‘yes’ vote like ours. Do you think Bree will want–”

“Yes.” Chloe then hedged immediately. “Well, like maybe.. 90% certain?”

Beca nodded slowly. “Me too, honestly.” Her eyes shifted as she thought. “Alright, the last party went super late. It’ll be 4am before everyone is gone.” She bobbed her head from side to side.  “Maybe… Let me think on it. I’ve got an idea, since we all have the following Monday off for the holiday.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly. “What’re you planning?” She wiggled closer to her wife. “You’ve got a dodgy look about you.”

“’Dodgy’? You’ve been talking to Amy way too much, love.” Beca’s hands slipped under Chloe’s shirt.

“Stop avoiding the question.”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe nothing. I’ll just have to play it by ear.” Beca kissed her, a bit more serious this time. “But now that I’ve got you in this position…” Her lips trailed over to nibble on Chloe’s ear.

“Yessssss.” Chloe arched into her.

“Let’s get naked.”

Chloe nodded eagerly and enthusiastically started helping them both out of their clothes.

She should have known better than to worry. Beca was right.

They weretotally fucking Titanium.

 

~S~

After a shower to get the chlorine off, Stacie was brushing her teeth when Aubrey brought it up on her own after dinner that same night.

“Do you think Beca was serious?”

Stacie rinsed her toothbrush, then her mouth, giving herself time to consider her options. She was fairly certain what Aubrey had to be talking about, but she wasn’t sure if she should clarify. Aubrey solved that for her after a minute.

“In March. The whole… sleeping together thing.”

Stacie couldn’t read Aubrey’s tone or her face because she was sitting at her vanity and the angle of the mirrors in the bathroom was wrong. Maybe that’s what made it alright for her to bring it up. Aubrey talking about it at all surprised Stacie a little, though maybe it shouldn’t have. She’d wanted Aubrey to think about it, and Aubrey was no longer one to avoid talking about things once she’d come to a decision. For too long, at least.

“Maybe.” Stacie considered her words. “I gotta know, love. How do _you_ feel.” She said it gently, not wanting to put any pressure into an already endlessly weighted question.

“I…” Aubrey’s voice trailed off and Stacie waited patiently.

“You know you can tell me anything, Bree.” Even though she was done in the bathroom, she stayed in there, looking into her own eyes as she tried to find the right words. “It’s **okay**.” She wasn’t sure if they were right, but they were the ones that she felt needed to be said. Because it was true. Anything Aubrey was feeling was okay. Be it yea or nay or any declaration in between.

Aubrey’s voice was quiet. “What is?”

“To be attracted to them. **Both** of them.” At the silence behind her, Stacie finally turned off the light and left the bathroom. She sank down next to Aubrey, who shifted over to make room on the bench seat that wasn’t quite big enough for both of them. She looked her wife in the eyes and willed her to believe what she was saying. “It’s okay to be attracted to Chloe. You guys were close before the rest of us ever tumbled into your life.” She knew this next was going to be a touch too light, but it needed to be said. “I also know _you_ know that Chlo told us about that drunken truth or dare/spin the bottle night your junior year, and the make-out session I regret that I never saw.” 

“Alice was so mad.” Aubrey blushed faintly, but her voice was amused.

“Repressed bitch was probably jealous.” Stacie hated That Whore Alice™ – a designation she and Beca both used and refused to change – for making their girls’ first three Bella years hell. She hoped that one day Beca would actually catch up with TWA™ and give her the tit punch(es) she deserved. Not that Beca loved Chloe any more than Stacie did Aubrey, but Beca’s passionate dislike for the woman had become almost legendary. That Whore Alice™ hadn’t been able to make it, but they didn’t know it yet that first year. When they arrived at the reunion that year, Beca had cut through the crowd like a tiny, but deadly, shark on the hunt.  It’s possible that’s why That Whore Alice™ hadn’t been to the last couple Bella Reunions, maybe word had reached her. Stacie didn’t give up hope, there was always this year. She’d hold Beca’s fucking coat. ‘ _Menace thy name is Beca Effing Mitchell_.’

“Probably.” Aubrey’s hand drifted up to touch her throat for the scarf that wasn’t there. Stacie still found it adorable, though she didn’t necessarily like what it said about how Aubrey was feeling.  Stacie assumed Bree remembering how TWA™ had made her life miserable, or, more worrisome, that this might be making her too nervous.  Maybe they weren’t ready, if ever, for this talk. Though, Aubrey had been the one to bring it up first…

Stacie spoke gently. “And Beca.” She watched Aubrey’s hand drop again. “It’s **_okay._** She was completely disrespectful but hot as fuck because she was so damn _confident_ about it. There were times where **_I_** kind of wanted to kiss her to shut her up.”

Aubrey’s lips quirked up in a one sided smile. Her voice was soft, but Stacie didn’t detect any embarrassment in it. “Me too. Which you already know, because I told you about it in another drunken confession before we got married.”

Stacie smiled. “You wanted me to know all your ‘darkest secrets.’ It was cute, and totally not even close to dark. You weren’t going to scare me away with that. Or anything.” 

Aubrey bumped her with a shoulder. “It’s…” She sighed. “In the past two years, you’ve helped me so much with my stupid abandonment fears.”

Stacie’s response was as immediate as it was firm. “They’re not stupid. They’re completely valid. Your dad constantly put his career ahead of his family.” She kept going when it looked like Aubrey was going to object. “No, let me finish. It’s true. But he doesn’t love you any less because of it, and I _know_ he regrets it now, because he now knows you always used to think that.”

Aubrey’s hand drifted down to her watch, which she hadn’t taken off yet. “I’m your one.”

Stacie turned until she could rest her chin on Aubrey’s shoulder. “You’re my _only_.” She kissed the side of Aubrey’s head. But she was honestly surprised by what Aubrey said next.

“It’s not like Beca could be attracted to me, anyway.”  Her hand briefly reached up and touched her throat before Stacie reached out and took it.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Stacie used her other hand to gently turn Aubrey to face her, Aubrey’s expression shocked at her words. “Beca and Chloe would **both** jump your bones in a heartbeat. I’m serious.” She grinned. “Dixie Chicks serious.”

She could tell Aubrey was torn between laughing and denying what Stacie was saying. “There’s… I was such a bitch to her that entire year. I was so mean to Chloe. To **all** of you. _Horrible_. That’s not… She couldn’t-”

“Emotions that strong… they’re usually based on a returned _something._ You never saw it, but… Becs totally gave you a look a time or two that I wondered about.” Aubrey’s mouth dropped open but Stacie kept going. “You said yourself that you’d thought about kissing her into submission. And, if I know you, your mind _wanted_ to picture a few more things but you wouldn’t let yourself. It was a feeling that wouldn’t help you win the ICCA’s and you never felt she was a Bella. So you kept your distance. And I normally ignored your bickering. Or found it hot.”

“Plus her and Chloe’s giant toners were _so_ obvious from day one.” Aubrey rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “It was distracting.”

“Right. So, once that was a thing, which was basically the second they laid eyes on each other, even if they – by which I usually mean Beca – didn’t realize it, you hid yours. Or let it fade, I suppose, since it wasn’t really a thing.” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows. “You weren’t quite as good at hiding the one you had for me. But you were just as good at not acting on it.”

Aubrey looked sorrowful. “I was so st-“

Stacie pressed a finger against Aubrey’s lips. “Stop. I wasn’t ready. **_We_** weren’t ready, really.” They’d also gone over this that first year in LA. It took Stacie forever to get it through Aubrey’s head that she was here to stay. If anything, Stacie’s regret was not realizing who she wanted sooner. They’d wasted _so_ much time. But she pushed the thoughts away. “Once we both were, we fixed it. And we don’t look back on regrets.” She ran her finger down Aubrey’s jaw. “Life brought us here, now. And this is exactly where I want to be. Regardless of what is said tonight. I don’t want to be anywhere else, ever.”

“Do you… do you really think…” Aubrey laughed and it was a little too high pitched. “I can’t believe I’m sitting here, with my **_wife_** and worrying about whether or not our **_friends_** are attracted me and would want to **_sleep_** with me. Us.”

“They totally do. Remember, love. It’s _Beca’s_ comments that are starting to get as pointed as mine. Aren’t you glad your life is never boring with us around?”

“That’s one way to put it.” Aubrey gently pulled her hand free and traced the watch face again.

Stacie had an idea. “Bree. Think of the gift they gave you.” Aubrey looked at her questioningly but nodded. “Tell me how it made you feel. No, don’t overthink this part. Just say it.”

“Loved.” Her smile was soft and Stacie melted just a little bit.

“Exactly.” Stacie paused, considering her next words. “Baby. When she thanked you for believing in her? You kind of looked at her like you do me. When you want to kiss me.” She squeezed Aubrey’s arm. “And I kind of wanted you to.” She smiled at Aubrey’s widening eyes. “And that’s **all** okay.”

Stacie continued, “Beca, and it was all her idea you know, came up with that to show how much she loves you. Not like she does Chloe, or I do you, but really fucking close. They **_both_ ** do. That’s a gift I would have gotten if you if I’d thought about it. A gift they’d get each other. But _they_ got it for **_you_** , Bree.” Stacie reached out and covered her hand, resting them over her own gift and the words it bore that she meant with every fiber of her being.

When Aubrey remained silent, considering, Stacie spoke softly. “You know that you are all I want.” She waited for Aubrey to nod. “You are all I need. All these jokes? They’re serious but not. I could live my life continuing to make them and never acting on them. They’re fun. Watching Beca lose her shit when one of us gets in a good one will forever be absolutely priceless.” Aubrey laughed and nodded again, firmer this time, her expression easing. “But, I won’t lie and say that I don’t sometimes wonder what all of us in a bed would look like. Could **_be_** like.” She felt Aubrey shiver beside her as the thought fell between them.

“Well, now that you’ve put it in those words.” Aubrey’s grin slowly grew just a touch naughty. “Guess now I’m wondering it too.”

“Right? I mean, Bree. Their bed. It’s HUGE. It’s The fucking Expanse. Wait, no that’s not…” Stacie trailed off, thinking. “I mean, okay, I guess **is** kinda what I meant. That’s a **_lot_** of rolling around room.” One day Stacie had planned on finding out if Beca ordered it with this in mind. That day may just be sooner than she’d originally thought.

Aubrey snorted and stood up. “You’re incorrigible.”

Stacie rose, brushing her chest against Aubrey’s side as she did so. “That’s why you married me.” She watched as Aubrey moved to wash off her makeup. “Bree?” Aubrey turned and looked at her, one eyebrow up. “I hope you don’t think I’m pressuring you into anything.” That worry gnawed at her as nothing else could.

Aubrey stepped back over and wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist. “I know you would never. At the most, you’ll keep me from denying myself things because it’s how I was raised. Anything that didn’t achieve my goal was unnecessary and should be cut.”

“Oh? So this group thing is something you’ve been denying yourself?” Stacie grinned at the finger jabbing into her side. “Sorry not sorry.” She ducked down and met Aubrey’s eyes, keeping her tone light. “It’s okay. I know I’m not the only celestial body in your sky.” And it was, it was more than okay. Stacie felt the same way about Beca and Chloe.

Aubrey watched her intently. “You are my sun. The only sun I have ever wanted enough to overcome my own insecurities. The only one I will **ever** need.”

Stacie felt her heart melt and run through her veins, warmth suffusing her from head to toe as she stole a lingering kiss.

“But… both Beca and Chloe…” Aubrey trailed off for a minute. “Chloe is my star. She’s guided me, or tried at least, for what feels like my whole life. And Beca… she’s like the moon. Reminding me that you can change without losing who you are. There’s no one higher the three of you.”

Stacie swallowed. “I feel like I should make a moon/butt comment here, but… that was beautiful, Bree. Even Beca would melt if you whispered that in her ear.” She nuzzled Aubrey’s neck. “Then if she still can talk, which she probably couldn’t, _she_ can make the butt joke.”

Aubrey laughed as she slid her hands down and squeezed Stacie’s ass, who gasped appreciatively at the unexpected and firm grip. Those same hands slid back around to the front and slowly slipped up until they palmed generous breasts. Stacie purred as the same strong pressure was applied to them, her back arching.

“Guess we’ll just have to see what happens _if_ it comes up again.” Aubrey backed away and turned to the bathroom, the expression on her face leaving no doubt that she knew it _would_ come up again.

Stacie stood motionless, desire pulsing through her body from her wife’s touch. Her mind had already moved on from their conversation to thoughts more immediate and intimate.

“Bree? You’re not… not gonna leave me hanging like this, are you?” She waited for several seconds, her heartbeat counting them down from between her legs. “Baby?”


	6. Chloe's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate Chloe's birthday - plus an accidental live sex show.

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~B~

_Wednesday, June 7 th, 2017_

Beca worked quietly in the hallway outside her room, trying to arrange her surprise while it was still hot and not wake up the sleeping birthday girl. Per her self-created birthday tradition, she was serving Chloe breakfast in bed and after last year’s almost debacle bringing things up the stairs, she’d decided to carry them up in stages and put it together out here. Currently she was arranging a covered plate, glass of orange juice and a single rose in a small vase on the tray for Chloe. Carefully she lifted it and nudged the bedroom door open with her foot, smiling as she saw Chloe buried in a huddle of blankets and pillows.

Setting the tray down on the dresser, she stealth crawled her way up until she was propped up on her right arm next to her sleeping wife. Slowly she leaned down and pressed feather light kisses all over Chloe’s face until she stirred, then captured her lips to ease her gently awake.

Chloe’s arms slid from the blankets and around Beca’s neck, humming in approval. “Mmm… Morning.”

The kiss broke as Chloe gave a sleepy stretch and Beca whispered softly into her ear. “Happy Birthday, Chlo.” She ran the back of her fingers across Chloe’s cheek, watching as those gorgeous cerulean eyes blinked open. She wasn’t sure how she could be more in love with this woman every day, but she was. Even though she’d been falling since that first day at the activities fair, she never took it for granted.

Chloe nuzzled under Beca’s chin and placed a kiss on her neck. “Thanks, love.” She pulled Beca down tight against her body. “Are you my present?” Her hand ran down Beca’s side until her fingertips slid under the elastic of Beca’s shorts and nails scraped lightly at her hips.

Beca moaned softly, pushing her body even closer. “I mean, I do consider myself a gift to mankind…” She hissed as teeth nipped at her neck. “But I did make you breakfast.”

“What if I want _you_ for my breakfast?” Chloe’s hand moved to rest against her stomach, dipping further under her shorts and stroking lightly just above the juncture between her legs.

“Ungh… Breakfast…” Beca briefly wondered how many times she’d squeaked that word in the time since she’d met Chloe. It seemed like a lot. She swallowed. “I would consider… Sweet baby Jesus, Chlo… myself more of a dessert.” Against her will she found herself angling her body to give Chloe better access as her hand slipped lower.  She could always just remake breakfast, right? Then Chloe’s hand stopped.

“Do I smell bacon?” Chloe sniffed the air. “Did you actually make me bacon?”

“What?” Beca blinked. “I… Yes.” She swallowed and tried to refocus again. “Do you… should I get…” She twitched a thumb over her shoulder. “Tray?” Words were complex when the blood was rushing elsewhere.

Chloe laughed as she kissed her one more time. “I love that you make me breakfast in bed, Becs.” She pulled her hand out of Beca’s shorts. “Huh. That’s… well that’s a phrase with two meanings.” Chloe giggled wickedly.

Beca rolled her way off the bed and groaned, sticking with the original intent of Chloe’s words. “I love that you all finally taught me how to cook things without burning the place down.” Beca had always been horrible in the kitchen; it was a long standing joke that all she was good for was coffee. But she had wanted to contribute more to the cooking while they were in college, for reasons she still wasn’t sure she understood, so the Bellas had taken turns teaching her one breakfast food throughout that first year in the house.

_Chloe had taught her to make bacon after several weeks and false fire alarms. Beca still flinched every time it popped, grease screen or not. The day she discovered there was a company that made actually good microwavable bacon in a pouch, she was set for life. Unless it was something special, like for Chloe’s birthday, then she did it the traditional way._

_Stacie had taught her how to make eggs, scrambled, fried and over easy, as well as bacon and cheese omelets, which had become Beca’s signature go to. She still wasn’t sure about adding milk to it, it went against everything she’d seen growing up, but she did it rather than face her wrath. Plus, they were eggcellent, if she said so herself. Which she did, often, to the groans of the others._

_Jessica and Ashley had taught her pancakes, though they never turned out a perfect circle. Chloe said that just meant they were unique, like Beca._

_Flo had taught her how to make Huevos rancheros, which sounded intimidating until she was told it basically eggs and a few other things mixed with chorizo, which also intimidated her until she found out it was essentially a spicy sausage._

_Cynthia Rose had tried to teach her waffles, but after several failed attempts, Beca stuck with Eggos. Once in a while she’d help Chloe make them, but she’d accepted it was never going to be something she did well._

_Amy said she would teach Beca a food from her homeland, but that just turned out to be the fact that she put the milk in the bowl before the cereal. “What kind of monster does that, Amy?”_

_No one could understand what Lilly was trying to teach, but when she pulled out a steak knife, most of them evacuated the kitchen, including Beca._

_When they first moved into the condos, Aubrey had offered to teach Beca how to make French toast. Hesitantly, mostly out of PTSD from Bellas training, Beca had agreed. She had been more than pleasantly surprised to find that Aubrey was a patient teacher in the kitchen. She took her ability to break down a routine and used it to make the steps easy to remember. Beca didn’t do it that often, her slices turned out soggy more often than not, but on several occasions where Stacie would travel with Chloe, Beca would surprise Aubrey with French toast for breakfast. Beca always tucked away the shy, pleased smiles whenever Aubrey would come out and find a plate being loaded for her._

 

As Chloe sat up and arranged their mass of pillows as a backrest, Beca paused as she admired how that put her wife’s naked form on display. Since Beca had taken the day off, she had woken Chloe up just after midnight with a whispered “Happy Birthday on Hump Day.”  Chloe had let out a sleepy laugh and let Beca thoroughly make love to her until they passed out in a warm mass in the center of their bed. That was another tradition Beca hoped to be able to continue and her favorite so far.

Beca brought the tray over to the bed and set it down as far as her arms could reach. “Wait!” She stopped Chloe from grabbing it. Beca climbed carefully on the bed and shuffled on her knees until she was able to lift it and set it gently over Chloe’s lap. She took the cloth napkin and flicked it open, draping it across her chest like a bib. “There.” When Chloe arched her eyebrow Beca shrugged. “Gotta protect the girls from any spillage.”

“Our hero.” Chloe deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

“Breakfast is served.” Beca lifted the lid off the plate with a flourish. She’d made Aubrey’s French toast recipe, taking extra care to avoid her sometimes soggy results, with a couple scrambled eggs and a side of bacon. Sitting beside the plate was a small container of syrup and the tiny salt and pepper shakers they’d stolen from their many hotel stays.

“Becs, that’s real bacon. Not your microwavable pouch bacon.” Chloe’s eyes sparkled. “You _do_ love me!”  She poured syrup over her pre-buttered – Beca had the amount memorized at this point – French toast with a small pool to dip her bacon in.

“Until my last breath and probably beyond.” Beca smiled and leaned down for a kiss. She watched as Chloe took her first bite and moaned appreciatively. “I’ll be right back.” She scuttled off the bed and to the hall table where she’d left her own tray. She came back in, repeating the process to settle on Chloe’s left. Her own plate held her normal omelet and she applied the salt and pepper liberally.

“So, what do you want to do today, birthday girl?” Beca watched as Chloe thoughtfully finished her bite of food.

“You mean other than you?” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. “That joke never gets old, by the way.”

“I hope not.” Beca’s voice was scandalized. “And yes, other than me.”

Chloe dunked some bacon in syrup and ate it. “I didn’t actually have anything in mind this year.”

“Chlo, you’re too young to be treating this as ‘just another day’ like my grandma.”

“I know. But. I just feel like things are perfect. I can’t think of anything I want to add. I do wish I’d have thought about a day trip to Disney earlier, it might not be so bad this early in June on a weekday.”

Beca’s mouth dropped open. “Oh man! Disney on Hump Day? That… I’m so disappointed in myself for not thinking of that!”

“Stacie would kill us if we went without them, especially on my birthday. I didn’t think of it until yesterday, way too late for either of them to arrange the day off.”

Beca nodded, her mind filing the idea away for future celebrations. “Alright. So. If you have no plans… Let’s spend a leisurely morning here, and I’ll take you out to lunch. Then we have dinner with the girls.”

“Sounds like a perfect day to me.” Chloe reached over and took Beca’s right hand, bringing it up to her mouth for a kiss. “Thank you, love.”

As Beca went to respond, Chloe’s phone started to ring. Beca pushed Chloe’s tray down so she could pull her legs free and gingerly roll to the side of the bed to grab it. Beca swallowed, helpless to stop her eyes from roving over the view as Chloe pushed to her hands and knees to reach her phone. Beca’s pulse beat harder and desire stood up and started waving to get her attention, which was already firmly on Chloe’s ass.

“It’s Emily!” Chloe bounced a little and Beca’s mouth went dry.

“Chlo, you can’t FaceTime – you’re naked.” Beca was still trying to wrestle with her desire to ravish her wife again.

“Oh, yeah.” She tossed the phone to Beca. “Answer, I’ll put on a shirt.” She slid off the bed and pulled a drawer open on their dresser.

Beca nodded absently, eyes still distracted by smooth skin. “Yeah, sure.” She looked down and hit answer before it went to voice mail. “Yo, Legacy.”

Emily’s smiling face filled the screen before her eyebrows furrowed. Her mouth was open, probably to sing ‘Happy Birthday.’ “You’re not Chloe.”

“I’m so glad college is helping train that sharp brain of yours.” Beca forked up another small bite of her food.

“Shut up.”  Emily stuck out her tongue.

“She’s getting dressed.” Beca’s tone was sly. “She wasn’t camera ready.” She loved watching that disconcerted look cross Emily’s face. She waited, knowing what was coming. It was one of her favorite things about Emily and Beca loved to provoke her into saying it.

“Gross.”  But Emily was smiling, her tone affectionate.

“Beca, don’t scar Emily with that sex talk.” Chloe said as she crawled back onto the bed, grabbing a stand for the phone as she did so.

“Aca-mom 2, you can’t say sex when I know you’re _naked_!” Now Emily sounded, and looked, to Beca’s amusement, scandalized.

Chloe settled back in, pushing her tray against Beca’s. She balanced the phone in the stand so it sat on both trays and they could both see Emily and she them.

“Happy Birthday, Chloe!” Emily waved at her.

“Thanks, sweetie!” And she devoted her attention to the phone when Emily began to sing to her.

Beca waited half a heartbeat before she joined in. It had been too long since she’d sung with Emily, the girl – young woman, she corrected herself – she’d taken under her wing her senior year. Well, eventually. It was more accurate to say ‘when Beca finally got her shit together after the retreat’. She smiled at Emily’s excited grin as their voices blended. She heard a sniffle and looked over as Chloe wiped a few tears from her eyes.

“I love you guys.” Chloe smiled. “I don’t know how much more perfect this day can get, and it’s barely started.”

Beca squeezed her hand and went back to eating, letting them catch up. After a bit, she heard Chloe ask something she’d been wondering at for a while.

“How come I’m ‘Aca-mom 2’?”

“Well…” Emily’s voice trailed off and she squinted a bit.

“Spit it out, Legacy.” Beca nodded. “You know she’ll get it out of you anyway.”

Emily took a deep breath. “You kinda scared me my first year, Chlo.”

Beca interjected. “Because of the crazy eyes she’d get over Worlds and DSM?”

Chloe still looked a little mortified every time it came up. “I’m so sorry about trying to kill you with my eyes after the riff-off! I never really wanted you to crawl under a rock and die.”

Emily still flushed faintly at the memory. “I know, Chloe. It’s… I forgave you a long time ago. Like the next day when you made me cupcakes.” She grinned. “Though, _you_ were still always nice to me…  Beca kept running out of practice before the retreat. Maybe I’ve had it backwards this whole time.”

“You can’t just choose who your aca-moms are, Legacy.” Beca’s expression was stern, though her lips twitched.

“But, Beca. I technically met Chloe first. So really…”

Beca sighed. “You’re probably right. Plus, she is older. So I guess it-“ Chloe’s hand hitting her in the stomach stopped her words with a gasp. “Though she doesn’t look a day older than when we first met.” Beca said quickly.

Emily beamed at them, her happiness actually radiating through the screen to bathe them both in its warmth.

They spent the next half hour catching up while Beca and Chloe finished their breakfasts, before Emily finally had to go for class.

“I can’t wait to see you guys at the Reunion. And in October!” Emily bounced in her seat. “I miss you guys so much.”

“You miss Disneyland, you mean.” Beca pointed at her. “That’s ok. I get it. We’re second on your list.”

“Shut up.  Disney is just like, a bonus to seeing all of you.”

“Don’t let her fool you; she’s bummed because we didn’t think about a day trip to Disney for today.” Chloe leaned her head onto Beca’s shoulder, careful not to bump the trays.

Emily’s eyes widened. “Oh. Em. Aca. Gee! That would have been amazing.” Her eyes darted over to Beca who nodded slightly. She knew Emily was thinking of next year just like Beca. They really were an aca-family. “I love you, Aca-Moms! Happy Birthday, again, Chloe! Tell my Aca-Aunts I said hello for me! I’ll call them this weekend.”

“Wouldn’t Aubrey be more of your aca-grandmother?” Beca pondered out loud before she could stop herself.

“I am not calling her that!” Emily gasped, shocked. “She’d make me do cardio or something!”  Her voice dropped into a whisper. “For life!”

“Besides, she’s as old as me. What’re you trying to say Beca? Again, I might add.” Chloe’s voice purred in her ear.

“Uh…” Beca swallowed. “It’s cause she gradua-… firs… Heh-” and she trailed off as Chloe’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Uh huh. Keep going.”

“No, I think I’m good just dropping this here. Aca-Aunts it is.”

“Probably best.” Chloe looked back at Emily. “Love you, Em!” She blew her a kiss.

“Make good choices, Legacy.” Beca grunted at the elbow in her side. “What? She knows that’s how I say ‘I love you’!” Emily laughed, nodding.

“Beca.” Something in her voice made Beca meet her eyes and she saw Chloe’s eyebrow wing its way up. “You said that to me on your first Hood Night. Like, literally the fourth day we ever saw each other.” Her tone was almost shy and definitely quietly pleased.

Beca stopped, aware that Emily’s face shot had shot closer to her phone. She ran through that night in her mind, her lips twisting slightly as she hit that moment. “I… Oh. I did. Huh. Right after that whole jiggle juice thing.” Beca grinned as Chloe blushed. “I was so fucking stupid.”  Chloe’s soft look was starting doing things to her insides, pulling and tugging, demanding she get closer.

Emily’s squeal would have made Ashley proud. “You guys are perfect.”

“Bye, Legacy. I’m about to do something that would scandalize you completely.” Beca’s hand reached blindly for the phone. She turned in time to see Emily’s face change, caught between horror and delight.

“Oh, **GROS** -“ The laughter cut off as Beca ended the call.

“Why, Mrs. Mitchell…” Chloe ran her hand down Beca’s arm as Beca handed her the phone. “Whatever could you have in mind?” She set it out of the way.

Beca was silent for a moment, as she moved out from under her tray and scooted to the edge of the bed, tugging it after her. “I’m going to make last night look like a warm up to the main event.”

“Oh. My.” Chloe bit her lip, her eyes darkening. “That’s a mighty big claim.” She lifted her tray to the side as Beca came around to get it after setting her own on the dresser. Setting Chloe’s next to it, she faced the bed.

“You’ll have to grade me later.” Beca moved closer and stripped out of her clothes, feeling Chloe’s eyes on her. “Let me know if I lived up to your expectations.” She stalked across The Expanse as Chloe pulled her shirt back off.

“You usually do.” She tugged Beca over until she was straddling Chloe’s leg.

Beca lowered herself slowly, savoring the pressure sliding between her thighs. “Usually?”

“Oh yeah.” Chloe pulled their bodies together. “Okay, maybe more like, all the time.”

Beca leaned her head down, stopping to whisper against her lips. “Happy Birthday, Chlo.”

 

~C~

 

Chloe sighed happily as she leaned back in the passenger seat of Beca’s convertible. After a completely wonderful breakfast in bed, a conversation with her aca-child and a second bout of birthday sex, she really couldn’t have planned the day any better than this. She smiled to herself. She was going to have to do some thinking about how to celebrate Beca’s. Beca did need a new laptop, but... It was on a Saturday this year, so maybe… She’d think on that a bit longer, maybe talk it over with Aubrey and Stacie.

She stretched a bit, all the right muscles just a little bit sore; Beca certainly had made good on her promise after breakfast. She’d never admit it, but Chloe kind of needed a nap after all that. Especially after the lunch they’d just eaten. So it was with surprise that she noticed they were driving past their exit. “Is this a kidnapping?”

“Maybe.” Beca kept her eyes on the road but turned down Lauv’s ‘[I Like Me Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ul3XMldXX0)’ that she’d been singing with. “Maybe I’m taking you to my secret lair.”

Chloe leaned on the arm rest between them. “Beca, the only places you’d call your lair is your studio at work or at home.”

“Rats. This is true.” Beca snapped her fingers. “Curses, foiled again.”

Chloe settled back against the seat, eyes closed as the sun warmed her while the breeze blew over them. Beca had gotten the [BMW 4 series convertible](https://www.bmwusa.com/byo.html?series=4&bodystyles=convertible#!/build/summary/dm1eq5au) – in black sapphire metallic, of course – when she’d gotten promoted to full time producer last year. The bonus she’d gotten had made the perfect down payment. Originally she wanted to get something more practical for them, but Chloe had insisted they get something fitting for Beca’s new title. She was perfectly happy with the car they’d gotten upon reaching LA. It’s not like _she_ had to impress artists or anything, just haul around a bunch of singing teenagers to their dance competitions or for pizza and ice cream.

They had fun picking out the bells and whistles – the M sport design, executive package, night blue Dakota leather upholstery, aluminum dark carbon trim, the driving assistance package that Beca thought ridiculously unnecessary – and literally every single option the car came with.

Chloe opened her eyes as they slowed to make a turn. “What…” She looked at Beca. “Why are we in a Cadillac dealership?”

Beca parked her car. “Sec.” She got out and moved around the back to Chloe’s side. “Madame.” She opened the door and held out her hand.

“Becs?” Chloe felt excitement beginning to bubble up.

Beca stepped back until the whole of the lot was behind her. She held out her arms. “Pick one.”

“What?” Chloe was sure she’d heard wrong. “Did you just say…”

“Pick one. Happy Birthday!” Beca rocked back on her heels, clearly pleased with herself.

Chloe had to whisper it. “For serious?”

Beca whispered back. “Dixie Chicks serious.”

Chloe squealed and launched herself forward, almost bringing them both to the pavement. She dropped kisses all over Beca’s face before planting several very thorough ones on her lips.

Beca laughed and spun her around. “Seriously though… Pick one. Whatever catches your eye. Whatever you want to put in it. On it, whatever.”

“Careful, Mitchell. I’ll take you up on that.” Chloe stepped back and tilted her head.

Beca leaned forward. “Dare you.”

And Chloe had taken her up on it, boy had she.

Once she settled on the Escalade, the salesman had finally come over after Beca had waved him off the first time.  He kept showing her different options, and she kept adding them and Beca kept smiling. At the end of it, what she’d come up with was a [4WD Platinum](http://www.cadillac.com/crossovers-suvs/escalade-suv/build-and-price/summary?styleId=393826&rpo=L86,MF6,GU5,G1W,AN3,ATN,HJU,IO6,PDH,K05,5JL,SF0,VQQ,VQZ,VK3,VAV,SFJ,VLI,RWU,VRS,S08,W2D,-XRMLC2,-XRFLUGBK,-XRFCRGNET,-XHMBC4,-XHMSC,-XBJS33,-XSDWWD,-XBMBPRP,SAM,5JR,-XEXTP47,-XCBEXSY,RYT,-ZOSG01&ss=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&postalCode=97015) trim (which seemed to be just a super luxury package) Escalade in Crystal White. She’d selected every option like they’d done with Beca’s, including a 4 bike carrier that could added to their trailer hitch, as well as innumerable roof carriers for whatever was required for Chloe’s competition trips and hauling her kids and their outfits. She may also have been envisioning various road trips the four of them could take when she added the ski carrier.

When they were all done, and she saw the price, she’d barely kept her gasp contained. She fully expected Beca to laugh and tell her ‘ok, funny joke, let’s get real now.’ But what Beca had said was…

“We’ll take it.”

Chloe had had been unable to speak, her ears filling with white noise for a second as the world faded out. “Becs..?”  There was no way –

But the salesman was already shaking hands with her wife. “We actually have a fully loaded one on the lot, in that color. It won’t take long to get the carriers together; we can load them in the cargo area for you.”

The world came back in an instant. “Wait. That’s – Beca. How can we?”

Beca reached over and took her hand. “Yes. We can. Joel Cain signed with the label Monday. I got a bonus. This one’s for you. But I’d have done it anyway without it.”

Chloe barely restrained from throwing herself in Beca’s lap out of excitement. The news that Beca had actually gotten Joel to sign with the label was aca-mazing and she was so proud of her. The prospect of a new car was just a cherry on top.

She turned around. “So, wait.” The salesman looked up from gathering the paperwork. “You have one of these, with all this.” She pointed at all the checkmarks she’d made on a list. “In stock. Now. On this lot.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled at her. “You’ll get to drive it out of here once we get the paperwork done.” He stood. “I’ll go work with the finance guys. I’ll be back.”

Beca nodded. “Thanks, Barry.”

Chloe was up the second he was out of the office and pulling Beca to her feet. She hugged her tightly before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Are you-“

Beca shut her up with a kiss. “Positive. We got this, love.”

Chloe let out another squeal and pulled her into another tight hug.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

~B~

Stopping at home to drop off Beca’s car, the two of them were going to go for a drive in Chloe’s new car. Beca took advantage of it and ran up to their room to brush her teeth. Midway she wandered over to her closet, thinking about changing to a lighter top, and as she turned around, she happened to look out her window, thinking she’d get Stacie to help her take out all the carriers and store them in the garage.

Her head slowly tilted, the brush idly held in her mouth. “Huh. So. Aubrey’s a boob woman. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

She continued to watch, without really thinking about it, as across the way a topless Stacie was standing at the foot of their bed, head thrown back, while an equally topless Aubrey nuzzled at her breasts. Beca noted the way Aubrey would pull back a little before swooping back in and –

“HOLY FUCK! WHAT AM I DOING?!” Beca’s eyes shot wide in panic, the toothbrush angled out of one corner of her mouth, forgotten. “WhatdoIdoohgod.”

Beca, in full prudish panic mode, spun to look back into her own room. This was something she should **not** be seeing right now. Though, really, to be more honest, this was something she wasn’t sure if she was _allowed_ to see… yet. That was a different animal all together and one she didn’t really have time to work out right then thanks to her current level of freak out.

Cautiously, she closed her eyes and turned around, fumbling for the string to close the blinds. She finally found it by blind luck and started to close them. Until it jerked to a halt. “Oh of COURSE you get stuck right now. Jesus Christ.” Beca jerked at the cords in her frustration. “Goddamned…. Blinds… fuckery… always happens… when it’s least convenient. Which is _always._ ” The blinds snapped all the way up with a crash. “Fucking…”

Beca opened her eyes in frustration, momentarily forgetting why she had closed them. Until a vivid reminder sprang into view as Aubrey’s arm looked like it was moving back and forth, hand below Beca’s line of sight, and Stacie had wound her own hand into the back of Bree’s hair, pulling her head back, bringing Aubrey’s chest into sharp relief.  “Oh my God. They’re totally sexing in front of my eyes.”  She frantically tried to get the blinds down, but every time they got halfway they would stick and she would have to rake them to the top and start again.

She was so caught up in her curse laden and ongoing battle with the window treatments that it took her a minute to realize something had changed. Against her will, she looked across their yards before she could stop herself.

Aubrey and Stacie, still TOPLESS for fucks sake, were standing in the window, watching her. Beca watched as Aubrey’s hand came up, but it felt like everything was moving in slow motion like some film about an existential crisis Jesse had made her watch in college. The hand waved back and forth and Beca’s eyes shifted over as Stacie started laughing. Beca didn’t think her eyes could get wider as the panic mixed with mortification at being caught and, well yes, hello there lust. She swallowed as Stacie stepped behind Aubrey, her hands coming up to cover Aubrey’s breasts until Aubrey grabbed one, pushing it down over her stomach. And lower. Aubrey’s head leaned back against Stacie’s shoulder and that’s about when Beca mentally slapped herself. Repeatedly.

Completely unsure which emotion swirling through was stronger, though mortification was tying with too-rapidly-rising lust, she flattened herself against the wall like a cat burglar caught in the act. A high pitched hysterical giggle filled the room. “Maybe... yeah, no... Maybe they didn’t see me… Maybe?”

“Becs?” She could hear Chloe’s voice coming up the stairs. “Are you ok, babe?”

“Yes! Yeah. Yep. Everything is fine. Here. In our room. Nothing. Uh. Nothing is going on across the way. Nope.”  Beca’s eyes darted around the room even though she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Maybe just an escape from the moment.

“I…” Chloe [stopped](https://gph.is/2rBBAkc) in the doorway. Beca knew how she must look, pressed into the wall. Her eyes felt wide and probably crazy and, oh yeah, she had been brushing her teeth, so she probably looked rabid on top of it.

_‘Fuck, I totally look like a rabid fucking cat burglar right now.’_

“What’s all this?” Chloe’s finger wiggled at her. “This is new.” She walked into the room.

Beca waved her back as she hissed, “No, they’ll see you!”

“Who?” Chloe moved over and looked through the window. “And why are you whispering?”

“Aubrey and Stacie! They’re –” Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, unable to say the words. Chloe just stared at her, waiting. “TheyarehavingthesexandIthinktheysawmelooking.”

Chloe looked at her like she’d just grown horns. “Did you just say ‘having the sex’ like an old person?”

Had she? “Oh my god. Maybe?”

Chloe said, slowly. “I thought you were interested in this kinda thing. Isn’t that why we had our big talk?”

“ ** _We_** had our talk. I don’t know if **_they_** did! I don’t know if we’re allowed!” Beca flailed her arms. “This is like - sacred stuff if you’re not allowed!”

“Well – _[Oh.](https://gph.is/2KUlNpm)_ ” Chloe stopped, her inflection changing to greatly intrigued as she leaned toward the window. “Are they _naked_?” She didn’t sound scandalized, like Beca thought she should, but this was Chloe and she was always more open with the ‘sex stuff’ as Beca had once called it.

“OH MY GOD. DON’T LOOK. Close the blinds, they’re not working for me again!”

Chloe stepped closer to the window.  “Oh. Why, yes they are. Aubrey just turned her back to us and pushed Stacie down on her knees.” She sounded curious, more than anything, and Beca couldn’t believe she was standing their calmly like she was describing a golf game. “And… OK. Bree obviously keeps up her training more than I thought. I didn’t know that her leg could go that far to the side. Maybe Stacie’s been working with her on her splits.” After a pause, Chloe cracked up at her own statement. “In more ways than one.”

Beca felt trapped between two very strong emotions. She still firmly believed that she wasn’t allowed to see any of that because the four of them haven’t had a talk about it. But, ok, yeah. She kinda wanted to look.

Instead she just looked up as Chloe asked her, “Do you think we should get a notepad and offer scores on the most difficult positions? Or take notes, in case, you know.”

Beca eyes slipped closed. “Oh. My. God.”

“Like, I feel I should get popcorn and take the drive later.” Chloe snickered. “We’ll just watch Stacie take Bree for a drive.”

“Dude! Privacy!”

Chloe scoffed. “Hey, they’re the ones that didn’t close the blinds once they realized you were ogling them.”

Beca’s response was instant and indignant. “I was not ogling!” Except she was fully aware that was a lie. She totally had been. And, if she were to start being honest with herself, maybe wanted to do again.

“Then?”

“We’re not allowed yet!” But, _Bree_ had been standing there, letting Stacie touch her, _knowing_ Beca was watching. Maybe they _were_ allowed. Curiosity was now rising beside the other emotions clamoring for her attention.

“Yet?” Chloe turned to look at her, one hip resting against the window sill.

“IF EVER. Oh my god.” Beca idly wondered how many times had she said ‘oh my god’ in the last five minutes alone.

Chloe’s eyes turned back to the window and widened. “Oh, my.”

Beca couldn’t fight it anymore, she had to look. She was only human after all. She leaned forward and peeked around the window frame. The window across the way was empty. She turned her eyes to Chloe, who quickly stepped back out of range, laughing.

“You should see your face right now.” Chloe’s eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday.” Beca paused and had to take a deep breath as Chloe’s smile widened. “And still that pretty.” She closed her eyes and took another breath. “I can’t believe you punked me like that.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Most of it was true.”

“What?” Beca blinked at her, feeling like she was still running a few steps behind.

“Yeah, no. They dropped to their bed just before you looked. But everything else totes happened.”

“So. They’re totally having sex. Right now. While we’re talking about it.” Beca said it slowly, as if she were processing at half speed. “Just… out of sight.

Chloe was already nodding. “Oh, totes. If we got the step stool we’d probably be able to look over and down onto the bed. We could always ask them to move it in front of the window for next time.”

Beca stared at her. “You… can’t be serious?”

Chloe stepped up to her and gently took the toothbrush that Beca had forgotten about out of her mouth. “Can’t I?” She placed a kiss to the corner of Beca’s mouth and put the toothbrush in her hand. “Why don’t you finish that up and we’ll go for a _ride_ , yeah?” She spun on her heel and sashayed out the door, with far more hip sway than was necessary outside of a strip tease or catwalk.

“Uh…” Beca felt what was left of her brain melt and settle between her thighs.  She called after her, “I mean… we could always give a return show…?”  She ignored the quiver the thought of the others watching her and Chloe sent through her. There was already too much going on in her head to add that to the mix.

But Chloe was already downstairs, leaving Beca alone with her toothbrush and the knowledge of what was going on in the house behind her.

“Maybe I have time for a cold shower before we leave.” Beca muttered to herself as she went back in the bathroom to rinse out her mouth.

 

~A~

 

Aubrey pushed her chair back from her dining room table and stretched her legs out. “I can’t eat another bite.”

“Dinner was amazing, Bree, thank you.” Chloe reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Anything for the birthday girl.” Aubrey smiled at her before cutting a look at Beca. “Nice ride you got your girl.”

Beca jumped, a guilty look flashing over her face. “What?”

“The Caddy.” Stacie let out a whistle. “That is one nice looking tank you picked, Chloe.”

Beca leaned on the table. “I couldn’t tell you liked it, what with the lying on the hood like you were at a car show. Again.”

Chloe snorted with laughter but ignored her. “I know, right? Totally over the top. But… The ride was so smooth.” Chloe winked as Stacie leered at her. “But, it’ll keep me and the kids safe in the event that something stupid happens.” She sat up in her chair. “Plus, we can totally take all our gear in one car now, including our bikes, when we want to torture Beca with nature.”

Beca’s face morphed into a frown. “I don’t mind nature.” She scratched her nose. “I like sitting by the pool. It’s the ‘peddling through heat’ thing that gets me.”

“Cardio is good for you, Becs.” Stacie leaned over to ruffle her hair but Beca ducked out of the way.

“Why am I always saying ‘why cardio’ to you people?” Beca huffed and drank the last of her wine.

“Because you love us.” Aubrey said it simply. It was a fact that could still surprise her once in a while.

“Touché.” Beca shrugged. “Fine, we’ll take a trip soon. And I won’t even bitch about it. Much.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Stacie leaned one elbow on the table. Aubrey recognized the look on her face and tried to keep hers expressionless. Stacie had already talked to her about what was going to happen next. Aubrey was kind of looking forward to it. “Speaking of seeing.” Beca froze in the act of picking up the wine bottle to pour them all a bit more. Chloe reached over and took it, doing it for her.

“I don’t suppose we could all agree to never speak of this?” Beca’s face was turning an interesting shade of red that Aubrey hadn’t seen before.

“Isn’t the phrase ‘never speak of this again’.” Aubrey nodded her thanks at Chloe and picked up her refilled glass.

“No, ‘again’. Period. I would really like to not…”

Stacie interrupted. “Talk about how you totally were getting off on-“

“I WAS NOT.” Beca looked embarrassed. “I didn’t even mean… It was an accident… The blinds wouldn’t close…”

Aubrey started to laugh. “That’s what gave you away, by the way.” Chloe looked at her quizzically as she sat down. “The blinds were just going up and down.”

Stacie snickered. “It was like some sort of fucked up Morse code and went on for like - ever.”

“Oh god, please let me die right now.” Beca slumped forward and put her head in her hands.

“Aww.” Chloe reached over and rubbed her arm. “It’s ok, Becs. We’re all friends here. Very _close_ friends apparently.” Beca just groaned again.

Aubrey took pity on her. “Beca.” Her tone pulled Beca’s eyes up immediately. “It’s ok.” The echo to her conversation with Stacie wasn’t lost on her. “I’m not mad. I mean, obviously. We waved at you.” She decided to leave it unspoken that they just as obviously were putting on a show.

“Me either, if anyone cares.” Stacie waved at the table.

“I’ve seen you parade through the Bella house when you forgot a towel, Beca said dryly.

Stacie waved her hand across the table. “Like Aubrey said. We’re not mad.” And her voice changed at the last word, making Aubrey narrow her eyes. “It was ridiculously hot, actually.”

Aubrey laughed as Beca took a huge gulp of wine. “Stace,” she chided, though she thought it was obvious she didn’t mind.

Stacie held up her hands. “What?! It was!” 

Stacie was absolutely right, and that had greatly surprised Aubrey that she felt the same. It was hot enough that Aubrey didn’t even think about pulling away or closing their blinds, which was she would have done before she and Stacie had talked the month before. But today… and she didn’t really know what all Beca had seen before they saw her, though she could guess. The thought that Beca might have been watching when Aubrey had slid her fingers into Stacie – well that was enough to cause more than a little arousal even all these hours later. It had made her bold enough to stand there, proudly. Agree to let Stacie cup her breast from behind, to push Stacie’s hand down between her legs to see how long Beca would watch them. To wonder how it had made Beca feel to watch it. If she… enjoyed it and was affected as strongly as Aubrey was by knowing Beca was there.

Aubrey smiled to herself. Though even in that moment, she had known that Beca’s top emotion was going to be panic. So it didn’t surprise her when Beca had quickly darted out of view, but it may have disappointed her just a little, which _did_ surprise her a bit. And while they had chuckled over it, it hadn’t changed what they were doing. Not even when Chloe took Beca’s place. Though, she admitted, she _had_ turned her back, not quite ready to be _that_ open. Literally, considering what Stacie was doing with her mouth at the time.

 _‘Lord, we really **all** need to talk about this soon. There are too many different ways this could fall apart if we don’t._ ’ Aubrey shifted in her chair, both hating and enjoying the frission of desire stretching its claws down her spine. _‘Not tonight, but soon.’_

Chloe traced the rim of her glass. “You guys were just celebrating the holiday.”

All of them looked at her, confused, but it was Beca who asked it. “What holiday?”

Chloe shrugged. “Hump Day.”

As the others cracked up, Chloe simply sipped her wine, looking beyond pleased with herself.

Beca wiped a tear from her eye. “I walked right into that.”

Chloe nodded. “Both eyes. Wide open.”

Aubrey stood up. “Alright, I’ll clean the table, you guys go sit on the couch.”

Beca stood and stretched. “I’ll help.” She waved her hand dismissively when Aubrey tried to stop her. “Whatever, it’ll get done faster. Besides, it’s not like the Bella house days, you guys have a dishwasher. I just gotta rinse and throw them in.”

Aubrey shook her head but relented. With Beca’s help they were done quickly, which Aubrey kind of wished they weren’t. She and Beca didn’t get to spend quiet time like this together very often. Maybe that needed to be another thing that happened soon. Find some reason to send their wives out to play while she and Beca… Well, she wasn’t sure yet, exactly, but she had a half image of Beca working on music while Aubrey read over contracts on the couch in Beca’s studio. It was a warmly domestic image that she usually associated with Stacie or, back in their college days, studying with Chloe. It helped tamp down the lingering desire into simple contentment.

The thought made Aubrey smile as she walked back into the living room and found Stacie braiding Chloe’s hair. She settled on the other side of the sectional with Beca. “Birthday braids. Good choice.” She’d just leaned back when she remembered that they still had to give their gifts. “Oh! I’ll be right back.” She set down the wine glass she’d brought in with her and went upstairs to her office. She had to lift a few folders until she found what she was looking for.

She laughed as she came back down. “We almost forgot.” Aubrey set the two envelopes on Chloe’s lap before sitting down again. “Happy birthday, Chlo.” She sat back down beside Beca who handed her the wine glass again. “Thanks, B.”

Chloe ran her fingers over them. “Aw, you guys. You didn’t have to.”

Beca snorted into her glass. “She’s on this ‘it’s just another day’ kick today.”

“Except it wasn’t just another day. You guys have all made it kind of perfect. I need to find a word better than ‘perfect.’” Chloe smiled. “Guess I haven’t reached Grandma Stage after all.”

Aubrey was indignant. “I certainly hope not. I don’t like to think what that’d say about me.”

“That you’re old.” Beca deadpanned beside her before grinning impishly as Aubrey’s jaw dropped. “Which you most definitely are not.”

“Nice save.” Aubrey raised her glass slightly before turning back to Chloe expectantly. “Well?”

“Hold on, just gotta do the ends.” Stacie finished her braid and sat back to admire her handiwork. “There. Perfect.” She nodded. “Go on.”

Chloe picked up the first envelope, her name in Aubrey’s neat handwriting, and opened it eagerly. “Ooh. A spa day before the reunion?!” She looked up at Aubrey, eyes dancing. “I love you!”

Aubrey laughed. “Glad you like it. I wasn’t sure-“

“Are you kidding? A day being pampered with my bestie? What’s not to love?” Chloe looked back down at the reservation and ran her fingertips across it. “Seriously Bree, I can’t wait.” She folded the paper and put it back in the envelope before turning to the other, unlabeled, envelope in her lap.

Beca nudged Aubrey. “You did good. The timing on that is perfect. She always worries, though she won’t admit it, about the reunion.”

“That’s cause of Alice.” Aubrey’s [lip curled](https://gph.is/2I7U9ri). She wasn’t always as thrilled about her reunions as she once thought she would be. There was always that bit of tension when they walked in, waiting to see if she’d hear ‘Oh, it’s you slut bags’ from the side. It hadn’t happened yet, which made the rest of the night more enjoyable. Well, and that and all the rest of her Bellas, new and old. She was learning to just enjoy watching Beca scan the area before leading them in and stop letting it get to her. Once the pressure was off, they always had a good time.

“You mean That Whore Alice™.” Beca’s lip curled to match.

“Let’s… not think of her now.” With Beca nodding, Aubrey turned back as Chloe started laughing and threw her arms around Stacie.

 “You’re welcome.”

Beca looked confused as Stacie’s words were directed at her instead of Chloe. “What?” She looked from her wife to her friend as Chloe continued to giggle helplessly. “I’m missing something.”

Her words caused Chloe to laugh harder and Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh with her. “Chlo, you’ll have to show her.”

Chloe handed over the card she’d opened. Aubrey watched Beca scan the flowery and sentiment laden Hallmark moment.

“Yeah?” Beca shook her head. “I don’t get it.” She took the paper that Chloe then handed over.

The font for the first two lines was huge, Stacie was just obviously trying to fill the entire page in landscape mode. The rest of the lines were in slightly smaller print below.

 

One IOU for Chloe Beale  
Sex Toy Shopping Sextravaganza  
And some lunch if we work up an appetite being hot.  
Which, let’s face it. We will.  
Because we’re hot.  
From Stacie Conrad

 

“Oh for the love of…” Beca began to laugh helplessly, leaning on Aubrey.

Stacie beamed as she patted Chloe’s back and pulled away. “Exactly, B. For the love.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Making.”

They were interrupted by Chloe’s phone, and they knew it was hers because “[Makeba – Dirty Ridin’ Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaHSSJ3kuoM)” was the ringtone blasting from the kitchen. Beca had made it for her last month and Chloe hadn’t gotten bored yet. She wiped her eyes as she got up, kissing Stacie once before heading into the other room to answer it.

“Are you saying you think I need help in bed, Stacie?” Beca mock glared.

Aubrey’s eyes widened. “Oh Beca, I don’t think you wanna start…” but Stacie grinned wickedly.

“I dunno, B. Yet.”

“Oh… Jesus.” Beca’s face instantly turned red. “I… Yeah, nope. I surrender. Right now.”

Whatever else they might have said was interrupted by a loud squeal of joy from the kitchen. “You are!? WHEN!” Chloe rushed out into the living room. “Guys! It’s Jessica and Ashley, they’re moving to LA!”

“That’s aca-mazing!” Aubrey clapped once and echoed Chloe, “When!?” while Stacie and Beca let out a cheer at the same time.

Chloe just waved her hand. “Shhh. Uh huh… Yeah… No. Oh totes!” She was nodding and smiling like a bobblehead; it always made Aubrey happy to see Chloe so excited. “Definitely. I’ll call you tomorrow when I find his card.” A short pause, then, “No, we’re at Staubrey’s having dinner.” She looked back at the rest of them who were watching her with various degrees of affection.

Aubrey felt her heart thump at the nickname. It may have started as a joke but she loved how it tied her to Stacie. Beca, of all people, said she felt the same way about Bloe, even though it had come up at one of the lowest points of their relationship.

Chloe was nodding, “Sure, one sec. Girls, Jessley wants to say hi.” That was another Amy nickname that had stuck. She often joked that her nicknames had the power to make couples, and with a 3 out of 4 success rate, she might be on to something. She’d tried to make “LillyRose” a thing in college and while everyone had known that was doomed to failure, they were all not-so-secretly happy it had crashed before it left the gate.

Chloe switched from a voice call to FaceTime and Jessica and Ashley appeared on the screen as she turned it toward the couch. Their faces were pressed together as they yelled, “We love you guys! We won’t have to miss you anymore!”

Aubrey, Beca and Stacie yelled “We love you!” at the phone, trying to see who could be louder.

Beca threw herself at Stacie and tried to cover her mouth. “No fair, your lungs are bigger because you’re taller and they have to support your giant boobs!”

“That’s not how bodies work, Beca!” Stacie pushed her back and they fell into an impromptu wrestling match on the couch. It seemed to be more tickling and squealing than headlocks. Aubrey watched them, smiling with affection.

Aubrey heard Ashley ask, “Do they do that often?”

“Unfortunately.” Chloe mock sighed. “They’re like teenagers sometimes.”

“What, like all horny all the time? What, ow, stop hitting me Jessica. It’s a legit question for those two!” Ashley rubbed her arm.

“Perv.” Jessica wrapped her arm around Ashley’s head from behind and covered her mouth. “Sorry about her.”

“It’s not like she’s wrong.” Chloe turned the phone around and winked.

“Ha.” Ashely pulled the hand away from her mouth. “But we’ll let you guys get back to your after dinner wrestling whatever. Happy Birthday again, Chloe.”

“Wait! We have to sing! Chloe, go sit with the girls.” Jessica cleared her throat.

“When did you get so bossy?” Beca asked as she waved Aubrey over to the couch on the other side of Stacie as she flopped breathlessly to her spot on the couch.

Aubrey rose and went were directed. “Hi. Would you like to be pot or kettle?” She laughed as Beca stuck out her tongue when Chloe sat down between Beca and Stacie. “Shall I count us down for old time’s sake?”

“Thanks, Bree.” Ashley said as Jessica smiled widely.

Aubrey switched her gaze from the screen to her best friend.

She counted, softly, “1, 2, 3, 4.”

By the end of the beautifully, if she said so herself, harmonized rendition of “Happy Birthday” Chloe was a sniffling mess. Aubrey reached behind Stacie to give a soft tug on Chloe’s braid and got a watery smile in response.

As they all wished Jessley a good night, Aubrey once again thanked the Universe for putting these women in her life. She couldn’t imagine anything different or anything that could make her life more complete.

“What was that about finding a card?” Beca ran her knuckles down Chloe’s cheek,  smiling when Chloe captured it in her own and brought it to her lips.

“Oh. Uh.” She sniffed once, clearing her throat. “They’re moving. Like, soon. End of July soon. So they wanted to know if there was any housing here.”

“Oh there’s totally empty houses!” Aubrey sat up on the couch. “That would be aca-awesome.”

“Totes, right? I’m going to call them tomorrow when I find that guys number.”

“Oh I have it in my rolodex! I’ll give it to you before you head home for the night.”

“Of course you still have a rolodex.” Beca rolled her eyes.

“That’s saved your bacon once or twice, DJ Titanium. Like when you lost the number for AND forgot the name of the client you were supposed to show around the office last year?”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Beca shrugged. “One of us has to be an adult, I suppose.”

Stacie asked, “I really like adult things, does that count?”

Beca answered, “No” at the same time Chloe and Aubrey said, “Yes.”

Stacie was smug. “You’re outvoted, B.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m getting used to it.” Beca rubbed at the side of her nose with her middle finger.

“Real mature.” Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

“You still love me.”

Aubrey sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“Ha.” Beca sat back against the couch. “I win.”

Aubrey grinned to herself as Stacie spoke up, not-so-subtly redirecting the conversation. “Hey, Chloe. Are you getting a personalized license plate?”

“Oh man.” Beca leaned forward again. “This is going to require alcohol.” She leaned over and grabbed her glass from the other side of the table. “For the record, I still think ACA AWES would be fine.”

Aubrey laughed looked at her quizzically and back at Chloe, who perked up. “That does sound like you, so what else could you be thinking of?”

“I’m just having problems deciding between two.” Aubrey just twirled her finger, asking her to keep going. “OK, here they are. I-M-T-H-T-T-S.” She watched as they tried to put it together.

After a second of silence, Beca offered. “I’m the tits.”

Aubrey choked out a laugh. “Chloe!”

Chloe giggled and waved a hand. “No wait. There’s one more. W-R-T-H-T-T-S.”

“’We are the tits’?” Stacie laughed. “That’s actually more perfect than ACA AWES, Becs.”

“Bingo!” Chloe laughed. “I lean more toward the second, because of the whole ‘we’ thing. That could be my team or my wife, and it’s _always_ going to mean the Bellas. Or all of the above.”

Aubrey winced. “But, Chlo… What will your kids’ parents think?”

Beca pointed at her. “See? Adult.”

Chloe’s face fell and Aubrey felt bad. “Oh. I didn’t think of that.”

“Who cares?” They all looked at Stacie. “They’re not paying for it. And she’s already established herself as a responsible, and _trophy winning_ I might add, instructor. That suddenly won’t change cause she quasi has ‘tits’ on her license plate.” Chloe’s [smile](https://gph.is/2HgAncW) was getting wider by the second. “They’re not the ones in her bed. Who cares what they think?”

“What does _the bed_ have to do with anything?” Beca asked but now Aubrey was nodding.

“All good points, hon.”

Stacie waited the slightest fraction of a beat. “No, those are on her chest.”

It was just long enough that both Aubrey and Beca were taking a drink and it caused them to simultaneously snort and almost shoot wine out through their nose.

Chloe looked coyly at Stacie and smiled. “[Thanks](https://gph.is/2qD3EDx).”

Stacie just leaned back and smiled smugly.

Chloe bounced in place. “So, Bree. What all does this spa have?”

Aubrey jumped up and grabbed her hand. “Oh! I forgot to include the brochure in the card. C’mere, it’s upstairs. I can get you that number too.” She tugged until Chloe got to her feet. “We’ll be back. Behave while we’re gone, will you?”

Beca groaned as they headed upstairs. “You know that just makes Stacie think inappropriate things, Bree.”

 

~S~

After she watched them head out of the room, Stacie looked back and smirked as Beca eyed her narrowly. “It’s like you expect me to jump your bones immediately or something.”

“I ain’t givin’ you no ideas.” Beca sipped from her glass and Stacie saw something shifting behind her eyes. “So, that party that I stupidly suggested we throw.”

Stacie scooted back until she could lean on the arm of the couch. “Yeesss. Not one of your smartest moves, inviting _all_ our offices.”

Beca groaned. “I know. I was in a good mood. Or drunk. Or in a good mood while drunk, I don’t know. Whatever. I think we need to plan better this time, though.”

“What do you mean?”

Beca ticked them off on her fingers. “Last time we ran out of chips before the sun even went down. There was an emergency ice delivery that had to be made by 8. We almost ran out of beer. The last person didn’t Uber their ass out until like 3 in the morning.” That last was said just a little too casually, but Stacie couldn’t find anything in it that felt like it needed to be hidden.

She tilted her head. “You think they’ll be here late again?”

“The party is bigger.” Beca shrugged. “I mean, the invite said to be ready to Uber, no exceptions.” Beca rolled her eyes. “But in a more… office politics correct way. Thanks to Bree and her lawyer-ese.”

Stacie laughed. “You gotta admit it does come in handy sometimes.”

“Whatever. But…” And her eyes did that shifting again. “Yeah. I think it’s going to be really late before we get the last one out the door.” She cleared her throat. “Thankfully we have both Sunday and Monday to recover. I had one mother of a hangover last year.”

Stacie thought she was starting to see what Beca _might_ be getting at peeking around the edges. It _had_ crossed her mind that the party was a perfect time to see if they were all ready to maybe do this thing. Or start the actual _talk_ about it. And, if the past few weeks had been any indication – hell, today alone was like a giant signal fire - it really was just a matter of time. But Beca had a point. They **_were_** all super drunk last year. Stacie actually didn’t remember the last person leaving or going to bed. She had woken up in her party outfit, makeup smeared all over her pillow like a cheap whore on a bender. Even Aubrey, while she’d managed to wash off her makeup and change into pj’s, took at least another hour to wake up after Stacie had crawled her way to hug their toilet.

Maybe… this was Beca’s way of telling her to wait. That the answer would be ‘yes’. Eventually.

Or Stacie was totally full of shit and reading things that weren’t there.

She decided to ignore it for tonight and focus on what she could answer without asking potentially awkward questions. “You’re right. Ok, so how about this year…” She thought a minute while Beca waited. “I know Bree has that full list of food and drink. I’ll look at it and see if she accounted for those random outages. Knowing her, she probably did, but I’ll check.” Stacie suddenly grinned. “Have you gotten the playlist ready?”

Beca groaned. “No! Chloe keeps adding things and now Aubrey keeps texting me her ideas.”

Stacie laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me. Is this too much for you, DJ Titanium?” And for once she didn’t mean any of the underlying things that _could_ , and usually did, mean.

Beca glared at her. “Don’t insult my honor, Legs.”

Stacie dodged the decorative pillow thrown at her, laughing easily.

 


	7. Bellas Reunion 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these girls.

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~B~

_Saturday, June 24 th, 2017_

Beca settled heavily into a chair. “Oh god, I don’t think I can dance anymore.” She had never been more thankful she’d decided to go with her sneakers for the reunion.

“What’s the matter, Shawshank? Married life making you slow?” Amy frowned and eyed her as Beca laid her head on the table for a second. “I’d have thought it would have taken a few more years for that to happen.”

“Unlike some people, **I** have been dancing for the last three hours.” Beca sat up and flagged down one of the wait staff and ordered a beer. “It’s now time to drink.”

Amy nodded sadly. “And turned you into an alcoholic. As expected.”

“What do you mea—Never mind.” Beca shook her head. “I know how this goes. You make weird statements and confuse me and I end up confessing something embarrassing by accident.”

“Aw, but that’s the fun part.” Amy sighed. “And without Bumper here, you know I need to keep distracted until I can get back to the hotel and-“

“Do not finish that sentence if you don’t want to wear my beer, Amy.”

“You don’t have your beer yet.”

“Damnit.”

“But I’ll take it easy on you. Don’t want you to get all worked up thinking about my sexy ass.”

Beca rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Thank you, Amy.”

Amy slammed back the rest of her drink and pushed up out of her seat. “Time to see a man about a horse.”

Beca watched her walk away then looked back out at the dance floor, smiling at the rest of her Bellas. They were the biggest knot of people on the dance floor, though, surprisingly, not the loudest. The reunion this year was back at Barden, so there was a bigger than normal turnout, with many former members jumping at the chance to see their old stomping grounds.

Beca smiled as Legacy’s mom showed off her signature move which shifted to laughter when she noticed Emily standing to the side with a slightly horrified and embarrassed expression on her face when Chloe jumped next to her and copied it exactly. Katherine Junk was probably one of the coolest parents she had ever met, though Beca never wanted to make her mad after she’d heard about the chokehold over George Michael.

It was weird, being back on campus and not having to run off to class. Or rehearsal, she thought idly as Stacie and Aubrey swung past her line of sight. She had to admit, she sort of missed the radio station. Not the CD stacking part, but when Luke had finally let her DJ regularly her sophomore year. _That_ she missed. She even, sort of but not really, missed Jesse and his movie chatter. They didn’t get to talk nearly often enough.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Cynthia Rose dropped down on her left and Beca smiled.

“Hey. Nothing, really. Just thinking of what it’s like being here and not having to…” her fingers waved through the air. “Rush anywhere. Do anything. Be…”

“Responsible? So tired you can’t see straight?” Cynthia Rose paused. “Not like that last was a problem for me, exactly.”

Beca nodded and laughed. “Exactly. Adulting is weird.” Her beer arrived and she dropped enough money on the tray to cover a generous tip. “They just… turn you loose. Like you’re just… ready. Done baking. Go forth into the world, young student.” She shook her head. “I so wasn’t ready.”

“You seemed to have landed on your feet.”

Beca smiled again, softer this time. “I got lucky.” Cynthia Rose snorted. “Not like that, perv.” But she grinned with her. “I knew I had you guys if I stumbled. Even if I’d had to do it without those 3 lunatics I drove across the country with. I knew I had support, even from my dad, there at the end.”

“Married life mellowed you, Becs.” Cynthia Rose told her. “This is the longest, most positive thing I have ever heard you say.”  Her expression turned sly. “Except when Stacie recited that speech you made to Aubrey on her birthday.” She laughed when Beca pushed on her shoulder.

 Beca picked at the label on her beer, but continued. “I also got lucky with my job. This could have been a lot harder than it was.” She sipped from her bottle. “ _Should_ have been harder. So, I’m grateful to all you aca-bitches for not kicking me to the curb when I was an insufferable…”

“Smart ass? Cynthia Rose raised an eyebrow. “Tiny dictator who made us all run laps when she was in a bad mood?”

“That all works.” Beca tipped her bottle at her. “Legacy always said her mom told her that kind of stuff all the time. ‘The Bellas will be your family.’ I was so glad that she wasn’t wrong. And that my… fear? That seems to fit my main emotion our senior year… didn’t cause us to lose the chance for upcoming generations to be Bellas.”

“Well, most of that was Muffgate, but… I get what you mean, though I didn’t think of that until we were at Worlds.” Cynthia Rose sat back in her chair. “I _thought_ I knew. But it took seeing all the other Bellas there, ready to give their all for _us,_ who almost lost it all over a stupid mistake, before I realized, really _realized_ , what we had become.”

Beca said it with her. “Family.”

“That’s beautiful.”

Cynthia Rose and Beca both jumped at the new voice and looked to their left. Cynthia Rose put her hand on her heart. “Lilly! Jesus! Where did you come from, girl?!”

Beca tried to stop her own pulse from racing. “I’ve given up asking. She just kind of… appears.” It was also usually the only time Lilly’s voice was audible without leaning closer than you really wanted to. Lilly smiled, like she knew what Beca was thinking. _‘Oh god, have you been a mind reader all this time? I’m so sorry for all the dirty thoughts I have ever had about Chloe when you’re around!’_

Lilly just stared at her before she looked away, saying something Beca couldn’t hear this time. She looked over at Cynthia Rose who was closer.

“She asked about TWA™ and if she showed up this year.” Her eyes cut right and looked back at Beca. “And then something about having plastic sheeting stashed in the basement at the Bella house if we need it.”

Beca swallowed hysterical laughter. “No, she’s not here. Stacie says it’s because she’s afraid of me. Apparently my rant that first year was noticed.”

Cynthia Rose cocked her head and gave Beca a Look. “It was in the middle of the bar, at full volume, after your fifth drink. You jumped on your chair and yelled - I’m going to paraphrase here – ‘Where is That Whore Alice™? Bitch is a hoor’ – which you totally pronounced that way, Becs – ‘and I’m going to punch her in the tits for being mean to my best friends for three years.’”

Beca smirked. “Yeah that. Stacie heard from Aubrey that it got around, and may have scared her off.”

“Good. Though, if you need some help.” Cynthia Rose leaned forward. “I know people.”

Beca growled. “To take out the trash? Psh, nah.”

“Trash?”

Beca looked up as Jessica and Ashley took seats across the table, Jessica smiling after her question. Before she could answer, arms wrapped around her neck. She wondered what it meant that she knew it was Stacie by the size of the boobs against the back of her head as a chin rested on the top of it. “If Beca’s talking about trash at a Bellas reunion, we’re talking about That Whore Alice™.”

Flo walked past Stacie and sat down at the table. “In my country, the man that bought her would be trying to get his goat back.”

Beca laughed then patted the arms looped in front of her. “Aw, Stace. You do get me.”

“Stop sweet talking me when our wives are out of earshot.” Beca felt Stacie jump after a sharp smacking sound. ”Oops.”

“Sweetie, stop sweet talking Beca when your wife walks into earshot.” Aubrey took the seat on Beca’s right. “You know it makes Beca adorably flustered.”

Stacie shrugged around Beca’s head. “She **_is_** cute when she’s flustered.”

Beca just grinned and watched as the rest of her Bellas found spots at the table, dragging over chairs as necessary. Amy came back with a half empty bottle of tequila and a stack of red Solo cups.

“Oh god, no. Amy. Not…” Beca trailed off as the rest of them cheered. “I mean. Yay.”

Stacie kissed her cheek. “C’mon Becs, it’ll be like old times.” She let Beca go and pulled a chair over beside Aubrey.

“If I puke in the bushes ‘like old times’ someone is going to pay.”  Beca noticed a look flash between Legacy and Cynthia Rose, whose eyebrow went up just a fraction. She hoped she’d remember to ask Legacy about it later but the outlook wasn’t good now that Amy was pouring ‘shots’ into the cups. They looked overly generous to be legitimately called ‘shots’.

“Don’t worry; I’ll hold your hair.” Chloe’s voice whispered in her ear before she settled herself on Beca’s lap, who immediately wound an arm around Chloe’s hip to hold her in place. “Again.”

“Thanks babe.”

As Amy passed out the drinks, Mrs. Junk (because really, Beca couldn’t call her anything else) came up. “Ooooh, _te **qui** la_!” When Amy passed her a cup, she gave it to Legacy who gaped. “What? Don’t be shocked. You turn 21 soon enough. One won’t kill you.” The rest of the Bellas cheered as Amy poured another one for her. “I know this isn’t your first drop of alcohol, Em. I’m your mother, not blind.”

“It’s my first tequila?” Emily squeaked out. “If it helps?”

Once everyone had their cups, they all looked at Beca. She raised her glass, feeling love rising over her like a wave from all directions.

“Bellas for life!”

“BELLAS FOR LIFE!”

Beca shook her head and tossed the shot back, thinking that she almost didn’t have this in her life.

How stupid she’d been.

“Gross!” Emily stuck out her tongue. “Why would you ever…” She gulped the water her mother handed her.

How very lucky.

 


	8. The Party and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beale-Mitchell/Conrad-Posen 4th of July Bash.

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~B~

_Saturday, July 1 st, 2017_

Beca looked around and grinned.

Their backyards were **full** of people.

Music makers mixed with science nerds mixed with lawyers mixed with dance teachers.

The party had started at noon and showed no sign of stopping. There was so much laughter and yelling over the music that she was surprised her head wasn’t pounding as it usually did in crowds.  But the day was so far – and she knocked on the wood of the bench she was sitting on – nothing but net. She frowned, not sure where she’d heard that phrase or why her brain dredged it up now. She was sure it had to do with sports. One of them. Whatever, she was having fun in a crowd for once.

A flash of red caught her eye when Chloe turned around and _looked_ at her as the music changed.

Ok, so maybe Beca was having a lot of fun. In fact, this may have been the third time in the past five hours that “[It Was Always You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubhkguhrYGg)” by Maroon 5 had come up in her playlist. The first time, none of the key people had thought anything of it. The second time, Chloe had given her a ‘look.’ Similar to the one she was giving right now. But now… Now Chloe’s eyes twinkled at her, somehow full of something _knowing_. Beca could see that she’d figured out it was intentional and what it might possibly mean.  Beca winked and could hear Chloe’s laugh over the music.

Today was a great day.

~

 

The next time it played, which if Beca was still able to count after everything she’d been drinking, made the fourth time it had come up.

“You must like this song.”

Beca turned around slowly, having learned if she did it quickly, her head felt like it flew fifty feet to the side before settling back on her neck. “What?”

Aubrey shrugged, almost spilling her drink. “I know you have enough music that I could listen to it twenty-four-hours-a-day, for thiiiiiiirty years and not hear a repeat. But I’ve heard this one already today.”

Beca just blinked at her, hoping she looked innocent. “Oh? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I swear, this is like the third time I’ve heard it.” Aubrey closed one eye, peering at her. “Are you drunk?”

“No, you’re just blurry.” Beca cracked up but with her balance gone, she fell to the ground. That was literally the best joke that Jesse had ever said and she loved when she got the chance to use it.

Aubrey closed the other eye and opened it again. “Were you always on the ground?”

“Nope. Help me up.” Beca shot her hand up and wiggled her fingers. Aubrey carefully took it and tugged but Beca overestimated her own force as she pulled herself up and they collided. “Oops.”

“Hey, no mashing of my wife without me.” Stacie frowned playfully as she came over. “Rude.”

“Beca fell over. I helped her up.” Aubrey added helpfully.

“Ah. Water for both of you then.” Stacie stepped over to one of the many coolers sweating around the lawn. She pulled out four bottles and handed them each one. “I’m gonna go find Chlo. She’s usually more sensible… but sometimes not.”

“She’s so smart.” Aubrey sighed as she watched Stacie walk away. “And pretty. Don’t you think she’s pretty, Becs?.”

“Oh yeah. I mean – All of that. And handy to have around.” Beca opened the bottle and downed half of it in one go. She wasn’t sure water had ever tasted so good. “I’m gonna go find out if Jeff’s finished making the burgers. I need to eat.”

“Oooh.” Aubrey’s eyes lit up.

“C’mon, Blurry.” Beca took her hand and they headed for the giant BBQ – once again Beca’s insistence that size matters - that normally no one but Stacie ever used throughout the year.

~

By the time their guests started yelling for them to bust out the Karaoke machine, Beca – and the rest of her girls, she assumed – had sobered up considerably. She was still drunk, but she wasn’t falling down anymore. Her lips twitched in a lopsided smile as she thought that she’d have to thank Stacie for that one day.

She stepped back once the machine was set up and turned to the group. “First up, my beautiful wife.”

Chloe stepped forward, “Why thank you.” She pushed Beca toward a chair. “I got it. Go sit.”

Beca went willingly to where she’d set her beer while she arranged the machine and settled into one of the lawn chairs littering the area.

Chloe tapped on the microphone to test it then smiled widely. “First I would like to say thank you for everyone who braved the heat to be with us today.” The audience cheered at her. “You guys have all made the 2nd annual Posen-Conrad/Beale-Mitchell – boy that’s a mouthful – 4th of July bash even better than the first.” She leaned over and pushed the button to start the music she’d selected and Beca had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

She’d already been snickering at ‘mouthful’ because she was mentally 16 and lived in the gutter when she was drunk. But at the first few notes, she’d started chanting to herself. _‘Don’t look at Aubrey, don’t look at Aubrey.’_ She knew she would lose it if she did. She rolled her lips together, trying to hold it together.

Because of course, the first song Chloe decided to sing was ‘It Was Always You.’

 

 _Woke up sweating from a dream_  
With a different kind of feeling, oh  
All day long my heart was beating  
Searching for the meaning, oh

 

Then, to Beca’s amusement, delight and, she could finally admit to herself, a thrill of something close to desire, Stacie jumped up next to Chloe for the chorus.

 

 _Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_  
We were just wasting time, uh uh babe  
For my whole life, we never crossed the line  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize

 _It was always you_  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time  
All this time  
It was always you

  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied  
Satisfied  
It was always you, you

 _No more guessing who_  
Looking back now I know it was always you  
Always you

 

Beca was looking around to see who else might be paying attention to any _special_ meaning in the lyrics when she caught sight of Aubrey. She had her ‘considering face’ on as Beca’s eyes skated over her, and it caused another bubble of laughter to rise up so she moved on quickly. Which meant she missed it when Aubrey joined the other girls until her voice came through the speakers.

_All my hidden desires finally came alive  
No, I never told lies to you so why would I start tonight_

Beca’s eyes jerked back to their impromptu stage, her pulse beginning to race. Chloe stood in the middle, Aubrey and Stacie flanking with an arm around her, using the one microphone. Beca swallowed thickly and fell back on a hopefully less ‘bitch’ variation of her Resting Bitch Face to try and remain calm and cool on the surface.

But underneath… It felt like lightning was flashing up and down her body and she was afraid if she moved, she’d break the spell. Or leap into the middle of them and kiss… someone. Or all of them.

The thought slid slowly through her mind, almost as if her own brain didn’t want to startle her. _‘This may… be too on the nose for such a public space._ ’

Then she noticed that while Chloe sang directly to her, which was normal as her wife, Stacie and Aubrey _appeared_ to be singing directly to each other. Beca didn’t think the rest of the cheering, and completely trashed, crowd noticed how often the two of them split their attention between her **and** Chloe as well as each other. Or what their eyes seemed to be promising her when she met them.

But Beca did.

And the way they _all_ looked at her during the last chorus made her feel like she was getting the most public, secret, no-touching lap dance in the world. Her thighs clenched involuntarily and she rubbed her suddenly sweating palms on them. Arousal swept through her, making her breath catch and quicken.

As the song came to an end, she snapped out of her daze and whistled her appreciation while the crowd around them clapped and stopped their feet.

Maybe she should drink a little more after all. 

The three of them took their bows and stepped toward her wearing matching mischievous smiles.

Yeah. Yeah, she should **_definitely_** drink more.

 

~B~

_Sunday, July 2 nd, 2017_

Beca groaned and tried to close her mouth; everything hurt, even her jaw and especially her head. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was as dry as her father’s humor. Her body felt like it was under a heavy weight and her limbs didn’t want to move when she tried stretching. She realized why her mouth was parched when her cheek hit the giant drool spot on her pillow.

“Here.” A soft voice said from above her.

Beca felt her hand taken and pills were placed in it. Her fingers curled around them. She’d be grateful if she had any energy.

“Down the hatch. I’ve got water.”

Beca whimpered her thanks and slowly moved her hand and head toward each other until she could scoop the pills in her mouth.

“This is going to be trickier unless you want me to just pour it on your face and hope you get some in your mouth.” The voice sounded amused.

Beca nodded, but she held her hand out and felt a cool plastic bottle settle against her palm. She lifted her head off the pillow and pushed up enough to swallow some blissfully cool water while someone gently helped steady her.  She’d been wrong yesterday; _this_ was the best tasting water she’d ever had.

She drained the water and let her head fall back to the bed as the guiding hand took the bottle back. She tried to speak but all that came out was a croak.

“If that was thank you, you’re welcome.” A hand ran lightly over her hair, soothing, as lips pressed to her temple.

Beca nodded and fell back into sleep. She hoped she’d feel better when she woke up again. She’d figure out who the voice belonged to then. They were kind of awesome.

~

When Beca woke the second time, she felt much better, not hurting as much as before. She experimentally tried to stretch but her body still felt weighted down. She put a bit more force into it and that’s when she realized she was naked and not alone.

_‘Ok, that’s not unusual.’_

She flexed her legs from her hips to her toes to wake them up, then her arms from shoulder to fingers.

That’s about the time she realized Chloe was lying naked across her back. That also wasn’t unusual. She smiled sleepily as one hand twitched back to awkwardly caress a bare hip.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Beca frowned, her eyes still closed. That was Chloe’s voice alright. But it didn’t come from above her.

She forced her eyes open and met the twinkling blue ones she loved more than music. Chloe was on the other side of the bed, lying on her side, one hand propping up her head. Fully dressed.

Except that shouldn’t be possible, because someone was _definitely_ draped across her back. Naked. She could feel them breathing. She knew were naked, because she could feel two -

She managed to croak out a quiet “Oh god.” Chloe winked at her.

Then, to make matters _truly_ worse, she heard Aubrey’s dry tone from behind her by the door. “Dirty bird.”

There was a voice in her ear. “Shhh.” A long arm stretched down and pushed its way between Beca and the mattress. “Sleep time, Bree.” Stacie wiggled around until she was on her side and used both her arms to scoop Beca into her chest to spoon her tightly under the sheet.

Beca’s eyes were wide open now, locked on her wife’s, who just smiled wider.

 _‘We’re both fucking naked. In The Expanse.’_ Beca felt her word tip sideways and all she could do was stare at Chloe as she slipped into full panic. ‘ _Chloe is dressed. Bree is also probably dressed. Oh god. What did we **do**?’_

“If you and my wife feel like it, I’ve got food over at our place.” Despite the pain in her head, Beca craned her neck around to try and look at Aubrey, but the angle was wrong. “That is, if you guys don’t want to have round two this morning.”

Beca’s mouth dropped and stayed there until she felt Chloe slide off the bed. “I got out clothes for you guys, they’re sitting on the dresser. There’s more water on your table.”  She headed out the door with Aubrey.

Stacie’s arm tightened. “So much noise. Why so much talking.” She buried her face in Beca’s hair as she shifted her hips closer and tighter into Beca’s ass. “Wha… wait.” Beca felt Stacie lift her head and could only assume she was looking around. “Bree?”

Beca let her head fall back to her pillow and met Stacie’s still dazed and confused eyes. “Surprise?”

Moving slowly, Stacie unwound her arm from around Beca’s waist and pushed the sheets up enough to look down at their bodies. “Beca?”

“Yup. Heh.” Beca used the moment to slide to the edge of the bed.

“Why are we naked.”  Stacie spoke slowly.

“Wish I knew.” Beca groaned as she sat up and pushed over to swing her legs over the side. “Almost as much as I wish I knew why my head hurts so much.” She slipped down to the floor and gingerly made her way to the dresser. She pulled on her underwear and shorts first before wrestling herself into the sports bra Chloe had set out. She turned with her tank in her hands.

Stacie was sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled around her waist, obviously not worried about her current state of undress beyond ‘how had this happened.’ “Becs. What… why are we- Where are…?”

That, at least, Beca could answer. She decided to leave out the color commentary though. “They’re over at your place. Aubrey made us breakfast.” A quick glance at the clock showed her it was almost noon. “Or, brunch, I guess. She didn’t really say more than ‘food’ before she and Chloe left.”

“They were here? While we were like that?” Stacie pushed herself to the edge of the bed. “Holy fuck, The Expanse is even bigger from the fucking middle.”

Beca froze with her shirt halfway over her head before pulling it down.

Stacie actually looked abashed. “That may have been a poor choice of words, considering the situation.”

“Uh.” Beca didn’t want to admit to it, but it was driving her nuts. “Stacie. What happened?”

Stacie groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. “I don’t remember. I take it you don’t either?”

Beca shook her head and immediately regretted it. She picked up the other stack of clothes and brought them over to the bed. “Nope. Not a second. Last thing I remember was Bruce singing a bad rendition of ‘I Will Always Love You.’”

Stacie made a face. “Oh. I wish I didn’t remember that instead.” She stood and pulled on the clothes. “Why do these fit me?”

“Because we had a clothing exchange the last time I pushed you in the pool when you slept over. ‘Packing a bag’ seemed stupid when we’ve got a million drawers.” They each had their own drawer and a few hangers in the other house, as well as their own toothbrush. It was just so much easier that way.

“Oh. Right.” Stacie picked up the bottle on her side of the table. “Did you give me ibuprofen?”

“No, it was one of them. I don’t know which, but they gave me some too. It helped, a bit.” Beca walked back over and grabbed the bottle left for her. “They are never going to let us live this down,” she said idly.

“Live _what_ down? If I’m going to get dragged for something then I’d like to remember. Especially if it involves waking up naked in bed with someone other than my wife.” Stacie drained the last of her bottle, thankfully ignoring the scarlet color Beca was sure she just turned. “Let’s go eat and get it over with.”

They took turns using the bathroom before they stood side by side at the sink to clean up. Beca frowned. Her hair was a rat nest and took far longer than it should have to comb out. It didn’t help that each tug felt like it was pulling her brain out through her scalp. That’s when she noticed the large goose egg just beyond her hairline. “What. The. Fuck. Happened.”

Stacie peered at it. “Holy crap, B. I,” she frowned. “I hope I didn’t cause that.”

Beca gingerly felt the bump. “I’ll feel better once we know what the hell happened last night. I hope.”

They felt marginally better with freshly washed faces, combed hair and brushed teeth. They also liberally used Beca’s mouthwash to try and remove the dead animal taste before they tried to eat.

Foregoing shoes, they carefully made their way down the stairs and through the house to the back yard. Beca groaned. “Oh god, they’ve already cleaned up.”

Stacie started to shake her head and stopped, one hand on her forehead. “No, we tried to stay on top of it throughout the day. I do remember that.”

“Oh, right! Thank god. This would be much worse if they’d had to clean up both yards while we were passed out together.” Beca’s teeth clicked together as she tried to bite back the last bit before it slipped out. “Uh.”

“Yeah.” Stacie frowned. “Maybe.”

They both made their way into the kitchen and stopped just past the door.

“That took less time than I anticipated, honestly.” Chloe was just setting plates down for her and Aubrey and waved at the table. “Sit, I’ll get yours.”

“Yeah, you guys look like you’re going to fall over.” Aubrey looked them over. “But still, you look better than you did before I gave you the Advil.”

“That was you?” Beca slid into the chair across from Aubrey as she nodded. “Thank you," she breathed out, as heartfelt as anything she’d ever said.

Stacie leaned down, somewhat hesitantly, and went to kiss Aubrey’s cheek.

“What, my lips aren’t good enough for you anymore?” Aubrey’s voice was teasing and Beca felt herself relaxing.

“I… That’s not even funny, Bree.” Stacie scrunched up her nose and kissed her properly. “Not funny at all.”

Chloe set down a plate in front of Stacie then Beca who was relieved to see it was nothing heavier than a turkey sandwich and a salad. “I don’t know. I thought it was funny.” She put her hand on Beca’s shoulder. “This one didn’t even try to kiss me at all.”

Beca’s eyes went wide but before she could leap from her chair, Chloe had leaned down in front of her and captured her lips. Beca let herself sink back again once Chloe let her go. “Oops. Sorry, Chlo.”

“I imagine you’re both still a little…” Aubrey tilted her head from side to side, searching for the right word as she ate a forkful of salad. “Muddled.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Stacie took a bite of her sandwich and groaned softly. “Just the right amount of mayo.”

Chloe smiled from where she was ladling what smelled like chicken noodle soup into bowls. “You’re welcome.”

Beca took a bite from her sandwich finding it both exactly what she needed yet hard to swallow. She kept wondering three things: what had happened, was she about to get yelled at and, overall, how she really felt if what she thought happened _had_ happened. Ultimately, she felt a bit like a dog creeping around with her tail between her legs, waiting to get swatted despite how… unconcerned they both seemed.

Chloe brought over the soup and finally sat down on Beca’s right, her left hand automatically going to rest on Beca’s thigh, like this was any normal lunch. So Beca tried to follow their lead and focused on filling her belly and hopefully soaking up any residual alcohol. Though she didn’t think that’s all that was twisting her stomach.

Stacie finally looked up after they’d mostly finished the meal. “Ok. What happened.” All three of them looked at her. “We - I can’t remember. I’ve tried. How the hell did I end up naked and spooning Beca.”

Beca felt her head sinking into her shoulders, waiting for the yelling. But then the opposite and absolutely last thing she would have expected happened.

Chloe and Aubrey started laughing. Hard enough that tears immediately started rolling down their cheeks and they had to hold onto the table to stay upright.

Beca and Stacie looked from each other to their wives and back, identical looks of bewilderment on their faces, which caused Chloe and Aubrey to laugh harder.

“Did…” Beca cleared her throat. “Did we break them?”

Stacie’s eyes were narrowed. “I’m not sure if I’m feeling better or worse here.”

Beca ignored the laughter beside her. “What do you mean?”

“Obviously we did something that they’re **not** mad about. Which means…” Stacie actually growled. “That we did something that I can’t remember. We can’t have done _nothing_ , we were _naked_. And that pisses me off. Not only have I been thinking about what that might be like for _years,_ I have **never** gotten so drunk that I don’t remember sex.” She sounded so offended and pissed off that Beca felt her lips twitch. Plus, she was a bit flattered that Stacie was that mad that she didn’t remember sex with _Beca_. And that she’d been thinking about it for _years._

There was a loud clatter as Aubrey fell off her chair and rolled onto her side, laughing so hard she’d gone silent.

Beca whispered. “Holy fuck. We _did_ break Bree.”

That’s when Chloe fell out of her chair.

~

It took a good five minutes for both women to calm down enough to be able to talk. Beca and Stacie had managed to get them up, still giggling, and into the living room. Now they sat, wedged between their wives, waiting them out.

Beca was starting to feel like Stacie, so torn between the infectious giggles they were feeding each other, and being annoyed that _something_ had happened – something she’d maybe sort of finally been thinking about herself – between them and she couldn’t. Fucking. Remember.

Finally Aubrey let out a huge gasp and relaxed against the back of the couch. “Oh my god. That was fucking amazing.”

Beca blinked. Aubrey rarely swore. Her emotions swung back to nervous.

Chloe pulled Beca over and cuddled into her. “Totes.”

Stacie interrupted. “That’s great and all, but… ” She pointed between herself and Beca, “Still in the fucking dark here.”

Aubrey patted her arm and pulled her phone out of her pocket, causing Chloe to let out a couple hysterical giggles. “Beca, can you hook this up to the AppleTV?”

“Uh. Sure.” She gingerly stood and took the phone. She could barely do this without a hangover, even though it was like, only four button pushes, but she muddled her way through and handed the phone back to Aubrey. “You just have to hit play on whatever video you’re about to torture us with.”

“Oh. My. God.” Stacie breathed out, torn between admiration and shock. “You _filmed_ it? Us? It?”

Beca had been in the act of sitting and felt her legs give out. “Holy fuck.” She immediately regretted her choice of words.

Aubrey only nodded. “Indeed.”

Chloe cleared her throat. “So. Uh.” Her voice quavered, “Saddle up.” She was shaking as she tried not to laugh. Aubrey did it for her, high and piercing before she clamped down on it and shook her head as she mouthed ‘Sorry’. “It’s going to be a bumpy ride.” Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles she couldn’t hold back.

Stacie threw her arm around Aubrey and started laughing. “Oh my god. What the fu… Jesus. Ok. I’m good. Lessgo.”

Beca swallowed for what felt like the twentieth time since she woke up. “Uh. What she said.” She _was_ relaxing though. Obviously whatever it was _wasn’t_ bad if the two of them couldn’t stop laughing. In fact, Bree had tears running down her cheeks again as she found what she wanted and hit play with another burst of hysteria.

~

The video opened to a wavering shot that Beca eventually recognized as her own living room.

Chloe’s voice came from off camera. “Hurry, you’ll miss them!”

“You can’t rush art, Chlo!” Aubrey was obviously the one filming.

“You can if you’re missing the beginning!” Chloe came into view at the entry to the hall.

The camera wavered, and Beca felt a little ill at the motion, but she found herself forgetting that as voices came from ahead. Aubrey moved into the foyer and panned up to show Beca a few steps up and Stacie standing at the foot, allowing them to be more or less level with each other.

“I… Stace. Stacie. Stace. Staaaaaaaaaaacie.” Beca watched her drunk self pat her friend on the face. “I wanna know what it’s like to be you.”

Stacie snorted. “You are so drunk.”

DrunkStacie took hold of DrunkBeca’s arms. “But.. Becs.” She shook DrunkBeca lightly.

“Ooh, no. No shaking.” DrunkBeca’s cheeks ballooned out a little. “Bad things.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” DrunkStacie nodded until she remembered her earlier thought. It lasted a good thirty seconds. “But. Becs.” She leaned forward confidentially. “You’re already hot.”

Beca laughed. “HA! I’m not the only one trashed as fuck!”

Chloe shushed her. “You guys wanted to know, you have to watch.”  Aubrey nodded. They both practically vibrated with their failed attempts to stop laughing.

Stacie and Beca looked at each other and said “Yes, dears.”

DrunkBeca shook her head then winced. “Oooh. Bad move. No no, that’s not.” She grabbed DrunkStacie’s face and pulled her close. “I wanna know what it’s like to be _talllllllll_.”

DrunkAubrey panned over to DrunkChloe, who was using the wall to hold herself up as she laughed. “Shhh. They might stop.”

DrunkChloe shook her head. “Oh no, when Beca’s this far gone, not much will deter her from whatever goal she has in mind.” DrunkChloe leered. “That’s usually trying to find the fastest way into my pants. I kinda like that about her.” Then she winked. “Gets my motor going. And I think you all know what I mean.” She clicked her tongue.

DrunkAubrey laughed. “That’s my line.”

DrunkChloe waved dismissively. “Yeah but **you** use it after you quote your dad and **no one** ever understands what your dad means. **I** just make sex jokes when I say it, so everyone _does_ know what Iiiiiii mean.”

Stacie laughed. “She’s got you there, Babe.” Her attention jerked back to the screen when she heard her voice get louder.

“Beca, that’s… That’s so _cuuuuuuuute._ ” The camera wavered back to the two of them. “Of course I’ll help you be tall!” DrunkStacie turned her back to DrunkBeca. “Hop on!”

Beca found she was holding her breath as she watched her drunk ass try to climb onto Stacie’s back. “There’s way too much air gap between you two, idiot.”

Chloe, who had covered her mouth again, pulled her hand away long enough to say, “Did you just call yourself an idiot?” She put her hand back, eyes wide.

Beca frowned. “[What](https://gph.is/2I5ZOy0)? No, I called…” She pointed at the screen. “Oh.”

She watched as DrunkStacie finally figured out that was never going to work and leaned back to make it a bit easier. DrunkChloe stepped forward, hands out and ready to catch or balance anyone if they started to totter.

Beca watched, fascinated despite the slight embarrassment she was feeling, as she basically jumped onto Stacie’s back so their heads were almost even – with this positioning, DrunkBeca was actually a bit taller. Her arms went around DrunkStacie’s shoulders while her legs went around her waist. Beca was relieved to see DrunkStacie grab underneath her knees to keep her from slipping.

DrunkBeca looked around. “ _Duuuuuude_. Everything is so _tiny_ from up here! How do you avoid stepping on anyone!?”

DrunkStacie took a step forward. “Like this.”

“Woah! Fuck! Slow the **fuck** down, Gigantor.” DrunkBeca pulled on her shoulders. “Dude. I’m not used to this. Go slow with me, fuck.”

Giggles from both DrunkAubrey and DrunkChloe echoed from off camera before DrunkAubrey’s voice very clearly said “That’s what I said the first time too.” More giggling. “Except I used ‘fuck’ more. Then I asked her to go faster. _Much_ faster. And I’m sure you know what I mean this time.”

Beca looked at Aubrey, mouthing ‘Oh my god’ before looking back at the TV. Aubrey’s face, and Chloe’s for that matter, was contorted and red as they tried desperately to muffle their giggles.

DrunkChloe’s impressed voice layered over DrunkStacie carefully taking another step forward. “Oooh. Stacie is _really_ rubbing off on you, Bree.”

DrunkStacie spun toward them - causing DrunkBeca to let out a screech of terror as she leaned backward with the movement like spinning the Tea Cups at Disneyland - and winked. “Every chance I get.”

DrunkBeca wrapped her arms around DrunkStacie’s head, “DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?” She gulped for breath. “I’m dying! Help, I think I’m dying! I see spots again, oh god is it because we’re so high and there’s not enough oxygen?!”

Beca buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god. Please kill me now.”

Chloe and Aubrey gave up and covered their mouths with pillows as they continued to laugh, completely unable to stop.

Stacie shook her head. “No way. If I gotta live through this, so do you.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not watching yourself relive a bear trap.” Beca ignored the literal scream of laughter that Aubrey let out on the other side of the couch.

DrunkStacie let out a yelp, “I’m blind!” Her hands shot out like she was going to run into something while standing still.

“Oh no! What happened?!” DrunkBeca leaned forward, slipping her arms down around DrunkStacie’s neck.

“Oh. No. Must’ve just blacked out for a sec.” DrunkStacie nodded. “I’m good. You good?”

“Dude. Let’s get the show on the road!” DrunkBeca kicked her legs a bit.

“I’m not a horse, Beca.” DrunkStacie sounded insulted.

“But…” DrunkBeca waved a hand at the floor. “Legs!”

DrunkAubrey moved backward as DrunkStacie stepped forward, catching the edges of DrunkChloe standing up and following behind.

“Is it everything you imagined?” DrunkStacie turned to look over her shoulder.

DrunkBeca shrugged. “Eh. I thought you’d be taller.”

Beca let out a bark of laughter. “And Jesse said that line was never used in real life!”

Chloe fell over on her side, clutching her stomach with one hand. “Oh, I can’t. It hurts. Oh my god.”

Aubrey looked over. “And there’s so much more to go.” Her voice sounded like she was holding her breath just to get the words out.

Beca and Stacie exchanged a look before looking back to the TV in time to watch DrunkStacie bounce off the door jamb out of the living room.

DrunkBeca flipped it off. “Dude. That thing just jumped out and tried to trip you.”

DrunkStacie glared at it. “What a dick.”

“Where do you think we’re going?” Beca asked idly.

Stacie shrugged. “Hell, probably.”

DrunkAubrey followed them, and, Beca was pleased to point out, bounced off the same frame they had. DrunkChloe laughed until there was a small thud and an unbelievably adorable ‘Damnit, it got us all!’ from off camera.

Then DrunkBeca’s head bounced off the light hanging in the kitchen.

Beca winced. “Well. That explains the goose egg.”

Stacie whistled. “Shit, it **was** my fault. I’m sorry, B.”

Beca shrugged and pointed at the screen. “Well, drunk me obviously didn’t see it. _She_ just apologized for running into it.”

Chloe sat up, calming slightly in her worry. “Oh, babe. I didn’t even check.”

“I can tell, drunk you just fell over laughing. You probably got bruises from all that, yourself.”

“A few.” Chloe smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” She kissed Beca on the cheek.

“Forgiven.” Beca reached over and squeeze Chloe’s hand.

“Hey.” Beca looked up at her drunken slurring voice. “Hey! I got an idea.”

DrunkStacie came to a stop by the dining room table. “Wha’sat?”

DrunkBeca leaned down and whispered loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “I bet you can't buck me off your back like a bronco."

DrunkChloe immediately started singing "[Pony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIQfZABPKuA)" by Ginuwine and grinding her hips as she danced into the frame.

Beca sat up. This sounded… Bad. Well, not Chloe; she looked and sounded hot, as always. And while she made a mental note to have Chloe sing it for her at a future date, Beca couldn't really spare the time to think about that right now.

Stacie muttered a quiet “Oh shit.”

DrunkStacie thought about it for a whole two seconds. “Deal.”

DrunkBeca cheered. “C’mon Bucky, let’s see what you can do.”

Beca frowned. “Bucky?”

DrunkChloe broke off singing and echoed her question. “Why Bucky?” DrunkAubrey immediately picked up singing where Chloe had left off.

The way DrunkAubrey was singing was _highly_ suggestive and made Beca shift subtly on the couch. She looked away from the screen for a second and saw that Stacie had goosebumps. Beca couldn’t stop herself from leaning a little closer to her and whispering "Is that how she sounds around you when you guys are... um... alone?"

But her voice wasn't quiet enough with the sharp ears around her and it was Aubrey who answered. "Wouldn't you like to know. Wait – hold that thought for just a second." Chloe let out another soft burst of giggles.

Stacie only winked at her as Beca frowned and looked back at the TV.

DrunkBeca shrugged. “Seems like a good horse name.”

“Oh.” DrunkStacie looked like she was ready to burst into action when DrunkAubrey’s voice froze everyone as her singing abruptly ended. Which Beca was really kind of happy about, because Stacie actually _was_ Aubrey’s ‘pony’ which made it all the more evocative and distracting.

“WAIT!” It was a voice that had stopped many a Bella in their tracks and Beca snapped her attention back to the TV by pure reflex. “Take this outside into the grass.”

DrunkBeca swayed and pushed until DrunkStacie got the idea and turned to face the camera. “Bree.” DrunkBeca’s tone was the overly patient ‘explaining to an idiot’ that only the truly intoxicated could get. “Stacie’s not a real horse. She doesn’t eat _graassss.”_ She paused and an _extremely_ dirty leer passed over her face.

Beca felt herself flush. She knew that look and it meant she was thinking something truly filthy. She had half a second where she hoped she wouldn’t say it, though she knew it was futile. DrunkBeca totally had a word vomit problem and Beca hated it.

But to her surprise, DrunkAubrey was the one who finished what Beca was likely thinking. “I know that, Beca.” It was the same syrup sweet voice she’d used at the retreat. “She eats **me**.” The satisfaction in her tone practically dripped through the TV.

Beca fell back against the couch and laughed. “Ok, that was almost worth the price of admission.”

“Bree!” Stacie’s voice was full of laughter. “I’m so **mad** at myself that I don’t remember this! But I love you two so much for your drunken evil genius in filming it.”

Aubrey held up a finger. “Just wait.”

DrunkBeca’s face was still leering. “I’d like to see that.”

Beca felt all the color drain out of her face. “I… oh.”

Stacie nodded, grinning. “ _Oh_.”

Chloe spoke up. “Wait.”

DrunkAubrey replied, “Maybe if you play your cards right.”

DrunkBeca yelled, “Hot damn!”

Beca flushed. “Oh my god.”

“Are we praying now?” Stacie’s voice was light. “Because this is like my prayers are answered.” She looked around as they all stared at her. “What?”

DrunkStacie crouched down to go through the back door that DrunkChloe had opened. But she didn’t crouch enough and DrunkBeca had gone higher instead of lower and her forehead skimmed off the edge of the frame.

“Fuck. Again?” Beca’s fingers gingerly traced the knot on her head.

“Sorry.” Stacie patted her knee.

“Me too.” Chloe kissed her cheek again.

Once everyone was in the backyard they’d decreed DrunkChloe to be the official time keeper and moved into the grass by the pool. Suddenly the camera lowered, like DrunkAubrey had fallen, and the angle was crooked.

DrunkChloe dropped her arms and looked over. “Bree. What are you doing?”

DrunkAubrey answered like the reason should be obvious. “Artistic framing, Chloe. Duh.”

Beca swallowed her giggle. “I didn’t know you had filmmaker aspirations, Bree.”

Aubrey shrugged. “Stacie keeps telling me I need a hobby.”

“Oh.” DrunkChloe turned back to the drunken rodeo. “You guys ready?”

DrunkStacie nodded, “Yup. Hold on tight, 8 Seconds!”

DrunkBeca threw both her hands in the air. “Wait!” When she started to fall backward DrunkStacie leaned forward to counter balance her. “I said WAIT, Bucky! Shit!”

DrunkChloe began to tap her foot. “Well?”

DrunkBeca started to wrestle with her shirt. “This needs to come off.”

DrunkAubrey moved to a different angle, but still low and ‘artistic’. “Why?”

“Skin to skin contact, duh.” DrunkBeca finally got her shirt off and waved it over her head. “Makes it better.” She seemed oblivious to the fact that Stacie’s shirt was still on.

DrunkChloe sounded confused. “A rodeo?”

“Everything.” DrunkBeca’s voice was dead serious as she nodded.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Oh my god.” She needed to come up with something else to say, but her brain was skipping the tracks. This was just… embarrassing. But Jesus fuck was it hysterical.

“Ok. Whatever.” DrunkChloe’s arms came up. “Ok. You ready?”

DrunkBeca waved her shirt over her head. “Ready!”

DrunkStacie braced herself. “Ok, hold on, 8 Seconds –“

DrunkBeca leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You already said that, Bucky.”

“Shut up.” DrunkStacie cleared her throat. “I’m going to give you the ride of your life that doesn’t involve… uh…”

DrunkAubrey supplied, “A bed?”

DrunkStacie nodded, “Sure, that too.”

DrunkChloe shouted “GO!”

DrunkAubrey tsked. “Not even a countdown, Chlo? It’s like you’ve forgotten everything.”

Beca watched, fascinated, as DrunkStacie took off around the yard, her arms still wrapped around DrunkBeca’s legs so there was no chance she was going to fall off anyway. As DrunkBeca continued to wave her shirt over her head, whooping and hollering, Beca knew she was going to have to apologize to the neighbors at the next meeting.

DrunkAubrey had moved to the side, continuing to find the best ‘artistic angle’ as DrunkChloe shouted encouragement to DrunkBeca. “That’s my girl, ride ‘em cowboy!”

Then the angle changed and the pool came into view.

Beca tensed, though she knew, obviously, that she hadn’t cracked her head open on the concrete.

DrunkStacie tried to cut the corner but DrunkBeca’s weight threw her normally perfect balance off.

Beca’s head tilted in sync with DrunkStacie’s entire body on the screen.

DrunkAubrey scrambled to her feet, causing the worst shaky cam in cinematic history, just as there were twin screams and a giant splash.

DrunkChloe’s voice filtered in from offscreen with a quiet, “Ah shit.”

The video went black.

Beca and Stacie sat in silence, staring at the screen. Chloe and Bree had exhausted themselves and were sprawled on the couch on either side of them like limp ragdolls.

“We didn’t have sex.” Stacie didn’t pose it as a question.

Aubrey bit her lip. “Nope.”

“Then how did we end up naked in bed together?” Beca was still running her fingers over the lump on her head.

Chloe cleared her throat and nodded at Bree. “There’s one more… tiny…”

Aubrey scrolled over and hit play.

Beca sighed. Eventually this had to end, right?

The camera started out focused on the dresser in Beca’s room. “Bree, I don’t know if I’m doing this right.” DrunkChloe was apparently filming this time.

“Kinda got my hands full here, Chlo.” DrunkAubrey’s voice sounded strained. And annoyed. “Why. Are. You. So. Squirmy!” There were some rustling sounds that Beca couldn’t quite place. “Stacie was easier to deal with and she’s all limbs!”

DrunkBeca’s voice crooned out of the speakers as the camera slowly panned over to the bed. “Bree. Aubs. Aubreeeeeeey. Breeeeeeeeeeee.” There was a drunken giggle. “You have the warmest, softest heart. I love you so much. You and Stace. Staubreeeeeeey.” She added, almost as an afterthought, “After my girl, of course.” She sighed gustily. “She’s the best.”

There was a pause before DrunkAubrey answered. “You’re sweet, Becs. But, those aren’t my heart.”

DrunkChloe stifled her giggles as the camera shook, pausing on a section of floor that looked like it had Stacie’s wet clothes and part of Beca’s on it.

DrunkStacie let out a peal of giggles. “Boooooooooooooobs. Bree has the bestest boooooobs.”

The camera finally focused on the bed where DrunkBeca’s shirt was off and DrunkAubrey looked like she was trying to wrestle off her wet skinny jeans. Beca was mortified to see she had her hands on DrunkAubrey’s chest and was smiling blissfully at her. DrunkStacie was lying in her wet underwear on the bed beside her.

DrunkBeca sighed wistfully. “[Boobs](https://gph.is/2Lzc7B0). I’m a [boob man](http://gph.is/2c667SC).” She jiggled DrunkAubrey’s chest, paused, and then cracked up as she did it again.

DrunkStacie rolled her head to the side and reached out one hand and poked DrunkBeca in the boobs. “Booooooobs.” She poked again. “You’ve got great boobs too, B.” She turned her head the other way and looked at the camera. Or, more accurately, below. “And Chlo. You’ve got great boobs too.” She sighed lustfully. “I’m surrounded by great boobs.” She looked down and groped herself. “Including mine.”

DrunkAubrey stared blandly at her. “I’m so glad you’re amused with yourselves.”

Beca’s mouth dropped open but nothing came out. She was officially beyond speech.

DrunkAubrey looked over. “Chlo. I think I’m going to need your help getting Beca’s pants off and both of them into dry clothes.”

DrunkChloe jerked and it shook the camera. “Oh. Right.”

Once again the screen faded to black.

Beca exhaled and decided to ignore the fact that she’d full on groped Aubrey. “Actually, that didn’t answer all of it.” 

“Well,” Chloe cleared her throat. “I helped Bree get you out of the rest of your wet clothes, because I was _not_ buying a new mattress for The Expanse because your swim ruined it.”

Aubrey took over. “And by the time we’d turned around with your pj’s, Beca was scrambling up the bed like a spider monkey and worming her way under the covers, complaining that she was ‘cold now.’” Aubrey paused. “At the top of her lungs.”

Stacie just raised her eyebrow.

“You, being the good friend you are, told her you’d keep her warm. With your boobs.” Aubrey turned and smiled at Beca serenely, which Beca in no way trusted. “And you - you said she was like a furnace with breasts just before you passed out.”

 “Aw. You love me.” Beca choked on a laugh as she shoulder bumped Stacie and let out a sigh of relief. “So… there was no… uh.”

Chloe looked at her. “You should _definitely_ be able to say ‘sex’ by now, Beca.”

“Right, whatever.” She waved her hand in the air. “That.”

Aubrey shook her head. “Nope, no sex.”

“Thank god.” Stacie exhaled loudly. When Beca’s head jerked up she raised her hands. “You have n _o idea_ how mad I was that I didn’t remember if we’d had sex.” She looked past Beca and threw a pillow at Chloe. “Jerk, you let me think I banged your wife and couldn’t remember.”

Chloe looked offended. “Just my wife?”

“She was the only one with their bare ass in my junk when I woke up, so yeah.”

Beca spoke up. “Which leads us to: What about you two? Where’d you sleep?”

Chloe shook her head. “Oh, we totally just changed and crawled into bed after you. It was like 3am by the time we all crashed. I was exhausted.”

Stacie perked up. “Oh. We made an early night of it? I mean, compared to last year."

Aubrey nodded. “We’d been up maybe an hour before you, and I gave you the ibuprofen to try and stave off the worst of the headache.” She looked over at Beca apologetically. “You might be kinda doomed, though, with your head.”

Beca shrugged. “It’s actually kind of fading. Could just be I can’t feel it under the layer of embarrassment.”  

Chloe kissed her cheek. “I still love you.”

Stacie kissed the other. “Me too.” She did it again. “Bree too.”

“Alright, alright.” Beca slapped at Stacie. “You already had your feel.”

Stacie gasped, spinning to Aubrey. “Did she do the thing?”

Aubrey sighed and made a face. “I owe you twenty yellow.”

“Yes!” Chloe pumped her arm.

“Oh god, we’re still missing something?” Beca groaned. “I can’t take much more of these reveals.”

Chloe was smug. “I bet Aubrey that Stace would ask if you did your sleep groping.”

“Oh my...” Beca closed her eyes and prayed for the couch to swallow her.

Aubrey said, “She totally did.”

“Ha!” Stacie laughed. “And I was _naked_ this time!”

Beca threw out, “Yeah, but you don’t remember it.”

Stacie frowned. “Oh. Shit.”

Beca looked over at Aubrey. “Hey, Aubs?” Maybe she could redeem herself here…

“Yes?”

“So, is it?”

Aubrey’s entire face seemed to frown in confusion. “Is… what… what?”

Beca’s voice was completely blank. “Was that your sex voice?” She truly hoped how much she wanted to know that answer didn’t show.  If it did, it could cause her attempt to pay Aubrey back for putting them through all that to backfire.

But to her immense relief Aubrey turned bright red and thumped Stacie’s leg when the brunette opened her mouth. “Don’t encourage her, Stace.”

Stacie pouted. “Aw, but it’s fun!”

Beca sat quietly for a bit, letting the others continue to joke around her. She took careful stock of her body and decided that she actually wasn’t that bad off, it must have been the uncertainty of what had happened the night before that had really been making her feel like crap. Now that she knew nothing actually _had_ , she felt more like herself. Which meant she was rapidly descending into the gutter where she normally lived but didn’t normally indulge in.

 _‘Until lately, I suppose.’_ Now it seemed to be her default setting and Naked Stacie and Sex Voice Aubrey certainly hadn’t helped things this morning.

Her mind unexpectedly returned to what she’d been feeling during karaoke the night before. She had been relatively sober then so every thought, every flicker of desire was there the moment she landed on the memory.

After a few minutes, Beca felt Chloe’s eyes on her and looked over. Beca knew she had defaulted to her less severe resting bitch face of neutrality, but Chloe always was able see through it. Beca flushed when Chloe gave her a knowing grin before turning back to her conversation with Aubrey.

Beca took a deep breath as an idea thread its way through her mind.

Tuning back into the room, she realized Aubrey and Chloe were discussing what they would do for dinner, and Stacie was opting for pizza because it was easy and there were no dishes to do afterward.

“Why don’t we go back home and all of us can freshen up. I, for one, still feel like I need a shower. And maybe a short nap.” Chloe ran a hand through her hair. “We can order pizza and you guys can come over. Say like, 2 hours? 3?”

Beca cleared her throat, wondering if she dared, but what came out of her mouth was “We can watch a movie or something.” They were never going to believe she meant that. Like, at all.

The room fell silent and she could feel them all staring at her.

“Like, on demand. I’m sure there’s something I’ll wanna watch.” She hoped they didn’t notice her breath hitch in her throat when she said it. She hadn’t meant it that way, but her mind had dropped into the gutter like Stacie into the pool.

“Sounds good, B.” Stacie slapped her on the leg. “We’ll make a movie fan out of you yet.”

“I’ve been trying for yeaaaaaars.” Chloe rose to her feet. “Good luck.”

“I think I can convert her.” Stacie sounded confident, and maybe not like she was talking about movies anymore.

“Stacie can wear anyone down, eventually.” Aubrey’s gaze slipped over Beca and she knew _Bree_ wasn’t talking about movies.

“One can only hope.” And Beca, who knew every inflection of Chloe’s voice, had the last confirmation she needed.

Or Beca was under the influence of a concussion and they were just talking about hanging out. In all their clothing.

They said their goodbyes and walked across to their house, Chloe’s hand warm and secure in her own.

_‘Now time to see if I can put my money where my mouth is. Oh Beca, don’t start thinking about putting your mouth places.’_

Chloe squeezed her fingers and smiled.

_‘Oh boy.’_


	9. Nowish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut and fluff. I don't even have an excuse for myself anymore.

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~B~

A few hours later they were back in the Beale-Mitchell living room, freshly showered and Beca had woken up from her nap with a confusing mixture of anticipation, anxiety and a growing undercurrent of excitement. She was already in the kitchen putting wine glasses on a tray while Chloe picked out a bottle when Stacie and Aubrey came in. They piled onto the couch and no one said anything while Beca poured them all half a glass of wine.

Stacie leaned back against the couch and stretched out her legs.  “So, guys. As much fun as making Beca watch a movie would be… When are you finally going to let us help you really break in that giant bed that Beca the size queen demanded? I mean, now that I’ve been naked in it, I’m pretty sure we’ll all fit comfortably and have room to… move.”

Beca froze in the act of reaching for the pizza menu and looked to her left where Stacie and Aubrey sat on the other side of the sectional. Aubrey, for her part, merely took a sip of her wine and crossed her legs. Beca couldn’t read her face this time, couldn’t tell what was hiding behind her eyes.

Out of sheer habit, she flipped Stacie off, who just blew her a kiss. Then she felt Chloe’s hand drift up her back.

Beca raked her teeth over her bottom lip and looked over at them quizzically. “I mean, how about… Nowish?” Chloe’s nails drew down Beca’s spine and she held back the shiver it caused as fire lit low in her belly. “Is that good for you?

Aubrey’s legs uncrossed and she sat up. “Wait.” She set down her glass and waved her finger between Beca and Chloe before including Stacie in its arc. “What’s happening right now?”

Stacie shot to the edge of the couch and leaned forward, her hands on her knees. “Really?” Her tone was pure glee.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Beca caught Chloe’s eye. Her wife nodded, a small smile on her lips.

Aubrey stared at Beca, lips slowly twitching into a grin. “For serious?”

Beca smiled. “I mean, technically, I’ve already touched Stacie’s goodies today. And, uh… ” Beca rubbed the back of her neck, “I think we’ve maybe danced around it long enough, yeah?”

But before Aubrey could speak again, Stacie had jumped to her feet and dashed over to Chloe.

“Quick, before they over think it.” She grabbed Chloe’s hand and tugged her upward. “Lessgo!” Both women started to giggle as they ran for the stairs.

Beca stood and threw back the rest of her wine. “You heard ‘em, lessgo.” She held her hand out to Aubrey and wiggled her fingers, smiling at the giggles she could hear from where the other two had paused in the middle of the stairs, making sure they were being followed.

Aubrey eyed Beca as she picked up and drained the rest of her glass. A very Posen smirk formed on her lips as she stood and grabbed Beca’s hand, tugging her forward until they were almost flush. “You still surprise me, after all this time.”

Beca winked and motioned her forward, her heart already feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest. “We better go, or you know they’ll start without us.” She followed Aubrey toward entryway. As they passed into the hall, they saw Chloe and Stacie high five each other as they shouted ‘Yay!’ before running up the rest of the stairs.

By the time Beca and Aubrey had reached the bedroom, Stacie was already naked and had stretched sideways across The Expanse. Chloe was only out of her top, standing beside the bed with a slightly awed expression.

Beca blurted out, “Jesus, Stacie. Did your clothes just fucking melt off you? Is everything secretly just Velcro so you don’t have to deal with zippers and buttons when the mood strikes?”

Stacie beamed. “Practice makes perfect and I can go from fully dressed to naked in under 5 seconds. Bree has timed me.”

Aubrey smiled fondly at her wife. “4.497 seconds, to be exact.”

“Of course you timed her,” Beca laughed and looked at her. “I love you guys.” Aubrey’s smile turned shy as she stepped past Beca into the room.

Chloe had finished undressing while Beca was distracted and was already crawling onto the bed. Beca’s gaze followed as Chloe lay in front of Stacie, who pulled her in much like she’d done to Beca this morning. They were both lying on their left side, heads propped on their hands. Stacie’s right hand was resting on Chloe’s hip and Beca’s mouth went dry. She looked at Chloe whose brows quirked once, and Beca knew she was being asked if she was okay. The problem was that Beca was more ok with this than she knew what to do with, but she nodded.

She had pulled off her shirt and shorts before she noticed that Aubrey was still staring at the bed. Beca stepped up behind her, a hand on her lower back. “Bree, if you’re not sure…” and she let it trail off as Aubrey turned to look at her.

“Oh, I’m sure.” And while Aubrey nodded, there was the smallest hesitation in her eyes. It didn’t look like anything that Beca would call a ‘no’ but more like uncertainty. Like she still wasn’t sure she was allowed to be there.

Beca smiled up at her. “Ok. I’m going to go put on some music.” She shrugged. “It’s kind of my thing.” And to her relief, Aubrey laughed again and nodded. Beca moved to the iPod  set up in the dresser and put on a playlist she’d been putting together without really thinking of why. She took her time, giving Aubrey a bit more room to settle.

When she turned back around, she drew in a sharp breath. Aubrey had removed most of her clothes, dropping them into the pile created by Stacie and Chloe. She was still standing there in her bra and panties when Beca came back toward her, removing her own until she was naked. The opening notes of Chet Faker’s ‘[Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi4pzKvuEQM)’ drifted quietly from the speakers around the room as Beca stopped in front of Aubrey. She watched as Aubrey’s eyes drifted slowly over her, pausing here and there, before meeting Beca’s.

She heard Stacie’s hushed voice from the bed. “I’ve never heard her play this before.”

Chloe’s reply was just as soft. “She only plays it for us.”

Aubrey’s brow twitched and when Beca nodded briefly, her eyes softened.

It was true. This was not a song she played for anyone but Chloe. Until now.  Now she had a minute and a half. Ninety seconds. A lifetime. To tell Aubrey things she didn’t have the words for yet. But there was a line coming up that might.

Beca hadn’t taken her gaze away from Aubrey and she saw it when her eyes darkened at the lyrics. Aubrey slid her thumbs into her underwear and slowly eased them down, Beca’s gaze following as she bent over to step out of them. She stood up, tossing them into the pile on the floor.

This wasn’t anything like Beca imagined whenever she had let herself actually think about it. She assumed there would be fire, and there was, but she also thought it would be accompanied by a push/pull between the two of them. Because Aubrey had pushed her all through freshman year and Beca had always assumed… But it wasn’t anything like that. It was tender, filled with love and a mutual trust from a shared lifetime.

Beca ran her hands along Aubrey’s arms as they reached behind to undo the last article of clothing between them. She watched as the hairs rose behind her fingertips, the shudder that ran through Aubrey’s body. Seeing the fabric loosen, she pulled the bra down and off Aubrey’s arms. Once it was free, Beca tossed it on the pile.

She stepped closer as the music rose, until they were barely touching. She ran her fingertips back up Aubrey’s arms, across her collarbone and down across the swell of her breasts. She watched as Aubrey’s nipples hardened under her gaze, causing her own to tighten in kind.

Beca pushed closer, bringing their bodies flush, as her hands reached to cup Aubrey’s face. Her eyes searched those in front of her, her thumbs brushing lightly across her cheeks, before pulling Aubrey down. She pressed their lips together, eyes closing as the song floated around them and Aubrey’s arms slipped around her waist.

 

_A physical kiss is nothing without it  
And you close your eyes to see what it's done_

Aubrey’s lips were as soft as they looked as Beca slid hers lightly across them. She heard herself make a small sound and pushed a little closer. She pulled her head back slightly and changed her angle, feeling Aubrey slowly relaxing against her. Not that she’d been tense, it was more like she was holding herself back. Which, now that it crossed Beca’s mind, was something she didn’t want. She sucked lightly on Aubrey’s bottom lip and it was like a knot came undone and Aubrey was free.

Aubrey moaned and suddenly slid her hands down to Beca’s ass and tightened her grip, pulling Beca to her. Beca’s whole body clenched at the sound and the feeling, her lips parting immediately as Aubrey’s tongue pressed against them. Beca whimpered as it swept in and tangled with her own. Just before she lost herself entirely, she thought she heard twin moans from the bed. Then she lost track of everything but Aubrey.

Beca’s chest heaved, needing air, but was unwilling to pull away. One hand gripped high up Aubrey’s side while the other tangled in her hair, pulling her in closer as she took over the kiss briefly, licking in and exploring Aubrey’s mouth for the first time.

The song had ended, and a new one begun, before they finally pulled away. Beca let her head rest on Aubrey’s shoulder as she panted softly, her hand lightly tracing across Aubrey’s ribs, only to have her gaze brought up at Aubrey’s sharp inhale. Aubrey was looking at the bed as she said, breathlessly, “Oh.”

When Beca looked over, Stacie and Chloe were still spooned together, but Chloe’s right hand had moved up to tangle in the back of Stacie’s hair. Stacie’s left hand had done the same to Chloe, but was pulling her head around enough to make the tendons in Chloe’s neck stand out in sharp relief. And they were kissing, but not like Aubrey and Beca had, there was no partly holding back here. Beca could only watch as their mouths worked against each other, tongue’s pushing back and forth.

She thought to herself, ‘ _Jawlines. Jawlines for fucking days.’_

“Holy fuck.” Aubrey’s voice was reverent. Her arms were still loosely clasped around Beca and she turned them to more fully face the bed.

Even as they turned, Stacie’s hand moved from Chloe’s hip to her stomach and drifted up between her breasts. At a prompting they couldn’t see, Chloe slowly edged her way down to her back, Stacie following her down so their lips never broke apart. Once Chloe was flat, Stacie slid her hand up and over one breast, causing Chloe to cry out into the kiss.

“Oh. Shit.” Beca felt her breath hitch. “Oh god, Bree. They look…”

“Fucking hot.” Aubrey answered.

Beca felt herself drawn toward them and took Aubrey with her when she moved. Without pausing, the two of them crawled onto the bed. Stacie slid over until she was straddling Chloe’s hips, her body bowed to keep their lips together. Beca moved past them to settle on Chloe’s right, closer to the head of the bed, while Aubrey settled on the other, both avidly watching the make-out session in front of them.

Beca felt like her entire body was ablaze, torn between wanting to touch and to watch, the latter surprising her a bit at first. But it was almost mind-blowing ~~,~~ watching Chloe and Stacie kiss – how their breasts would fit together when Stacie would lower herself to get a deeper kiss. At the way Chloe’s hips shifted slowly, pressing upward into Stacie. Beca, needing to be closer, scooted forward until her knee brushed Stacie’s, her fingers already itching to touch them.

Stacie’s hand shot out, finding the back of Beca’s head unerringly and pulled her forward as Stacie drew away from Chloe. Just before their lips touched, Stacie whispered “Jesus fuck, Beca. You looked so fucking hot kissing Bree.” She swallowed anything Beca might have tried to say as she crashed their lips together. Stacie licked into her mouth, hungry and fast. Beca groaned as her hand reached out and gripped Stacie’s thigh to anchor herself. She bent herself closer, whimpering when Stacie pulled away.

Beca opened her eyes and looked down at Chloe. Her head was arched back, mouth open in that perfect sexy ‘O’ as her hands held Aubrey to her chest. Beca let out a soft grunt as she watched Aubrey’s tongue circle Chloe’s nipple, pulling at it gently with her teeth before swooping back in to cover it with her mouth.  Movement to her right turned out to be Stacie’s hips moving, sliding her against Chloe’s skin.

Chloe’s eyes opened and caught Beca’s, her pupils blown. Beca felt herself drawn closer until their lips met, the sensation of Aubrey’s hair against her chest not as strange as it should have been, as Aubrey continued to work over Chloe’s chest. She licked softly into Chloe’s mouth, tracing her teeth and exploring fully with her tongue. She felt Aubrey move away just before she heard Stacie breath out ‘Oh, Bree’ beside them.

Leaving her head down by Chloe’s, Beca turned her gaze to look up and saw them on their knees exchanging a kiss as filled with love as the one she and Chloe had just shared. It caused a spark, shaping and forging something between them that she felt, even now, would never break. She had a moment to think about the fact that none of this felt wrong, or strange, before a glistening caught her eye. Swallowing heavily she moved down Chloe’s body, placing a kiss almost absently on a nipple, before reaching her stomach.

Where Stacie had been grinding herself.

Beca couldn’t stop the loud whimper from slipping free as she saw evidence of Stacie’s arousal spread across Chloe’s skin.  She also couldn’t stop herself from drifting forward and licking gently, as her first taste of Stacie came from her wife’s skin, her shoulder pressed tightly to Stacie’s thigh. She did it again, dragging the flat of her tongue across Chloe’s stomach, moaning. It echoed strangely in her ears until she realized it had also come from three other mouths besides her own. A pair of hands pulled her hair back and held it in a ponytail, and she could only assume it was to give Stacie a better view as a quiet “Fuck” drifted from above her as Beca’s tongue flicked out again and again, licking Chloe clean.

Beca exhaled shakily, so unbelievably turned on she was surprised she hadn’t actually orgasmed yet even though they’d just begun. She looked to her left and met Chloe’s eyes as she looked up the line of her body. Chloe was propped up on her elbows, so it wasn’t her hands on Beca’s hair. But even as she watched, Aubrey stretched past them to pull one of the huge pillows from the head of the bed to make it easier for Chloe to sit up. Which meant it was Stacie’s hands that were in her hair. Once Chloe was comfortable, Aubrey lowered her head and captured her lips with a quiet whimper.

After a moment, Beca turned back and nuzzled at Chloe’s stomach, eventually feeling a new pair of hands take over the ponytail. Whoever it was used the grip to urge Beca up, but before she could see who it was, her head was turned toward Stacie, where she came face to face with the source of what still lingered on her tongue.

She leaned forward, the angle of her body making it awkward, but she wrapped her arm around Stacie’s leg to help hold herself in position, and slipped her tongue through Stacie’s center.  The triple groan echoed around her again, a sound she was quickly coming to crave hearing, as she tried to get a better angle to Stacie’s body. Moving her head up and down, she licked everything in reach, feeling Stacie’s hips trembling as she tried to stay still. Stacie’s breath came faster, a litany of “Oh, Becs” slipping from her lips. Beca increased her efforts, her tongue dipping down to bump across Stacie’s clit, but the angle made it difficult to do more than that.

She felt movement and pulled back slightly to see two fingers come down and spread Stacie open to her gaze. Fingers that she recognized as Aubrey’s. Beca whimpered, her body shuddering at the knowledge that _Aubrey_ was holding open her _wife_ for _Beca’s_ tongue. Beca leaned forward, feeling Chloe pushing up beneath her, and was able to wrap her lips around Stacie’s clit and suck lightly, unable to stop herself. Aubrey’s fingers were a warm presence against her mouth, almost as erotic as what Beca was doing to Stacie. And then it slipped through her mind that two hands had guided her forward, and they were still on her hair – which meant Chloe had been the one urging her to-

Beca moaned again, something she was rapidly coming to realize she couldn’t stop doing. The sound reverberated through Stacie, who jerked her hips against Beca’s mouth. Beca, so very reluctantly, pulled away just enough to pull one of Aubrey’s fingers into her mouth with her tongue.  Beca put her weight back on her left arm, as she let go of Stacie’s leg and took Aubrey’s hand with her right. She opened her eyes and met Aubrey’s as she carefully cleaned the blonde’s fingers. Aubrey’s pupils were blown, only the thinnest of color showing around them.

“My turn.” The grip on her hair pulled Beca around and back to Chloe’s mouth. Chloe captured her lips, sucking lightly to get the taste of Stacie from them before sucking Beca’s tongue into her mouth. After several lingering seconds, Beca pulled herself away.

“Holy shit. I.. I can’t… Air. I need… air.” Her eyes closed, she rolled over onto her back and focused on filling her lungs, counting seconds in her head. When she reached 90, she opened her eyes and found 3 pairs on her, all with varying degrees of affection in them. Chloe was still reclined on her pillow, but Aubrey’s chin was resting on one of her breasts as she watched Beca. Stacie was sitting back on her heels and both of them were lightly playing with Aubrey’s hair.

“You ok, B?” Stacie’s voice was tinged with just a shade of challenge. “Is all this too much for you?”

“Pssh… No! Just… Ok, so it’s a little overwhelming. You guys are all…” Beca propped herself up on one elbow and ran her hand through her hair. “There’s a lot of hot in this bed right now.”

“Why, thank you.” Aubrey winked at her and Beca rolled her eyes.

“But uh…” Stacie looked at the pillows at the head of the bed. “Why don’t you make yourself… comfortable, B, and spider monkey your way up to the head of the bed.”

Beca’s brows quirked, “You going to keep me warm with your boobs again?”

Stacie purred. “Something like that.” Her voice promised all sorts of things to come.

Beca rolled until she was able to angle her body to lie ‘normally’ in the bed, her head on a pillow; though she had to bend her knees until the others shifted their position in the middle. Stacie crawled her way up Beca’s body, who had never felt more like a mouse in front of a large predator. But she felt no fear or apprehension, just an overwhelming anticipation for what Stacie was planning next. Stacie planted herself between Beca’s legs which came up and wrapped themselves around her waist.

“I think I wanna return the favor, Beca.” Stacie leaned down and kissed her again, pushing their hips tightly together. “Since you feel like you’re so wet you’re dripping.” Beca’s head arched back as Stacie thrust against her again. “You feel so good, Becs.”

Beca whimpered, whatever she was about to say lost as she felt hands land simultaneously on her calves and run their way down her thighs to land on her hips. She thought she felt Chloe’s familiar touch on her left which would put Aubrey on her right. As weight settled on either side, she saw she was right when she opened her eyes briefly. Stacie captured her lips again, rolling her hips into Beca once more before slowly moving her way down Beca’s body. The two hands moved back to her thighs, holding her open and Beca could only writhe as Stacie’s tongue traced down between her breasts, down her stomach to dip in her belly button and lower before pulling away before reaching where Beca needed her the most.

“Chlo.” Stacie’s voice was low and husky and Aubrey’s hand tightened on Beca’s thigh at it. “Tell me what she likes.” Stacie’s breath was warm over Beca’s center, held open to them all. Stacie’s eyes moved from Chloe to meet Beca’s before darting back down between her legs, her gaze hungry.

Beca’s left hand came up and fisted in her hair, sure that she was going to die from the desire raging through her veins. She didn’t think she could take much more of this without exploding.

“Hickeys.” Chloe’s voice was just as husky. “Hidden hickeys where only the one who left them can see them. Will know they’re there, always with her. Inner thigh is a particular favorite.” She lifted her hand from Beca’s left hip to stroke at a fading mark high inside her right thigh. Beca licked her lips in anticipation as Chloe pulled her hand back.

Aubrey’s voice had half a laugh hidden in it. “Is that why she wears board shorts in the pool instead of a bikini? Because you mark your turf?”

“She’s gorgeous, I can’t help it.” Chloe didn’t sound at all apologetic as she dropped an octave. “She doesn’t mind the teeth, Stace.”

“Oh yeah.” Stacie’s mouth descended, lips grazing the mark Chloe had pointed out before turning to the other thigh. Then her teeth were clamping down high on Beca’s inner thigh, just below Chloe’s fingers as Beca cried out. It was strong, just this side of painful and the care that Stacie took, even in this, was as gentle as any caress.

Beca jumped and writhed until three hands held her in place. “FUCK… Oh god... Stace…” Beca’s right hand reached out, grasping helplessly, before she felt it guided onto Aubrey’s shoulder. She gripped tightly, desperately needing an anchor as Stacie’s teeth left her, only to have her tongue soothe before she sucked hard against Beca’s flesh, marking a claim that, until now, only Chloe had been allowed. She wasn’t surprised to realize she wanted more. From all of them.

She panted for breath. “Guys… I…” She gasped as Stacie released her skin with a soft pop. “I’m embarrassed to admit this – but I’m way too close to fucking coming like a sixteen year old virgin without being really touched.” Normally she wouldn’t admit to something like that, but she was way too turned on for teasing. She felt Aubrey quiver beside her and Chloe’s fingers tightened against her thigh.

Stacie’s voice whispered along her spine, “What else?” Her tongue flicked out and licked the length of Beca’s center again and again, causing her to buck against the hands on her.

Chloe’s voice went soft, but not in a gentle way. It rang with a hint command that Beca found irresistible. “She loves to be filled.”

 

~C~

 

Chloe watched as Aubrey’s eyes slid closed for a second, her body shuddering. Then her attention was pulled back to Stacie as she smiled wickedly up at Beca.

“I think I can help with that.” And without further prompting, Stacie slid two fingers deep inside Beca.

Chloe couldn’t hold back a moan even as Beca cried out. The sight of Stacie’s slender fingers disappearing was almost enough to put her over the edge. Looking up, Chloe saw Stacie’s eyes were a swirl of wonder, determination and love. So much love and Chloe knew that no matter what, they would all be alright after this.

Looking over, she saw Aubrey was biting her lip, her fingers pressing white circles into Beca’s skin as she held her in place. Aubrey split her attention between watching Stacie move and Beca’s face, almost like a kid in a toy store, unsure where to go first.

Chloe slid her hand until it was over Aubrey’s, who met her eyes. Chloe tightened her fingers gently and pulled Aubrey’s hand until it was resting on Beca’s pelvis. Then she slid their joined hands down until they slipped down through Beca’s folds, Aubrey gasping at how wet Beca was. Stacie’s fingers remained buried, though Chloe could see her forearm flexing as she moved them inside. Beca, freed from two of the three grips on her, started rolling her hips against Stacie’s hand as she cried out.

Chloe guided Aubrey’s fingers beneath her own until they were over Beca’s clit, where she showed Aubrey the exact motion and pressure that caused Beca to spiral out of control. Aubrey’s eyes met Chloe’s before both of them dropped their gaze back down to their joined hands. Until Chloe slipped hers away and let Aubrey continue on her own.

Despite everything that was going on at that moment, Chloe was suddenly struck by the fact that Aubrey was taking her cues from Chloe. She wasn’t sure if it was that Aubrey was still trying to make sure that it was okay, that she was allowed to touch Beca, or if it was Aubrey’s way of saying that Chloe’s comfort with what was happening was just as important as the fact that they were all naked. Chloe found that as much a comfort as what they were doing was a turn on.

Chloe leaned up and whispered in Beca’s ear. “You look so beautiful while they fuck you.” Beca’s body convulsed at her words, a high grunt slipping from her lips. “They both look… so… fucking… beautiful… while they fuck you.” Chloe’s thighs hadn’t stopped clenching together in the last five minutes, her body spiraling with sparks.

Chloe bit her lip, her hand once more sliding over Aubrey’s which stilled at her touch. Aubrey looked over at her, waiting and Chloe knew that her second thought had been correct. Aubrey could do whatever she wanted here, both Chloe and Beca would let her – but she was willing to let Chloe guide her in this first moment because it was what Chloe needed. Chloe moaned softly as she was filled with an equal mix of love and desire.  “Both of you. I want to watch… all of you. We need you.” And it was true.  This was never going to be just an experiment, even if they fooled themselves with the thought for a while. Chloe wasn’t sure she’d be able to let this – them – go.  Ever.

Beca’s breath hitched. “Oh… fuck….” Chloe looked up and met her eyes, seeing the desperate agreement in them.

Stacie pulled her hand back, making a cup of her palm. Aubrey moved a bit further down the bed, Beca’s hand slipping from her shoulder. As Aubrey pushed herself up on her left hand, Chloe saw Beca’s hand land on her own thigh and squeeze tightly. Aubrey placed the back of her right hand so it rested in Stacie’s palm, index and middle fingers extended on both of them. Chloe leaned up to watch as Stacie slid their hands forward, all _four_ fingers disappearing into her wife.  Stacie repeated the movements, thrusting, slowly, her green eyes avid and full of desire.

“You’re wet, Becs.” Chloe licked her lips as heat pooled low in her belly. “Can you hear how wet you are?” She shifted her legs, feeling her own desire on her thighs.

The sound Beca made was deep and guttural and her legs widened as her heels braced on the bed, giving her more purchase to push back against them, muscles standing out in sharp relief. “Fuck… oh fuck… Bree… Stace… Chlo.”

Aubrey’s voice slid between them. “Help us make her come, Chloe.”

Chloe slid her hand back to Beca’s clit, applying pressure, but not moving, as Stacie pulled her and Aubrey’s hands back and pushed them back in, slowly at first to allow Beca time to adjust. Then faster, more forceful, high keens lifting from Beca’s parted lips.

“Chlo…” Beca’s voice was as desperate as Chloe had ever heard her. “Chlo… please… Chloe… inside… oh please… Chlo…” She continued to plead, her stomach trembling as she tried not to move her hips. “Please… baby… I need...”

“Becs… I don’t think…” Chloe didn’t want to cause Beca pain, which was the only result she could see if she did what Beca asked.

“Chloe.” Aubrey’s voice drew her gaze. “She’s so wet.” She licked her lips. “So ready. She’ll adjust.”

Stacie nodded. “It’ll be ok, Chlo.” She pulled their joined hands back to make room.

Chloe looked up at Beca, seeing the pleading in the eyes that couldn’t remain open for more than a few seconds. Her left hand slid lower, gliding easily down until she was able to slip past the others and slide her middle finger inside her wife. Her eyes closed at the feeling, one always able to bring her almost to the edge of orgasm on its own. She curled as best she could, pressing tightly just inside.

“Just stay there, Chlo.” Stacie’s voice whispered even as she brought her and Aubrey’s hands closer, sliding their fingers gently underneath her own.

There was a moment where everything went still and time seemed to freeze.

Chloe’s breathing stopped as she fully realized that the three of them were making love to Beca. How full she must be with… Chloe’s mouth went dry just a bit… all of them inside her. And it wasn’t hurting her. How much need Beca must be in to be able to accommodate them. How much it had meant to Beca to have them all touch her this way. Chloe whimpered.

Stacie whispered again. “Don’t move. Just… hold her there.” Stacie pulled back again, bringing Aubrey’s hand with her. Chloe felt Beca’s trembles increasing.

“She’s close, Stace.” Chloe continued to whisper in Beca’s ear. “She’s so close to coming.”

Aubrey’s voice blanketed them. “Tells us how, Chlo. How to make her scream.”

But it was Beca’s voice that answered, raw and shaking. “Push. Oh… fuck… Push.” Her hips started to rock, legs straining against the bed. “Please… fuck… ughn….”

Stacie immediately surged inside, pushing all three of their hands tight against Beca’s body. Beca’s hips worked, rolling and moving against them inside her as she clenched wildly around them.

Stacie moaned. “You feel so. Fucking. Good. Beca.” She pushed harder. “ ** _Fuck_**.”

Chloe flattened her hand and pressed the heel against Beca’s clit. “Come for us, love.”

Aubrey’s voice was hoarse, her breathing ragged. “Come for us, baby.”

Beca’s walls clamped down on their fingers as her mouth opened in a scream that echoed around the room. Her body went rigid as she shot over the edge and directly into freefall, Aubrey guiding their hands into a slow roll to ease Beca through.

Once she fell down the other side, Stacie pulled her hand free, though Chloe and Aubrey remained inside.

“Holy fuck, Beca.” Stacie swallowed heavily. “You… that… sounded-” She trailed off, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Chloe slipped her fingers free, brushing once, hard, over Beca’s clit, feeling her jump in more than just the aftershocks. “Fucking amazing,” she finished for Stacie. Her eyes closed as her body rocked with a small orgasm. She bit her lip until it passed. “Ok, that’s a first.” Stacie looked at her from her kneeling position between Beca’s legs. “I may or may not have just come from that alone.” Stacie’s eyes widened. “Just… like... a small one?” Chloe grinned. “It was kind of awesome, actually.”

 

~A~

 

Aubrey was still against the outside of Beca’s right leg. But her hand… her hand was still two fingers deep inside Beca, feeling the involuntary clenching from her orgasm. She heard Chloe, but somewhat distantly, her focus on the way Beca still moved against her.

But when Stacie smoothly slipped over Beca’s leg and covered Chloe’s body with her own, Aubrey moved to take her place. She gazed at where her hand was, feeling the shudders before she looked up, and watched Beca’s body undulate, her hands still clenched on her thigh and wound in her own hair.

Aubrey licked her lips again and slowly lowered herself until she was stretched out on the bed between Beca’s tensed legs. Slowly she leaned forward and delicately licked from where her fingers disappeared in Beca’s entrance up to her clit.

Beca let out another high soft grunt and Aubrey looked up to meet that midnight gaze.

“Bree?”  Beca slid her hand from her thigh to rest on the top of Aubrey’s head. Her fingers stroked lightly through blonde strands before Aubrey licked her clit, unable to help the wink just before Beca’s eyes closed in reaction. Chloe was a bad influence on everyone, apparently. She was sure _she’d_ never winked at all before they’d met and now all three of them couldn’t seem to stop. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stacie lean down and kiss Chloe again, mouths and bodies straining against each other. Aubrey found she was unconsciously following the rhythm of their kisses with her mouth against Beca’s body, her attention split equally between what – who – she was doing and watching the other two women right next to her.

Then Stacie moved backward and Aubrey’s eyes closed at the commanding husk in her voice. “Scoot closer to Beca, Chlo.”

Aubrey lifted her head, fingers still caressing from the inside, and watched as Chloe’s body moved the few inches between her and Beca. She smiled when Stacie met her eyes before she lifted Chloe’s leg to hook slightly over Beca’s, essentially holding each other open.

Aubrey looked up as Beca’s body twisted to the side and saw that she and Chloe had reached to pull each other closer, kissing deeply and it both made Aubrey’s heart thump with the sheer happiness seeing her friends together had always given her, and pound with the knowledge that she knew how each of them kissed. She could still feel their tongues rolling around in her mouth and she let out a small gasp of her own as her center throbbed in time with her heart.

Chloe broke away far enough to cry out as Stacie stroked her gently and Aubrey watched as Beca chased her down, swallowing it with another kiss. Aubrey leaned down and captured Beca’s clit with her lips, feeling her body drop back to the bed as she cried out. A second jolt shook the bed as Chloe did the same, and Aubrey knew that Stacie must be using her talented mouth on her.

Aubrey spent long minutes tracing and learning every fold and crease. Aubrey loved to hear the different sounds that she could pull from Beca, trying to memorize what drew the loudest cries. Her excitement and pleasure were doubled at the knowledge that Stacie was doing the same to Chloe beside them.

A jolt went through her as she pictured what they must all look like; her and Stacie, stretched across The Expanse, Beca and Chloe spread out and writhing beneath them. She understood how Chloe felt and wasn’t entirely certain she wouldn’t have the same problem.

And then Aubrey was struck with an idea. Carefully she pulled her hand free and slid it underneath the joined legs to her right. Even as she flicked her tongue against Beca’s clit, her fingers ran along the inside of Chloe’s thigh until she reached her center.

She could feel Stacie pull back slightly to watch, hear the soft grunt she gave as Aubrey slipped the fingers that had been in Beca, into Chloe. The angle wasn’t the best, and it certainly wasn’t something Aubrey could get a lot of motion into, but the feel… oh the feel of being inside _Chloe_ at the same time as Aubrey went down on _Beca_ … That was a dangerous one as it settled deep inside Aubrey, finding a home already waiting for it.

“Chlo…” Stacie’s voice interrupted Aubrey’s train of thought, though her mouth still moved gently over Beca. “Those fingers… Those are Aubrey’s.” Aubrey felt Stacie’s breath on her hand as Beca’s fingers tightened in her hair. “They… _She_ … was just in your wife. Still wet from Beca… and now they’re in you.”

“Oh -” Chloe’s voice broke in the middle as Aubrey curled her fingers.

Beca finished it for her. “Fuck.” Her breath rushed out in a gasp and Aubrey opened her eyes as Beca’s left hand slipped free from her hair and landed on Chloe’s thigh, draped over her own. “Oh fuck, that’s… Jesus, Bree, now who’s the dirty bird?” She arched her back and Aubrey felt a spasm move through her. “I may love you a little more right now.”

Startled into a burst of laughter, Aubrey felt Stacie dip back down, her chin brushing Aubrey’s hand as her mouth worked against slick skin. After a few slow curls, she pulled her hand back, turning her attention back to Beca, realizing that there was something vital she had forgotten.

Turning her head, she saw the red mark Stacie had left and kissed it reverently. “Seeing this… Stacie’s mark on you?” Aubrey kissed it again, her voice soft. “I really like it.” She turned her head and kissed Chloe’s fading hickey. “I like seeing a physical reminder of the bonds you share.” Aubrey chose her own spot slightly below Stacie’s and kissed it just as reverently. “Almost as much as I like the fact that I’m about to claim my own piece of you.”

Beca almost sobbed, her hand urging Aubrey closer. “Please, Bree.”

It made so much sense, for someone who was always worried that she would be left behind, that physical reminders would be important. That someone would _want_ to claim her as theirs. The use of teeth wasn’t really about Beca liking pain; it was knowing that the mark would still be there for a while. Even if no one else saw it, Beca would feel it. Would know it was there. A constant reminder that the person who left it, isn’t leaving her. That she was wanted. Aubrey was overcome with the need to reassure Beca that she would always be there. That, like with Stacie and Chloe, Beca was connected to Aubrey by so much more than a shared college history.

Aubrey bit down gently, feeling the grip on her hair tighten as she increased the pressure until Beca was squirming in place. She pulled back only to swoop back in, tongue laving and soothing, pulling and claiming. She pulled away again, eyeing the mark and smiling. “Now you belong to me, too.” She dipped her fingers back inside, twisting and pushing, letting those words swirl through her mind and feeling the truth in them.  

Exhaling, she took Beca’s clit back between her lips, applying just the slightest hint of teeth with her tongue, sucking firmly as she was overcome with the need to hear Beca come again. She slipped in a third finger and Beca’s cries became louder and when Aubrey felt Beca begin to tremble again, she pushed hard with her whole body.

Beca came undone around her, whimpers and cries slipping from her lips and echoed by Chloe, ending with a soft exhale as Aubrey finally withdrew from her. “Aubrey.” Beca’s body went limp except for her chest, which heaved as she tried to get more air, her hand slipping from Aubrey’s head.

That’s when Aubrey looked up and noticed that Stacie’s had stretched out one long arm and covered Beca’s breast, her fingers rolling in a rhythm Aubrey remembered well. Even as she watched, Stacie pulled it back to wrap around Chloe’s thigh, holding her in place.

Aubrey crawled her way up, sliding her body off to the left and settled on her side, her right leg coming up and resting across Beca’s body. She placed her hand between Beca’s breasts, feeling her hammering heart. She stroked softly, soothing, as she watched Beca’s eyes flutter open to meet her own for a long instant, a small but content smile on their lips.

A choked cry drew their attention back to the other side of the bed and Aubrey was struck by the sight of Stacie’s head working between Chloe’s thighs. She felt her hips rock against Beca’s hip, involuntarily seeking friction. Chloe’s left hand was on her own breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple as her body squirmed on the bed.

Beca’s voice was soft, still out of breath, but she pushed up slightly on her elbows to watch. “They look incredible.”

Aubrey leaned forward and flicked Beca’s nipple with her tongue, smiling as Beca jumped. “So do you.”  She pulled it into her mouth, rolling her tongue as she watched Chloe’s body jump and tense.

“God you’re good at that.” Beca arched her back. “Sounds like Stacie’s pretty good with her mouth too, Chloe’s almost there.” She squeezed the hand still on Chloe’s thigh.

Aubrey let Beca’s breast slip from her mouth. “You’ll find out.” Aubrey felt the thump that Beca’s heart gave and the hitch in her breath. She pressed her hand against Beca’s chest, feeling the beat against her palm before she laid her head on Beca’s shoulder and watched their wives efforts together.

 

~S~

Stacie twisted her fingers as she felt Chloe tighten around her. She licked and nuzzled, her mouth finding it’s rhythm against the rolling of Chloe’s hips.  Just as she felt Chloe stiffen, she sucked hard at her clit and Chloe’s cries filled the room.

Slowly, she gentled her movements, helping Chloe down from her orgasm. Then she pushed upright, her eyes unerringly finding Aubrey’s from Beca’s other side. Aubrey was already moving, leaning forward across Beca as Stacie did the same, their mouths crashing together, Aubrey’s tongue already in her mouth and sweeping its length.

A twinned ‘holy shit’ came from below them, but Stacie couldn’t break away from Aubrey’s passionate kiss for several long heartbeats. When she did, Aubrey dropped back to Beca’s side as Stacie pushed her way up to rest her head on Chloe’s stomach, feeling two pairs of hands brush her hair out of her eyes and knew the second was Beca’s.

Aubrey’s voice floated over. “So _that’s_ what Chloe tastes like.”

Chloe’s grin was obvious even though Stacie wasn’t looking at her. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

All of them answered. “You should.”

Then Beca actually giggled, several times, and Stacie watched her face redden. If there was one thing Beca hated, it was giggling. Not others, she loved it when Chloe and Aubrey did it, and counted it a win when she could make Stacie do it. But Beca hated when _she_ giggled. And she couldn’t stop, even when she tried to explain what had started them in the first place.

“Bree is literally the last person on Earth I would expect to say anything like that.” Her body shook as the giggles continued. “And it was. Like. Super hot.”

“Who knew Beca was an aca-perv?” Stacie mused out loud, her hand lightly running up Chloe’s arm and then down Beca’s only to repeat the action all over again.

“I did.” But it wasn’t only Chloe who answered, it was Aubrey too.

Beca rolled her eyes. “I’d flip you guys off, but I can’t move.”

“Oh. Uh. Reminds me.” Stacie pushed up slightly on her right arm and used her left to lift Chloe’s leg off Beca. “That’s going to get uncomfortable eventually.” She felt both women gingerly stretch their legs out and lowered herself back down, but higher so her ear was on Chloe’s heart.

They were quiet for a bit after that, trading soft touches and kisses. Aubrey brought Beca’s arm up and kissed her grasshopper tattoo while Stacie traced the text on her other arm. Chloe tangled her fingers with Beca with one hand and pulled Stacie up with the other to place soft kisses across her cheeks.

They were startled as Chloe started to laugh; full belly laughs that rocked Stacie where she lay and brought Aubrey and Beca’s eyes to her.

Beca whispered to Aubrey, “Did we break her?”

Aubrey was just as quiet. “No way, this was just the first round.”

Beca’s eyes went huge and round and Stacie couldn’t love her wife more. She knew Aubrey was both serious – because really, there was so much more that Stacie knew they both wanted to do – and because winding up Beca was one of the best things in the world.

Chloe’s left hand covered her mouth while her right waved at them to wait. Eventually she quieted and met Aubrey’s eyes. “Alice would die if she knew where we were right now.” Aubrey started to laugh just as hard as Chloe had.

Beca’s whine was immediate. “Aca-scuse me? You did not just bring up That Whore Alice™ while we are _all_ naked. In our bed. Chloooo… why would you do this to me?” Stacie cleared her throat and Beca quickly added, “I mean us.”

“Yeah.” Stacie’s lips formed a pout. “Beca and I should be enough that neither of you have to think of TWA™ again.” She made a note to bring up Beca’s use of an ‘aca’ phrase later.

Aubrey controlled herself with an effort. “You know she, tried to kiss me once.”

All three of the other women stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Chloe was indignant. “And you never told me!?”

Aubrey shrugged. “It was gross. Her breath smelled like eggs.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me **that**!?” Chloe’s voice was rising. “You knew how much it bothered me when she accused me of that!” Stacie stroked the side of Chloe’s breast to keep her still when she might have pushed up on her elbows.

“It was a few weeks before finals that it happened, and I honestly was so grossed out by it I wanted to forget it. And then, when she said _that_ at finals, I was going to tell you after – except things got a bit… crazy… and I forgot.” Beca’s finger poked her in the side. “What, it’s true! I actually forgot about it until just now. I mean, sure, probably on purpose.”

Stacie felt a growl rising. “Ok, that whore needs to die.”

Beca raised her hand briefly. “Preaching to the choir, sister.”

Chloe was silent a minute, and then said in a quiet, serious voice. “Right? Who the hell does she think she is, trying to make out with our girl?”

Aubrey laughed. “You guys are being silly. She tried to kiss me, I pulled away and she left the room after some insult or another. As per usual. It really wasn’t that big a deal.”

Stacie stilled. If Aubrey wasn’t actually sharing the insult, then it must have been horrible. Something so mean and shitty that even in the midst of all this, she was doing her utmost Aubrey-best to underplay, to keep it light, anything to keep them all from knowing. Because if it was as bad as Stacie thought based on how casual Bree was being, Beca would be on the phone to hire a private investigator to track TWA™ down for Stacie to flay alive and Chloe would be in full fiery haired wrath.

Stacie willed herself not to react, this was certainly not the time, but maybe she’d do more than hold Beca’s coat if they ever did run into TWA™. While she’d been happy to watch Beca cut through the crowd, now Stacie felt the heat of actual rage flicker at the edges and wanted to make her pay for all the pain she’d caused.

 She noticed Chloe had also gone still beneath her, though her heartbeat was faster. She looked up and met a cold blue fury that matched her own. Stacie felt her eyes soften slightly. If there was anyone who knew Aubrey as well as she did, it was Chloe. She rubbed her fingertips over Chloe’s skin as they made promises in their silent communication. It helped her push the anger away and reach again for the more comfortable fire they’d built between them.

She looked up into Aubrey’s knowing eyes and smiled sheepishly. “I dunno, Bree.” Stacie pulled the earlier feeling of contentment back over her like a blanket. “I’ve kissed you and it’s kind of a big deal. I’m sure the girls would agree, based on the toe curling that happened in the last hour.”

Beca looked away. “Aca-perv.”

Stacie reached over and placed her hand on Beca’s stomach, feeling it jump. “And you love it.” She slid higher and cupped one lush breast as Beca arched into her touch.

Chloe’s voice was filled with her smirk. “Yeah she does.”

Beca cleared her throat and dropped back to the bed. “I plead the fifth.”

Stacie pushed up and looked down at Chloe. “Speaking of pleading. Someone needs to maybe be punished for keeping secrets from us. I’d kind of like to see you make my wife scream.” Blue eyes rapidly darkening with arousal grew wider as Stacie nodded.

Stacie looked away from Chloe’s growing smirk and saw the desire rising high on Aubrey’s face as she swallowed.

“Yeah. That… needs to like… happen.” Beca said hoarsely, her eyes wide and fixed on Aubrey’s reaction.

Stacie pushed back up until she was on her knees and let Chloe roll over. Her head tilted as she appreciated the view as Chloe slid over Beca and paused to kiss her, chest to chest. ‘ _They do fit rather well together_ ,’ Stacie found herself thinking idly. Then Chloe leaned down to Beca’s shoulder and kissed Aubrey. Deeply. Beca’s eyes grew darker as she watched them from inches away and Stacie absently ran her fingertips down Beca’s leg.

Stacie found herself hoping that Chloe was thinking the same thing she was, that they would need to do whatever they could to keep that horrible memory from coming back again. Then Chloe was pushing Aubrey’s shoulder until she lay flat and Chloe slid her body entirely onto Aubrey’s as their lips met. It was soft, gentle and Stacie knew Chloe was thinking the same thing, that Chloe has always and would continue to look out for Aubrey, regardless of anything else that would happen in the future. 

Stacie felt her breath leave her in a rush as Aubrey pulled Chloe down to her, mouth open and hungry. Her arms went weak, dropping her down to the mattress again, her body slightly further down in the bed. She craned her head to look over Beca, whose head slowly turned from her right to her left, wide eyes meeting Stacie’s.

Beca exhaled. “I need a better phrase than ‘that’s so hot’ or ‘they look amazing’ because none of that feels strong enough.”

Stacie nodded, her own eyes moving to take in Chloe and Aubrey kissing, Chloe sliding her body against Aubrey’s. “Oh yeah. But until then – _Fuck_ that’s _so_ **hot**.”  Stacie breathed deeply, unknowingly mirroring Beca, torn between her need to touch and the enjoyment she knew she’d get from watching what she’d set in motion. She really _had_ been disappointed when she realized the two of them had made out once in their junior year. She didn’t want to miss this now. She pushed up on her forearms and licked her lips, grateful that the sun still lit the room.

“What – oh. Uh.” Beca shifted. “Let me just… I’ve got this idea.” And she pushed up, momentarily blocking Stacie’s view. Stacie was amused to note that Chloe and Aubrey didn’t even look over as Beca jostled them slightly. “Just… don’t move, Bucky.”

Stacie looked up, a smart ass comment on her lips, but Beca had kept moving and suddenly she was lying on Stacie’s back. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of all that skin against hers, reverse from what it had been that morning. Beca’s breasts pressed against Stacie’s back, her groin against Stacie’s ass, and it was almost too much sensory overload with her now uninterrupted view combined with how turned on Stacie was.

Beca whispered into her ear just before she nibbled on it. “Now we can both see.” She rested her cheek against Stacie’s shoulder and sighed softly.

“Oh, you’re a genius.” Stacie pushed her hips up, enjoying the feeling of Beca’s slight weight on her.

“I’m going to remind you that you said that, Stace. Forever.” Stacie felt her smile against her skin. “What can I say. DrunkBeca inspired me.”

Softly, Stacie said, “I’m good with that.” Forever with the three of them sounded pretty fucking perfect to Stacie right then. She cleared her throat. “Hold on a sec, B.”  When she felt Beca’s arms and legs tighten a bit, Stacie carefully shifted them so they were closer, but the others still had room to move. “Oh yeah, that’s… oh that’s so much better.” Their view was unobstructed as they watched Chloe’s hips grind down into Aubrey.

Beca’s hips began to shift, ever so slightly thrusting as she whimpered in agreement. Stacie bit her lip at the sensation as she pushed back into her.

Chloe shifted down and took Aubrey’s nipple in her mouth and Stacie’s stomach clenched in reaction as Aubrey moaned loudly, holding her close. She felt Beca’s lips on her skin, drifting across her shoulder and let her eyes close briefly. A small cry brought them open again and she found Chloe had slid down and had her face buried between Aubrey’s legs. Beca’s teeth sank into Stacie’s shoulder, her moan muffled.

Stacie’s pulse beat through her, the desire pooled in her body slowly beginning to swirl into a storm as she watched Chloe make love to her wife. Because that’s what it was, it was so much more than physical relief for all of them, and she felt slightly stupid for not really taking that into account earlier. Not that it would have changed a thing if she had. Beca and Chloe were _so much more_ than just best friends or sister Bellas. They were closer than family now; the layers of emotions and the strings that connected each of them together made this so much stronger than she’d thought. It might’ve all blown apart if they’d fallen into bed any earlier. But now… This was her life. **Their** life. There was only before and then there was _now_. She smiled to herself. ‘ _Nowish, indeed_.’

Beca’s body slid firmly against hers, hands running down Stacie’s arms and shoulders, to her sides. Her mouth mapped Stacie’s back, nipping and licking wherever she could reach, including the top of her ass. Stacie could already tell she’d be well and truly marked from shoulder to thigh, but she didn’t mind. It just meant she could return the favor. Repeatedly. Maybe she’d put a happy face on Beca’s back; Stacie was pretty sure she could get Chloe and Aubrey to help her do it.

Beca’s hand drifted over and ran across Aubrey’s stomach, her head somewhere in the middle of Stacie’s spine. Aubrey’s body flexed toward them, her mouth open but soundless in her cries. Beca ran her hand down Aubrey’s thigh where she paused and whispered, “Chlo… she’s flexible.”

Chloe raised her head, her mouth glistening in the light and Beca moaned out a soft “Oh fuck” before she scrambled to lean over and grab the back of Chloe’s head, pulling her into a frantic kiss. Then it was Stacie and Aubrey’s turn to moan as Beca desperately dragged her tongue across Chloe’s lips to clean them. They shared another deep kiss before Beca pulled back and draped herself across Stacie’s back again, purring in contentment, hips languidly moving once more.

Chloe stared between her legs for long enough that Aubrey asked, “Like what you see? Plan on doing anything with it?”

Stacie snickered while Beca let out one of her adorable giggles, but both sounds stopped in their throats as Chloe gently took Aubrey’s left leg and pushed it upward. Until it almost rested on Aubrey’s shoulder and three whimpers broke their silence.

“Hold this.” Chloe spoke absently, her attention already drawn southward again.

Beca and Stacie both asked “Who” at the same time, yet were unable to move.

“Either.” Chloe lowered her mouth once more, tongue already tracing folds open in a new way as she held Aubrey’s leg up.

Stacie took a moment too long to process what was happening, her body already clenching and reacting to the sight of Aubrey so open.  Aubrey’s voice drew her gaze back upward.

“Fuck, do I have to do everything myself?” Her voice was amused but exasperated as she reached up, but Beca swatted her hand away.

Chloe looked up once. “No, that’s my job right now,” and she dipped her head back down, tongue already extended.

Beca quickly slid off to the right and put her hands on Stacie’s hips. “Up,” she demanded as she lifted them slightly. “Now.” A little confused, Stacie rose to her knees but as she tried to look over her shoulder at Beca, she was already pushing at Stacie’s hips again. “Turn.”  Stacie complied, letting Beca guide her until ultimately she was on her knees facing the end of the bed along Aubrey’s side. Beca shifted around until she was kneeling facing Stacie, sitting on her heels.

Then Beca pulled Aubrey’s leg toward her, kissing the inside of her ankle before moving up the inside of her calf until Aubrey pulled back and placed her foot against Beca’s shoulder. Stacie watched Beca’s nails run down the inside of Aubrey’s thigh, goosebumps trailing in their wake, before briefly tangling with and tugging on Chloe’s hair, causing a chain reaction of Chloe moaning against Aubrey who cried out at the sensation.

Stacie wasn’t surprised to see that Beca’s hand continued until it was on Chloe’s back, fingertips stroking lightly. That’s just the way Beca was when she wasn’t thinking about it. Stacie smiled to herself, knowing those absent touches would likely begin to slowly include her and Aubrey and the thought made her happy.

 Stacie moved forward until she was carefully straddling Beca’s knees. “Hope you don’t mind.” She watched as Beca’s eyes roved over her body and back over to their wives beside them. “Hell of a view.”

Beca turned her head and nipped at Aubrey’s calf, smirking at the squawk as she jerked her leg away. But then Aubrey stretched her leg up until her ankle rested on Stacie’s shoulder and Beca’s eyes went wide as she looked back down. Chloe groaned her appreciation as it opened Aubrey further. Stacie was able to move closer, no longer having to worry about accidentally moving Aubrey’s leg.

 

~B~

 

Beca looked back when Stacie moved forward and realized that Stacie’s position put her chest mostly even with Beca’s face. She gave in to the thought and slid her left hand around Stacie’s waist, holding her close as her right covered Stacie’s breast, fingers squeezing. Her tongue licked delicately around Stacie’s right nipple before gently drawing it in. Beca rolled her tongue around the taut peak, nipping with her teeth and pulling slightly. Stacie gasped, rocking her hips on Beca’s lap.

Beca shifted until she was able to pull the underside of Stacie’s breast into her mouth and suck, leaving another mark on her skin. Stacie’s moan was quiet as she bowed her head to rest her forehead against Beca, the motion of her hips becoming more urgent.

She pulled back and looked down, not realizing until now that Aubrey’s current position left Beca with the perfect view of Chloe’s tongue as it worked against her. Her mouth went dry but her body reacted and she felt a small orgasm shudder through her as she saw Chloe’s tongue push inside Aubrey. She whimpered, unable to take her eyes away as Chloe’s thrusting got faster and her hand pressed at Aubrey’s clit.

“Becs.” Stacie’s voice was strained but she broke off as Beca reacted immediately, moaning loudly as Beca’s left hand came between them and slid down Stacie’s heated and soaked core. Stacie’s arms went around Beca’s neck and held tightly.

Beca’s fingers skated down until she was able to slide them inside Stacie easily, if a bit awkwardly due to the angle. She whispered, “Look at them, Stace.” And by the shudder against her, Beca knew she was. “I’m going to fuck you while Chlo’s fucking Bree.” Beca’s hand thrust slowly, gaining speed until it matched Chloe’s tongue moving within Aubrey. “We’re going to fuck you both until you’re screaming together.” She looked up at Aubrey as she said the last, unsurprised to find those green eyes locked on hers. “Cause I **_really_** want to know what that sounds like.” Aubrey bit her lip and let her eyes close again.

Stacie’s body rocked against Beca, rising and falling in time with her thrusts while they watched the women beside them. Aubrey’s hands had come up and were grasping and pulling her own breasts while her body rolled, her whimpers getting louder.

Then Chloe’s soft voice pulled their eyes to her. “Becs, return the favor.” Chloe had shifted slightly onto her side and as Beca watched, she tossed her hair out of the way. It left Beca with a clear view as her tongue came out and flicked across Aubrey’s clit.  She shifted her gaze to Beca and nodded slightly even as her hand held Aubrey open. Feeling Stacie’s frantic nod, Beca thrust sharply into her once, twice and a third time, hearing her shocked cry of pleasure before Beca was leaning past her and sliding deep inside Aubrey for the first time. Aubrey cried out Beca’s name and it slid along her skin like a brand.

Stacie’s voice was full of reverence. “You’re glowing, Bree. You’re so beautiful.” She rolled her hips against Beca. “You’re all so…” her voice trailed off as Aubrey’s cries grew louder.

Stacie whispered in Beca’s ear, “Faster.” She kissed open mouthed and desperate along Beca’s throat and shoulders. “Faster, Beca.”

Beca’s entire body was alight, her skin sweat damp and prickling as she and Chloe made love to Aubrey. At Stacie’s encouragement to move faster, Beca turned to look at her though the angle was awkward. Stacie’s face was full of wonder as she watched, her own arousal seemingly forgotten. Later, much later, Beca would think of it as completely enraptured and the sensory memory would bring her back to this moment.

Stacie whispered ‘faster’ again and Beca looked back down as Chloe’s tongue sped up. Beca matched her pace as she alternated between watching Aubrey and Chloe, whose eyes never left Beca’s.

Then Beca remembered what tipped her over the edge. What it had meant to hear that endearment from Aubrey. How it lit fireworks throughout her body. She swallowed, a completely out of place sting of tears at her eyes before she pushed it away.

“Bree.” Beca called softly, her voice shaking slightly with the exertion of maintaining her pace and the emotions rolling through her. “ _Baby_.” Aubrey’s eyes snapped open and met hers, pupils blown wide. **_“Now.”_**

Aubrey’s body went rigid as her orgasm hit her. Her foot slipped down to brace against Stacie’s shoulder, pushing her into Beca, as her other leg pushed against the mattress. Her back bowed, lifting her off the bed as she shook. Quick and rapid murmurs spilled from her lips and Beca was shocked to hear her say “Don’t stop.” Her body clamped down around Beca’s fingers and she found it harder to push inside.

Chloe immediately wrapped her lips around Aubrey’s already sensitive clit and Beca couldn’t have stopped pumping her hand if the house fell down around them. Beca felt Stacie slip her own hand between her legs and was sliding against it, watching Aubrey come undone around them.

Aubrey’s body dropped to the bed and she pushed with her left leg, rolling her hips upward slightly and giving Beca a better angle that she immediately took advantage of with firm, deep strokes. The thought drifted through her head that she really should have prepared better and gotten out the strap-on or one of their vibrators. The image of fucking Aubrey with one was slow to fade, though when Aubrey’s second orgasm blew through her, it chased all other thoughts from Beca’s mind.

This time Aubrey closed so tightly on her that Beca couldn’t move her hand, so she pushed rhythmically, trying to ease her through. Except Chloe had other ideas. She continued to work over Aubrey’s clit and a third orgasm shuddered through her before the second had subsided. Chloe’s mouth released Aubrey and her tongue pressed lightly against her, soothing this time as Aubrey’s hands clutched at the bed. They all waited, even Stacie though she continued to whimper, watching as Aubrey slowly quieted.

“Chlo.” Beca’s voice broke the silence.

Placing an open mouthed kiss where Aubrey’s hip met thigh, Chloe pushed herself up and scrambled behind Beca and around until she was reclined against the pillows behind Stacie. Beca surged forwards, knowing Chloe would help guide, and Stacie fell backwards off her lap and into Chloe’s embrace. When Stacie landed with her back on Chloe’s chest, Beca pulled Stacie’s legs apart and hooked them over Chloe’s. She crawled forward as Chloe pulled Stacie around for a kiss, licking hungrily into her mouth.

Beca didn’t waste any time, bracing herself on her right hand and sliding her fingers back into Stacie and thrusting quickly, knowing that Stacie had to be in agony by now. Her own body continued to throb, and Stacie hadn’t had any release yet that Beca had seen. They had to fix that, _now_.

Chloe’s left hand came up and cupped one of Stacie’s breasts and Beca leaned forward to pull the other one into her mouth. She moaned around it, feeling Stacie begin to tremble. A shifting on the bed caused her to look left and she saw that Chloe’s right hand was stroking through Aubrey’s hair. Aubrey herself had shifted closer and turned on her side and Beca felt her hand sliding across her leg to grip high on the inside of Stacie’s thigh. Beca kind of wished she could lean down and kiss Aubrey right then, but the angle was all wrong. Then she caught the expression on Aubrey’s face and knew she was thinking the same thing and it warmed Beca from the inside out.

Chloe’s left hand slid down Stacie’s long torso and between her legs, circling with her middle finger to match the rhythm between Stacie and Beca.

“B.” Stacie rested her head against Chloe’s shoulder, eyes closed. “Oh, Chloe.” She exhaled. “Bree.”

“Baby.” Aubrey’s strained voice brought her head around. “You sound so… fucking good…” Beca felt her arm flex and looked down to see her hand tightening on Stacie’s thigh. “Your turn, love.” Aubrey’s voice was barely audible beneath Stacie’s quickening cries. “No need to hold back anymore.”

Beca leaned forward and kissed Stacie even as her fingers found the right spot inside and rubbed. Stacie’s mouth opened and Beca sat back again, watching Stacie finally find her release as her walls closed tightly on Beca’s hand. She let it still, pressing lightly inside as Chloe’s arms wrapped around Stacie and held her tight as Stacie’s body locked between them. As she slowly went limp, Beca kissed her once more, then Chloe before slowly pulling out of Stacie who shuddered.  Beca finally gave in and leaned over to kiss Aubrey, awkward angle and all, needing to be close to all of them in this moment.

She gently pulled Stacie’s legs back over Chloe’s and slid over them to rest on her stomach between Aubrey’s slightly parted legs, her head resting on Aubrey’s pelvis. She let her eyes close as Aubrey’s fingers threaded through her hair.

The four of them were silent, all of them trying to catch their breath and slow down their hearts.

Aubrey finally spoke up. “Holy shit.”

Beca laughed softly. “That’s one way to put it.”

“I think I prefer ‘holy fuck.’” Chloe murmured.

“It certainly felt like it.” Stacie’s amused voice sparked the memory of the day Beca told her she’d overheard them.

“Oh yeah.” Beca exhaled slowly. “I’ll agree with all that.” She lightly stroked Aubrey’s thigh before reaching over to rest her arm over both Stacie and Chloe. “That was…” her voice trailed off.

“Incredible?” Chloe offered.

Stacie threw out, “Mind blowing?”

Beca thought for a moment. “Aca-mazing.” She felt Aubrey’s fingers tug at her hair. “What? You’d say otherwise?”

“Nope.” Aubrey sighed and stretched under Beca’s head. “I think that’s the perfect way to put it.”

Stacie started to laugh and Beca shifted her head to look up at her but she was looking at Aubrey. “And you were worried.” When Aubrey remained silent, Stacie grew a bit more serious, though she continued to chuckle. “Told you they were attracted to you.”

Beca’s brow knit as she felt the smallest bit of tension in Aubrey’s body. “What are you talking about?”

“We… had a talk. About… all this.” Stacie looked down at Beca. “Aubrey, my beautiful wife, was worried that maybe you guys -”

Beca cut her off. “Seriously? Dude. How could I NOT be attracted to you?”

Chloe’s hand reached over to squeeze Aubrey’s arm. “You know better than that, Bree.”

Beca felt Aubrey shrug. “Sometimes.”

Beca scoffed again but didn’t move, sensing that it’d be easier for Aubrey if they weren’t all looking at her. “You guys own a mirror, right? Because why wouldn’t we be attracted to you?”

She sighed. “Because it’s me. I’m just… me.”

“Yeah, and I am lying between your legs right now. My ear is literally on your junk.” She laughed at her own words, relieved when Aubrey joined Chloe and Stacie’s giggles.

Chloe’s tone was thoughtful. “Does it sound as good as it loo- Wait. No. That’s not how that works.”

They laughed again and Beca felt Aubrey grow warm beneath her. She pushed up and looked down at Aubrey. “Are you seriously full body blushing right now? After all –” Beca waved her hand through the air. “This?” She looked at Stacie and Chloe. “I’m not the only one seeing this, right?”

Beca thought for a moment. “Ok, like. Bree. Remember the cruise last year, when you bought that dark red bikini? Chloe totally almost choked on her iced tea when you walked on deck.”

Chloe nodded. “Guilty.”

Aubrey’s head tilted. “I remember that. You said it was because a fly almost flew in your mouth.”

Beca laughed. “Yeah, I didn’t believe her then. She had lusty face.”

Stacie asked, “What the hell is lusty face? Wait, no one noticed my bikini?”

Aubrey leered at her. “Baby, **_everyone_** noticed you in that bikini.”

Beca pointed. “That’s lusty face.” Aubrey reached down and swatted her shoulder. “Ow, hey. This is a rest period now, none of that kinky stuff.” An expression crossed Aubrey’s face and Beca felt herself shiver. ‘ _I feel like I’m going to like paying for that later._ ’ But she shook it off and continued, trying for nonchalance. “It took me a bit. Because, you know, there wasn’t really a lot of fabric involved in your bikini, Stace. But I _totally_ noticed your ass.” She felt three pairs of eyes on her and looked around. “Uh… that wasn’t my inner voice was it?”

Aubrey laughed until she snorted and Beca grinned widely. Aubrey hated it when she snorted but the rest of them found it adorable. Eventually she quieted and shook her head. “What am I going to do with you three?”

Beca caught her eye. “Whatever you want.” Aubrey blushed again.

Chloe’s voice was hushed and a bit awed as she whispered in Stacie’s ear. “She really doesn’t know, does she?”

But it was Aubrey who questioned her, “Know what?” 

Stacie smiled at her. “What I’ve been telling you for years.”

Beca stroked Aubrey’s side. “That you’re beautiful, Bree.” She watched as the blush travelled down Aubrey’s body again. “Especially this rose colored thing you got going on right now.” She shrugged. “Guess we’ll all just have to work at convincing you until you see what we do.”

She watched as Aubrey exchanged a look with Stacie then propped herself up on her elbows. She sat up and pulled her feet under her to kneel, urging Beca to do the same so they were facing each other.

“Where is it?” Aubrey looked Beca in the eye and suddenly she was using _that_ voice. “I know you have one.”

Beca looked back, bewildered and a bit derailed at Aubrey’s sex voice. “What?” Aubrey just raised one eyebrow. “Dude. What?”

Aubrey leaned forward until she could whisper into Beca’s ear. “Your. Strap. On.”

Beca sucked in a breath as her eyes went wide. She noticed as Chloe straightened slightly from her reclined position against the pillows and tightened her arms around Stacie. 

“Uh.” Beca couldn’t form words even though her mind was running full speed. She tried again. “Uh?” Her voice was pitched higher this time, a stalling tactic she knew she’d gotten from Amy.

Aubrey’s voice dropped even lower. “Because I’m going to fuck you with it.”

 

~C~

 

Stacie sat up. “Holy fucking shit. I’m going to need some water for this.” She turned around and placed a kiss between Chloe’s breasts and slid off the bed. “I’ll be right back!” She dashed naked out of the room, a “Hot damn!” trailing in her wake.

Chloe watched, fascinated, as Aubrey and Beca continued to stare at each other, neither one moving.

When Stacie returned, she was carrying 6 water bottles. “I’d have brought some cups but I could only find actual glasses that I didn’t want to risk dropping.” She set all but two down on the nightstand by Chloe. “Well. Other than your “special” yellow cup in its place of honor by your anniversary flutes in your China hutch, for fucks sake. We just had a party, where the hell did all the Solo cups go?” She slid back into bed and leaned against Chloe’s side. “What’d I miss?”

Chloe nestled against her. “Nothing. I think Beca swallowed her tongue.”

“Huh.” Stacie’s head cocked to the side. “Weird. I thought Bree did that an hour ago.” Stacie cracked open one of the bottles and took a long drink from it. She held it out to Chloe who simply wrapped her hand around Stacie’s and brought the bottle to her lips so she could take a sip.

After another minute, Stacie offered, “I think Aubrey broke her.”

What Chloe thought was, _‘That’s only fair. She damn near broke me saying it.’_ But what she said was. “Oh totes. Think we should offer them water?”

Aubrey simply held out her hand and Stacie handed her the unopened bottle. That seemed to be the catalyst that Beca needed and she turned to look at Chloe who read the question in her eyes.

Chloe shrugged sheepishly. “You know I tell Bree everything.”

Aubrey swallowed her mouthful of water. “Actually, Stacie told me first.”

Beca reached out and brought Aubrey’s bottle to her lips, still held lightly in her grip, and took a drink.

Chloe looked at Stacie. “What? How?”

Stacie took another drink. “Two things. One: I lived in the room below you. Sometimes things carried down. I can’t tell you how many times I heard ‘fuck me harder, oh god oh baby.’” She paused as Chloe’s cheeks turned a delicate pink and Beca’s mouth dropped in horror. “From _both_ of you.”

Beca groaned. “Well that’s not embarrassing or anything.”

“Shouldn’t be, it was hot. Maybe later I’ll tell you what I did when that happened.” Stacie winked at them and clicked her tongue.  Chloe felt her mouth drop and knew she’d probably be taking Stacie up on that one day soon. “And two: Aubrey, you know that table you gave them when they moved into the attic?” Aubrey nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. Chloe winced, knowing where this was going.

“That table suddenly became a lot sturdier after a crash Chloe said was Beca falling down after she tried to fix one of their twinkle light strings.” Stacie rolled her eyes. “For the record, _no one_ believed that for a second.”

Chloe winced as Aubrey’s voice suddenly rang out, Captain loud, and Beca [jumped](https://gph.is/2KgvSfw), looking at Chloe for help. “YOU FUCKED ON MY TABLE?! AND **BROKE** IT?!”

Chloe pointed at Beca in panic. “IT WAS HER IDEA!” Ok, so maybe she was a coward.

Stacie said in a singsong voice “Ooooh, someone’s in trouuuuble.”

Aubrey faced Beca. “You are in so much trouble now, Mitchell.”

Beca’s face was slowly turning red. “IT WAS CHLOE WHO BROKE IT.”

Stacie tsked. “Not helping your case, Becs.”

Aubrey blinked. “Did you just call your wife fat?”

“Oh, now you’re in _double_ trouble!” Stacie bounced a little in her place.

“DUDE! OH MY FUCKING GOD NO!” Beca’s hands came up and started to flail. “Her thighs are strong as fuck –”

“Literally, apparently,” Stacie said under her breath and behind her bottle of water.

“-and she _literally fucked me into the floor_!” Beca paused a beat. “I mean, it was actually kind of awesome.”

Stacie sat up. “I’m next.”

Aubrey turned to look at Chloe appraisingly. “You did what now?”

Chloe put on an innocent expression. “Well, the first time we used it during Spring Break, I told Beca she better not break your table or you’d kill her.”

Aubrey nodded. “She’s right. But continue.”

“She told me that she didn’t think she could stop even if it broke and we’d ride it down to the floor. So, really, it was her fault entirely for giving me the idea.”  Chloe smiled innocently.

Stacie laughed. “And did you?”

“Oh, totes. She was right, there was no stopping by that point.”

Aubrey turned back to Beca. “So. Where is it?”

Beca inhaled sharply. “Oh, seriously.” She swallowed. “You were… uh… serious.” Her voice trailed off again.

Chloe pursed her lips in thought. “Stace, you may need to go keep her distracted, while I go help Bree.” She knew Stacie had gotten the idea when the taller woman licked her lips.

“I think I can do that.” Stacie capped the bottle and set it back on the nightstand. She slipped her body over Chloe’s who arched at the feel of warm naked flesh sliding across her own. Stacie looked down and smiled. “Unless _you_ distract _me_.” She dipped down and Chloe parted her lips eagerly. They kissed for several minutes before a cleared throat drew their attention over.

Chloe smiled. “Oh.Right.”

Stacie winked. “Right.” She slid to the middle of the bed where Beca was frozen. “I got this, Babe. Chlo’s got you.” She kissed Aubrey just as thoroughly as she had Chloe before she turned to Beca. “Hey there, B.”  As Chloe sat up, Stacie pulled Beca to her and kissed her.

“Alright, Bree. Come with me.” Chloe slipped from the bed and stretched.

“I thought I already did?” Aubrey followed her off the bed. “A couple times.”

Chloe smiled widely. “Oh, I remember. Trust me, that’s something you don’t forget.”

Aubrey shoulder bumped her. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, just over here.” Chloe went to the dresser and opened the bottom, special, drawer. Not that it was full or anything, but they did have a variety of bedroom toys to spice things up a bit.

“What’s that?” Aubrey reached past her to pick up the paper on top. “Oh for the love…” and she started to laugh. “Hey, Stacie.” She looked over her shoulder and held up the paper. “Your IOU is in a place of honor in their sex toy drawer.”

Stacie looked up from where she was stretched out on the bed, Beca on top of her. “Aw, you guys do love me!”

Beca’s voice was muffled from where she was working her lips over Stacie’s neck. “You do have a few good qualities.” Her hands came up and palmed Stacie’s chest. “Here are two of them.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to the drawer. “It feels wrong to say they’re like children considering what we’ve just done and will probably be doing very soon.”

“But they’re children.” Aubrey set the paper on the dresser and looked down in the drawer again. Her voice was slow, considering. “Maybe next time we bring a few of these with us.”

Chloe shivered. “Oh yeah. But,” and she leaned down to pull the toy and underwear harness from the back. “I think this is what you’re after.”

“Oh. It’s… It’s not what I thought. I thought they came with straps – that’s why it’s, you know, a strap-on?” Aubrey took it from her. “Are we going to need that?” She pointed down at the bottle of lube she could see.

Chloe laughed. “No, trust me. Beca thought the harness might chafe, and this was easier and mostly one-size-fits-all.”

Aubrey gave her a look. “Dirty bird.”

Chloe giggled. “Not that way – well, not _just_ that way.”

“So I just…” Aubrey bent over and pulled the underwear on and up her body. “And then you just… slide it through that hole?” She paused. “Maybe next time I phrase that better.”

Stacie laughed against Beca’s lips. “I think you said it just fine, babe.” Beca’s head dropped to Stacie’s collarbone with a chuckle.

“Yup.” Chloe popped the ‘p’. “But, gimme a sec.” She took it into the bathroom and ran the toy under the water to get any dust off it. She grabbed one of their hand towels and walked back into the bedroom, drying it off. Aubrey had moved closer to the bed, her head tilted as she examined its surface. Chloe stepped up behind Aubrey and pulled the front of the harness away from her body. “And then we just…” She slipped the toy down and through the hole in the front, pausing to cup Aubrey’s center. “Feels like you’re all ready, Bree.” She hooked her chin over Aubrey’s shoulder. “Figuring out how you want to do this?”

Aubrey moved until she was standing at the edge of the bed where Beca and Stacie’s feet were closest. “I think so. I think Beca should lean over the bed.” Beca’s head turned around, her eyes wide as she listened. “Stacie can be under her.” Stacie’s head lifted from the bed, already biting her lip. “And you.” Aubrey looked over her shoulder. “You can ride Stacie’s face.”

Chloe moaned. “Fuck, Bree.”

Then Aubrey turned and kissed her, more gently than Chloe would have expected considering what was about to happen. When Aubrey’s tongue coaxed Chloe’s out and into Aubrey’s mouth, stroking gently, Chloe started to understand. Aubrey was saying ‘I love you’ for trusting her with Beca, in this very intimate way. It was something so Aubrey-like that Chloe’s heart stuttered with the rush of love that hit her. She gentled her lips, trying to tell Aubrey that she understood. That she loved her too.

The kiss lingered before Aubrey pulled back to whisper against her lips. “That’s the plan, Chlo.”

 

~A~

Beca quickly scrambled backwards off of Stacie until she stood beside the bed. Aubrey pulled her close, feeling the strap-on press between them as they kissed. The insert on the inside of the toy slid against her and the knowledge of what she was about to do was causing her muscles to shake and Beca looked at her questioningly.

“You ok, Bree?” She stroked Aubrey’s jaw, but Aubrey could see the pulse pounding in her throat. Realizing how much Beca wanted this… her… was intoxicating. Seeing that she was willing to ignore it, to make sure that Aubrey okay first, made Aubrey’s heart melt a little more.

“Oh yeah.” Aubrey turned her to face the bed, where Stacie waited. “I’m about to be even better.”

Beca leaned forward until her stomach rested on the bed and chuckled. “Good thing Chlo and I already figured out I don’t need to stand on something, or wear my heels.”

Dimly, Aubrey felt Chloe’s hand close on her shoulder and lean heavily against her. But it felt distant as the blood pounded in her ears, her mind easily supplying the visual of Beca in this exact position, but in a pair of her black fuck-me-pumps. And she wanted, _needed_ to see it in reality, if the absolute lust rising through her was any indication. 

Beca, finally feeling the stillness of the room looked around, finding Stacie wide eyed and open mouth as she stared. She turned around and whatever she saw on Aubrey’s and Chloe’s faces must have struck deep because she actually whimpered and Aubrey saw her thighs flex.

Beca’s voice was breathless as she tried to laugh. “Maybe… maybe we save that for next time.”  Her eyes closed. “Cause… yeah. Just… you all - You _need_ to stop looking at me like that or…” She swallowed thickly, “Or I’m going to spontaneously combust.”

Aubrey stepped up behind her and ran her hands along Beca’s spine and across each line in her equalizer tattoo, feeling her shiver at the touch, before skimming down to her hips. “I’m going to hold you to that, Becs.”  She looked up. “Stace.” When Stacie met Aubrey’s eyes, she nodded at the bed and smiled as Stacie quickly scooted in front of Beca, her legs on either side of them. Beca helped pull her closer with hands under Stacie’s thighs until Beca could easily lower her head and take a long, slow lick up her center.

As Aubrey’s hands slipped down between her legs, Beca’s hips shifted backward as she lowered her forehead to Stacie’s thigh. She was still so wet that Aubrey easily slipped her fingers into her. Chloe was right; they weren’t going to need the bottle at all. She pulled her hand free and wrapped it around the toy to coat it quickly.

Knowing how ready Beca was, Aubrey guided the tip to Beca’s entrance and pushed forward, watching it disappear into Beca’s body. She licked her suddenly dry lips and felt Chloe’s hand stroke down her back before she walked to the bed and crawled onto it, watching all three of them with rising passion.

Beca cried out, “Oh, fuck… Bree.”  She pushed backward and Aubrey moaned at the pressure on the insert against her clit. “Jesus that feels so good.”

Aubrey’s hands settled at Beca’s hips, gripping her tightly as she pulled back and thrust back in, the smooth feeling of it startling her all over again. She did it again, and again, watching the muscles in her back moving as Beca’s body twisted against her before Aubrey stilled.

“Don’t forget about Stace, Becs.” Aubrey looked up to meet her wife’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m… I’m good. The view is fucking amazing.” Stacie had propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes darting over their bodies in front of her. “So fucking good.” Chloe nodded slowly as she slid up against Stacie’s side.

“Wait, hold on.” Beca panted, still straining backward against Aubrey and looked up at Stacie. “Lift your gorgeous giraffe legs over my shoulders.” Stacie swallowed heavily, trying to glare but Aubrey could tell how turned on she was as her long and graceful legs rose and rested on Beca’s shoulders. Aubrey idly thought that she could hold onto her ankles if she needed to. Beca gripped Stacie’s hips and her head dipped down again and Aubrey watched Stacie’s toes curl.

And then Aubrey couldn’t hold back anymore, she had to know what this felt like, to take someone in this way. To fuck _Beca_ like this. It startled her, realizing how much she needed Beca. Needed to take **_her_** in this way and loved that Beca was so willing to let her. That Chloe trusted her enough. That Stacie – she looked back up at Stacie. Aubrey idly realized that her view wasn’t so bad either. Beca’s smooth expanse of back, colored by bits of her personality writ upon her skin, Stacie’s legs looped around her. Stacie herself reclined once more on the bed, her head supported by Chloe’s hand as they both watched Aubrey. Chloe’s other hand rested on Stacie’s stomach, stroking lightly.

Her hips moved slowly back before she slammed in again, hearing Beca grunt against Stacie’s core, high and sharp. Stacie jumped, her head falling back once before looking back up at Aubrey.  She repeated her thrust, but harder, pushing Beca forward and this time she cried out and the reverberation must have been strong because Stacie did too.

Aubrey adjusted her stance and found her rhythm. It wasn’t sweet and tender, it was rough and fast, needing to pull every sound she could from Beca’s mouth, knowing each cry, each scream went directly through Stacie.

“I had no idea.” Chloe’s voice was thick and fairly throbbed with desire. “I had no idea how this could look.” Her right hand ran over Stacie’s breasts and down into Beca’s hair as she panted against Stacie’s thigh. “I always knew how beautiful Beca looks spread out across the bed under me. Bree, the two of you together make me feel like I’ve only seen half the picture.”

Stacie dropped fully to her back and her body twisted, except where Beca’s hands held her hips. “Fuck, I think I just came watching them. Oh fuck.” She panted and said, “C’mere, Chlo.”  She urged Chloe up and over to straddle her head, facing Aubrey. “I need… Jesus, I need… ” Aubrey had a direct view as Stacie’s mouth lifted to lick as frantically over Chloe as Beca was Stacie.

“Fuck, Bree. Don’t stop.” Beca pleaded as Aubrey slowed down, her mouth going dry as she watched Chloe writhe. “Please.” Her voice broke in the middle, her head burying itself once more between Stacie’s flexing thighs.

Aubrey looked back down at Beca’s body, their skin growing slick from their exertions and Aubrey lost track of time as she learned what Beca liked in a whole new way. The fact that when Aubrey would do a short, hard thrust, pushing her body into Stacie with each movement, Beca would let out a small ‘unh’  and push back against her. When Aubrey would pull almost all the way back out and push slowly in, she’d turn and press her face into Stacie’s thigh, whimpering. Smooth, steady strokes brought a continuous moan, her open mouth pressed against Stacie’s center and driving her wild with the vibrations.

At a sharp cry, Aubrey looked up and watched as Chloe’s toned body undulated against Stacie’s tongue, her hands cupping her own breasts, kneading and pulling as she whimpered, trying to keep her eyes open and on all three of the women in front of her. Aubrey switched to long and slow thrusts, angling her hips to change the pressure inside Beca, tearing a guttural moan from her and echoed by the other two and Chloe’s eyes closed.

 “Oh… _fuck_. Yes, there… Please, oh, Stace.” Chloe’s mouth worked, as if she had more she wanted to say but she could only gasp for air as Stacie’s tongue worked over her clit.

Sweat was starting to slowly drip down Aubrey’s chest as she leaned forward and bit Beca’s shoulder, feeling Stacie’s heels press against her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Beca, her hips jerking sharp thrusts, mouth and teeth leaving marks as she moaned in tandem with the other three. It was exhilarating, knowing that what she was doing had a cascade effect through all of them.

Turning her head, she bit Stacie’s calf, thrusting hard and fast, then faster as a sudden string of grunts and pants fell from Beca’s lips, getting higher and higher as her climax grew closer. Aubrey **needed** to hear what it would sound like, wondered if it would be different than Beca had sounded earlier. 

She thrust harder, pushing as deep as she could before pulling back and then Beca was pushing up off the bed, her body slamming back into Aubrey as Stacie’s legs slipped from her shoulders. Aubrey gripped her hips, driving her harder, shoving Beca forward with each thrust.

Planting her arms on either side of Stacie’s hips, Beca’s entire body twisted, pushing her backward and into Aubrey as the sound of their bodies meeting became a rapid staccato of flesh against flesh. Beca’s head hung down as she tried to gasp for air between a never ending stream of moans and pleading. Aubrey felt her own body tightening and willed it back, needing to hear Beca scream before she let herself go.

She dropped her hips and thrust upward, the new angle apparently hitting the right spot as Beca began to keen, the wail getting louder as Aubrey sped up until Beca’s body stiffened and clamped down, making it impossible for her to thrust, so she pushed. Pushed as hard and deep as her trembling legs would allow, her hips grinding mindlessly as Beca shook in her arms. After several moments frozen in time, Beca lowered herself to the bed again, Aubrey resting across her back.

They stayed there for several long minutes, bodies heaving for breath. Aubrey planted butterfly kisses up and down Beca’s spine soothingly, her fingertips tracing along Beca’s ribs, unwilling to leave this moment yet. To lose the closeness that wrapped around and held them together.

Reluctantly, she stood and stepped back, pulling free of Beca who twitched as it left her body. That’s when she remembered they weren’t alone.

Stacie had moved to Aubrey’s right, to give Beca room earlier, she assumed, and Chloe had slid off of Stacie and was sitting cross legged. Their faces held identical expressions of arousal and something deeper in them beyond the immediacy of lust.

“That was…” Chloe’s voice trailed off as she swallowed.

“Hot. That was… We really need a better word than hot right now.” Stacie sucked in a breath. “Cause I don’t think even the sun was as hot as all that was.”

Aubrey chuckled. “Well, as you’re my sun, I think I can say it’s definitely that hot.”

Chloe leaned forward. “Becs? You ok there?” Beca was still resting on the mattress, catching her breath.

Aubrey almost jumped as Beca suddenly pushed herself on the bed and stalked toward Chloe, whose eyes went wide. She didn’t resist when Beca crawled over her, pushing with her body until Chloe was lying flat on her back.

“Oh yeah, Chlo. I’m great.”  Her words were light, but Aubrey heard the hint of need in it. Beca lowered herself down and slid her entire body against Chloe as they kissed, her thigh pressed between Chloe’s as they both groaned.

Aubrey understood; she felt it herself. The emotional overload they were feeling, even if they didn’t acknowledge it, was pushing her to reconnect with her safe space. Because this was so much more than just four friends having a good time, for all of them. Aubrey knew, could _feel_ they all felt the same. But the emotions were too strong, too new despite being a work in progress for the past two years. They needed to sink into the familiar for at least a few minutes to ground themselves again. Let it settle and _become_.

Stacie looked back up at Aubrey, her pupils blown. “Bree, you… that… hot. So… Jesus. Baby, you got moves.”

Aubrey considered for half a second before she stepped in front of Stacie. “Why don’t I give you a demonstration.”  Stacie’s eyes went wide for a heartbeat before she scrambled backward on the bed as Aubrey followed. The second they were comfortably in the middle of the bed, Stacie propped herself up on one elbow as she spread her legs to make room for Aubrey. Her hand reached out to guide Aubrey in, both of them unable to look away until their bodies met. Stacie wrapped her legs around Aubrey and hooked her feet at the ankles, low across Aubrey’s back.

 

~S~

 

Stacie’s eyes closed as Aubrey pressed deeper. “God that feels good.” She clenched her muscles around the toy. “We are so getting one of these.” Stacie was close, her own small climax earlier not even close to taking the edge off.

Aubrey chuckled, “Oh yeah.” She slid back and pressed forward again as Stacie groaned. “Soonish.”

And then she was moving against Stacie, slower at first as she got used to this horizontal thrusting, but she soon found purchase on the sheets and their bodies rocked together.

Stacie pulled Aubrey’s head down and kissed her, thrusting her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth in time with Aubrey’s thrusts into her. Her hands tangled in Aubrey’s hair as she whispered against her lips, “Harder.”

Aubrey moaned into her mouth before pushing herself up on her hands and surging forward, confident in her movements in that Aubrey way that Stacie always found sexy. Something about the way she moved was always smooth and regal, be it walking on stage, diving into the pool or gesturing with her hands to kick out a new Bella for being Trebleboned. This was just a new layer, one that was already sending Stacie flying up the peak, much sooner than she wanted, but her body had other ideas.

Then Aubrey leaned down to her ear, hips still rocking. “ _Tu es le soleil dans mon ciel, je t'aime_.”

Stacie knew what it meant, Aubrey said it to her often enough, and it made her fall in love all over again, each time. ‘ _You’re the sun in my sky, I love you_.’

That was something that always caused Stacie’s heart to jolt whenever she heard it or even thought about it. Stacie had never _wanted_ to be anything to anyone. Sure, she’d been a lot of things to a lot of people, but none of it was as important. It was all sex and good times and no one ever really tried to be more or asked her to be more. **More** bore responsibilities and ties she didn’t want. Until Aubrey, though it took Stacie a few years too long to realize it.

Hearing that phrase, knowing that she was important – that she was necessary – that Aubrey felt that much for her? That meant – No, that **was** the world to Stacie.   

She pulled Aubrey close with her legs as the wave washed over her and all she could do was cling to her wife, screaming her name as Aubrey continued to make love to her.

Slowly stilling, Aubrey kissed her softly. “I love you, Stace.”

Stacie’s eyes uncharacteristically stung with tears before she blinked them away. “Love you too, my only.” She kissed Aubrey again. “That… was… Wow. Wait, are you blushing right now?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Whatever. No, I’m sure it’s just – you know. From exertion.” She slowly eased back and free until she was sitting on her knees, Stacie’s feet coming to rest on the bed, her knees still bent.

Stacie frowned. “Hey, is the bed still moving?”

She watched Aubrey turn her head and inhale sharply. “ _Oh._ ”

Stacie looked over. “ ** _Oh_**.”

 

~B~

Beca was holding Chloe’s left leg in the air as she slid their centers together. Their bodies were slick with sweat as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s thigh and ground harder, hips undulating.  Her eyes were closed, completely lost in Chloe.

Chloe whimpered “Beca, let me…” Beca let Chloe’s leg slide out of her grasp to wrap around Beca’s hip, pulling her tighter. “Oh. _Fuck._ ” 

Beca held on to Chloe’s thigh with her right hand while her left reached between them and pressed firmly against Chloe’s clit, sending her over the peak. Beca swore she could _feel_ Chloe’s center spasm against her, they were pressed so tightly together. She shuddered but didn’t slow her hips, keeping Chloe high up in the clouds for as long as possible.

“Love… too… much.” Chloe’s voice was high and breathy, breaking between words. “Can’t…”

With one last press and roll, Beca sank down to cover Chloe with her body once more, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to remember how to breathe. Words didn’t matter; it never really had with them. Which, Beca thought, was good because she didn’t always have them. Or know how to use them properly when she did. But Chloe had always understood her, from the beginning. Pulling Beca from her shadows and into Chloe’s light.  The knowledge of this shared experience settled in her, finding a home, and she knew it pulled them even closer together.

Chloe must have felt it too, whispering against Beca’s lips. “ _Titanium_.”

A half laugh, half sob escaped before she could bite it back and Chloe brushed away the single tear that trembled on her lashes.

After a minute or so, there was a quiet “Wow” from Stacie.

Aubrey’s eyes were soft. “[It’s beautiful.”](https://imgur.com/a/GEIIj48)

“I didn’t know you had that in you, B.”  Stacie said appreciatively, but her eyes were gentle. Beca was grateful that Stacie knew her well enough to use humor to deflect from her obvious emotional state. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Beca felt almost shy as she looked over. “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” She meant so much more than what they’d all just done in bed, more than the naked. All that was only made possible because of everything _else_ between them.  But she didn’t have the words right now, it was too much and she was too full of so many new feelings that she hadn’t had time to sort out. Still, she wasn’t really worried about it, not really. This was enough - for now. They had time.

Aubrey‘s voice was tender, almost as if she could guess some of what Beca was thinking. “I’m starting to believe that’s truer than I realized.” She turned and slid off the bed. “Consider me intrigued.” She slid the underwear slowly off her hips, hissing briefly. “Um. Where…?”

“Oh, um. Tub?” Chloe shrugged. “My brain isn’t functioning and that’s the only word coming to mind. That is a real word, right? It sounds so weird when I say it right now. ‘Tub.’”

Aubrey laughed and stepped into the bathroom. When she came back, she grabbed two more bottles of water and took them into the bed with her.

Beca rolled off Chloe and sat up. “Oh. _Water_.” She took the bottle Aubrey handed her and opened it. She paused and looked down. “Babe?”

Chloe sat up and took the bottle. “Aren’t you chivalrous today.” She took several long swallows and handed it back. “Oh that hit the spot.” She collapsed back on her back.

Beca drained half of what was left. “Oh yeah. Water, so good.” She pulled her legs under her and sat cross legged. She watched idly as Aubrey handed the other bottle to Stacie, already half gone, and settled back on the bed, her hand playing with the bedspread.

‘ _Huh._ ’ She took another sip of water. “Hey, Aubs.” Aubrey looked at her, face still slightly flushed. “You ok?” Beca’s lips twisted in a smirk. “You seem… uh… tense.”

Stacie looked between the two as Aubrey rolled her eyes. “After all that? How can I be tense?” She bit her lips. “I mean, you guys made me come _three_ times.”

But Beca noticed how she shifted on the bed, and so, by the intense look she was giving, had Stacie. “Hey, Stace?” Beca watched Aubrey carefully. “The inside of that thing?” Beca jerked her thumb toward the bathroom. “Ribbed for her pleasure.”

Stacie sat up fully. “Bree?”

“It seems…” Aubrey trailed off.

Stacie rubbed her arm. “You better not say it seems silly to need to get off ‘after all that’.” 

“Actually,” Aubrey said dryly, “I was going to say ‘greedy.’” Chloe started to laugh and Aubrey smiled. “I think I’m done with the whole – holding back thing.”

“So.” Beca kept her voice casual. “What you’re really trying not to say is ‘Please give me another orgasm right now you bastards.’” She couldn’t hold her expression still when Aubrey gaped at her and Chloe and Stacie collapsed onto their sides, giggling hysterically.

“I mean.” Aubrey’s lips twitched. “I guess if you’re going to put it like that. Yes. Now, please.”

Beca laughed. “So polite, even ‘after all that.’ Never change, Bree. I love you just the way you are.” The shy smile she got in return was tucked away with the rest.

Chloe patted the bed between them. “ _Come_ here then.” And her eyes sparkled when Aubrey rolled her eyes but obediently moved toward them. Beca scooted over to make room as Chloe guided Aubrey to her back. As Aubrey moved her arms to rest against their backs, allowing Chloe and Beca to cuddle closer, Chloe leaned down and kissed her, gently at first, then with increasing hunger.

Beca found herself shifting to lay on her right side to face them and she reached out to trace first Chloe’s jaw, then Aubrey’s. She scooted closer, watching as their mouths worked, tongues briefly coming into view as their lips parted and came together in new ways.

Then Aubrey was turning toward her and Beca found herself caught in that green gaze, helpless to do anything but move forward and capture her lips, licking slowly and deeply. She felt Chloe’s hand run through her hair, pushing it away from her face and felt her heart lurch again.

Aubrey broke away with a cry, her back arching. Beca looked down to find Stacie had settled between Aubrey’s legs, her mouth already working at sensitive, overheated skin. Aubrey’s body convulsed again and Beca knew it wouldn’t take long.

She and Chloe exchanged a look and as one they dropped to take Aubrey’s breasts into their mouths, tongues rolling gently over nipples so hard they had to ache. Beca slid her hand across Aubrey’s stomach and down to rest on her pelvis and found Chloe’s already there. Smiling to herself, she fit her fingers in the spaces between Chloe’s as they pressed lightly.

Stacie surged forward, bringing a hand up and pressing within Aubrey, hard and fast and Beca watched as she sucked hard on Aubrey’s clit and within seconds Aubrey was bucking beneath them.

“Chlo – There, Stace, oh god don’t stop. Becs – _Fuck_.” Aubrey’s voice broke into a high gasp.

Beca pressed closer, whimpering low in her throat as her brows drew together from her concentration. She sucked harder, her tongue rapidly stroking over the straining nipple as Aubrey arched her back into them.

Then Aubrey’s hand clawed at Beca's back and everything went still. Beca stilled her tongue, but kept the pressure as she looked up out of the corner of her eye. As she took in Aubrey’s face, Beca began to move her tongue again, slowly. Aubrey’s head was back, her mouth open and soundless. The tendons stood out on her neck and absently Beca wondered what it’d be like to nibble on them.

Gradually Aubrey’s body settled back to the mattress, her eyes still closed. Beca released the suction of her mouth with a quiet pop and placed a last kiss on the nipple, feeling Aubrey’s body twitch. She scooted down on the bed to place a soft kiss to Stacie’s temple as her head rested on Aubrey’s thigh.

Following her impulse, she leaned further to place soft, loving kisses against Aubrey’s center, unable to stop herself from tasting, not-so-briefly, as Aubrey’s aftershocks continued.

Scooting back up to rest against Aubrey’s side, Beca exhaled softly, content as she somehow wiggled closer and rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. She looked over as Chloe did the same and smiled.

Stacie pushed up higher until she could place a kiss on Aubrey’s stomach before resting her cheek against it, facing Beca, as her hand came up to rest over Aubrey’s heart. She watched as Stacie’s face settled into an expression she could only call peaceful. Beca brushed Stacie’s hair back from her face gently before covering Stacie’s hand with her own. A second later, Chloe’s hand joined them.

Beca felt her heart thump faster. Not only were the four of them not acting any differently around each other, but their playful banter had, obviously, taken on a new deeper level. Their ties were now just stronger, pulling them together in all aspects of their lives. Forever had a real nice ring to it.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

~C~

 

Chloe’s hand was running through Stacie’s hair when she felt it coming. They’d been laying there for a while, exchanging small touches and kisses between the four of them. Stacie would carefully push herself up to kiss all three of them then settle back down with her head on Aubrey’s stomach with a contented sigh.

But Chloe knew the mood was about to change. “Hey, um… guys?” But it struck first.

“What on _Earth_ was that?” Aubrey turned her head to look down at Chloe as Beca started to giggle.

“Chloe’s stomach.” Beca wasn’t even phased by Chloe’s admittedly weak glare.

She tried to defend herself. “Not my fault, we just used a **lot** of energy and we haven’t eaten in _hours_.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Stacie turned her head and rested her chin on Aubrey’s stomach. “Oh I wouldn’t say that at all.”

Beca said affectionately, “Aca-perv.”

Stacie just looked at her. “We all now know you love it, B. Don’t even try.”

Chloe’s stomach rumbled like thunder again. “So, yeah. I’m going to need actual food here pretty soon. As much as I would love it, I can’t survive on you three alone.”

Beca’s eyebrow quirked. “I feel there’s a cannibal joke in there somewhere, but it seems inherently wrong to say it while we’re all naked.” She leaned forward and kissed Chloe before she sat up slowly, smiling at Aubrey’s sound of protest.

Aubrey pouted. “Now my side will get cold.”

“I’m just going to go get Chlo a snack bar and grab the pizza menu.” Beca leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aubrey’s lips. “I’ll be right back, I swear.”  She rolled her eyes as Stacie lifted her head and pursed her lips, but kissed her as well.

Chloe watched as she slid from the bed. “You do love me.”

“Until the world ends, Beale.” She left the room to a chorus of ‘awwwww’ from Chloe and Stacie, though Stacie’s was lightly mocking, and ‘that’s so sweet’ from Aubrey.

Chloe cuddled back in as Stacie’s hand rested on her hip. They stayed that way, quiet, until Beca bounded back into the room and abruptly halted. “Whoa. I’m… still not used to all that hot in my bed.”

“You mean The Expanse.” Stacie didn’t open her eyes. “Your fault for not realizing the error of your ways sooner.”

Beca made a face and Chloe laughed. “Becs, you’re doomed. You know she’s going to bring that up as often as possible.”

Hopping back into the bed, Beca groaned. “I know. And it’s so much worse because she’s probably _right_. I hate it when I have to admit that.” She handed Chloe the granola bar before shuffling over on her knees to the table for another bottle of water.

“Thanks, babe.” Chloe tore one end of the wrapper open and took a big bite, sighing happily as she chewed. “You guys want any?” Stacie and Beca shook their heads, but Aubrey lifted her head for a bite.

Beca scooted back into place at Aubrey’s side, though on her back as she opened the pizza menu. “Ok, on the off chance our orders have changed since the last fifty times, what are we getting?”

After a quick five minute discussion, because really their orders never changed, Beca had placed the order online and they all fell back into a pile on the bed as they waited.

Chloe settled down, closing her eyes and much happier with the bit of food in her stomach. After a few seconds, she found she was speaking before she knew it was in her to say something. “You know. If we had never done this… I wouldn’t ever have felt like something was missing.” She felt them quiet around her, listening.  “But now that we have… Oh, my girls… I’d have been missing everything.”

She felt the truth in it, felt it settle over the others and become part of them as their hands all once again rested over Aubrey’s heart.

Eventually Aubrey said, “You know, one of us is going to have to get dressed to get the door.” Her tone was reluctant, not wanting any of them to have to get up.

“I nominate Becs.” Stacie said immediately.

“Why me?”

“It’s your house.” Stacie shrugged from where she was now resting against Chloe’s side. “I know you won’t make Chloe get dressed.”

“But I –“ Beca broke off. “Damnit, Stace, stop being right.”

Stacie sat up and pointed at her. “That’s cause I’m awesome.”

Beca was about to respond, probably by a full scale wrestling match that would encompass the entire bed when Stacie fell back on the bed and cheered suddenly. Beca stopped whatever she was about to say and blinked at her.

“I’m going down in history for going down on three Bella captains in one night. _At the same time_.” She high fived herself. “Woo, go me!”

Chloe started laughing. “You’re a real champ.”

Beca snorted. “Ok, yeah. That totes deserves a high five.” She leaned forward as Stacie held up both hands for her and Chloe to slap, which they did.

“I’ll give you a high five,” Aubrey said and lightly slapped Stacie’s forehead. “Only my wife would think of that, I swear.”

Stacie shrugged. “You’re just jealous that _you_ can’t say that because I was never a captain.”

“ _That’s_ because we couldn’t have a captain who groped herself on stage. Ow!” Beca rubbed at her thigh where Stacie had pinched her. “What, you know it’s true.” She rolled quickly out of the way before Stacie could do it again. “Pizza guy could be here any time, guess I better get dressed.” She went to sort her clothes from the pile on the floor.

“Oh Beca,” Aubrey’s voice carried after her.

“Yeah?” Beca turned around to face the bed as she backed toward the door.

“Make sure you wash your face before you go downstairs. You don’t want to great him with all three of us on you, do you?”

Beca missed a step and fell to the floor with a squeak. “I mean, maybe?”

 

~C~

  
Once the delivery guy was gone, Beca called the others downstairs and Chloe had to admit, walking naked through her house with her two naked best friends was an interesting experience. There was a freedom to it that went beyond just walking around your own house naked, which Chloe did frequently.

She laughed when she reached the kitchen; Beca was already stripping off her clothes again. “Aren’t you afraid you’ll drop hot pizza sauce on the girls?”

“Psh. I haven’t done that since I was a teenager.” She opened a cupboard and reached up for the plates but Aubrey stepped over and did it for her.

“I got this.”  She kissed Beca on the nose. “Since you paid for it and all.” She carried them over to the table and started setting places.

Chloe noticed Beca’s eyes following Aubrey from behind and hip bumped her. “Aca-perv.”

“It’s Stacie’s fault.” Beca answered instantly. “She’s a bad influence.”

Stacie looked over from where she was pulling cans of soda out of the fridge. “Damn right I am.” She closed the door and followed Aubrey to the table where she was already opening one of the boxes. “I work hard at it too.”

Chloe grabbed a handful of napkins and pushed Beca toward the table. “Come on, delinquent. I’m starving.”

Stacie’s voice was casual, which meant it couldn’t be trusted. “Hey, Chlo.”

She tried to speak around the mouthful of pizza. “Mmph?”

“I was thinking about something you said earlier.” Even Aubrey was giving Stacie side eye now. “You know, about how you felt you were missing half the picture when you and Becs broke Bree’s table.”

Beca had stopped with a slice of pizza halfway to her open mouth.

Stacie looked over at them. “I mean, we could just film it for you next time.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “What she means is, I’ll film it for you. _She_ wouldn’t be able to hold the camera steady while she’s touching herself.”

Chloe swallowed convulsively before she started to choke. “Uh.”

Beca exhaled. “What, you’d be able to resist?” She pouted.

Aubrey returned her look with every ounce of Captain superiority she could muster. “ ** _I_** can at least keep the camera steady while I do it.”

Chloe leaned over and slipped her hand down and across Aubrey’s inner thigh. “Challenge accepted.”

Stacie’s snort was covered by Beca’s sudden yelp as a drop of sauce dropped onto Beca’s chest. “Should’ve protected the girls, B.” She stood up quickly and moved to Beca’s side, pushing her napkin out of the way. “I got this.” She leaned down and flattened her tongue across the red streak of marinara that had dropped between her breasts. Looking at her skin critically, Stacie gave Beca’s chest one more swipe before moving back to her seat. “All better.”

It was a few seconds before Chloe remembered how to breathe.

Once they were settled again, Chloe sipped her soda and looked around the table. “Hey, did you guys get that email from Emily?”

Beca made a face. “Guys, I don’t know if I can talk about…”and her voice dropped to a whisper, “Legacy while I’m naked.”

Aubrey didn’t look up from chasing a string of cheese with her mouth. “The one about her 21st birthday party in Vegas in November?”

Stacie looked over slyly. “That’s not the part that had you jumping up on the couch and squealing with glee.”

Beca looked up and raised a finger, then shook her head. “Too easy.” When Aubrey reached across Chloe to push her, Beca just rocked a bit in her chair and smirked.

Chloe ignored them. “Yes, that one. That also mentioned a Bella ‘reunion’ performance the new Bellas are doing at the Brooklyn Aquarium.” She grabbed Aubrey’s hand and squealed with her. “I’m so excited and it’s not even until February!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we’ll be singing.”

Chloe was adamant. “Doesn’t matter, we’re going to show our support and we’re wearing our original outfits. I’ll email the girls, and I’m sure we’ll discuss it in Vegas, but I don’t think they’ll argue too much.”

Beca had almost choked on her coffee. “What? Oh, Sweetie, why?”

It was Aubrey who answered. “To remind us of how we started.”

None of them would even dream of arguing with that.

 


	10. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I thought I was done with part 9. Then after I went to sleep the day it was all posted, the girls are like "We need a wrap up chapter for our talks about all this." But then they got in the hot tub... so the talks are actually in part 11. Which, I think, is going to be the end. Maybe?

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

 

~A~

Aubrey threw away the last of the napkins and turned around to lean against the counter. “We should go in the hot tub.”

“Oooh, it has been a while.” Chloe closed the fridge where she’d been putting away the pizza leftovers.

Stacie turned toward the back door. “I’ll go get it ready.”

“Wait!” Beca’s Captain voice stopped them all. “You can’t go out naked, Stace. It’s still light out for a few hours.”

Aubrey took a moment to eye Stacie’s back. “She’s right; plus they’ll call animal control because there’s a leopard loose.” She looked over in time to see Beca flush.

“Uh…” Beca blinked. “Uhhhh-” It was higher and Aubrey could hear the echoes of Amy in it and it made her smile.

“No, B, don’t you dare apologize.” Stacie grinned. “I _really_ liked getting them.” Beca’s blush spread to the tops of her breasts as Chloe chuckled.

Aubrey walked over to her. “It’s okay, Becs.” She cupped Beca’s cheek. “I like looking at them. There is a certain artistry to it. Did you have any specific pattern in mind?” Her lips twitched as she tried to keep them still.

Beca stepped forward, still blushing furiously but her eyes were serious. “Need.” She pulled Aubrey in for a kiss. Aubrey leaned into her, all smooth skin and heat, as their lips slid together, not needing anything deeper than the contact. Then she jumped as Beca pinched her ass. “Now let’s get upstairs so Chlo and I can put on bikinis and you guys can grab enough clothes to make a not-completely-naked dash through the backyard.”

Aubrey laughed and pushed her away. “Bossy!”

Chloe started herding them toward the stairs. “Kettle.” Aubrey laughed again but went upstairs willingly as Beca scooped her clothes off the floor, detouring to toss them in the laundry room.

But instead of going for her clothes in the pile on the floor, Aubrey burrowed her way into the closet.

“Bree?” Beca followed. “Whatcha doin’?” She ran her hand across Aubrey’s back. Aubrey smiled to herself at the casualness of it and didn’t think Beca even realized she’d done it.

“Getting something to wear.” Aubrey sorted through various items before she pulled out what she was looking for.

“That’s… I mean those are…” Beca trailed off as she watched Aubrey get dressed. Her voice turned soft. “Okay.”

Aubrey stepped into the pair of Chloe’s shorts that she’d selected. She looked up at Beca and saw her eyes were as soft as her voice had been; she understood. Aubrey was taking pieces of them with her and they were not getting these back for a while. She pulled one of Beca’s numerous oversized hoodies over her head, this one a blue that tried (and failed) to match Chloe’s eyes. It felt soft, and probably too warm for July in California, but she wasn’t going to wear it for that long and it warmed far more than just her skin.

“Aw.” Chloe had pulled out a green bikini and was watching them. “That’s… If I wasn’t stuffed on pizza and sex that would make me cry.” But her eyes held a hint of moisture.

“You’re stuffed on sex? You’re like, full?” Stacie was skeptical. “I dunno, I feel like that’s something I should challenge.”

Chloe laughed. “I’d let you, if the thought of getting in your hot tub first didn’t sound heavenly.” She wiggled into her suit and Aubrey saw both Beca and Stacie’s heads tilt to the side as they watched. Chloe ran a brush through her hair, pulling it back into a pony tail.

“She said ‘first’, love.” Aubrey nudged Stacie. “Get dressed so we can head over.” She went to take the brush from Chloe, but she just smiled at Aubrey and told her to turn around. Delighted, Aubrey faced away from Chloe and let her brush out the tangles they’d caused rolling around in bed all afternoon. Her eyes closed at the simple pleasure it brought her to be wrapped in Beca’s hoodie while letting Chloe care for her.

“Right.” Stacie shook herself. “Clothes.” She turned but Beca was already handing her the items she’d worn over earlier. “Thanks, B.”

“It’s not that I don’t admire all the view,” she eyed Stacie slowly from head to toe. “But sometimes I think the other neighbors are nosy and I’d rather not give ‘em a show.” Beca headed for her dresser. “At least not too much of one.” She pulled out a _very_ skimpy black bikini and began to pull it on.

Stacie just put on her shirt and shorts, holding her bra and underwear in one hand. “No use in getting all this on if I’m just going to put on my suit.” She considered. “Though, you know. Since we each have a drawer here and all, why have we never put suits in it? It’s all boring sleep clothes and daily wear.”

“You guys can put anything you want in your drawers.” Chloe paused mid-stroke through Aubrey’s hair. “There’s probably a sex joke in that begging to be made.” Aubrey opened her eyes to meet Stacie’s, fully expecting her to supply one.

“Especially if it’s us you want to put in your drawers.” Beca supplied, having sat on the edge of the bed while they got ready. “And, you know, non-boring sleep clothes.” Beca shrugged. “Just a thought.” She paused and Aubrey just _knew_ Beca was picturing them in sexy lingerie when she began to grin. It caused a wave of heat to pass through her before she filed the thought away.

“See? I knew there was one!” Chloe ran the brush down once more before tossing it to Beca who squawked as she barely caught it before it hit her in the face. “Almost done.” Her fingers ran through Aubrey’s hair, slowly caressing her scalp. Aubrey hummed in quiet contentment as it was repeated several times.

Stacie shrugged, combing the worst of her tangles out with her fingers. “It’s not like we’re in any rush. Work isn’t till Tuesday.” She moved over to stand in front of Aubrey and ran her hand down her wife’s arms. “Plenty of time.”

Aubrey pulled her down for a kiss. “Plenty.” When Chloe patted her shoulder Aubrey leaned down and grabbed her clothes from the floor and folded them neatly.

After a few quick passes with it, Beca put the brush down on the dresser. “Think we’re all decent enough to not scandalize anyone anymore.” She turned and headed out the door.

“Holy shit, DJ. Where’s the rest of your bottoms?” Stacie let out a wolf whistle. “All I see is… your actual bottom.”

Aubrey had to admit, the view they were presented with left nothing to the imagination thanks to the thong they’d somehow missed Beca putting on. “I thought you said you weren’t going to scandalize anyone?”

“Why haven’t I seen this before?” Chloe stepped close and ran one hand down Beca’s back and over the swell of her ass.

“It may in fact be new.” Beca’s smile was mischievous as she looked over her shoulder. “I may have picked it up a few weeks ago.” She headed downstairs as the rest followed.

“Any particular reason?” Aubrey asked idly, unable to keep her eyes off the swaying in front of her. Apparently neither could Stacie as she missed the first step and had to grab the bannister to keep from falling. She turned to look at her wife, filled with affection and amusement, one eyebrow arching. Stacie shrugged helplessly at being caught staring and gestured at Beca as if to say ‘can you blame me?’ Well, more accurately, towards Beca’s ass. Aubrey blew her a kiss as they reached the bottom of the stairs without incident. No, no she could not. She wasn’t sure why the suit was affecting them both this way considering they’d all literally been naked mere minutes ago, _and_ making love an hour before that.

“Three of them, actually. Three very important ones.” Beca continued through the kitchen and out the back door. Chloe stepped up beside her, lacing their fingers together as they shared an affectionate look that still somehow managed to include Aubrey and Stacie in its radius.  Aubrey linked her fingers with Stacie and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

Aubrey smiled to herself as she followed through the yard, thankful the sun had shifted and the hot tub was in shade.  It was an in ground spa that fit seven comfortably. It had a short series of stairs leading down in the ‘front’ right corner, leaving the rest of the sides for seating, which included a full lounge seat along the left side toward the back and various bench seating around the rest.

“You guys go get into your suits, Beca and I can get the cover off.” Chloe pushed them toward their door.

“Now who’s bossy?” Stacie laughed and she opened the door for Aubrey. “Back down in a jiffy.”

Aubrey hummed under her breath as they went upstairs.  She put the clothes from earlier in the hamper and pulled Beca’s hoodie off. She buried her nose in it, inhaling deeply, happy that it smelled like Beca and not just detergent.

Stacie came up behind her, already naked again. “Lemme.” Aubrey obligingly held it up for Stacie to lean over and sniff. “Yeah. That’s…” She sighed. “Gonna be nice to snuggle up with you on the couch while you’re wearing it.” She wrapped her arms around Aubrey. “You still good?”

Tossing the hoodie gently on the bed, Aubrey leaned back, her hands coming up to hold Stacie’s forearm. “I feel silly for worrying so much before.” Stacie tightened her grip a little in agreement. “Nothing feels different.”

“Nothing at all.” Stacie kissed the side of her head. “Well. Almost. It feels-” She hesitated.

“More?” When she felt Stacie nod she asked, cautiously, “Is that bad?”

“I don’t… I don’t want to really answer that now?” She must have felt Aubrey tense because she continued quickly. “That’s a longer discussion, much longer, I think, than we can have while they’re downstairs. Not that they’d mind waiting, but...” She turned Aubrey gently to meet her eyes. “But I will say that I don’t think it is. Bad, I mean, it’s not… There’s a lot going on in **_all_** of us right now. Things we need to think about when we’re not all-” She waved her hand.

“Sex crazed?” Aubrey smiled. She understood what Stacie was saying. They should just enjoy the now, before thinking of tomorrow.  Tomorrow, eventually, was soon enough to return to reality and fit _this_ into their lives, however it landed. Though she had a feeling that her definition of reality was going to change.

“Psh, no. I’m sex crazed all the time.” Stacie smirked before she turned to their dresser. Aubrey tugged her back around and tucked herself under Stacie’s chin, simply enjoying the soft skin and heartbeat she could feel against her own. Stacie cradled her gently, understanding that she wanted to take a moment for just them. After a few minutes she continued her train of thought, her hands wandering across Aubrey’s back. “I’m married to you. I’m turned on like 24/7.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Aubrey laughed and reached past her to pull out the red bikini from the cruise.

Stacie grabbed a blue bikini as skimpy as Beca’s. “That’s the plan, babe, that’s the plan.”

As they got dressed, Aubrey let her worries fade. It may be illogical, which was something she disliked, but something was telling her they’d be okay. They’d _all_ be okay. And it’d all just be… more.

 

~B~

“Hey, B?” Stacie pushed her way out the door with a handful of towels. “Bree wants some help making up a tray of tasty snacks and wine.” She paused by the hot tub and watched as Chloe finished securing the cover. “Can you go help and gimme some more quality time with your wife?” She set the towels beside the tub before pulling off the black hoodie she’d come down in and tossing it on one of the chairs.

“When did this become slave labor?” Beca asked, but her eyes were on Stacie as the latter tinkered with the controls and the jets in the tub all sprang to life.

“Oh, I’m sure we can figure out _some_ form of payment, don’t worry.” Aubrey’s teasing voice pulled Beca’s attention back to the door.

“Red looks _so_ good on you, Bree.” Chloe said as she passed Beca on the way to the stairs down into the spa. She gave Aubrey a thorough once over and whistled. “Good thing I’m not drinking anything or I’d be choking on ice again.” She stepped into the water and sighed blissfully.

Beca watched as Aubrey shook her head, the smile she wore was pleased but clearly indicated that she thought Chloe had just said something silly. Beca felt echoes of their talk earlier and knew that Aubrey still wasn’t fully able to _believe_ they would want her as they did. She followed as Aubrey turned around and went into the kitchen. “She’s right, Bree.” She stepped up behind Aubrey as she went to the counter. “That’s one hell of a suit.” She ran her hand down Aubrey’s back and around her hip, pressing firmly, trying to both ground her and show that Beca meant what she was saying. Beca felt Aubrey shiver as she placed a single kiss between her shoulder blades then stepped back to the center island. “Okay, put me to work.”

Taking a moment to gather herself, shivers still visible in the rippling muscles of her back, Aubrey looked over her shoulder. “Music?”  She stepped over to pull several containers out of the fridge.

“Sure.” Beca had helped them set up their player, having provided most of the music over the years. Soon something mellow was playing softly through the speakers outside, the volume considerably lower than the party yesterday, but would still be audible over the sounds of the tub. “Anything else?” She turned around and whistled. “You’re like a magician. Like Stacie, except yours doesn’t involve getting naked, it’s preparing food.” She stepped back to the counter where Aubrey was setting down dishes in a tray. “Both are equally awesome and I may be a little jealous that I don’t have a superpower.”

“Most of it was backups for the party.” Aubrey shrugged. “I wanted to be ready after last year. And, I know we just had pizza, but I’m still feeling peckish.” Beca squinted, wondering if she really heard something under Aubrey’s words or if she was still in the gutter. Probably both. Aubrey turned to look at her affectionately. “Oh, and your superpower is your snark. It’s almost legendary.”

Beca’s eyebrows went up. “What do you mean ‘ _almost’_?”

“This way you still have something to work toward, so you don’t just sit back and rest on your snarky laurels.” She got another dish from the fridge.

“Keep me from getting lazy?” Beca grinned at her. “Because I think we both know that’s a lost cause.”

Aubrey let out a faux long suffering sigh. “I know. But that gives _me_ something to work toward.” Her voice took on her Lodge-lecturer tone. “Getting you to run with me will be my goal.”

“Oh Bree.” Beca shook her head sadly. “Don’t set yourself up for failure like that.”

“We’ll see.” Aubrey smiled sweetly, her tone so certain, and Beca looked at her narrowly. “If you give me a sec, I’ll go get a bottle of wine from the pantry.” At Beca’s somewhat untrusting nod, she stepped out.

Beca looked down at the tray and smiled. Only Aubrey would have a fully prepped tray of finger food ready to go at a moment’s notice. Carrots, tomatoes, and celery surrounded a small dish of ranch on one platter. Strawberries, raspberries and blueberries filled another. There was even a smaller dish of what appeared to be summer sausage and aged white cheddar cheese, which Beca had become addicted to this summer thanks to snacks like this. Aubrey really was a wizard with food.

Aubrey stepped back into the room with two bottles. She set one on the counter and opened the other. She saw Beca’s face and shrugged. “I can’t help it. I host.”

“You’re the best host, Bree.” Beca stepped over and kissed her shoulder. “You take care of us perfectly.” She looked around. “I would offer to get the glasses, but you people are taller than me and I don’t want to climb on the counter in this suit.”

Aubrey laughed and set the wine down on another tray. “I got it.”

After Aubrey had retrieved them and arranged the bottles and glasses to her liking, Beca opened the door for her before going back for the food. Once she was out, she hip checked the door closed.

Stacie was reclining in the lounger seat in the spa, facing away from the stairs, Chloe sitting along the back so they could face each other and talk. Aubrey had already deposited her tray by Stacie and was making her way down the stairs. She reached the others and kissed both of them before she sank down next to Chloe with a sigh.

Beca set down her tray and Stacie immediately snagged a carrot and dunked it into the ranch. Beca asked, “You trying to drown that? What’d it do to you?” She briefly contemplated cannonballing into the hot tub, but while it would amuse her - greatly - it would also swamp the food and that seemed like a waste. And Aubrey could possibly kill her for it. She sat down on the edge and eased herself in until she was between Chloe and Stacie’s legs, the heat immediately relaxing her.

“Looked delicious.” Stacie’s teeth flashed as she bit it in half. “So you three better watch out.”

“I think we’ll take the risk.” Chloe leaned her head back and sighed again. “This was such a good idea.” She rested her hand on Beca’s leg.

Beca frowned as she settled fully on the bench. “I’m always afraid I’m going to drown in here.”

“You don’t drown in the pool where you can’t even sit.” Aubrey pointed out.

“Yeah, but…” Beca sat up straighter. “I’m afraid I’ll relax too much and sink down and it’s already almost covering my head.” She whined. “I’m small.”

“Becs,” Chloe was trying not to laugh. “We’re not going to let you drown in Staubrey’s hot tub. And it’s not covering your head; it’s still inches from your chin.”

“Meh.” Beca rested her head against the edge and sighed. “Feels good though, so it could be worth dying for.”

“I have an idea.” Beca looked over at Stacie. “You could just lay on me.”

“You’d let me do that?” Beca considered. “I mean, your boobs _are_ like floatation devices.”

“If that’s the criteria we’re using, your own will _never_ let you drown, Becs.” Aubrey offered.

“Stacie’s are like, extra security then.” Beca stood up and took the step necessary to bring her alongside Stacie’s seat. “Since you offered and all.” Beca pulled her legs up and floated briefly as she was tugged into place on Stacie’s lap, Beca’s legs sliding down between her taller friends. She rested her head on Stacie’s right shoulder. “So much better than worrying about drowning.” The soft feel of Stacie’s skin against her own, the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed… Beca sighed in contentment.

“I think you just wanted to lie on Stacie again.” Chloe looked at her narrowly. “I think I’m going to have to kick you out of that spot in a bit and try it out for myself.”

Before Beca could reply, Aubrey interrupted. “You should. It’s amazing.” She pushed herself up and approached the spooning women. “Excuse me.” She leaned forward, intentionally brushing her stomach and chest against both of them as she leaned over to pour out some wine. Beca was unable to stop her hand from grazing over smooth skin made to feel even more like silk in the warm water. “Anyone else?” Once all four of them had wine, Aubrey settled back down, but she sat sideways, her legs over Chloe’s lap and Beca saw Chloe’s free hand wrap around them.

The four of them spent a while talking about nothing in particular, certainly not about what had happened earlier that day. And, Beca wasn’t ashamed to admit, what she kind of hoped would happen again that night. She already planned on asking Chloe if it was okay to invite them to stay over. She kind of wanted to know what it was like to have the four of them sleeping together but not be so drunk she didn’t remember it this time. She didn’t think Chloe would argue too much.

Stacie was talking about the Vegas trip, asking if anyone knew if Legacy had a particular hotel in mind yet, when Beca felt fingers that had been resting on her stomach begin to crawl their way up and over her bikini top. She didn’t react, merely sipping her wine, waiting to see where it was going to go. Long, talented fingers alternated cupping and squeezing Beca’s breasts and it took everything to not arch into Stacie’s palms. Then, in a move fairly obvious to the other women in the tub, Stacie’s left hand slid down and back under one cup, her fingers already rolling over Beca’s nipple.

Chloe got up and made her way to them, reaching over to grab one of the few remaining strawberries off the tray. She popped it in her mouth as she looked down, her face betraying nothing as she chewed and swallowed. But her eyes glittered with amusement and something darker. Beca’s back arched as Stacie’s fingers pinched suddenly, bringing her chest fully above water. In an instant, Stacie had pulled the right cup of her bikini down as Chloe ducked her head, taking Beca’s other nipple in her mouth.

Beca hissed out a breath. “Neighbors…” But she was losing the power of speech and it was made worse when Aubrey’s hand slid up her leg at the same time Stacie’s lips brushed against her neck. She shakily put her wine glass down on the concrete outside the spa.

“What’s the matter, B.” Stacie’s voice was low and directly against her left ear. “Don’t want to give them a live sex show?”  She dipped her head, mouth locking to Beca’s throat.

“Or is watching them more your thing?” Aubrey’s voice was husky.

Chloe’s teeth nipped as Aubrey’s hand brushed against the fabric between her legs. Beca moaned, unable to stop it. “I don’t…” She broke off as Aubrey’s fingertip eased between her and the fabric. “I don’t want to give Old Man Smithers a heart attack?” She hadn’t even seen Aubrey move close enough for that.

“I’m pretty sure his name is Mr. Jackson.” Aubrey said casually as she delicately stroked the crease between Beca’s hip and thigh. “Isn’t Old Man Smithers from Scooby-Doo?” She reached back with her other hand to pick up her wine and took a drink.

“It’s not like I can think right now, Bree?” Beca’s body was starting to spiral as her voice got higher. “He’s just the old guy who helped you pick out your flowers that one day and oh my god if we don’t stop right now I’m going to jail for murder because I will do every single one of you in this hot tub before the night is done.”

Stacie’s lips broke suction with a pop. “That’s not exactly reason to stop, Becs.”

“It feels greedy?” Despite her words, her legs widened a little. “I mean… isn’t it like… Stacie’s turn? Or Chlo’s?” Chloe didn’t even lift her head from her chest but her hand slid across Beca’s waist and gripped her hip.

“Are you being ‘gentlemanly’ again, DJ?” Stacie’s voice was threaded with amusement and arousal.

Aubrey dropped her voice and Beca’s body contracted because it was _that_ voice. “Stacie’s a giver.”

“God, at this point you’re all givers.” Beca stopped worrying about it. “Who am I to argue?” She felt Chloe’s left hand slip between Beca and Stacie, plucking at the strings holding her top on. Two quick tugs and it floated upward before Chloe grabbed it with her other hand and tossed it aside.  At some point, Aubrey had set down her wine because she was suddenly using two hands to slide Beca’s bikini bottom off and set it outside the tub. Beca was beginning to see the benefits of being naked in an instant, especially if one had help. Chloe finally released her and Beca collapsed back into Stacie, shuddering as Chloe’s hand replaced her mouth. Stacie’s right arm circled Beca’s waist, holding her gently.

Aubrey’s fingers resumed their slow touch; first along the crease between leg and hip, then up and over her stomach, curling briefly over Stacie’s arm and finally back down to brush lightly over the marks she and Stacie had left earlier in the day. Beca’s breath hitched for a second at the slight sting of the bruises but more so because of the reminder that she was claimed by the three women touching her. Her heart skipped as the thought that she belonged to them, and they to her, settled over her, regardless of what form it took after tomorrow.

Beca swallowed and opened her eyes, finding Aubrey’s. It was almost like she’d been waiting, because the second they locked, Aubrey slid slowly inside her. She withdrew just as slowly, and pushed back in again, twisting as she did so. Beca was no longer worried about the fact that she was bare and open save for the cover of growing darkness and the white water from the jets; she just wanted this to never end.

Aubrey reached for her wine once more, never breaking Beca’s gaze, never stilling her hand though it remained slow and torturous, each withdraw a curl that caressed that sensitive spot inside.  Chloe and Stacie resumed talking about Vegas, places they’d been, and just listening to them, you’d never know that they were still playing with her breasts. Beca moaned as Aubrey gave a harder push, and found her legs widening without realizing she’d done it, her right rising to hook over Stacie’s. It took her a second to realize Aubrey had stopped and several more to realize why. Aubrey arched one delicate eyebrow and Beca bit her lip. Message received. She was going to have to be quiet. Somehow.

Beca could see in Aubrey’s eyes that she liked having this kind of control and it caused her body to clench at the realization. It shouldn’t have surprised her in the least, and probably wouldn’t have if she could simply focus her thoughts, but way they were all touching her was melting her brain. What shocked her most, tightening her body that extra notch, was that Beca _liked_ that Aubrey liked having this kind of power over her. She didn’t think it was because of Aubrey’s apparent ability to keep Beca silent with nothing more than a look – though maybe – but it was more that Aubrey _wanted_ Beca and wasn’t holding back in taking her on her terms, not Beca’s.

Joining the conversation still taking place as if what was happening hadn't gone well past inappropriate to full on indecent, Aubrey resumed her slow pace, building her up slowly, and stopping every time Beca let out anything louder than a gasp. Somewhere in the middle, Stacie’s hips had started to rise, lifting her up to meet each thrust. The first time, Aubrey’s voice faltered for a moment, realizing what was going on, before she continued as if nothing had ever happened. But it made the angle of her curl sharper and Beca was afraid she’d lose the battle on being silent. Her body was full of fire and heat, her toes curling unseen below the surface.

“Bree?” Beca looked up at Chloe’s voice, her body still gently rolling against Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe licked her lips, her hand sliding from Beca’s breast. “Switch places with me?” She stepped back, sipping her wine. Aubrey moved in front of her, hand never stopping, and Chloe took her place on the bench by Stacie’s feet. Beca watched her, brow knitting as she tried to pull enough brain cells together to figure out what was going on.

After a bit of shuffling, including a brief relocation of Beca’s legs during which Aubrey just curled gently inside, Stacie’s bikini bottoms were pulled free and flung outside the hot tub. Beca felt her right leg placed over Stacie’s again, which was then pushed wide, opening them both to whatever was going to happen next. Beca felt Chloe’s hand briefly touch her thigh before Stacie arced beneath her, breath hitching as Beca imagined Chloe’s fingers slipping into her.

“Chloe,” Aubrey’s voice was as casual as any lunch date. “Whatever happened to our table anyway? I haven’t seen it since the condo.” She gave several sharp curls of her fingers, smirking as Beca barely refrained from crying out.

“Oh, it’s in my office at work.” Chloe’s voice matched her for nonchalance.

“Chloe!” Aubrey laughed, shocked, as she finally looked away from Beca.

“What? It’s not like it wasn’t washed after…” Chlo’s voice trailed off and Beca looked over to see her tilting her head as she searched for the right word, her shoulder and arm flexing as she continued to make love to Stacie.

“Use?” Beca supplied, her voice breaking on even that short word, her left hand closing around Stacie’s forearm still wrapped around her stomach. Stacie’s fingers were flexing rhythmically against Beca’s skin as she whimpered so softly it was barely audible over the jets.

“Exactly.” Chloe beamed at her and Aubrey leaned down to reward Beca with a kiss. Beca moaned into it, relieved when Aubrey didn’t stop this time. “I mean, we still ate off it at the house.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Stacie laughed then whined. “Chlo, why did you stop? I didn’t moan like Beca!”

Aubrey smirked. “Probably because you’re a dirty bird, love.”

Beca was watching Aubrey as she said it and the look on her face combined with her tone of voice struck a chord in Beca. When Beca or Chloe used ‘love’ like that, it was more than simply a term of endearment. It meant ‘I love you’ with a wealth of other sappy but deeply felt and binding emotions they – mostly Beca as Chloe was usually better with feelings – didn’t have words for. She’d heard Aubrey and Stacie use it, of course, but until that moment it didn’t really register in the same way. Obviously she knew they felt the same about each other as she and Chloe did. But now it was like there was this new personal layer of nuance that was open to them that hadn’t been before. Beca realized that she and Chloe were now part of something special and she found herself hoping Aubrey and Stacie felt the same way.

Aubrey lifted her head and moved over to kiss Stacie briefly, reaffirming Beca’s thoughts that that term of endearment was an all-encompassing statement of adoration and love. “Just one of the many things we love about you.” She dipped down, her hair falling to curtain the three of them as she kissed Stacie again. This meant she remained hovering over Beca, who couldn’t resist anymore. She skimmed her lips and teeth over Aubrey’s jaw and down until she reached her pulse point. She sucked lightly, suddenly part of a three-way moan that started with Aubrey, passed through to Stacie and back to Beca as Stacie’s hand squeezed Beca’s breast.  Aubrey pulled away, laughing. “Stop using me to break the rules.”

Chloe watched them affectionately for a moment before she resumed where she’d left off, both with her hand and her train of thought. “It actually holds our trophies.”

Beca watched Chloe’s arm flex rapidly several times and felt Stacie stiffen underneath her, trying not to cry out. Then Stacie buried her face in Beca’s hair, her mouth and breath hot against Beca’s ear, and let out a high whimper before clamping her lips around Beca’s earlobe.  ‘ _Okay, this is just fucking unfair._ _But holy fuck does it feel good._ ’ Beca writhed at the extra stimulation, pushing herself down into Stacie’s hips and up into Aubrey’s hand.

“Okay, that’s acceptable.” Aubrey fell silent a moment, her hand stilling to merely flutter her fingers inside Beca, who barely held back the groan at the softer caress. “Though now when I walk into your office next, I’m going to be picturing the day you broke it.”

“What, and that’s bad?” Chloe grinned.

“Only if your kids are present.” Aubrey laughed. “I’m not sure what my reaction would be.”

Chloe winked. “We totes are going to have to plan a group trip when the place is empty.”

Beca’s body was tightening as they talked, Aubrey’s hand never stilling, though her pace had picked up slightly. Stacie writhed underneath her, an almost continuous stream of barely audible gasps, whimpering and soft grunts directly in her ear. She suspected Stacie was cheating and using Beca’s hair as a way to muffle the sounds they weren’t allowed to make. Hearing her, knowing it was because of Chloe’s touch, pushed Beca closer to the edge. She was afraid she was going to start screaming any minute.

She opened her eyes. Aubrey was looking over at Chloe until Beca’s whisper brought her gaze back down. “Bree.” Beca swallowed thickly. “I’m about to break all your rules.”

“Guess we better do something about that.” Aubrey leaned down and Beca thought for sure she was going to stop, leaving Beca trembling on the edge until they could move inside. She was already feeling the loss of her touch when Aubrey’s lips captured her own briefly before pulling back. “We’ve got you.” She kissed Beca again, her hand suddenly fast and sure, pushing deep as the heel pressed directly over Beca’s clit. Chloe’s free hand gripped Beca’s right thigh, thumb stroking across her skin as Stacie’s right hand slid down and cupped Beca as best she could, her fingers split on either side of Aubrey’s hand. Stacie continued to whimper against her ear, her breath faster as Beca ground down into her.

Beca tightened around Aubrey as her climax shook her body, crying out into Aubrey’s mouth as she writhed beneath them, Stacie’s left hand still rolling over her breast. Slowly she settled, her body going limp even as she continued to exchange lazy, loving kisses with Aubrey. She didn’t even move when she was gently lifted from Stacie and cradled in Aubrey’s arms. As they settled on the bench at the back beside Chloe, Aubrey pulled Beca into her lap. Beca curled up against her, finally opening her eyes again.

 

~C~

 

Chloe stood and bent over Stacie, kissing her hungrily, swallowing all the sounds she couldn’t hide without Beca as a buffer. “It’s too bad.” She slowed her thrusts as she pulled away. Stacie’s lips chased her before she lay back and opened her eyes, confusion waring with arousal. “That you can’t be quiet.”

“I can be quiet.” Even Stacie didn’t sound so sure she meant what she was saying. “I can totally be quiet.”

“Mmm.” Chloe kissed her again. “Even if I get you on the side of this hot tub so I can go down on you?” She kept her tone deliberately light and innocent, the same as she’d use while asking ‘would you like more lemonade?’

Stacie’s eyes widened and she swallowed. “Uh…” Chloe smiled wickedly at her.

“It’s not like you guys have heard us when we’ve had sex in the hot tub before, you know.” Aubrey offered.

Chloe turned and looked at her, surprise popping her mouth open. “You guys have been having sex in the hot tub? And we could have been watching this _whole time_?” Unconsciously she slowed her movements until Stacie whined and rolled her hips.

Beca laughed. “I feel like I’m going to be retroactively sad about that for a while.” She nuzzled under Aubrey’s chin. “And that maybe we’ll have to make up for it.” Chloe saw a flash of teeth as Beca nipped her jaw.

“You’ve met Stacie, right?” Aubrey raised a brow. “You shouldn’t be surprised at the places she convinces me to have sex.” She shrugged. “Besides, look around. With the light off back here, you can’t actually see much further than one side of the hot tub to the other now that the sun is down.”

“I’m going to want to hear about those places later,” Beca said breathlessly. “In detail.”

Aubrey laughed and stroked her hand down Beca’s back. “If you’re good.”

Beca kissed Aubrey’s neck. “Baby, I’m _always_ good.” Chloe smiled to herself at Beca’s smirk and tone. She loved when Beca’s cocky streak came out, especially in this implied context because it was completely true: Beca was _always_ good.

“Another thing I’m looking forward to learning more of.” Aubrey sighed happily.

Chloe turned back to Stacie. “Yeah, I think I need you out of this water right now.” She pulled her hand away and was struck by how it felt colder now that it was no longer warmed by Stacie’s body.  She leaned forward and grabbed a towel from the pile. As she turned to spread it out, Aubrey and Beca shifted from the back bench to the one on the right, Beca still curled into Aubrey’s left side. She smiled. “You guys just want a show.” Neither dignified that with a response as she spread the towel along the concrete.

Stacie was already moving, pausing to kiss both Aubrey and Beca. Chloe saw her shiver as their hands stroked jointly between her legs. Her own desire jacked up a notch, her mouth already anticipating the feel of Stacie against her lips. She stepped up beside them, Beca immediately turning her head to nip at Chloe’s ribs. She ran her hand across Beca’s back and up Aubrey’s arm before trailing across her jaw as Stacie straightened up and turned toward the back of the hot tub. Aubrey captured Chloe’s middle finger in her mouth and sucked lightly before letting her go again.

Chloe watched as Stacie faced her, pushing herself up and backwards until she sat on the towel. Her mouth worked as Stacie’s left leg lifted and stretched along the edge, leaning back a bit to brace herself with her right arm, brows raised almost in challenge. “Oh my god-”

“I forgot she could do the splits.” Beca finished, breathless and almost reverent.

Chloe drifted forward and knelt on the bench, skimming her left hand up Stacie’s leg to her hip. She flexed her fingers, meeting Stacie’s smirk before licking her lips in anticipation. Finally she lowered herself to lick slowly up through Stacie’s center.  She felt Stacie’s hips jerk and a hand settled on the back of her head, holding her close as Stacie leaned back a little, tilting her hips to give Chloe a better angle.

Chloe took her time learning Stacie the way she had Aubrey. How she reacted to different touches, what pulled the air from her lungs.  What made Stacie’s fingers tighten in her hair or pull her closer, trying to urge her deeper. It was intoxicating, seeing how Stacie differed from Aubrey in her likes and reactions; in how they both were different than Beca. She loved that they all reacted differently to her touch though their responses were all equally strong and, she found, addicting.

With lips, teeth and tongue, she pushed Stacie closer to climax, her body rocking against Chloe, desperate for more friction. But she stayed silent, something that both thrilled and challenged Chloe. She brought her hand up, immediately sliding three fingers in Stacie. Moaning a little at the heat of her, she started a twisting curl that usually had Beca moaning in minutes. Not Stacie though. Chloe heard her draw in a breath and waited for the keen she was already addicted to. But Stacie only gasped, a quiet “oh fuck” escaping her lips as she leaned back further. Chloe looked up at her, each of them burning with arousal and need, and Stacie’s hand on the back of her head pulled her closer.

Keeping their gazes locked, Chloe leaned forward and traced Stacie’s clit with her tongue, once, twice and a third before pulling it between her lips and sucking hard. Stacie’s head went back, her body heaving as she came undone. Stacie whimpered sharply but muffled behind her lips, keeping them rolled tightly together.

With soft nuzzles and licks, Chloe eased her through her climax until Stacie finally lowered herself to lie on her back as she let her leg slide off the edge and dangle back in the water.

“Holy _fuck_ , Chlo.” Stacie took a deep breath. “Did I scream? I felt like I was screaming.”

“Nope.” Chloe kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Woo!” Stacie let out a quiet cheer and high fived herself again. “Go me.”

 “I’m kind of impressed,” Chloe said, laughing.

“Me too.” Chloe turned to look at Beca and Aubrey as they answered in unison.

Where Beca still looked like she was feeling post-coital bliss, Aubrey’s eyes glittered in the shadows. Chloe read the promise in them and shivered even as she smiled. “There’s always next time.”

“I’ll take that challenge.” Stacie raised one arm and then let it drop on her stomach. “But maybe not right now.”

“The hot tub turned out to be a really good idea, Aubs.” Beca sighed and stretched. “Even if I am naked for the world to see. It’s kind of freeing, really.”

Chloe eased back from the bench, pulling Stacie to an upright position. “Becs, I can barely see you and I’m right next to you.”

“I can definitely feel her though.” Aubrey said slyly and by the way Beca inhaled sharply through her nose, Chloe could easily imagine what was going on under the surface. “I think I may make a ‘no clothes’ rule going forward.”

“It’s not like anyone but Becs will argue.” Chloe sat down beside them, sliding her arms around Beca’s waist. She pressed close, feeling Aubrey’s arm move from around Beca’s back to slip around Chloe, holding them both.

“Besides,” Stacie said as she looked around. “It’ll save time from having to find your clothes from wherever the hell Chloe threw them.” She stood up, unconcerned about being naked from the waist down. “Seriously, Chlo, where’d you toss them?”

Chloe shrugged. “They were in the way.” She rested her chin on Beca’s shoulder. “Oh, is that them?”

“No, those are Beca’s. _Bree_ set them politely outside the tub instead of tossing them like a discus.” Stacie reached over and grabbed them from beside the tray. “Catch, DJ.” She stepped up onto the concrete and searched the ground after lobbing them over.

Beca looked over in time to get one hand up before her bikini bottoms hit her in the face. “Thanks.” She pushed up and floated toward the center of the hot tub. “Suppose I better get dressed.” Chloe felt her lips form a pout when Beca looked over. “So we can continue this inside?” She wiggled into the bottom of her bikini while she looked around. “Okay, now... Where’s the top?”

Stacie laughed suddenly. “Holy shit, Chlo. You tossed it halfway into Bree’s flower garden.” She went to retrieve it and Chloe, along with Aubrey and Beca, enjoyed the view as her hips swayed.

“Oops.” Chloe shrugged and slid next to Aubrey. “Sorry Bree.” She leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Aubrey turned her head and captured her lips instead. Chloe purred and parted her lips, inviting Aubrey in. This new facet of their friendship was something she didn’t think she ever wanted to let go. To kiss, to touch. She let her hand drift over Aubrey’s thigh as the blonde deepened the kiss, hungry but tender.

Stacie picked the bottoms up, shook them off and walked back to the tub. “Yeah, I’m not putting these back on even for a second. They’re covered in dirt.”

“Oh, so you’d be a real dirty bird?” Beca snickered at her own joke.

“Something like that.” Stacie picked up the towel she’d been sitting on and wrapped it around her waist. “I don’t see your top out here, Becs.”

Beca looked around the tub. “Finding a black top in a dark hot tub with full jets on, at night? Sure, no problem.” She put her hands on her hips. “Well, shit.”

“We can always turn the lights on.” Aubrey offered, pulling Chloe onto her lap and running her hands over Chloe’s hips and up her back before dragging her nails back down. Chloe’s back bowed, bringing her chest more fully out of the water where Aubrey immediately began to nuzzle her.

“No, no thanks. I’m good.” Beca began to wave her hands through the water. “It should, like, float, right?”

Stacie walked over and turned off the jets. “This should help, DJ.”

“Thanks, Bucky.”

She could hear Beca move through the water, but Aubrey’s lips bruising the swell of her breast was beginning to take over and Chloe knew if she didn’t move this inside quickly, they would _definitely_ scandalize the neighbors.

“Bree?” Chloe ran her fingers through Aubrey’s hair. Aubrey’s lips just pressed firmer as she sucked harder, pulling Chloe tighter to her. Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat, her exhale a broken whimper.

“Aha!” Beca’s voice behind her was accompanied by a splash. “Got it. Chlo, can you tie this for me?” But Chloe couldn’t bring herself to move away as Aubrey’s hand slid under the back of her bikini bottom and gripped her rear. She shifted her hips closer. 

“Chl- oh.” Beca’s voice trailed off. “Um. Stace? We’re losing them.”

As Aubrey’s other hand came around to tug at her top, Chloe felt the moan building. She knew she couldn’t stop it if Aubrey got it down and her mouth moved those few inches to cover a nipple. The problem was that she was rapidly beginning to not care; the arousal that had been building for the last hour, ninety minutes - hell, for the last few months – was back, pulling and tugging, tangling with the deeper emotions that were finally rising to the surface. Maybe this had even been building for years since Chloe couldn’t pinpoint when exactly her attraction had deepened this far.

Chloe reached up and covered Aubrey’s hand just before she tugged one cup away. “Wait. Bree. We need…” she gasped as teeth nipped gently at the edge of her top. “ _Inside_. We need to get inside.”

Aubrey’s voice was rich with amusement. “What do you think I’m _trying_ to do, love?”

There was an instant of silence from all of them. Even the water faded to a gentle lapping against the sides. The air grew weighted, shifting with emotions as they all realized exactly what Aubrey was saying.

Aubrey pulled back and looked Chloe in the eyes, certainty and uncertainty warring together. She could tell that Aubrey had _meant_ it as Chloe felt it. As real and honest as any time she’d heard it in reference to Stacie, though admittedly this was the first time she’d heard the personal layers in it; the same ones that were there when Chloe herself said it to Beca. So casual, so raw and _everything,_ that it wasn’t until after it was between them that Aubrey became uncertain if she was allowed.

Chloe smiled. She could feel it trembling at the edges as her heart filled at how _right_ it felt. Aubrey’s eyes darted over her shoulder to where Stacie stood and whatever she saw caused her brow to smooth. A second glance to Beca and the worry was falling away before it had even fully formed.

There was a soft sniffle behind her before Beca spoke with an almost forced casualness but Chloe had no difficulty hearing the delight underneath it. “Chlo can’t always be quiet, Bree. So, um, I think she meant inside the house.” Chloe heard the care in it, making sure that Aubrey didn’t get tangled up in her own thoughts and think that Chloe had been rejecting her. Beca got Aubrey’s uncertainty better than Chloe did sometimes; she was more aware of it in others because Beca’s own stemmed from her fear of rejection after her father left.

Wrapped in the knowledge that Beca was okay with what had just been said, Chloe shrugged lightly. “Oops.”

Aubrey sighed theatrically and Chloe could almost see her set aside her worry for later. “I suppose I can contain myself until we’re back in your bedroom.” But her eyes were shy as she met Chloe’s.

Chloe didn’t trust herself to speak without her voice shaking, much as she felt her world tremble as it settled into a new axis. Always better at physical reassurances, she leaned forward and took Aubrey’s mouth in a kiss that was all soft strokes of her tongue and, hopefully, a promise that nothing had changed even though maybe _everything_ had.

Reluctantly she slid herself backwards, her fingers trailing down Aubrey’s arms until she could reach her hands and tug her upright. “Help Becs with her top? Or will you get distracted again?” She winked and, to her relief, Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Aubrey moved past her, one hand trailing across Chloe’s stomach and she shivered as she looked over her shoulder at Beca. Her wife’s eyes were large and dark, filled with the delight she’d heard and love as she stood there watching them, her top forgotten in her hands. A second look to Stacie showed much the same, a tiny smile on her lips.

As Aubrey helped Beca tie her top back on, Chloe took a moment to close her eyes and let herself _feel._ She was aware of the three of them behind her, their warm presences hovering at the back of her mind where normally there was only Beca. So she wasn’t surprised when Stacie’s voice came from in front of her despite having moved silently around the edge. Chloe had just known she was there.

“You okay, Chlo?”

Chloe took a deep breath and opened her eyes, unerringly meeting Stacie’s where she crouched at the edge, all the other towels in her hands. “Yup.” And she popped the “p” with a giddy laugh she couldn’t have held back if she wanted. “I’d say I’m great.” Her gaze dropped to where the towel had slid aside and showed a great deal of Stacie’s thigh. Only the darkness and shadows hid where Chloe had so recently been mapping with lips and tongue. She looked up, biting her lip coyly, and saw Stacie shiver in response.

“Then let’s lock up the house and head back over.” Stacie stood slowly, throwing two of the towels over her shoulder, and followed as Chloe made her way to the stairs. When she’d taken the last step, Stacie wrapped a towel around her shoulders, rubbing them briefly.  “I mean…” She paused, uncharacteristically hesitant. “If it’s alright that we stay?”

Chloe reached out and traced Stacie’s jaw, just the slight pressure enough to pull her down into a brief kiss. “Of course it is. We wouldn’t want anything else.” She smiled as she stepped away and began to pat her arms and legs down with the towel. She didn’t even have to look at Beca; Chloe could almost feel her nodding behind her.

Beca and Aubrey followed, Stacie draping the towels over their shoulders and getting pulled into warm, lingering kisses in return. Aubrey’s lingered a bit longer, and Chloe felt in it echoes of the way she and Beca reassured each other that they were fine.

Handing over their towels, Chloe and Beca put the cover back on while Stacie and Aubrey took the trays inside as they went to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow and make sure everything was closed and locked. It didn’t take them long to spread it out to keep leaves out, and once she’d finally stopped streaming water from her suit, she grabbed the hoodie that Stacie been wearing and pulled it over her head. She knew Stacie had left it for her and it fell almost to her knees. She pictured many such clothing exchanges happening in their future as their scent faded and they needed a “recharge.”

Beca stepped up behind her as Chloe looked up at the moon. “I love you.” Beca’s arms looped and tightened around her waist. She buried her nose in Chloe’s shoulder and inhaled deeply before she huffed in contentment. “So much.”

“Mmm.” Chloe hummed and rocked them gently from side to side. “I love you too, Beca.”

“You okay?”

“I am. You?” Chloe covered Beca’s hands with her own.  “You don’t mind that I invited them to stay the night?”

“I’m good. And of course I don’t. I was going to do the same until I got… distracted… earlier.” Chloe heard the pause in her voice and waited. “But… I mean, okay. Aubrey said it. So _she’s_ gotta be okay with all… _this._ Right?” One hand eased free and waved a bit, trying to encompass everything they weren’t really naming or talking about yet. “But are _they_? Really?” She paused. “Are _we_?”

“Okay?” She felt Beca nod against her shoulder. “ **We** are more than okay.” She squeezed Beca’s hands firmly. “Them? I think so. I haven’t felt anything _off_ from them this entire day.” She considered. “I mean, you know at some point we’re all going to have to sit down and talk. **All** of us together, this time.” She felt Beca nod again. “But, not tonight. Or probably even tomorrow. Plus, if I know Aubrey, she’s likely already thinking of the talk with Stacie. And she’s not wrong. _You and I_ are going to need to sit down at some point before all of us do.”

“That never sounds good.” Beca tried to keep it light but there was an undercurrent of tension that passed through her body.

“Becs.” Chloe turned in the circle of her arms. “Titanium.” She kissed the corner of her mouth, feeling Beca smile. “Nothing - and I mean _nothing -_ has changed that today. If anything, I feel like we’re both _gaining_. And it’s something that I don’t think we will fully understand until we can process it together.” She closed her eyes, hearing Aubrey calling her ‘ _love_ ’ in an entirely different way than she’d said it in the past and let the warm happy feeling wash over her again. While this may have started out years ago as simply a joke or an idea of physical passion, it had clearly shot past that and into uncharted territory.

“So tonight, the plan is…?” Beca kissed both her eyelids, feather soft.

“No plan.” Chloe lifted her shoulders and let them drop. “I think going with the flow has worked out beautifully so far.” There would be plenty of time for them to worry and _think_ later. While there were so many more layers to this than the physical, which admittedly had been _amazing,_ Chloe just wasn’t going to worry about them until she needed to; which was definitely not tonight.

“Me too.” Beca kissed her chin. “You’re as smart as you are pretty.”

“I have my moments.” Eyes still closed, Chloe captured Beca’s lips unerringly, drawing her immediately into a deep kiss they both filled with reassurance and promises.

 

~A~

“I’ll check the door, can you grab me some clothes?” Aubrey kissed Stacie lightly.

“Sure, Bree. Anything particular you want to wear tomorrow?” She tugged Aubrey back when she would have turned to head to the front door. “Want your new hoodie?” She smiled slyly.

“Don’t be jealous because you’re probably too tall to wear it.” Aubrey laughed. “No. Actually... Yes. Please.” She murmured against Stacie’s lips. “Thanks, love.” She felt a small jolt as she remembered using that term of endearment for Chloe.

“Mm.” Stacie gave her one last quick smooch and headed upstairs.

Aubrey double checked that the front door was locked, the front windows they sometimes left open were closed and all security bolts were turned.  She was on autopilot, thinking of earlier and where it fit inside her. Inside her relationship with her wife. Hell, even how it fit with Chloe and Beca individually and them as a couple. Throw in Stacie’s relationship with them, and their own… Aubrey shook her head. There were so many potential roots to trip over in their intertwined lives.

But… she couldn’t believe how natural it had felt. And she _had_ meant it the same as she used it with Stacie, who had merely smiled at her, soft and warm, and given her a small encouraging nod. Beca… Aubrey grinned.  Beca’s face had been completely unguarded, lit with a quiet joy that was visible even in the shadows.  It had helped ease the worry that had immediately wound around her that she may have gone too far.

She turned off all the lights save the one over the sink in the kitchen and made her way to the laundry room as she heard Stacie come back downstairs.

“Babe?”

“Laundry room.” Aubrey wiggled out of her suit and tossed it in the hamper with the towels. She felt arousal still swimming through her veins and could still feel Chloe against her skin. The desire to continue where she left off was a constant wave beating in her pulse.

“What’re you doing in here?” Stacie stopped at the door and whistled appreciatively. “Never mind. You do whatever you want in here. I’ll just watch.”

Aubrey turned around and saw Stacie lean against the doorframe, holding a small bag presumably filled with clothes for tomorrow and Beca’s hoodie draped over her shoulder. She also had her bikini in her other hand and tossed it in the hamper as well. The towel had been rearranged and was now wrapped around her chest, held in place with the loose ends firmly tucked under one arm.

Aubrey paced forward, stretching to try and release some of the slowly building tension in her body, and pulled the hoodie free. “Thanks, hon.” She pulled it over her head and tugged it down. It barely covered the important bits and if her step was too long it would expose her ass. But it was good enough for a walk next door, even if the other backyard was still fully lit.

Stacie gave her the once over, a lopsided grin on her face. “Totally going to scandalize the neighbors.” She playfully pulled the hem up. “I like it.”

“Then I’m happy.” Aubrey paused, the desire ebbing slightly under sudden uncertainty. “Um. About… what I said. Earlier?” Her right hand traced over her left wrist where she usually wore her watch. But when she opened her mouth again, Stacie pressed two fingers against it.

“It’s okay.” She let her hand drop and leaned their foreheads together. “ _Me too._ ” She stroked softly down the sleeve of the hoodie. “But it can wait until we can talk. _Really_ talk tomorrow.” Stacie tilted Aubrey’s head back just a bit, easily able to see the hesitation lingering in Aubrey. “Baby. It’s okay. I swear. They’re… it’s so different now. They’re still as important as anything in our lives.” She paused and shook her head. “Okay, so they’re likely **more** important now. That is… Than anything **_but_** you.” She lowered her hand to cover where Aubrey’s still fluttered nervously at her wrist and squeezed gently. “Because you’re my **only**.” Stacie lifted their hands, shifting until Aubrey’s wrist was clear and pressed a kiss to it where the inscription on her watch would rest.

“ _Mon soleil_.” Aubrey whispered. Stacie **always** could see her worries or fears and knew exactly how to ease them. How to always, _always_ , give the right touch when she reaffirmed the promises she’d made to Aubrey from the moment they first _really_ talked at the Lodge.

Stacie gave a watery laugh. “And now that I’ve said that. **_And_** mean it with **everything** I am.” She sniffled very slightly. “I kinda miss Bloe.” She sighed. “And it’s been, what, five minutes?” She laughed again, shaking her head. “That seems so stupid, saying it out loud.”

Aubrey pulled her close. “ _Me too_.” She smiled as she used the same emphasis Stacie had. But she burrowed into Stacie’s welcoming arms as she dropped the bag and towel to the floor. “Oops.” She didn’t even try to sound apologetic, just nuzzled her nose into Stacie’s graceful neck, letting the security and warmth of her body calm her, before tangling her fingers in honey brown tresses and pulling her down into a kiss. Stacie’s hands trailed over Aubrey’s back before settling on the upper swell of her rear, pulling her even closer. Despite missing the others, she knew Stacie would stand there as long as Aubrey needed her to.

After several long minutes spent lost in the slow sweep of tongues, Aubrey pulled back. “Mm. That’s nice.” She skimmed her fingers down Stacie’s ribs, enjoying the shiver it caused. “Do you think they’re making out on top of one of the tables?”

“Probably.” Stacie snorted. “It’s Bloe. They’ve got hormones enough on their own.” She tugged again at the hem of the hoodie. “Almost as much as we do.” She winked as Aubrey took a step back to pick up Stacie’s towel and slid it back into place. “It’s just a question on which of them is naked.”

Aubrey snickered. “Or both.” And that fast, the desire was back, pooling from her core and spreading through her body. “Things go fast and before we know it, Chlo will be spread eagle and naked on the stairs.”

“Oh… maybe we should wait then…” Stacie wavered in the doorway until Aubrey laughed and gently pushed her out of the way. She followed Stacie out of the room and back into the kitchen where they grabbed the spare set of keys from the drawer.  When they got outside Aubrey saw they’d been partially right. Beca and Chloe were full on making out, but they were still clothed and upright.

Aubrey turned to lock the door and when she turned around, she saw Stacie had stepped up behind Beca but had been pulled down into a kiss by Chloe. She moved beside them, smiling at how Beca had already worked her way under Stacie’s jaw, and stroked her hands down their arms.

Chloe pulled away slowly, her lips already slightly kiss swollen and her eyes hooded. Licking her lips she turned and looked at Aubrey. One blink, then two, her gaze sharpening with hunger and Chloe reached for her. Aubrey leaned in, her eyes closing until her lips met a palm, not the warm mouth she was expecting. She pulled back, brows knitting.

Stacie shook her head. “Nuh uh. I know that look. I let you guys lock lips right here and we’re never making it inside.” She’d clamped the edges of her towel under her arm. “And in like three seconds this towel will fall and I’m walking across the yard regardless.” Her eyes were full of mischief and it made Aubrey smile.

She drew a deep breath, desire rocking like gentle waves, and took a step back. “She’s right, again.” Beca mock groaned. “Let’s… yeah, let’s go inside?” Aubrey held out her hand and Chloe slid hers into it, warm and reassuring.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. “Sure. I could use a shower.  Tame the hair a bit.”

“Me too.” Stacie kissed the side of her head and nudged her forward. “Plus more naked but this time with soap!”

Laughing, they made their way through the yards, Beca continually ‘accidentally’ bumping into Stacie in an effort to knock down her towel, both of them giggling like teenagers. Five feet from the door, Beca let out a very Chloe-like ‘Oops’ and pretended to trip, grabbing onto the towel and giving it a firm yank. Aubrey looked over her shoulder in time to see the decision in Stacie’s eyes. So she wasn’t surprised when she let Beca take the towel from her.

Beca let out a strangled and high pitched giggle. “I didn’t think you’d let go!” Aubrey noted that she didn’t sound worried about possibly being seen, but instead was amused and almost giddy at suddenly-naked-Stacie.

Stacie shrugged, completely unconcerned. “I’m not the one who refused to let me walk naked across the yard earlier.”

Chloe laughed and opened the door, pulling Aubrey in after her. “She’s got you there, Becs.”

“Yeah, but…” Beca paused as Stacie followed them in. “I mean… _Yeah… butt_.”

Aubrey laughed and turned, pulling Chloe to a brief halt. “You did not just…” She let it trail off and laughed helplessly as Beca tripped over the step into the house, her eyes firmly locked on Stacie’s ass. “Nevermind.”  The number of ways that Beca and Stacie were a lot alike was steadily growing. She kind of loved it.

“You girls get to lock up the house, Bree and I will get the shower ready.” Chloe tugged on her hand, leading her out and up the stairs. She pulled off Stacie’s hoodie and called teasingly over her shoulder, “Don’t be too long.”

Aubrey let her eyes trail over Chloe as they walked, admiring the shift of muscles in her back, the way they flexed in her legs as she climbed the stairs. She’d known Chloe longer than the others, so it wasn’t as if her body was new and unfamiliar to Aubrey. But she found that she was watching the way Chloe moved in a whole new light. Or allowing herself to in an old, never admitted light, maybe. One that was slowly bringing back the feeling – no, the **need** to have Chloe’s skin against her own.

As they walked into the bedroom, Chloe set Stacie’s hoodie on the dresser before moving into the bathroom. Aubrey pulled Beca’s hoodie over her head and folded it, setting it gently beside Stacie’s with a last, soft brush of the fabric. She followed Chloe into the bathroom where she was already opening the separate shower and turning on the spray.

“That should just take a few minutes.” Chloe turned around and asked thoughtfully. “I’m trying to figure out what it says about us that we’re going from water to water.”

“That we’re clean dirty birds?” Aubrey laughed when Chloe winked at her before turning around and testing the water again. Then she happened to look down and remember what she’d left in the bathtub earlier that afternoon. She’d really meant to clean up and put the underwear in the laundry, but they’d gotten distracted by pizza and then the hot tub. And now… Fire roared through her, leaving her almost shaking with the craving following in its wake. And it’s not like she had a checklist she was doing. But now the thought was _there_ and she couldn’t get rid of it. The sudden visual of Chloe moving against her almost brought her to her knees.

She had on and off (mostly off, honestly) wondered what it would be like to watch Chloe come undone. And by watch she meant ‘help’, because she may have already _heard_ Chloe over the years of living in the Bellas house. This was before even their make out session junior year, after which Aubrey had dismissed any hint of the possibility. Though, on reflection, she wondered how much of that was Alice’s doing, with her disapproval and apparently repressed tendencies. If, without it, she’d maybe have taken that extra step. Aubrey mentally shook her head. That might not have led her to Stacie and nothing was worth that potential loss. Not even Chloe, though it pained her a little to think that.

Prior to that event, there _had_ been a few sleepless nights spent with clenching thighs and short breath as she ignored the feelings stirring within her when Chloe’s soft cries carried down the hall to Aubrey’s room.  She’d never told Chloe, telling herself it was because she knew Chloe would be a mix of mortified and amused. But Aubrey was starting to think her feelings for Chloe went a lot deeper than just ‘She’s my best friend in this hell.’ Because that’s what Alice made some days feel like despite the fact that Aubrey never stopped loving the Bellas. Chloe had made it fun and more than just existing. She’d been there to hold Aubrey after she threw up from stress at finals, and for every second of her senior year, good and bad. Before Stacie there had been Chloe. And after… Stacie was her sun and she felt like she had the world with all three of them at her side.

But she didn’t have to avoid anything anymore. Chloe was literally stripping in front of her, waiting for the water to heat in the shower. And Aubrey knew she’d be more than willing to let Aubrey finally give in to her repressed yearnings that were buried so deep she hadn’t even known they existed until recently.

Quietly she lifted the strap-on from the tub and slipped back into it, hoping that Chloe wouldn’t turn around and ruin the surprise. She could feel it climbing as she adjusted the toy in place, the need that was clawing under her skin, racing through her body like prickling fire, until she had to let it loose or scream. She whimpered, grateful that it wasn’t audible over the shower.

She dimly heard Stacie and Beca come into the master bath as Chloe opened the shower door wider. “Totes perfect temp.” She stepped in and Aubrey followed close behind, letting the glass door close behind her as she pushed Chloe up against the wall and molded herself to her back. She knew the toy had come to rest in the swell of Chloe’s rear and the sound she made when Aubrey pushed against her was raw and guttural, almost inhuman. It pulled at Aubrey, snapping the last tether and giving rein to something that had been sleeping for  _eight_  years.

The water beating against them from the right felt warm but not as hot as Chloe’s body against her own. Aubrey found she was already grinding, hips rocking as she pushed Chloe’s hair out of the way and planted open mouthed kisses across her shoulders. Her hands found their way between Chloe and the wall, the tile still chill against her skin, until she could cup both of Chloe’s breasts and squeeze them.  Aubrey whimpered, the sound muffled against Chloe’s skin as she nipped at a shoulder.

Chloe pushed her back a little and turned in her embrace, her mouth finding Aubrey’s before she even finished the motion and settled flush against her. The kiss was deep, full of nipping teeth and tangling tongues and Aubrey couldn’t get enough of it. She broke free, licking and sucking her way down Chloe’s throat, pausing to pull deeply at her pulse point. Chloe’s hands tangled in her hair, clutched her shoulders, clawed down her back, her breath raspy against Aubrey’s ear.

As Aubrey felt the familiar touch of Stacie’s hand across the back of her neck, Chloe’s voice growled out, “Soap.”

Aubrey blinked, looking up in confusion at the word and found that Chloe was holding out her right hand to Stacie, who grabbed the bottle and, ignoring Chloe’s hand, placed some in her own palm. Putting it away, she stepped forward and gripped the toy attached to Aubrey. Stacie met Aubrey’s eyes, the heat and certainty in them, the utter love that bathed her only serving to ratchet up her desire.

Even now, Aubrey was stuck by how much she loved the way Stacie loved her. How utterly and completely, without hesitation. No one had ever looked at her like that. Not really. The other people she’d dated had loved things about her, certainly. Like her ambition or her social standing. But when they looked at her it was never like that… searching and accepting. They didn’t really care about who _Aubrey_ was. Stacie looked at her like she saw _everything_ Aubrey was and loved every part, light and dark.

When Stacie looked at Aubrey in this way, it was the only time Aubrey fully believed that she was beautiful. Chloe had noticed that shortly after they moved. She’d brought over Aubrey’s lunch one morning before a big test and Stacie was leaving for work. The look she’d given Aubrey was close to the one she had right now. When Stacie had left, Chloe had looked at Aubrey and said that love looked good on her. When she’d pressed Chloe for what she meant, she’d simply said “She shows you how the rest of us see you. And you’re beginning to believe her.”

Leaning forward to pull first Chloe then Aubrey into an incredibly deep kiss, Stacie began to stroke slowly, making sure each push jostled the insert against Aubrey. The moment held for several heartbeats as Stacie cleaned it thoroughly, the three of them alternating between looking at each other and down in fascination as Stacie’s hand twisted and pulled. Then she was rinsing it off, and Aubrey was starting to wonder if the water would also wash away if she tried using Chloe’s natural lubrication like she had with Beca.

But then the water was blocked and Beca was there, holding the small bottle of lube, already squirting some in her hand. Aubrey hadn’t even felt her slip past and it’s not like the shower was that big. Then Beca was the one gripping and coating it to ensure Chloe didn’t feel any discomfort. Aubrey was once again overwhelmed by the trust all three were showing her. Allowing her to do this incredibly intimate act on her own terms. She could see the quick rise and fall of Beca’s chest, matching her and Chloe in the desperate sound of it. Aubrey could feel her trembling where she brushed against them, Beca’s hand reaching to gently slip between Chloe’s legs. Aubrey watched as Chloe’s eyes drifted closed, a small groan falling from her parted lips. She turned her gaze to Beca, feeling her heart skip a beat at the look of tenderness on her face as she watched Chloe’s reaction to her touch. The feelings of understanding and trust between them washed over her again, and then included her as Beca’s midnight gaze met her own.

Then Beca stepped back partially, one hand resting on each of their hips, Stacie matching on the other side. And now, faced with the moment, Aubrey found she wasn’t sure of the logistics, which is **not** a word she wanted to think about in this moment. As Aubrey braced her hands on the wall on either side of Chloe’s head, Chloe must have seen her uncertainty because she widened her legs as she bit her lip, whimpering slightly in eager anticipation.

“Drop your hips, baby.” Stacie’s voice was barely audible over the water, her hand sliding from Aubrey’s waist to grip the toy at its base. Aubrey did as directed, her knees bent as she moved forward, trusting Stacie to guide her.

Instead, Aubrey stared into Chloe’s eyes, entranced by the way her pupils were widening, the ring of color vanishing. Every change to her expression – the way she gasped at the first contact; the way her brow knitted as it slid along her;  how her eyes remained locked on Aubrey, even when the head brushed her entrance and Stacie’s hand slid away.

“Drop them a little more, love.” Beca said in her ear before pressing a kiss to her shoulder, then Chloe’s. “And you’re home.” It shouldn’t still surprise her that Beca knew exactly what to say. Chloe had been telling Aubrey for years. But to have Beca call her _love_ … meant everything. That she understood how Aubrey felt. That she knew Aubrey _needed_ this in a way that she didn’t even understand yet. Telling her everything was okay – because Beca loved her too. That she and Chloe were part of what Aubrey and Stacie could consider 'home' with all its comfort and safety; that they considered them as part of theirs.

Aubrey let her hand slide from the wall, along Chloe’s arm and to her hip. She bent just that little bit more, her hand dipping under Chloe’s already rising left thigh and helping her wrap it around Aubrey’s waist.

Then she was pushing forward, feeling the slight resistance before the head popped inside and Chloe groaned deeply in satisfaction. Aubrey didn’t still, didn’t wait, but pushed until she was fully sheathed, pressed against Chloe, feeling every jolt, every twitch. Their joined moans filled the shower as she felt Chloe’s breath against her face, their eyes still locked and searching, chests heaving as they paused for an eternal moment. This time she felt Beca slide behind her, her slick and heated skin almost overwhelming Aubrey with the additional sensation. Beca moved her hips against Aubrey, rhythmically pushing her against – into – her wife, teeth sinking into Aubrey’s shoulder as she growled softly. Aubrey shivered as she felt it vibrate through her, the hunger in it running through her veins and pulling at her. Then Beca was gone and from the corner of her eye she saw Stacie pull her in and against her as Stacie leaned against the wall, their hands already wandering with need and purpose as they watched.

Experimentally Aubrey shifted her hips, jerking upward sharply and the high cry Chloe gave in response was like adding gasoline to a forest fire. Finding her footing and her balance, keeping Chloe’s leg wrapped high, Aubrey began to thrust, slowly at first and then with more certainty.

Then Chloe moaned her name and it was all too much, she was too full of a swirl of emotions that would take days to unravel and she felt like she couldn’t breathe from the **need**. Her hips moved faster, pushing upward, driving moan after moan from Chloe’s throat. Desperate, she crashed her lips to Chloe’s, her tongue finding the same rhythm as her hips. Chloe’s hands wrapped around her, the left clawing its way across her back, the right digging into Aubrey’s ass and pulling her tighter.

Both of them were striving and pushing, each gasp broken in the middle, and Aubrey’s name stuttered across lips that were swollen and bruised from kisses and bites. Aubrey lost herself in making love to Chloe, which is exactly what it was even though it wasn’t pretty and it wasn’t gentle. But it was everything that she never knew she needed, hearing Chloe beg her to go faster, go harder.

She let her head drop against Chloe’s shoulder, pushing their upper bodies together as her hips jerked upward, sharp and rapid, with no finesse or control; she lost that the second Chloe began to beg in her ear. She heard Chloe’s breath leave her in a high keen, filling the shower with her moans. Aubrey whimpered with her, the sounds Chloe was making ran straight down her spine and to her core as Chloe’s name spilled desperate and breathless from her lips.

Chloe’s face pressed into her neck, her breath hot and fast, before planting open mouthed kisses up and down its length. Her hands almost spasmodically clutched and released to run all over Aubrey’s back and shoulders, desperately pulling her closer with arms and the thigh wrapped around her hip.  Aubrey cried out as Chloe’s teeth closed on her shoulder, muffling the string of cries and curses that had been filling the air around them.

“Bree!”  Chloe grunted in surprise as Aubrey pulled them away from the wall and slammed back into her before pinning her against it once more. “Oh fuck… please… I need…” She trailed off, mouth open but soundless as Aubrey pushed into her, grinding, needing to feel Chloe come undone around her.

 _Because_ of her. Not because of some frat guy or girl Chloe had occasionally spent time with while Aubrey lay in her own bed.

Because of _them_. She could hear Stacie and Beca whimpering beside them, their warmth adding to her fire, helping mark a claim she didn’t realize she needed. She felt her hips jerk in response to their desire, pushing deeper, her body trying to be all of them – make Chloe feel all of them – at once.

“Bree… I’m gonna, oh god…” Chloe’s leg tightened around her, the strength in her thigh surprising Aubrey with its grip. “Please… oh fuck.”

Aubrey began to thrust again, hard and fast, her breath rasping in her throat, as Chloe began to jerk against her. Her head tossed from side to side, her face flushed and absolutely beautiful as Aubrey – _Aubrey­_ – lifted her higher and higher until her release washed over her. Aubrey moaned with her, her own smaller release rocking through her as they came together.

Her hips didn’t slow as she ran her tongue down Chloe’s neck, feeling the tendons standing out as she gasped, her body still rolling against Aubrey’s. Just before she reached Chloe’s pulse point, Aubrey pulled her lips away, her voice like gravel from the strain, “ _Ours_.” She dipped her head back down and let her teeth and lips bruise the skin of Chloe’s neck, feeling her wildly beating heart pound even faster as a second climax ripped through her.

Chloe’s hands raked across Aubrey’s back, stinging this time, as Aubrey gave one more hard thrust before her hips settled into a slow rhythm. She wasn’t ready to pull away yet, to stop feeling their bodies move together this way, but she could feel Chloe tighten around her, making it difficult to slide inside. She soothed her tongue over the mark she had made as she finally stilled, Chloe’s leg sliding off her hip. She moved up and captured Chloe’s lips, this kiss as gentle as everything else had not been. Chloe’s hands framed her face, fingertips tracing along Aubrey’s jaw.

They stood there, shaking from more than the exertion, as Beca and Stacie reached out to stroke them gently. She knew their touch by now, knew that Beca was stroking her hair from her eyes before doing the same for Chloe. She knew that Stacie was running her fingertips down Aubrey’s arm and back up, soothing and calming. Reluctantly Aubrey dropped her hips and stepped back, easing clear.

Chloe sighed at the loss, her eyes finally opening and meeting Aubrey’s. She was panting but the smile on her face was _deeply_ smug and satisfied. “I always wondered what that would be like.”

Aubrey was surprised into a laugh. “Always?”

“Well, on and off, I suppose.” Chloe stretched against her. “More so on, lately.” She wobbled a little, three pairs of hands reaching to steady her. “Woo. My legs aren’t working.”

Aubrey swallowed and nodded. “I know the feeling.” All the muscles in her body were twitching and she knew it wasn’t just from the new workout she’d given them. Her body was still in a high state of arousal and she wasn’t sure yet what she wanted to do about it.

Stacie’s long arms reached out and tugged Chloe to her. “I got you, Red.” She wrapped her arms around Chloe as she leaned against Stacie’s taller body.

Aubrey braced both hands on the wall, her head hanging down as she tried not to shiver though the water was as warm as ever, the shower stall still full of steam. Then hands were on her hips, pulling the underwear down and Aubrey cried out as the insert rubbed against her for the last time. She saw Beca’s hands set it down in the corner to her right to be dealt with later.

“B.” Stacie’s voice was soft but Beca was already on her knees, turning Aubrey around and pushing her against the wall. Her eyes were so dark, so warm; it took Aubrey’s breath away. They both understood the almost painful state she was in, still keyed up and unable to think.

Beca leaned forward, her tongue gentle as it parted Aubrey’s folds and gently touched her clit. With a sob, Aubrey put both hands on Beca’s head and pulled her closer, silently demanding more than gentle with the tightening of her fingers. Beca’s lips firmed, her tongue flat and strong as she grabbed Aubrey’s left leg and lifted it to her shoulder. When Aubrey was steady with the new balance, Beca brought her left hand up and smoothly entered her. Her head turned and she licked once at the inside of Aubrey’s thigh before pulling it between her lips and sucking hard. Aubrey keened, her body on overdrive and the thought of Beca marking her – that Beca _wanted_ to mark her – in this way pushed her that much closer to the edge. She bit her lip and her right hand went out instinctively and it was pulled between Chloe and Stacie, her palm resting over Stacie’s heart. Chloe’s lips brushed her arm and Aubrey stifled another sob.

“It’s okay to let go.” Stacie’s voice slid over her. “It’s _okay_ , my only.” Having Stacie here in this moment with her, telling her it was okay to want, to need this – them – it set her free in a way she didn’t fully understand.

But she let go. “Becs, please.” She wasn’t even aware that she was going to speak, didn’t have enough brain power to put together thoughts. But apparently begging tripped easily off her tongue as once she started she couldn’t stop. “Fuck, I need... oh Beca… more…” Her breath came in fits and starts, her words broken with emotion and need.

Beca gave one last kiss to the new bruise on Aubrey’s thigh and turned her attention back to Aubrey’s center, fingers unerringly finding that slightly ridged spot inside and rubbing, matching the new, faster, rhythm of her tongue. In what felt like no time at all, Aubrey was filling the shower with the sounds of her climax. Beca stood slowly, her whole body sliding against Aubrey’s and kissed her gently, urging her sideways and into Chloe’s arms, who pulled her in, back to front.

As the four of them shared soft touches and comforting kisses, Aubrey stopped wondering if the water on her face was from the shower, sweat or tears. It didn’t matter in the long run. Not with them.

“I thought we came in here to shower?” Chloe teased, still slightly breathless.

“Oh, well. I mean. Eventually. _Coming_ for other reasons apparently took precedence.” Stacie replied as Chloe groaned at the pun. “Though, we’ve got to be hitting the limit on even our super heaters.”

“Suppose that means I’ve got to move.” Beca mumbled from where she’d been lazily nipping Aubrey’s collarbone.

“Well, faster we shower, the faster we can dog pile in The Expanse?” Aubrey offered, though she was also reluctant to move from this cozy space between them, she really thought lying down sounded heavenly. Her legs still trembled coltishly.

“Sold.” Beca reluctantly stepped back to give them room, stretching.

The next ten minutes were spent slowly washing each other, fingers tracing and learning curves in a new way, somehow even more intimate in their almost shy explorations. Stacie insisted on washing everyone’s hair, and then when it was her turn, Beca made her kneel to do it.

“You just want me on my knees.” Stacie joked, her eyes closed both in pleasure and to keep them shampoo free.

“Yeah, but not on this hard floor.” Beca answered casually. “I’d like you to be comfy.” She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “So you can be on them for a while.” Stacie only hummed in agreement, a pleased smile on her face.

Chloe laughed. “That’s my girl. Always so considerate of others.” When Aubrey looked at her in askance, Chloe smirked. “The first time we used that,” she waved at the corner where the strap-on sat. “She put a ‘thoughtful pillow’ on the floor for me.”

Beca shrugged and rolled her eyes. “That floor was basically like concrete. It’s not like you were complaining when you used it.”

Aubrey raised a brow, questions on the tip of her tongue, but instead made a mental note to see if they’d be willing to share the full details of that. She wasn’t sure if she should feel guilty in being so intrigued at something so private, but she figured there couldn’t be any harm in asking. She already knew there were things that it wouldn’t bother her to share of her and Stacie’s own escapades, once she’d checked with her wife. But she was pretty sure Stacie wouldn’t care, she usually stayed silent for Aubrey’s sake more than her own modesty. Plus, Beca _had_ already said she wanted to hear about some of the places Stacie had rid her of her inhibitions. Maybe there would be a drunken story night in their future.

Stacie laughed. “So DJ has always been gentlemanly. That’s so cute.” She squawked as Beca dunked her under the spray to rinse out the shampoo.

Beca’s voice was sickly sweet. “Oops, forgot to warn you. Sorry, Bucky.”

Once they were all clean, conditioned and rinsed, they filed out, Beca passing out towels from the cabinet on the wall. They gently toweled each other dry, rubbing the extra moisture from their hair. Since they were already in there, they also brushed their teeth on the off chance they all passed out in the next few minutes, which Aubrey thought might actually happen.

Chloe led Stacie to the bed and had her sit down at the foot while Chloe knelt behind her and gently worked a comb through the wet strands. Aubrey grabbed Beca’s hand and did the same, the simple pleasure of the act just as strong as when Chloe had done it for her that afternoon. By the time they’d traded places and finished, they were all yawning. Beca turned out the light, leaving only the nightlight in the bathroom, and the four of them crawled under the covers and collapsed in the middle of the bed.

Chloe had collapsed on the right side of the bed, if you were in it, and Beca immediately wiggled into place as the little spoon. Aubrey and Stacie took the other side, Stacie playing big spoon. Aubrey and Beca were only a few inches apart and laced their fingers together.

Beca yawned again and Aubrey thought it was adorable the way her eyes blinked slowly. “Are you guys going to make fun of me and call me an old lady if I say I need a nap?”

“Absolutely, DJ.” Stacie wiggled closer to Aubrey and her hand stretched out to brush a few strands of hair away from Beca’s eyes. “Right after I wake up from mine.” She slid her hand down Chloe’s arm until she was able to link their fingers and bring it to rest over the other two.

“Wait.” Chloe pushed up. “I can’t go to sleep without a goodnight kiss.”

“Well, then get over here.” Stacie rumbled from behind Aubrey.

Beca rolled to her stomach and Chloe slid partly over her back until she was over Aubrey. “Why, hello there, Chlo.” Aubrey laughed as Chloe placed several kisses all over her face then sighed when soft lips captured her own. Chloe pulled back with a soft tug of Aubrey’s lower lip and smiled at her. Chloe wiggled a little further over to kiss Stacie and while Aubrey greatly appreciated the view of their lips against each other, she was too tired to do anything about it. For now. Chloe pushed herself back and turned Beca on her side to kiss her just as thoroughly before wiggling back down under the covers with a happy sigh.

As Beca looked back over, Stacie reached out to tug her closer with Aubrey’s help. “C’mere, DJ.” More kisses were exchanged and Stacie looked down at Aubrey as Beca returned to her place in front of Chloe. Aubrey gently threaded her fingers through Stacie’s hair, still slightly damp, and tugged her down into a warm kiss.

They settled back down, big and little spoons, all their hands joined in the middle. Aubrey knew that they’d likely part throughout the evening, but for now… Aubrey felt she could become too used to this. It was a thought that maybe should terrify her, but it didn’t. She wasn’t sure if that was because she was too tired to let it, or because she couldn’t feel anything but satisfied and loved – and safe – with them surrounding her. Letting the worry fade, she sighed in contentment, the warmth from all four of their hands matching the warmth in her heart as she dropped off to sleep.


	11. What Happens Now

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

* * *

 

~C~

_Monday, July 3 rd, 2017_

Chloe woke to the soft touch of fingertips tracing her jaw. They trailed up and smoothed across her brow and she hummed softly, stretching slightly in place. The body she was half sprawled on was too long to be Beca or Aubrey, even if the size of the breasts cushioning her head didn’t give it away.

She tilted her head up, still not opening her eyes, pleased when her lips were met and nibbled lightly. Chloe reached up to cup Stacie’s cheek and parted her lips, inviting her in. Stacie took her time, sucking first Chloe’s top lip, then the bottom, before finally slipping her tongue inside. Chloe hummed again, but it turned to a purr as Stacie pulled Chloe to lie fully on her and tangled their legs together.

“Okay, I totes can see why Beca loves this.” Chloe shifted, biting her lip as their bodies slid together.

“Hey.” Stacie’s voice was low, still husky with sleep. “That’s my job.” She leaned up and pulled Chloe’s lower lip in, biting lightly.

Chloe sank into the kiss, feeling Stacie’s hands run down her back before one trailed up and tangled in her hair, holding her in place. Their kisses were slow, neither of them quite awake, but deep and filled with quiet passion. Their unhurried pace reminded her of last night.

 /

_They’d woken up after an hour or so, Aubrey having shifted from between Beca and Stacie to spoon behind Chloe. Chloe still wasn’t sure how she’d not woken up when that happened, but the lips on her shoulder did the trick. Stacie scooped Beca back into her arms and the four of them picked up where they’d left off in the shower, tracing curves and, unexpectedly, learning where they were ticklish. Though, that really had been Beca telling Aubrey everywhere that Chloe was ticklish, which had Stacie sharing Aubrey’s weak spots, and finally the two of them getting revenge upon their wives by doing the same. That had ended when all three of them pinned Beca down, first to get even for starting them down that path, then to make her scream their names in a far more carnal way. Chloe had added her mark next to Stacie and Aubrey’s on Beca’s thigh and it had started off a chain reaction until all four of them had matching sets in various places._

_It had been a lot of laughter, kissing and soft cries in the dark. And touching. So much touching. Whether it was interlacing her fingers with Stacie while Beca’s hand was on her hip as Aubrey made love to Chloe or Beca reaching for Aubrey as Chloe and Stacie spooned beside them… they never really stopped touching. It never felt like they ‘paired off’ exactly, even if two of them were only watching as they recovered their breath. The emotions and feelings coursing through her always encompassed the other three and she swore they all felt the same._

_When they finally collapsed again, knowing they needed at least a few hours of sleep before morning, Chloe went into the bathroom for a quick drink of water. When she came out Beca was on the left side of the bed, if you were standing at the foot, playing big spoon to Stacie. Chloe thought it was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. By the soft expression on her face, so did Aubrey. Beca’s head was propped on Stacie’s arm and Aubrey was pulling back from where she’d obviously been giving both of them their now requisite goodnight kisses. Stacie wiggled back into Beca’s embrace as Chloe started to lay behind Aubrey._

_Stacie patted the space in front of her. “C’mere, Chlo.”_

_Chloe willing slid over Aubrey, pausing to squirm a bit just to make her laugh, and into the space between them. She lifted up to meet Beca’s willing lips, deepening the kiss just enough to make her breath hitch. Stacie’s hand ran up her leg to settle on her hip._

_“Don’t start.” Beca tugged at her hair. “I can’t be held responsible for my actions if you keep that up.” She stole another quick kiss before resting her chin on Stacie’s arm._

_“I don’t know,” Aubrey’s voice came from behind them. “I wouldn’t mind watching you guys again.” Chloe’s toes curled at the memory. Beca had slid behind her, and into her, while Stacie did the same behind Aubrey. They were close enough that Chloe and Aubrey were able to kiss… to touch… or watch when they could open their eyes at all._

_Chloe took a breath and rested her forehead against Beca’s for a second, feeling Aubrey’s hand slide up her back and link her fingers with Stacie. The warmth that hadn’t really gone away all day spread through her again, soothing instead of arousing this time. She let her head drift down to meet Stacie’s already parted lips, cupping her cheek as they kissed. Sighing in contentment, Chloe turned around to face Aubrey, feeling their joined hands still skimming her skin. Aubrey smiled at her and leaned up, not waiting for Chloe to fully settle before their lips met._

_Once she’d pulled back, Stacie’s hand slipped down across her stomach and pulled her in, nestling her rear in the cradle of Stacie’s hips. Aubrey winked and turned around to wiggle herself into place as little spoon to Chloe, but Beca’s gasp stopped her._

_“Oh my god, Bree.” Beca giggled and after a second Stacie snickered._

_“What?” Aubrey and Chloe both turned around to look at her._

_“Uh…” Beca let out another giggle. “Chlo maybe needs to trim her nails.”_

_Aubrey laughed. “How bad are they? I forgot to look.”_

_“I dunno, DJ.” Stacie reached out and traced across one of the scratches that Chloe now focused on. “There’s a certain artistry to it.” Her voice shook with stifled laughter._

_Chloe bit her lip. Still visible in the soft light, Aubrey’s back had a collection of random red welts and, in several areas, actual scratches that broke skin. The welts would fade shortly but the scratches… well those were a different story. Chloe leaned forward and kissed one, feeling Aubrey flinch slightly then push back against her._

_“It’s ok, Chlo.” Aubrey rolled over to look at her, her eyes flashing with mirth. “I’ll wear them with pride.” She rocked as Chloe pushed her shoulder a little._

_Chloe shrugged. “I needed something to hang on to while you thoroughly ravaged me against my shower wall.” She didn’t feel too bad about it because it was the utter truth. Having Aubrey take her that way had, admittedly, caught her by surprise for a split second, but then Aubrey’s need had ignited her own. She inhaled slowly as the memory of their desperate striving lingered in her mind. She had felt an overwhelming love in every touch, every thrust; it rose from herself, from Aubrey and from the two women who she’d still felt beside them even though she didn’t have enough left of her to focus on them. Aubrey had demanded everything, and Chloe had willingly given. So no, she didn’t feel too bad about leaving her mark on Aubrey._

_“Well, I think I should also point out,” Beca offered. “You both have a lovely collection of teeth marks on your shoulders.”_

_“Yeah, I wouldn’t suggest tank tops at dance this week, Chlo.” Stacie’s fingers rubbed lightly over her skin._

_“Agreed.” Chloe yawned. “Oops.”_

_“Aw, now who’s the old lady.” Beca grinned then yawned so loud and wide her jaw popped. “Damnit.”_

_“That’d still be you, DJ.” Stacie settled back down and gave a yawn of her own. “Stupid things are contagious.”_

_Aubrey rolled back on her side again and pushed back against Chloe who wrapped an arm around her. It hadn’t taken long for them to fall asleep, four spoons lined in a row._

_/_

By the lack of extra hands on them now, she knew that both Beca and Aubrey likely weren’t in the bed, though Beca could be a hard sleeper. She lifted her head slightly, “Where…” but she broke off, gasping, when Stacie’s hand ran down to cup one cheek of her ass and pull her tight. Then, feeling she’d been away from Stacie’s lips too long, she dropped back down, deep and insistent.

After several more long minutes, Stacie pulled back enough to say against Chloe’s still moving lips, “Dunno.” She shifted under Chloe, causing both of them to groan briefly, even though they weren’t really trying to escalate anything. Stacie swallowed. “Downstairs maybe? I think I heard the word ‘breakfast’ when I felt Beca get out of bed.”

She rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder. “When was that?” Chloe really wanted to go back to her lips but if their girls were making breakfast, maybe it was time to get up after all.

“Mmm.” Chloe could feel the rumble underneath her as Stacie hummed. “Maybe thirty minutes? I’m not sure exactly.” She kissed the top of Chloe’s head then nuzzled into her hair. “I’ve been a bit distracted.” Her arms tightened around Chloe as she sighed in contentment.

“Oops.” Chloe sighed too. “I suppose we should get up.” But she snuggled down. “Food does sound good.” And as if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

Stacie laughed. “Okay, I could feel that.” She squeezed Chloe lightly. “How have I never heard this before?”

Chloe shrugged. “It’s not like we’ve spent 24 hours mostly naked together before.” She reluctantly slid off Stacie and onto her back, stretching. “And in college, Beca always had a stash of snack bars handy for our long rehearsals.”

Stacie did her own stretch then propped herself up on her side, her hand tracing Chloe’s stomach. “This is true.” She kissed Chloe’s nose. “We’ll have to stock up on your faves. Just in case.” Chloe’s stomach spoke up again. “But I guess for now, we better go down and see what trouble those two are getting into.”

“Think we’ll find them naked in the middle of the center island?” Chloe grinned wickedly as she slid out of bed, Stacie following her.

“Bree normally vetoes sex on eating surfaces.” Stacie shrugged. “But she’s open to the right persuasion.” She bent backward a bit and Chloe heard her back pop twice as Stacie let out a groan of relief.

They brushed their teeth together and then took turns using the restroom. When Chloe came out, Stacie had pulled on some underwear and a white button up shirt from her drawer, though she only did a single button below her breasts.

“That is a _distracting_ amount of skin.” Chloe smiled as she walked over and drew a line down Stacie’s cleavage. “I like it.” She stepped past to open a drawer and don her own underwear before pulling Stacie’s hoodie on. It went to mid-thigh and was more like a dress than anything.

“Good.” Stacie dipped down and gave her a quick kiss. “That looks good on you.” She linked their fingers and tugged Chloe from the room. They headed downstairs, hearing the quiet murmur of voices from the kitchen. 

Beca’s voice grew clearer. “Argh! How do you get that cinnamon swirl perfect every freaking time?!”

They could almost hear Aubrey’s shrug. “Hidden talent.”

“You gonna show me how?” Beca pleaded.

They reached the entry to the kitchen and paused to watch, Stacie stepping behind Chloe and wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist, chin resting on top of her head. Four plates were set out and in the process of being loaded with French toast. Aubrey was in Beca’s hoodie and Beca was in simply a tank and underwear.

Aubrey had turned to face Beca, spatula raised and pointing. “If I do, what’ll you keep me around for?”

Beca’s reply was immediate. “To keep me in line.” She dropped her voice confidentially. “I get mouthy, you know.”

Aubrey laughed loudly before stopping herself and pretending to think.  “I think I’ve heard that before.”

Beca snorted. “You’ve _said_ that before.” She bumped Aubrey with her hip.

Aubrey smiled. “So I have.” She leaned forward and stole a kiss. “But I’m still not telling you all my secrets.” Beca’s lips pushed out in a pout and Aubrey nipped at the bottom one. “Yet.” Beca’s smile returned and lit the room as the two of them turned back to making breakfast.

Stacie leaned down and whispered in Chloe’s ear. “Have they always been **_that_** adorable together?”

Chloe shook her head. “No. Close, but no. I’m kind of in love with it.” She felt Stacie nod against her.

When Aubrey looked up and saw them in the doorway, she smiled brightly. Chloe was struck by the fact that it was different somehow. In the years since the move – since Stacie – Aubrey had grown more open, more free and prone to smiling. Chloe thought it had started during their first Disneyland trip, at least as shown to her and Beca. But this morning her smile seemed... weightless. That **_something_** none of them, except maybe Stacie, had even known was there and was suddenly gone. It echoed in the laughter she’d heard earlier, now that she was aware of the difference in her friend. Like maybe this was an Aubrey who no longer held herself in chains when she was anywhere but the privacy of Stacie’s arms. Or, at the least, that Chloe and Beca were included in a circle that until now had consisted solely of one.

“Morning sleepyheads.” Aubrey grinned. “I thought we were going to have to drag you out of bed.”

Chloe smiled, though it trembled slightly as she swallowed down the sudden rise of emotions in her. “I’m not sure if I’m happy to miss that.” She felt Stacie tighten her arms and plant a kiss on her head before moving past her to greet Aubrey with a kiss as she finished the last of the French toast.  

Stacie waited until Beca had scooped eggs onto everyone’s plates and set down the pan before pulling her into a dip. Beca squawked then laughed, looping her arms around Stacie’s neck and pulling her down until their lips met. “And a good morning to you.” Stacie pulled her up and twirled her into Chloe’s arms. They were laughing as they kissed, then Beca burrowed into her, humming happily.

Aubrey swept by on the way to the fridge, though she lingered for a second at Chloe’s lips, to get the orange juice. “We’re almost done. Stace, can you get the glasses?”

“Of course, babe.” Stacie gave Beca a wink. “They’re on the bottom shelf, right, DJ?” When Beca flipped her off with a smile, Stacie blew her a kiss.

The next little bit was spent in domestic simplicity as the four of them set the table and finished loading their plates with bacon and sausage before settling down at the table. Chloe’s feeling of contentment only grew as Aubrey and Beca continued bantering, Aubrey’s laugh more frequent than it had ever been. She also watched Stacie watching Aubrey, could tell that she had noticed the difference, as Stacie’s smile grew somehow wider yet softer.  Beca caught her eye and winked, her own smile as bright as Chloe had ever seen it.

Chloe smiled to herself as she dug back into her breakfast. _‘Oh yeah. We’re gonna be fine.’_

~

Once breakfast was over and the clean-up was done, they all flopped on the couch.

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey sat together on one side as Beca dropped down over their laps. “Why do I feel like I need a nap?” She yawned. “Holy crap that was a lot of food.” She rolled over and rubbed her belly. “So good, Bree.”

“Thanks.” Aubrey grinned wryly and tickled the bottom of Beca’s foot, laughing when she yelped and jerked it away. “Not so bad yourself.”

“Only because of the hard work of many other people teaching me how to be an adult.” Beca laughed as Stacie pushed her hand out of the way and ran her fingers under Beca’s shirt. “You tickle me and you’re a dead woman, Bucky.”

“I could take you.” Stacie shrugged, but let her fingers settle.  “Again.”

Chloe smirked and brushed Beca’s hair out of her eyes. “Don’t tempt her, Stacie.”

“Chlo, what’s your next competition?” Aubrey asked, trying to distract them.

“Oh!” Chloe looked down. “Becs, can you get your laptop and play that mix for me?”

“Yeah, it’s up in the studio.” Beca rolled off their laps and landed on her hands and knees. “Ooh, that might’ve been too quick after all that food.” She groaned and pushed to her feet.

Aubrey winced in sympathy. “Don’t pull a Posen.” She grinned as the three of them stared at her. “What, I know you called it that once I was gone.” She shrugged. “I was never mad. I stopped doing it after I graduated, so it never stung.” She considered. “Well, mostly. There were a few tense times at the Lodge until I got into the swing of things. But it’s not like Amy didn’t yell it at least once at every party I was able to make it to.”

Chloe reached across and rubbed her hand. “I hadn’t thought of that in years. I’m sorry we were jerks.” It’s not like they used it a lot, and it actually was _mostly_ all Amy, since she’d come up with it. But Chloe knew how mortified Aubrey was when she threw up at finals. Chloe had been there every second after, trying to – well, not that you can really cheer someone up after that, but trying to build her confidence back up. She’d always felt mildly guilty whenever one of them had said it at a party, looking around to make sure Aubrey wasn’t in earshot even though logically she knew Aubrey was hours away at the Lodge.

“I promise, I’m fine.” Aubrey flipped her hand and grabbed on to Chloe’s. “Dixie Chicks serious.”

Beca went upstairs to get her laptop and was back quickly, setting it up on the table in front of them. She brought up a playlist of current ‘Ideas for Chloe’s Kids’ songs and set it to play before draping herself over their laps again.

The next few hours were spent listening to music, the rest of them offering suggestions and critiques, and Beca ended up sitting on the floor against Stacie’s legs with her laptop pulled into her lap. She was jotting down notes and ideas they came up with for future routines or just random mixes they wanted to see if she could make. Stacie finally had to button up her shirt when both Aubrey and Chloe’s hands couldn’t stay out of it.

Eventually Aubrey stretched her back and said “How about some lunch, my treat?”

Beca let her head fall back on Stacie’s knee. “I could eat.”

Chloe laughed. “You can always eat. You’re like a bottomless pit.” She ran her hand through Beca’s hair affectionately.

“Hey, you’re one to talk.” Beca shot back, grinning.

“I dunno, DJ,” Stacie offered. “I haven’t seen Chloe eat almost two large pizzas by herself.”

“I was stressed!” Beca said indignantly. “I took a lot of credits that year while working at the radio station.” She sniffed. “Besides, it was like, one slice from the second pizza.” Then she made a face. “Maybe three.”

“Even I heard about that.” Aubrey laughed. “Or at least, I heard you moaning in the background about how your stomach hurt while I was talking to Chloe that night.”

“Okay, yeah. That was a dark period.” Beca closed her laptop and set it on the table. “Let’s never speak of it again.” She stood and faced them, putting her hands on her hips. “Except I know you guys and it’ll come up often.”

“Eh. Probably.” Stacie shrugged. “We’re kinda like that.”

“Rude?” Beca snorted but laughed. “I wouldn’t have you guys any other way.”

“Aw, DJ. You do love us.” Stacie stood and pulled Aubrey to her feet. “So how about you guys get dressed and come over to our place? I’ll drive… wherever it is we’re going.”

“I was thinking your favorite deli.” Aubrey put her arm around Stacie’s waist. “A sandwich sounds good.”

“I could eat a sammich.” Beca nodded enthusiastically. “That’s the place that has the amazing fries, right?”

“Yup.” Chloe stood. “Best fries anywhere, really.”

“Got that right.” Stacie pulled Chloe in for a side hug. “Ok, we’ll see you guys soon?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t take us long to get ready.” Beca wiggled into the space between Chloe and Aubrey, making it a four way hug. “I’ll walk you out.” Her brow furrowed a little after she said it though, like she was confused she’d offered. She shook her head.

Aubrey laughed. “It’s ok, Becs. It’s not like we don’t know the way.” She and Stacie quickly kissed Beca’s cheeks then Chloe’s before heading home.

Beca snapped her fingers. “Crap, I forgot to tell them not to scandalize the neighbors.”

“Guess we got used to being mostly naked with them, huh.” Chloe bit her lip, grinning.

“Apparently.” Beca shrugged. “To the shower, my love?” She gave Chloe a sweeping bow and offered her hand.

Chloe laughed, taking it. “Of course, my dear.” She let herself be tugged upstairs and into their room. “You know we can’t shower together, right?”

Beca turned, her mouth dropping open. “What? Why?”

“Because there is no way I’m keeping my hands to myself.” Chloe ran her finger under the edge of the tank Beca was wearing. “The four of us just sat in our underwear and stolen hoodies all morning. That’s a lot of temptation.”

“Pssh. Since when do we _not_ give into temptation?” Beca took off her shirt and underwear, turning to put them in the hamper.

Chloe stifled a giggle and pulled her phone out of the hoodie pocket. Quickly, as Beca paused to stretch, after making sure it was on silent, she opened the camera and snapped a couple of pictures before she got caught. She snickered again as she checked the last one and quickly shoved the phone back in the pocket.

“What?” Beca looked over her shoulder.

“Um.” Chloe cleared her throat. “It’s just, when we… uh…” The laughter bubbled up again.

Beca frowned then her expression cleared. “Oh god. You guys really did it.” She frowned again and went to the full length mirror. “Stacie got you all to put a happy face on my back.”

“Um…” Chloe sat on the bed and bit her lip. “Not… exactly.”

Beca turned around and looked over her shoulder in the mirror. “Holy fuck.” She craned her neck, trying to get a better view. “Holy shit.” Her head snapped around to look at Chloe, her expression slack in shock. “Is it on my **ASS**?!” She looked back again. “Seriously?” She twisted her body. “I… I can’t believe you guys did that.”

Chloe’s laughter pealed out of her. “But you enjoyed when we did it!” She couldn’t help looking at the somewhat lopsided smile with affection. There was one hickey ‘eye’ high up on each of Beca’s cheeks and a string of them across both to make the smile.

Beca looked back in the mirror, her eyes narrowed. “It’s not even straight.”

“That’s because someone kept squirming and yelling ‘That tickles!’” Chloe fell back on the bed, giggling. The mix of laughter and desire between the four of them hadn’t been higher than that moment, and Chloe tucked it safely away for a rainy day.

Beca scowled. “It did.” Then she grinned crookedly. “And it was amazing, even if I didn’t realize what you were doing at the time.” She sighed and walked over to the bed. “But a happy face on my _butt_?” She flopped on Chloe and pressed their noses together. “Really?”

“What? It’s hidden by clothes. Only the four of us know it’s there.” Chloe skated her fingertips down Beca’s side. “Unless you’re showing your cute butt to other people and I don’t know about it.” She pinched one cheek, winking when Beca yelped.

“Ha. Ha.” Beca deadpanned. “Alright, I’ll go start the shower.” She blinked. “Er, did we…” She looked uncertain.

Chloe knew what she was trying to ask. “Yeah, I took care of it when I came upstairs while you were jamming out to ‘[Fireflies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytBR7ET_6uU)’. It’s washed and in the drawer and the rest is in the laundry.”

“That’s why you’re the brains of the operation.” Beca kissed her quickly and started to push up, then dropped back down again. “I sure do love you, Beale.” She said it softly, just before taking Chloe’s mouth in a slow and tender kiss.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her in. They stayed like that for several minutes; lost in slow kisses and light caresses, until Beca groaned.

“Ok, Chlo. We gotta get in the shower.” She reluctantly pushed off the bed held out her hand. “Except now we have to shower together to save time. Which I know was actually your plan all along.”

Chloe laughed and allowed Beca to pull her up. “How do you know that?”  She grinned again at their handiwork as Beca walked into the bathroom.

“I’ve known you for six years. We’ve been dating or married for five of them.” Beca opened the shower and turned on the water.

“Are you saying I’m predictable?” Chloe pulled her phone out of the hoodie and quickly scrolled through the photos she’d taken. Stifling a laugh she sent two of the best ones in a separate group text to Stacie and Aubrey. Quickly she closed the app and locked her phone, setting it down on the dresser as she heard Beca come back out.

“You are anything but predictable, babe.” She leaned against the doorframe. “But you _do_ have a fondness for us showering together.”

Chloe pulled the hoodie off and folded it, setting it beside her phone. “This is true.” She laughed. “Is it weird that, even now, every time we do, I think of the day I first made you sing with me?” She strutted forward and ran her finger over Beca’s flower tattoo.

“Nope.” Beca stepped backward, pulling Chloe with her. “I do the same.” She kissed her again. “It was kind of memorable.”

“Mmm.” Chloe slid their bodies together. “That it is.” She rubbed her nose against Beca’s. “Every time.”

Beca grinned slyly. “We’re gonna be late, aren’t we?” She moved them both back until she could open the door. Heat and steam billowed out at them.

Chloe’s eyebrow quirked. “Yup.” She popped the ‘p’ and followed her wife into the shower.

 

~C~

 

“And, because Beca brought it up yesterday,” Stacie said as she pulled back into her driveway. “I think we should watch a movie and let all this settle before we figure out dinner.”

“When did we become the people who revolve around food?” Aubrey frowned as she undid her seatbelt.

“It’s a holiday.” Beca offered as she got out of the car. “What else is there to do?”

Chloe looked up as Stacie opened the door for her and smiled. “Beca’s gentlemanly ways are rubbing off on you, I see.”

“She’s good for a few things.” Stacie grinned and locked the car when they were all out.

“Thanks, Bucky.” Beca’s voice dripped sarcasm and Chloe hooked her hand in Beca’s back pocket as they followed Aubrey up the walk. “I’ll remember that.”

“You should.” Stacie looked over her sunglasses at Beca. “I definitely remember a few things you’re good at.” She winked when Beca tripped over the step onto the front porch.

“It’s not nice to tease a person whose mental capabilities are dulled because they’re digesting a pound of fries, Stace.” Aubrey said as she unlocked the door.

“But they’re so _good_!” Beca whined. “I couldn’t stop eating them.”

Chloe pushed her in. “We noticed.” She kicked off her shoes by the door. “Aubrey gets to pick the movie.”

Aubrey paused in front of the shelf of discs and scanned the titles. She turned slowly on her heel and said, “Beca.” But it wasn’t just her name, it was the _way_ she said it. It was completely, I’m-going-to-ask-you-what-to-do-and-hand-over-my-beloved-pitch-pipe-to-help-us-win-the-ICCAs serious.

They all paused and looked at her, but Beca looked around before pointing at her chest. “Me?”

“I dare you…” Aubrey’s lips twitched. “To make out with… that moose over there.”

Beca started laughing, leaning on the sofa for support.

Stacie said, grinning, “Um, Aubrey? Have you ever seen a moose before?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Whatever that mysterious beast is.”

Chloe played along. “That’s a wolf. That’s clearly a wolf.”

Aubrey waved her hands. “I’m living in a womb of food coma, leave me alone.” Beca laughed harder at the changes to the dialogue and slid over the arm to collapse on a cushion. “Beca. I dare you to make out with that wolf.”

Beca held her stomach. “Ok, but the last time we quoted ‘[Cabin in the Woods](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cabin_in_the_Woods)’ I’m pretty sure we designated Stacie the wolf head.”

“I’m still ok with that.” Stacie flopped on the other side of the sectional.

Aubrey shrugged as she pulled the movie from its spot. “Why should we break tradition now?”

Chloe walked past a still chuckling Beca and sat next to Stacie. She watched Aubrey load the movie while Stacie turned on the TV and stereo with the remote. “I’m good with tradition.” Stacie kissed the side of her head and Chloe snuggled in.

As the production credits rolled, Aubrey flipped off the lights and dropped down on the couch beside Beca who immediately wiggled over and put her head in Aubrey’s lap as she lay on her side. Chloe smiled as she noticed that, just as quickly, Aubrey’s fingers began slipping through Beca’s hair.

“How many times have we seen this together?” Beca asked, looking up at Aubrey, but it was Stacie who answered.

“Enough that you, Miss Every-movie-is-boring-and-predictable, can quote it just as easily as we can.” Stacie ignored the raspberry Beca blew at her.

“Yeah, well, this one is kind of awesome.” Beca shrugged. “Besides, half the fun is watching Aubrey laugh at the gory parts.”

Chloe smiled. No one ever suspected that the prim (sometimes) and proper (most of the time) blonde loved scary movies. It wasn’t something that she’d known during That Whore Alice’s™ Bella years, but one night Amy had insisted they watch something scary. Chloe had fully expected Aubrey to say no, or leave for her room, but Aubrey had merely said “I’ll make the popcorn.”

They had ended up watching ‘[The Descent](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Descent)’ which was a really well done indie type flick, but what Chloe really remembered most was the fact that Aubrey had laughed during most of it. Not a lot, or anything, no full belly laughs. But a snicker here or there. A quiet “ooh” during a particularly painful broken limb reveal. But they’d all had fun, including Beca, and it was one of the few times that Chloe saw Aubrey willing to relax with the other girls. It was also something the other girls noticed and they tried to make Scary Movie Night happen at least once a month. Sometimes Beca joined them, sometimes she didn’t, but it was one of the few times they didn’t glare daggers at each other.

She was brought back to the present while her girls shouted out their favorite lines and heckled the screen. The first time they’d watched this movie was also with the Bellas as a group.  Aubrey had picked it up on a whim on one of her weekend visits that last year at Barden. It was after they’d stayed at her retreat, but before Worlds, and they’d been working their asses off on the new routine. So hard that Chloe had declared the weekend a rest break and asked if Aubrey could come down.

Emily had at first been reluctant, saying she’d just stay at her dorm and let them all catch up, but Beca had snagged her arm before she could leave. “Dude, no, you have to stay. I can’t be the only one who jumps at this crap.” So Emily had stayed, hiding under a blanket with Beca. The two of them had jumped and squeaked, but both had been equally engrossed in the movie. And Aubrey’s reactions, which included her laughing so hard she snorted when Beca and Emily jumped so hard they kicked the popcorn off Cynthia Rose’s lap where she was sitting next to them on the couch. Cynthia Rose refused to ever sit near them again during scary movie night, muttering that popcorn was sacred.

Chloe smiled to herself. That was really the start of Emily and Aubrey bonding. Emily never watched horror movies unless Aubrey was around. At first. She said it was because nothing could be scary as long as Aubrey was laughing. If Emily wasn’t under a blanket with Beca, she was curled into Aubrey’s side. It took a few visits over the years in LA, but Emily was finally able to see past the outward persona that Aubrey had – intimidating and imposing as heck – to the warmly supportive, and awesome, woman she was. One who laughs in the face of horror. Movies, at least.

Chloe had come home early from work once and found the two of them curled up on the couch during one of Emily’s visits to the condos. At first she wasn’t sure anyone was home, because it was so quiet. Then she heard the muffled snickering from the living room and her heart melted when she stepped in.  They were watching a horror movie Chloe recognized and the current scene had lots of loud jump scare music cues. Aubrey had muted it for Emily and was giving her advice. “See, it’s ok to watch these with Beca, because when _you_ start to freak out, you can always watch her. Every time she jumps, she yells ‘Jesus Christ!’ and it’s _never_ not funny.”

Chloe let her eyes drift over to where Beca and Aubrey were currently sitting. Beca still had her head on Aubrey’s lap, though she was lying on her back and had turned her head to the screen. Aubrey was still playing with Beca’s hair, a small smile on her face that turned into outright giggling as Curt’s character met his untimely end in the movie, something that always made Aubrey laugh.

When Holden’s demise happened, Beca jumped and yipped. “I don’t even know why I do that. I know it’s coming!” Aubrey tried to answer, but she laughed so hard she snorted, waving her hand in faux apology. “Well, at least you’re amused.” Beca head-butted Aubrey gently in the stomach before they turned back to the TV, both of them still laughing.

There was a scene where the movie pulls back and shows all the horrors that could’ve awaited them, and Beca turned her head and buried her face in Aubrey’s stomach. Chloe felt like melting in a puddle of goo when she saw Aubrey’s left hand come up and rest along the side of Beca’s head, making sure she didn’t accidentally roll back over and see the giant spider in one of them. Or the clown that none of them _ever_ mentioned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when it’s safe to look.” Aubrey stroked Beca’s cheek with her right hand.

Chloe shifted slightly and looked over at Stacie who wore an expression of fondness, adoration and love that Chloe knew matched her own.

During another scene, later in the movie, the edges of the giant spider show up again in the control room. Aubrey had just spent a good five solid minutes laughing at the mayhem and gore on the screen while Beca ranted - “Who the fuck puts a goddamned giant ‘system purge’ button that makes it so ALL that shit funnels into one place ALL AT THE SAME TIME. WHAT SENSE DOES THAT EVEN MAKE?” -but just before the legs of the spider show up Aubrey turned Beca’s head to look up at her, instead of the screen.

“Thanks, Bree.” Beca smiled at up at her and then pulled her down for a quick, chaste kiss.

Stacie pulled Chloe closer, “Seriously, Chlo. If they get any cuter, I’m either going to explode or take them both on the couch.”

Chloe whispered back, “I vote option two.” She giggled when Stacie poked her in the side.

After the movie finished, Beca looked up from where she was playing with Aubrey’s fingers, still stretched out with her head in Aubrey’s lap. “So, food?”

“Even you can’t be hungry already, B.” Stacie snorted. “Don’t you still have fries in you?”

“Yeah, but I was thinking we’d just order in. Chinese or something. If we order in the next thirty minutes or so, it’ll still be a bit before they get here.” She shrugged. “Don’t judge, we used up a lot of energy this weekend.”

“I’ll say we did.” Aubrey smiled at her.

“I’ll go get the menu.” Chloe stood up though Stacie tried to tug her back down. She made her way to the kitchen, pulling open the drawer of take-out menus that every kitchen seemed to have, and dug through until she found the one for their favorite Chinese place. When she walked back in, Aubrey was patting around her pockets. “What’s the matter?”

“Not sure where my phone is.” Aubrey frowned as she stood up.

“Again?” Stacie dodged the finger that tried to flick her nose. “Hey, I’m not the one who keeps losing my phone.”

Aubrey walked out of the room. “Yeah yeah, let me check my jacket.” She came back in, shaking her head. “Nope. I’m going to check upstairs. You guys order.”

Chloe dropped down next to Stacie and motioned Beca over to her other side. “I’m pretty sure I know what our orders are, but just in case.” Once the order was placed, they waited for Aubrey to come back down. “Should we go check on her?”

“Nah, she’ll be down in a second. We were only in our room before lunch.” Stacie shrugged. “It might be in the car, who knows.”

“Darn it.” They looked over at Aubrey’s frustrated tone. She was standing in the entryway, one hand on her hip and her foot tapping as she frowned at them.

“No luck?” Beca asked.

“No.” Aubrey sighed again. “Before I head out to the car, can you try calling my phone, Beca?”

“Sure.” Beca picked her phone off the coffee table and opened her frequent contacts. Hitting the button, they all waited to see if they’d hear the ring tone somewhere in the house.

Chloe suddenly jumped as her ass was vibrated. “Oh!” She chuckled sheepishly as she dug the phone out of the couch cushion, leaning practically in Stacie’s lap while she did so. “That scared the heck out of me. Guess we found it.” She looked down out of habit and suddenly threw her head back and began to laugh. Loudly.

“What the…” Beca grabbed the still vibrating phone out of her hand. “IS THAT MY ASS!? AUBREY!” She turned suddenly. “CHLOE!”

Chloe was laughing so hard that tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Aubrey had taken one of the two pictures she’d sent them that morning and made it her ID screen for Beca’s number. So any time Beca called her, she’d see that crooked little happy face and a large swath of her back, up past her equalizer tattoo.

“Oh my god. I can’t…” Beca started to laugh despite herself. “You… You can’t… I can’t believe.” She trailed off. “Holy shit. Remind me never to call you if I don’t know who you’re with.”

Chloe managed to pull herself together for a second and look over at Aubrey, who was still standing in the entry to the hall. Aubrey looked incredibly pleased with herself, her eyes were twinkling and the grin on her face kept getting wider as Chloe watched.  She moved back over to the couch and dropped down beside Stacie.

Chloe bumped Stacie from the other side. “You totally knew, didn’t you?”

Stacie shrugged. “What can I say, we share everything.” She pulled Aubrey’s hand to her lips and kissed it. Chloe felt the warmth of the adoring smile that Aubrey gave to Stacie in return and gave her own soft smile at the way it made them even more beautiful.

Beca had zeroed in on Stacie with narrowed eyes. “Am I still Boobs McGee in your phone?”

Stacie pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Guess you’ll have to call me and find out.” She held it up and wiggled it.

Beca rolled her eyes but obediently called Stacie’s phone next.  Chloe scooted closer and watched the screen eagerly. After a second, it lit up with the name “Boob Man” at the top and the picture was from the video Chloe had taken the night of the party. Beca was lying on her back in bra and underwear, both hands firmly on Aubrey’s chest and grinning like the drunken idiot she was.

Chloe looked out of the corner of her eye at Beca, saw the mix of amusement and horror on her face and Chloe started to howl again, completely unable to stop herself at Beca’s indignant sputtering. 

“Not my fault your initials are BM and go with so many things.” Stacie declined the call and put her phone back in her pocket. It had brought a great deal of amusement to the rest of the Bellas when they found out that Stacie had put Beca’s number in her phone under the name “Boobs” that first year. Every so often she’d change it to some other inappropriate thing, but it’d been “Boobs McGee” for the past year. Until now. Chloe was pretty sure this would stick for a while.

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, the laughter still spilling out in drops. “Man, I love you guys.”

Stacie kissed the side of her head. “Love you too, Red.”

Beca muttered, “I can’t believe you. Both of you! That’s… I literally can’t call you ever again.”

“Aw, Becs.” Aubrey smiled at her. “You know I’d never answer that in front of a client.” She paused, thinking. “Probably.”

 

~

They watched another movie as dinner was delivered and devoured, and started a third one after. The four of them were piled on the couch together and, though they never said it, Chloe got the feeling they were all reluctant to part for the night. None of them really wanted their current happy bubble to pop, so they willingly prolonged it, even Beca didn’t object to the movie. Of course, that could be because she knew she’d pass out half an hour into it, cuddled between Chloe and Stacie.

When the movie ended, the hour wasn’t horribly late, but it was late enough that Chloe knew they had to head home. Sighing silently to herself, she leaned down and whispered in Beca’s ear to wake her up.

“Mrmph.” Beca didn’t open her eyes but turned and buried her face in Stacie’s arm.

Aubrey laughed. “That’s the movie fanatic I remember.”

“Becs.” Stacie reached out and ran her finger down Beca’s nose which scrunched up at the touch. “Beeeeeca.” She poked the tip of Beca’s nose. “Time to wake up so you can go to sleep.”

“What sense does that even make.” Beca muttered without opening her eyes. “I mean, if I’m already asleep, then why do I have to wake up to do it again?

Aubrey’s voice was warm. “So you can kiss me before you go to sleep this time?”

“Oh.” Beca’s lips quirked. “That does make sense.” She stretched a bit then finally opened her eyes. “That’s totally worth waking up for.”

Slowly they all stood, stretching out the kinks in their backs from sitting on the couch all afternoon. Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug, trying to ignore the strange sense of loss she felt at the thought of her and Beca going home.  Slowly she pulled back, running her nose across Aubrey’s cheek until their lips met and Aubrey’s tongue slipped between them. Chloe let herself get lost in the kiss, full of love and tenderness.

“Trade you.” Stacie’s voice pulled her away and she looked over as Beca rested her head on Stacie’s chest, a small smile on her face.

Aubrey laughed and let her hands drop from Chloe’s arms as Stacie reached out and tugged Chloe over. Beca willingly went into Aubrey’s arms and they said goodbye all over again.

 

~S~

 

“Dinner tomorrow still?” Chloe asked, as they walked to the back door together.

“Yup.” Aubrey hummed in agreement.  “I’ll text tomorrow with a few options of what I can make with what I’ve got here. I don’t feel like shopping until Friday, if I can help it.”

Stacie shuddered. “Me either. I don’t know how mid-week shopping is worse than the weekend, but…”

“Eh, I think we need to go. If you find anything you can’t live without, let me know and we can get it.” Beca paused with her hand on the doorknob. “Um.” She trailed off, uncertainty in her expression. “I don’t know how to…” She looked at Chloe, then back over at Aubrey.

“Actually say goodbye?” Stacie asked. When Beca nodded, Stacie did too. “We don’t.”

“We don’t?” Beca frowned again.

“Beca, would we say goodbye any other day?” Aubrey asked, leaning into Stacie’s side.

“Well, no.” Beca’s face was clearing. “I usually tell Stacie not to look at my ass on the way out.” Her grin turned cocky. “I know she can’t help it.”

Stacie shrugged. “I’m a slave to my hormones, what can I say. But Bree’s right. This isn’t different than any other day. Not really.” She vaguely felt like she was lying, but not in a bad way. They were not going to suddenly **_not_** be in each other’s lives after this. They weren’t going to spend less time together. At least, she didn’t think they were. “Except this time our good night kisses were more than just a peck on the cheek.”

Chloe had her lip between her teeth. “You’re right. We’re making this awkward for no reason.”

“None at all.” Aubrey stepped forward and hugged them both again. “We’ll see you after work tomorrow.”

With a final glance back, reluctance in their every move, Beca and Chloe opened the door and headed across the way to their house. Stacie stood with Aubrey in the doorway, watching them go and feeling the pull to follow after them. She assumed it was because they had all just basically spent three solid days together, if you counted the party. And most of it was naked. She was sure it was just a matter of everything being so ‘new’ and wanting to remain in their own world of four for a while. Once the other two had reached their door and stepped inside, they turned and waved. All four of them stood there for a moment longer before slowly closing their doors.

Sighing, Aubrey locked the back door and they walked back into the living room.

“I’ve got to use the restroom, I’ll be back in a second, Babe.” Stacie kissed Aubrey’s temple and left the room.

When she got back, Aubrey was sitting at the piano, singing softly as she played ‘[Can’t Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COFgTynydQE).’ Stacie moved up until she was standing by the piano and leaned on it, her eyes closed as she let Aubrey’s voice wash over her. For the first six months that she’d known Aubrey, Stacie would have bet she didn’t have any emotions beyond the drive to win. And now… now she felt wrapped in Aubrey’s love, an ever expanding and growing thing that Stacie never knew she needed. Never wanted until now.

As the song drew to a close, Stacie asked her, “Who are you thinking about with that somehow sad yet happy smile on your face?”

Aubrey was silent a moment, choosing her words carefully. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. “All of you.”

“Mm.” Stacie turned the words over in her mind, feeling how they fit between them.

Aubrey’s voice was subdued as she asked, “Are you mad?”

“For what?” Stacie looked at her, confused. Mad was the furthest thing from what she was feeling.

“ _Mon soleil_.” Aubrey paused a second, searching for the words. “You’re my only too. But... I kind of...”

Stacie waited. She had a strong idea of what Aubrey was trying to say, but this was too important for Stacie to finish her sentence for her this time. There couldn’t be any hint that she might be putting any pressure. The words had to be Aubrey’s and Aubrey’s alone for this to work.

Aubrey took a deep breath. “I kind of love them too. Am _in_ love with them. And I didn’t realize how much until now.” She ran her fingers across the keys again, avoiding Stacie’s gaze. She looked like she might cry from her confession as she waited for Stacie’s reaction.

Stacie realized she hadn’t answered and kicked herself for it. “I could never be mad at you, love.” She waited until Aubrey finally looked at her and smiled her special just-for-Aubrey smile. “Because… I love them too.” She finally moved closer to sit on the bench, facing backward so could lean back a bit and look her in the eyes. “I mean it, Bree.”

Aubrey’s eyes searched hers. “You… do?”

Stacie shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah. Surprised me too, honestly.” Aubrey just waited for her to go on, one of her hands resting on Stacie’s thigh. “Back when I made that first joke, when we moved here. That’s all it was, a joke. I mean, we were all still getting closer, sort of. Sure, I’d lived with Bloe before, but you and I were still finding our legs and it was all a new dynamic.” She sighed. “And, like I said before… Eventually I did _think_ about it. But it was always… Physical.”

“Never the emotional.” Aubrey murmured.

“Exactly. Looking back on it now, I feel so stupid.” Stacie bit her lip.

“Me too.” Aubrey laughed. “For not pushing sooner, maybe.”

Stacie laughed with her. “No, that wouldn’t… I mean, ok, yes. But…” She trailed off. “I don’t even know where to begin, honestly.”

“Me either, but… while we figure it out, let’s lock up the house and go to bed.” Aubrey stood and held out her hand.

Stacie took it and squeezed. “Sounds like heaven.”

Once they’d locked up and done their nightly routine, they slid into bed naked and Aubrey wrapped herself around Stacie’s side.

Stacie never thought of the act of sex as ‘intimate.’ It was just… temporary and once the thrill was over, she quickly lost interest. But this? Here? With her hand tangled loosely in Aubrey’s hair, Aubrey’s face nuzzled into her neck, _this_ was intimate. This was her safety. Something she had never wanted before. Something she didn’t have until they came back from Worlds and she spent time with Aubrey at the lodge. Stacie was already graduating with honors; it didn’t take much for her to get a weeks’ worth of bullshit assignments from her teachers. She’d worked on it while Aubrey ran the lodge during the day. But at night… They spent the first two evenings chaste, though wrapped together just like this, as they started talking about what a future together would look like. It was the most vulnerable Stacie had ever felt in her life.

Until now.

She felt the tension in Aubrey’s body and gently scratched her scalp. “Bree?”

Aubrey took a breath and let it out slowly before answering. “Is this…” She trailed off for a second. “Really ok?” Another pause. “This weekend?”

Stacie tightened her arms briefly. “Honestly? I feel like... It isn’t just going to be ‘this weekend.’ There was… I mean, sure the sex was…”

Aubrey chuckled softly. “ _Yeah_ it was.”

Stacie kissed the side of her head. “But the sex wasn’t… everything.”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey pulled back to look at her.

“I watched you with them, Aubrey. I saw everything you felt with them.” Stacie ran her hand down Aubrey’s back and along her ribs. Aubrey hissed a little, shivering. “That hurt?”

Aubrey chuckled again. “Only in the ‘sore for all the right reasons’ way.”

“I know the feeling.” Stacie gave a little stretch, reveling in her own soreness from the marks on her skin. “I could see on your face what it meant to get them – and to give. It was a lot more than just a physical reaction. It was never, for one instant, just sex.”

Aubrey went quiet and Stacie could almost feel the uncertainty rolling off her. Uncertainty of what this would mean for them if Stacie had a problem with any of it. When Aubrey finally spoke, her voice was quiet. “I didn’t know. Not until it was happening. And now – I feel like I should’ve known a long time ago. Except I don’t know how I could’ve.”  Stacie could hear the guilt under it, that she was afraid that Stacie would think Aubrey had been hiding it all this time.

“It’s ok, love. I know.” Stacie stroked her arm. “ **I’m** the one who kept making the jokes. It was almost on a timer when I’d feel the need to make one. I should have realized there was… more.” Her voice was firm, trying to take away any guilt Aubrey felt, or at least shoulder it with her. “ **We** should have known **we** had deeper feelings for them a long time ago. But now we do. It was making love, between all of us, from the first second Beca put on that song and looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.” A soft shy smile touched Aubrey’s lips at the memory. “I felt it when Chloe pulled me down into a kiss only after we watched the two of you lose yourselves. So…” Aubrey sighed in contentment and lightly traced the swell of Stacie’s hip with her fingertips.

She let herself go quiet, waiting to see where Aubrey would take it. Stacie didn’t want to, couldn’t, lead this talk. She knew what she wanted, but she needed to know if Aubrey wanted them to leave it to just the weekend – or did they continue.

Aubrey took a breath. “After everything we went through to get here – after basically making you jump through hoops… Convincing me that I was your only… Making me finally believe it to the depths of my being…” She tensed a little. “And now… now I feel like a hypocrite for wanting to see where this goes. For wanting more. Them. With us.” She reached up and touched Stacie’s cheek with her fingertips. “You spent so much time doing everything for me and I’m so sorry I made you go through that.”

Stacie spoke without really thinking about it. “You broke me, you know.” Aubrey immediately tensed and tried to object, her face beginning to crumble. Stacie tipped up Aubrey’s chin and stopped her with a kiss. “Never in a bad way, but it’s true. I never knew I had the capacity to love at all, much less in this… All consuming… deeply passionate… way that you’ve shown me.” The pain was slowly leaving Aubrey’s eyes, replaced by a kind of wonder.

Stacie didn’t speak this way often. She only really brought out her emotions to this degree for Aubrey. First at the lodge, then at their proposal. Small ways here and there. But this felt like one of those moments. Wrapped in the darkness like this had become their confessional.

“Sure, I love my family and the Bellas. Legacy is definitely our family.” Stacie met Aubrey’s eyes. “To know that I can be _in love_ with Bloe… To love those two women in the same type of way that I love you? After a lifetime of saying I didn’t need anything like that? It’s both surprising and scary as hell.”

“Scary?” Aubrey ran her thumb across Stacie’s lips. “I don’t think I’ve heard you say that before.”

“So much more to lose,” Stacie said simply.

“You’ll never lose me.” Aubrey kissed her, a passionate promise that Stacie believed without question.

Stacie decided it was time to ask the question directly, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. “So, do you want to be with them then?”

Aubrey’s nod was small, but it wasn’t hesitant. “Not because I’m missing something here with you. Because I’m not. You’re my **_sun_**. My whole world revolves around you.” Her voice grew quiet again. “But… I’d be foolish to not admit there’s something between us all.”

“My Aubrey is never foolish.” Stacie grinned crookedly.

“Sometimes.” Aubrey shrugged. “Beca brings it out in me.”

Stacie laughed. “Yes she does. The two of you are unbelievably fucking adorable, by the way. It’s actually almost painful how cute it is.

A shy and pleased look crossed Aubrey’s face. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Chloe and I almost melted when we came down for breakfast. No, I take that back. It made me so happy my heart actually ached.” Aubrey put her hand over Stacie’s heart, smiling as it thumped again at the memory. “And during the movie.”  Stacie smiled again. “Bree, this entire day… You’ve been so open and free.”

“What do you mean? I don’t feel any different.” Aubrey pushed up on one arm to see Stacie better.

Stacie took a moment, trying to figure out how to explain something that was mostly feelings. Though, she supposed, that’s what they’d been doing this whole time. “You’re different with me than anyone else. Even with Bloe. Until today.” She brushed some of Aubrey’s hair off her forehead. “You have layers of walls, where you keep your true self hidden. Safe. Who you’re with depends on how thick it is. Those are all gone when you and I are together.  You let me see you at your silliest; at your softest… And I treasure every second of it.” She paused as Aubrey leaned down and kissed her, her eyes starting to shimmer in the darkness. “It’s the thinnest with Beca and Chloe. Even more so since we moved, parts of it kept getting shaved away every day. And when Chloe and I came down this morning – it was gone.”

“Gone?” Aubrey’s voice was soft as she lay her head back down on Stacie’s shoulder.

“As if it never was. I saw my beautiful wife, free of any worry. I know Chloe noticed the difference too.”

“You make it sound like I’m…” Aubrey trailed off.

“Uptight and reserved?” Stacie grinned and briefly tickled her side before relenting. “No, it’s never like that.  Not with the Bellas. You know better. They love you because you let them all in. But not like you did me. And now like you’ve let in Beca and Chloe.” She tilted Aubrey’s chin up again. “And I think it’s beautiful, love, how you open yourself to those you love.” She didn’t mean to do it, but she snickered at the double meaning in her words. Aubrey rolled her eyes but grinned. “Sorry not sorry I’m a gutter baby.”

Aubrey laughed. “That’s my girl.” Then she grew quiet for a second. “I think I realized just how much was under the surface when I was in the shower. Maybe hinted at it a bit earlier when I was… uh… same – with Beca…” She trailed off awkwardly and Stacie could see the blush even in that dim light.

Stacie felt her body react to the two visuals instantly brought to mind with Aubrey’s words and gave a throaty laugh. “That. Yeah, that was… I don’t even have the words for it. But… I was good with it.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Like, really good with it. You’re kind of a natural at that, babe.” Watching Aubrey’s face in the shower, how she lost herself in Chloe… To Stacie, it was beautiful to see Aubrey let herself go in a way she rarely allowed. Only Stacie got to see her that unguarded, that passionate. It didn’t bother her in the least that Aubrey allowed Beca and Chloe to see her that way. It was fitting; they loved her just as much as Stacie did, even before all this.

It wasn’t like they didn’t have toys that they brought into bed with them, but for some reason a strap-on wasn’t something they’d brought up. In hindsight it was _really_ stupid that she hadn’t. But she supposed it was because she never found their sex life lacking, what with all the public places Stacie was able to seduce Aubrey into sneaking away in. Stacie never stopped being surprised when Aubrey let her get away with it and she was beyond delighted when Aubrey initiated it. All it took was that certain _look_ and Stacie immediately started looking for whatever hidden corner Aubrey had spotted. Then there was all the surprise middle of the night sex… Stacie grinned. Yeah, their sex life was certainly not boring. And now, well… now she had multiple reasons to take Chloe to redeem her IOU.

Aubrey flushed. “It kind of surprised me, really.” Her lips twisted a bit. “So you’re not mad at me?”

Stacie ducked her head, wanting to be close enough that Aubrey could see how serious she meant this. “I can’t be mad, Bree. You needed Chloe in a way you’d buried. Needed it to be _that_ way, that intense. I loved seeing you find yourself even as you got lost in each other.” Stacie closed her eyes briefly, a flush moving through her as the image of the two of them appeared, lost and complete all at once. She swallowed. “I also love that Chlo was there to catch you. Like she always has been and **always** will be.” She hesitated a bit before adding, “The same with Beca. Watching the trust between you – all night – I don’t think I have the words to describe how **completely** okay I am with everything that happened.”

Aubrey let out a sound and pulled Stacie to her, kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, she had a shimmer of tears in her eyes. “How do you always get me, Stacie? How do you always, _always_ , know what I’m thinking?” She swallowed and pushed playfully at Stacie’s shoulder. “Are you the mind reader Beca’s always paranoid about when she has dirty thoughts?”

“Maybe. Except Beca’s dirty thoughts are usually written all over her face. And sometimes, apparently, on our skin.” Stacie ran her fingers through blonde locks as Aubrey laughed. “You’re my only, Aubrey. I will always know what you need. You’re written into my DNA.”

Aubrey let out a soft sob and pulled Stacie even closer. “Don’t make me cry, Science Nerd.”

Stacie bit the inside of her cheek, reluctant to say her next thought. There was a very good chance that she was going to hurt Aubrey in the next few seconds and that possibility went against everything she’d said to Aubrey for the past two years. But it had to be done; she had to know what Aubrey’s gut reaction was. Otherwise Aubrey had a tendency to over analyze and take into account what she thought Stacie wanted. Because no matter how she personally felt about any of this, if Aubrey had _any_ hesitation, Stacie would end it before it began.

She pushed to make her voice steady, trying to hide how important this was. “Which, I guess, leads me to my next question. How would you feel if I wanted to do something with one, or both, of them while you’re at work?”  Her stomach tightened as she said it, feeling actual anxiety pains shooting through her. “Or while you’re on the road with Chlo, and Beca and I…?”

Aubrey sucked in a sudden and deep breath and Stacie’s heart stopped. She opened her mouth, drawing in her own breath to call everything off, when she realized that Aubrey was _laughing._ Stacie felt her brows contract as she let her mouth close, watching Aubrey’s face closely. She saw relief and amusement but no anger. She let herself relax again, only then realizing her muscles had tensed as if for a blow.

Eventually Aubrey pulled herself together. “I tell you, if both of us proposing at the same time didn’t prove we’re in sync, this surely does.” She saw the quirk of Stacie’s eyebrow and grinned. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Stacie let out a laugh of her own. “Ok, that’s just… awesome.” She squeezed Aubrey tighter. “The sync, though I guess the question was too.”

Aubrey nodded slowly against her shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind. It’s like… There’s different rules for them.” She frowned. “Actually, that’s not true. It’s like there are _no_ rules for them. At least…” She pushed up a little. “I mean. This is how I feel, not how I’m saying things will be.”

Stacie nodded. “No, I get what you mean. Get everything on the table. See what happens after.”

“Right.” Aubrey settled back down against her. “They’re. Different. I’m not saying I want an open marriage, because _ew_.” Both of them made a face. “But they’ve been part of us for so long. This feels like just an extension of that. Watching them with you – watching you watch me with them… There was no jealousy in me. None. Just…” She trailed off, her fingers rubbing against Stacie’s side.

“Love.” Stacie ran her hand down Aubrey’s ribs where three sets of love bites ran down her side. “I felt the same. _And_ it was totally fucking hot.”

Aubrey barked a laugh as she said, “Yeah.” She fell silent a moment. “So no, I wouldn’t care if I’m late at work and you wander over to their place for more than making Beca watch a movie.” Stacie snorted. “Together or individually… they’re part of us, Stace. But this can’t be all about me, love. Time to tell me what you want, what **you** need. How would you feel? Chlo and I on the road, or the three of us for whatever reason?”

Stacie let herself drift from one thought to another, testing their weight. Aubrey remained silent, giving her the time she needed. “I want and need _you_. That hasn’t changed in three years. Longer, if I hadn’t been so…” she waved her hand at her younger self. “Me.” She tilted Aubrey’s head up again, meeting her eyes. “You’re my only. _My_ whole world. What are my feelings on doing this with Bloe? Do I want to keep doing this, see what happens, where it leads? Yeah, I kind of really do. They’re so deeply embedded in our life together, from the beginning, that I can’t imagine being without them. I don’t want to. There is no part of me that’s jealous at the thought of you being with them if I’m stuck at the lab. I feel maybe it should, like it should feel weird for me to _not_ be jealous. But I don’t. Not in the least. Not when they clearly love you like I do.” She swallowed as emotion suddenly swept over her, unexpected and strong. “I don’t need anyone but you. _Ever_. But I do want them with us. As part of ‘us.’ They make us better. I just don’t know if they feel the same way, or if they want to…”

Aubrey’s voice cut her off, the certainty in it unequivocal. “They do. I can… feel it.”

Stacie laughed slightly. “Yeah, me too.” She thought a bit more, Aubrey cuddling in. Stacie ran her hand down Aubrey’s ribs again. “Why do you think we never did that before?”

“What? The love bites?” Aubrey shrugged, and Stacie’s focus sharpened. “I don’t know.”

“No, that’s your ‘I have an idea but it seems silly’ shrug.” Stacie settled her closer. “For me… They imply – or did – possession. In the past, I didn’t care about anyone enough to want it. Or to give it. So it wasn’t ever anything I thought of.” Maybe if she went first, let her know it was okay, Aubrey would stop downplaying her feelings and remember that she could say absolutely anything to Stacie and she’d never judge. They’d broken through a lot of their past issues together, but sometimes they both fell back on old habits.

Aubrey buried her face in Stacie’s neck again, breathing deeply. “No one ever wanted to keep me around. Not for me.” She gave that half shrug again. “That’s why I never thought of it. I never cared enough about anyone.” She placed an open mouth kiss to the skin beneath her lips. “Until you. But by then, it wasn’t even in a thought in my head.”

Stacie felt a flash of anger over all the people who had hurt Aubrey before.  She pushed it down, made her tone light on purpose. “Well, had I thought of it, you also would be wearing board shorts into the pool. Possibly a full wetsuit.” She loved hearing Aubrey laugh like she did now. So free. “Because I’d want, and do want, everyone to know you’re mine.” She pretended to think.  “Or, nowish, maybe _ours_.” Feeling the anger surge a little, one she knew Beca and Chloe would both echo, she cleared her throat again. “I love you, Bree.”

“ _Tu es le soleil dans mon ciel, je t'aime_.” Aubrey leaned up and kissed her.

“So, we’re totally going to do this?” Stacie asked one more time. “Because I’m on board if you are.”

Aubrey nodded. “Oh yeah. The four of us make sense in a way that shouldn’t. I think we’d be really stupid if we let any fear or uncertainty keep us from it.” Her voice held a hint of remorse and Stacie knew she was remembering the pain of walking away from Stacie until Stacie was able to prove that she really, truly, with every molecule of her being, wanted Aubrey in her life.

 “Well, if there’s one thing my wife **never** is, it’s stupid. Can’t have that.” Stacie wrapped her arms tighter around Aubrey. “Is it wrong that I want it to be the weekend already?”

“The weekend?” Aubrey yawned immediately after she asked.

“Yeah. I’m almost positive that when we tell them our thoughts and hear theirs – and they match – there is a 99.999% chance we’ll end up in bed again.” She felt Aubrey twitch against her, a slow full body roll followed. “Mmm. Exactly. Weekend means we don’t have to get dressed and go to work again for a few days.”

Aubrey hummed in contentment. “Well now _I_ wish it was the weekend, thanks.”

“Any time, my love.” Stacie kissed her head. “Guess we better sleep, get one day closer.”

Aubrey yawned again. “Okay.” She placed a kiss to Stacie’s collarbone. “Night, love.”

“Night, my only.” Stacie kissed her temple, Aubrey’s happy sigh warmed her skin.

The two of them settled deeper into their covers, wrapped in each other and the certainty of what they wanted, no more worry or confusion.

Stacie had a final thought pass through her mind. “I will say, again, while I’m in no way going to be upset at you sleeping with either or both of them – I’m pre-sad I’ll miss seeing it. You all look so good together.” She let her hand drift down Aubrey’s back to pat the swell of her ass.

Aubrey’s voice was sleepy. “Mm. Me too, for the same reason.” She wiggled closer. “Guess we’ll just have to film it for each other.”

Stacie felt her jaw drop. “Holy _fuck_.”

“ _Indeed._ ” Aubrey’s wicked laughter filled the darkness and drove away all thoughts of sleep from Stacie’s mind. Probably on purpose, knowing her wife.

“Well, shit.” She gently pushed Aubrey to her back. “That brings a whole new level to our Skype dates while we’re out of town.” She gave an open mouthed kiss to Aubrey’s neck.

“Mmm. I hadn’t thought of that.” Aubrey’s voice was intrigued, even as it deepened. “Tell me more.” Stacie thought Beca would fall off the bed if she heard the way Aubrey sounded right now.

“Maybe later.” Stacie kissed her way down Aubrey’s body. “Maybe this weekend, with a bigger audience.” She fit her shoulders under thighs already parting for her. “If that’s okay with you.”

Aubrey’s fingers wrapped in her hair and pulled her closer. “Totes.”

Stacie smiled against Aubrey’s thigh. “Chloe would be proud you said that.” Her tongue traced up and gave a teasing lick.

“She’ll be sad she missed it.” Aubrey’s voice shook as she tried to remain unaffected, but her hips were already twitching and her fingers had tightened in Stacie’s hair.

“I mean,” Stacie paused to place a soft kiss on her clit. “I can always FaceTime them…”

“Stacie?”

“Yes, love?”

Aubrey’s voice dropped two octaves. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Always, my only.” Stacie lowered her mouth again, loving the high whimper it pulled from Aubrey’s throat.

While she couldn’t wait for the weekend, Stacie was more than happy to extend this moment as long as Aubrey would let her. They could sleep when they were dead, right?

Later, as they both lay panting in the middle of their bed, Aubrey’s voice slid over her. “Ok, this is ridiculous.”

“Mm, what?” Stacie nuzzled into Aubrey’s stomach.

“This is a _king size bed_. It cannot feel too small **_and_** too big at the same time.”

She sounded so annoyed that Stacie felt guilty for laughing. “Blame Beca the size queen for that one.”

Aubrey snorted. “Oh I do.”

Stacie slid upward until she could spoon Aubrey from behind. “That sounds like you’re going to find some way to pay her back.”

“I might.” Aubrey teased as she pulled Stacie’s arm up so she could cuddle it.

“Can’t wait to see _that_.” Stacie grinned even as she yawned.

“Aca-perv.” Aubrey kissed her knuckles.

“You love it.” Stacie let her eyes drift closed.

“Mmm. Yeah I do.” Aubrey’s voice was a muffled innuendo as she slid into slumber.

Just before Stacie dropped off completely, she thought Aubrey had a point. Spending that much time in that massive bed made theirs seem small. But the lack of two extra bodies beside them, well that made it seem too big. She knew they’d adjust back –they had to, they still had two separate houses – but for now…

They were definitely looking forward to the weekend.

 

~B~

 

Chloe was washing the last of the breakfast dishes in the kitchen when Beca came back in from locking up the house. She noticed the soft smile on Chloe’s face as she looked toward the house behind them.

Beca came up behind her and snuggled close, a matching smile on her face. “I was just thinking about them too.”

Chloe’s voice was teasing. “How do you know what I’m thinking?”

“Because I know you.” Beca kissed the back of her neck. “But what I don’t know is why you’re hand washing those. We have a dishwasher.”

Chloe finished the last dish and set it to dry. “There wasn’t a lot.” She turned in the circle of Beca’s arms and touched their noses together. “Kept my hands busy while I let my brain wander.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca rubbed her nose against Chloe’s, smiling even as it made Chloe smile. “Wander around what?” As if she hadn’t been doing the same.

“So. That really happened.” Her smile grew sly. “A lot.”

Beca laughed. “That’s Aubrey’s fault.”

Chloe’s face beamed in agreement before her expression turned thoughtful. “About that time we fell in love with our best friends…” She bit her lip as she trailed off.

“And into bed with them.” Beca smirked. “Yeah, that’s… different.”

“Bad different?” Chloe pulled back a little to meet her eyes.

“No, I don’t feel bad about anything we said. Or did. Or… felt.” She said the last slowly. And, honestly, it was her feelings about all the, well, feelings that had been tumbling in her mind since they had come home. But it was all true. She wouldn’t change a single second of the weekend.

Chloe showed no such hesitation, or she’d also worked it through. “Me either.” Her voice soft, she asked, “Are we doing this, then? Wanting more – wanting to be all that… with them?”

Beca hesitated briefly, turning the words around in her mind, tasting how they felt. “It feels… Right.” She squinted up at Chloe. “Does that sound stupid? That totally sounds stupid. Like, I don’t feel greedy for wanting _all_ of you. And _that_ sounds stupid.” She bit the tip of her tongue. “But it feels…”

Chloe was already shaking her head. “No, it doesn’t sound stupid at all. I thought it felt right when Bree called me ‘love’ in the hot tub.” Beca smiled reflexively at the memory. “Every touch, every kiss… They felt _right_. Watching you with them, watching them make love to you felt…” She sighed softly. “So _right_.”

As she let the words sit between them, Beca could see the uncertainty in Chloe’s eyes. But it felt more that she wasn’t sure how Beca would take it. Beca leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. Closing her eyes, she breathed out, “It felt like home. Like you feel like home.”

“Exactly.” Chloe’s voice held relief. “That’s the exact word I thought at the time.”

Beca let out a half laugh. “You know, I don’t even know why I offered to walk them out earlier.”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “For the same reason I almost knocked on the back door when we went over. It’s like a new relationship and the uncertainty, or the wondering if you have to do things differently. If you’re _allowed_.”

“Crap.” Beca laughed again. “That’s – you’re right. That’s – weird. Right?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Chloe bit her lip. “I don’t think it’s weird at all. Despite the fact that it doesn’t feel new because we’ve been around them for so long – the sex is _definitely_ new. It’ll just take some time to adjust. Probably not as much as we think, though. I bet we’re back to normal in no time. Well. With kissing.” She winked. “There _definitely_ needs to be more kissing.”

Beca pulled back a little again. “So, what does this mean? Are we like, trying to date them?” Her voice was teasing, though she really did mean what she was asking.

Chloe was silent for a minute before a small, sly grin spread across her lips. “Haven’t we already been dating them?”

“What?” Her brow knit in confusion, Beca pulled back a little more to see her clearly.

“Think about it, Becs.”

“I mean… Okay.” Beca was silent for a while before she spoke slowly. “Since we moved, we’ve spent as much time with them as with each other. We have dinner together most of the week, and every day of the weekend. Vacations, holidays with each other’s families, shared holiday parties…” Where she’d started out hesitant, feeling her way through, now her voice firmed. “You bring us all lunches on your days off. You leave cute notes for Aubrey that she not-so-secretly saves. We buy each other extravagant gifts.” She winked once and clicked her tongue. “I’ve now seen them naked more than anyone else in my life but you.”

Chloe blinked. “Really? Tell me -”She stopped herself. “Wait, we’ll come back to this at a later date.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, I wasn’t a virgin in college, but I didn’t let a lot of people in – no pun intended – in high school.” Beca shook her head, returning to the important topic. “Oh my god. How did we not realize we’ve been dating our best friends? For _years_?”

“Right?” Chloe laughed, free and full of joy. “I mean, we should’ve realized it when you started cuddling with them as much as you did me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Becs.” Chloe gave her a faux pitying look. “Think for a minute, before March, on how much it bothered you to hug either one of them. Or pile on a couch for a movie.”

Beca answered immediately. “Not at all.”

“You do realize you’re still standoffish to every other Bella but Legacy, right?” Chloe waved her hand. “I don’t mean… You still hug them, you love them. I know this. _They_ know this. But it’s usually just a one and done. You don’t usually linger, or let them.”

Beca frowned. “I guess I hadn’t thought of that. So, I’m not really a secret cuddler. I’m more an in-love-with-my-wife-and-secretly-in-love-with-our-best-friends type person?” She shook her head, laughing at herself. “I guess since the others aren’t here that often, it’s not something I realized.” She paused, feeling a pang of worry. “Do you think they noticed and, I don’t know, resent it?”

“Who?” Chloe settled herself against Beca and traced the neck of her shirt.

“The Bellas? That I hug Staubrey more?” Beca worried at her lip with her teeth.

“There’s nothing you could do that would make them resent you.” Chloe tapped her chin and pretended to reconsider. “Except maybe not take them around Disneyland anymore.”

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. “Since that’ll never happen, I probably should stop worrying about it.”

“Totes.” Chloe took a deep breath and laughed again. “Guess that’s settled then.”

“What do you mean, love?” Beca kissed her nose. She knew that Chloe had returned to the previous topic.

“Staubrey. They’re ours.” She said it simply, but Beca felt the truth in it.

“You know, I thought this talk would take longer. But, guess I was totally expecting more angst and drama. The uncertainty of what this would mean.” Beca laughed and hopped up on the center island. “But, we’ve spent years working on any insecurities. With _their_ help most of the time.” Her head bobbed from side to side as she thought. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. They’re ours. They belong to us. And us to them.” Chloe hummed in agreement, watching her. “So, ok. What’re you thinking about this weekend then?”

Chloe stepped up between her knees. “Ridiculously hot. Unexpectedly intense? Wait, no. That’s – I expected it to be intense, but not like that. That took me by surprise.”

Beca smirked as she ran her hand down Chloe’s cheek. “You mean _Aubrey’s_ intensity took you by surprise.”

Chloe shivered and heat bloomed in her cheeks. “Whew. It’s warm in here, right?”

Beca laughed. “You’re totally turned on right now, remembering the shower, aren’t you?”

Chloe bit her lip as her eyes lingered on Beca’s mouth. “Maybe.” She looked up suddenly. “Speaking of, what were the two of you doing while we were... I sort of lost track, shall we say.”

“Oh, I’d say you were just focused on the important things.” Beca leaned down and brushed their lips together. “Honestly, we watched.”

“Dirty birds.” Chloe grinned.

“I’ll accept that. We just kinda – I mean, there was touching, it’s not like we could keep our hands still watching you and Aubrey. But it was… soothing. I’m not even remotely ashamed to admit that I think we both shed a few tears watching Aubrey lose herself.” Beca cupped Chloe’s cheek. “Lose herself _in you_ only for you to catch her.” She swallowed as the body memory hit her. “It was beautiful. You were both so fucking beautiful.”

Chloe pulled her down for another kiss. “Flatterer.” When they finally parted, Chloe mused, “Watching you with them? That was… everything.” She wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and burrowed in for a hug. “When Aubrey took you?” Beca felt her shiver even as her own body clenched at the memory.

Beca chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Still thinking the porno thoughts?” As if she herself wasn’t right back there, bent over the bed, while Aubrey took her second claim; the first being the mark Beca could still feel if she flexed her thigh a certain way. She took a careful breath, feeling heat prickle her skin.

“Totes. But that’s not all that I meant.” Chloe half shrugged, her ear resting against Beca’s heart. “The way you played big spoon to Stacie? The way you just put your head in Bree’s lap without hesitation? You’d never done that before.” Chloe sighed. “God, you guys making breakfast this morning…” Chloe pulled back a bit to look up into her face. “I can’t think of a universe where seeing you that happy is wrong.”

Beca’s voice was quiet. “ _You_ make me happy, Chlo. And if you think, that I might think - that you’re not enough, we won’t continue at all…”

Chloe reached up and covered her mouth. “Whoa. Slow down there, tiger.” Beca let herself be pulled down and into a kiss, Chloe’s tongue immediately rolling along her own as it deepened. Several long minutes later, Chloe let her go. “You _know_ I’m not saying that. We’ve just spent the last ten minutes talking about how they make **us** more.”

“You’re right – sudden random fear. It’s what I’m best at.” Beca sighed. “Sorry. I know better, I really do.”

“Totes Titanium, remember?” Chloe stroked her cheek. “You make me happy. I know I make you happy.” She pulled Beca down a bit to meet her gaze. “They make **us** happier.”

Beca let a soft hum of agreement. “They do.” Beca laughed. “I can’t believe it took getting naked to realize how much they meant to us. Isn’t that supposed to happen _after_ the feelings are discovered?”

“Sometimes, my overly traditional wife.” Chloe grinned.

“Yeah, I don’t think you can call me overly traditional anymore.” Beca hopped off the counter and pulled Chloe against her. “Considering our marriage is about to expand by two.” She frowned. “That’s, not – I mean, we’re –“

“Beca.” Chloe laughed. “I’m your wife. But I don’t think you’re actually wrong, with that. They’re our Staubrey. We’re their Bloe.” She paused, her eyes twinkling. “In more ways than one.”

“Oh my god.” Beca laughed.

Chloe grinned then said, “Though, I guess that brings up a good point. Do we only do this together, as couples?”

“Oh. I hadn’t…” Beca leaned back against the counter. “What do you want to do?”

“Everything.” Chloe said honestly. “I don’t feel like we need limits. Not with us. Not with them.”

“So, when you’re off on your trips, you’ll be rolling around with whoever can go?” Beca grinned.

“And you’ll be not-so-sleep groping whoever stays behind, yes.” Chloe said smoothly.

Beca sighed in relief. “I feel the same way. And, to be clear – if I’m late at the studio and you feel like having them for dessert, I’m okay with that too.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe slowly pressed into her. “And the next time you and Stacie get in a wrestling match while I’m at class – if your clothes happen to fall off, maybe I’ll convince Bree to work on her ‘artistic angles’ before she gets involved to try and ‘break things up’.”

Beca’s laugh was full as she started tugging Chloe upstairs. “God I love you, Chlo. When do you think we’ll have time to sit down and talk about all this?”

“A little eager, are we?” She only laughed when Beca gave her a mock glare. “The weekend, probably.” Chloe was already stripping as they hit the door and Beca paused to let her pass, eyeing the row of marks down her spine appreciatively. Chloe turned, bra in hand. “What?”

“Nothing, just admiring all our handiwork.” Beca bit her lip. “Seriously, we’re going to have to wear turtlenecks if we keep this up.”

Chloe tossed her shirt and bra toward the hamper and walked back toward Beca. “Totes worth it.” She slowly pulled the shirt off Beca’s head, admiring the hickeys that darkened their skin, front and back.

Beca grinned. “Totes.” She walked them back toward the bed.

“My my, aren’t you tired?” Chloe let herself fall back, lifting her hips when Beca reached for her shorts and panties.

“Too tired to want you?” Beca quickly finished stripping and crawled on the bed, sliding her knee between Chloe’s legs. “Never.”  Chloe rose to meet her as she lowered herself.

Much later, as they snuggled down to sleep, Beca frowned. “Why does this bed feel so damn big right now?”

Chloe’s laughter filled the room and followed them down into slumber.

 

~E~

_Friday, July 7 th, 2017_

Emily was nervous as she waited for the Skype chat to connect.  Not because of who she was calling, but because of _why_ she was calling.

Today was the day she was going to give Beca her pitch for her first – though, really technically it was probably her second – song for Residual Heat. Beca had told her a month ago that her boss finally gave in to her constant nagging about giving Emily a chance to intern as a song writer for them. She’d already been practically ripping her hair out as she juggled the Bellas and her schoolwork at the end of the year.  Adding the pressure of finding the right song on that had not been fun, but the end goal was so worth it.

She had such a strange mix of emotions running through her that she was afraid it was going to make her twitchy when she tried to sing in a few minutes. She was nervous because it was a _much_ different and, admittedly, risqué song than she’d ever written before, but she _knew_ it was the song that would get her the job. When she’d finally shown it to her mom, she’d immediately thrown her arms around Emily and told her it was amazing and how proud she was. Then she’d spent the next ten minutes laughing her ass off. “Beca is going to **kill** you.”

Catherine Junk found it hilarious how much Beca insisted that Emily was perpetually the innocent eighteen year old she’d first met. Emily liked it for a few reasons: one, because it made her feel loved and protected, and two, because she could do things that would scandalize Beca and make her yell the soon-to-be-trademarked “YOU ONLY HOLD HANDS” at the top of her lungs. It was as frequent as Emily’s own ‘Gross™’.

She bounced lightly in her chair, fingers tapping on her knee when suddenly Skype chimed and she saw all four of her adopted parental types piled onto Beca’s couch, close enough that they could all fit in the view from Beca’s laptop.  “Hey guys!” Emily beamed and waved.

“Hi sweetie!” Chloe waved at her and Emily could already feel the support and confidence in her already flowing through the screen, calming her nerves.

“Looking good.” Stacie was more like the older sister who tried without end to make Emily blush with innuendos. She never quite hit the level of crude that Emily knew Stacie was capable of, and not all of it was because Beca, Chloe or Aubrey hit her whenever she tried. Stacie seemed to know how much Emily could take without her head popping off.

“Hello, Em.” And Aubrey… Emily smiled. Aubrey had intimidated her at the retreat. But then she’d come to the house several times before Worlds and Emily had finally seen the warmth underneath. That caring nature had finally begun to bloom after the move to LA and just kept getting bigger once the wedding took place. It’s like she finally allowed herself to… be herself. Though, she wasn’t ashamed to admit it, when Aubrey clicked into full lawyer mode she still kind of scared the crap out of Emily. Just a little bit.

“This better be good, Legacy. I had to put my reputation on the line to get this.” That was Beca and her smile showed that she was kidding. Mostly. Probably. Emily pushed away her worry once she saw Beca’s lips twitch.

“Well, that’s why you guys get to hear it first, before I do the thing.” Emily swallowed. “Just… Uh. Be gentle?” Not that she was worried. Much. They were her _family_.

“You know us better than that.” Stacie grinned. “We are _never_ gentle.” She huffed out a breath of air as Beca backhanded her in the stomach.

“It’ll be great, I just know it.” Chloe nodded firmly. Emily appreciated Chloe’s unwavering belief and loyalty – except that one time with DSM. But they didn’t talk about that. Anymore. Unless they were drunk.

“You got this, Emily.” Aubrey’s voice was calm. “They’ll snap you up in a heartbeat.”

“Ok, let’s hear it.” Beca leaned back and the other three pushed in closer.

Emily cleared her throat and picked up her guitar. She wasn’t very good at it yet, mostly enough to pick out the notes for her songs, but it was enough for what she was about to do. “Ok, so –” She grinned. “Let’s not be dicks about it.”

As Chloe and Stacie laughed in delighted surprise, Emily cleared her throat again and began to sing “[Love Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chfgtn8s410)” in a clear voice. She knew she wanted to be more pop with it, but without the full synth and whatnot, the acoustic version was softer and a bit slower. She’d wanted to keep her eyes closed, so she wouldn’t be distracted by their reactions, but found that she’d opened her eyes at some point.

Aubrey was beaming and nodding encouragingly; her face already proud and it warmed Emily instantly, helping her relax further as she played. Stacie was nodding along to the beat, grinning slyly and it took Emily everything not to blush at it.  Chloe literally had her hand over her mouth, but her eyes were so happy; bright and shining above it. Emily had to look away or she was sure she’d start crying. Which meant she looked at Beca.

She almost faltered anyway, but from laughter. Beca was the most amazing mix of emotions that Emily had ever seen and they chased each other across her face, non-stop. There was pride. There was love. There was the utter horror she’d expected. There was also anger; even through the distance Emily knew it wasn’t directed at her, but she was extremely curious at its inclusion.

When she drew to a close, she set the guitar down and looked back at them. “Well?” She tried not to fidget but her leg was bouncing nervously.

“It’s amazing.” Chloe and Aubrey said at the same time and they both laughed.

“Seriously, Emily. It’s good.” Aubrey smiled at her. “I’m so proud of you!” Chloe nodded so fast she looked like a bobblehead on crack.

“It’s quite the song, Em.” Stacie said. “You’ve put a lot of work into that. A lot of layers and meanings.”

Beca groaned. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” She dragged her hands down her face, pulling her cheeks down and then her mouth. “Oh my god.”

Emily had been waiting for this, but she was still so nervous that words just flew out of her mouth. “It’s not good?” Which wasn’t what she meant to say at all, but it was already out now.

“No, Legacy.” Beca was shaking her head, groaning. “They’re right, it’s great. And I’m so mad about it!”

“Beca!” Aubrey hit her in the shoulder. “How in the world can you be mad about _that_?”

“Because it doesn’t matter how much pop I layer over it - and it needs to be upbeat, fast and pop, right?” She looked at Emily who nodded back, waiting. “It’s still… The _lyrics_ , Emily.” She groaned. “Are you trying to kill me? Like, straight up are you trying to give me an aneurysm? Because that’s what’s happening right now. I think my eye is twitching. Maybe it’s a stroke?”

Emily finally couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. “What’s the matter, Aca-Mom? Is it…”

“GROSS.” Beca yelled, turning her head to the ceiling and throwing her hands up. “YOU ONLY HOLD HANDS™! HOW CAN YOU WRITE THIS?” She let her hands drop to her lap. “And make me _like it_! That’s just cruel.”

“Seriously, Em.” Stacie pushed Beca out of the way and basically into Aubrey’s lap so she could lean closer to the camera, ignoring the squawks and slapping hands Beca directed at her. “The lyrics are genius and you’re so getting hired.”

“Yeah?” Emily asked shyly.

“Oh yeah.” Stacie winked at her. “I’m super proud of you, too, Em.”

Beca finally pulled herself out of Aubrey’s lap and pushed Stacie to the side. “Me too. It’s going to be the death of me, but… It’s really damn good, Legacy.” She sighed gustily and it made Emily smile when Stacie pet the top of her head comfortingly.

“Yeah?” At Beca’s nod Emily stood up and yelled, “YES!” She quickly sat back down. “I mean, that’s awesome.”

“So we’ll go into the studio and crank out the demo for the boss when you’re here next month? You’re staying for two weeks, right?”

“Yep!” Emily bounced in her chair. “I’m so excited!”

“Maybe you should go listen to your song again, then. Sounds like it could help.” Stacie offered, full of innuendo that made Emily blush slightly despite her best efforts.

“Stacie!” Beca spun around and looked at her. “I… you did not just...” She trailed off, her eyes wide and a little panicked.

As Aubrey covered Beca’s ears, Chloe covered Stacie’s mouth. “Ok, don’t break my wife.” Something happened behind her palm and she pulled it away and made a face. “Ugh!” Emily’s eyes widened slightly as she watched the split second decision in Chloe’s own eyes an instant before she grinned mischievously as she reached past Stacie and wiped her hand on Beca’s cheek. “I can’t believe you just licked my hand.”

Emily didn’t miss the fact that Beca didn’t react to Chloe’s action and she didn’t think it was just because Beca was still freaking out about Stacie’s comment.

Stacie shrugged. “I don’t know why this is hard for you to believe at this point.”

Opening her mouth to say something, before deciding against it, Aubrey shook her head. “Seriously, I can’t take you three anywhere.” She turned Beca’s face toward her and wiped off her cheek with her sleeve then stroked her fingers along Beca’s jaw. She _almost_ started to lean forward and then cleared her throat.  Settling back down, she said, “It’s embarrassing.”

Emily watched in amazement as an impromptu four way wrestling match took place on the other end of the camera. She’d seen Beca and Stacie push and shove each other before; she’d even seen Chloe get trapped in the middle of it as she tried to stop it. But she’d never seen Aubrey get involved, laughing as she tried to separate Beca and Stacie who suddenly turned on her and began to tickle her. Emily hadn’t even known that Aubrey _was_ ticklish, but there she was, squeaking as she tried to yell at them to stop but laughing so hard she snorted while the other three ganged up on her.

She leaned on her desk with one elbow and rested her chin in her palm, wishing more than anything that she was done with school and able to hang out more with them. She desperately hoped that she’d get the job and be able to move out there. Her second hope was that she could find somewhere near their house that was cheap and not in Sketchville so she didn’t have to travel far to visit them. If she was going to have to spend time away from Benji as he worked Off-Broadway, she’d need them nearby to keep from being lonely.

And it wasn’t like Emily didn’t love her new Bellas, she really did. They **were** her sisters and they had all been through a lot together these past three years. They were an amazing team that she had literally built from the ground up to lead and she would keep in contact with them for the rest of her life. But they would be staying on one more year, she would be leaving, and while she would miss her new sisters, her **family** had been formed that first year at Barden and she missed them dearly almost every day.

Eventually they got themselves under control but they continued to giggle. Emily smiled again at the sound. It was rare to see all of them this relaxed and she loved every second of it. “I really miss you guys.”

Chloe leaned forward. “We miss you too. Hopefully not for too much longer.”

“Plus you’ll be here in a few weeks. Then again in October.” Aubrey sighed. “I love our Disney tradition.”

“Me too!” Emily crowed.

“Can you really have an annual tradition when technically you’ve only done it once and have only planned the second?” Beca asked.

“Oh! And your birthday in Vegas!” Chloe pointed out, ignoring her. “And we’ll come see you when you guys perform at the Aquarium, of course. And when you graduate!”

Emily wiggled in her chair happily but then her face fell. “Ok, I hate to sing and run, but I promised mom I’d help with dinner.” She was already trying to figure out when the next longer Skype session could be.

“Hey, Legacy?” Beca’s voice brought her focus back to the screen. “Make good choices.”

Emily’s smile softened. “Love you too, Aca-mom.”

After they all said their goodbyes, Emily disconnected from Skype.

There was something different in that call, she decided. Something different with the four of them. Maybe they’d finally taken that extra step they’d always joked about.  She already more than half thought of them as one whole person anyway. Sure, they were four individuals and two couples, but honestly, the way they worked together had become seamless. They were all so good together and took such good care of each other – and Emily; it was obvious for anyone to see. It made her happy, even if she only had her suspicions and no actual proof. She totally wouldn’t mind having four aca-moms. She still had all her other crazy aca-aunt slash sisters.

“Hey, Kiddo. Where you at? These potatoes aren’t going to peel themselves, you know.”  Her mother’s voice carried to her.

“Coming mom!” She ran her fingertips down her monitor.

They were her chosen family. All she ever wanted was for them to be happy, whatever form that took.

As she played back their reactions to her song, an image solidified in her head and she stopped so fast she ran into the doorframe.  It was a gesture she’d seen the four of them do a million times. A certain look, the start of a lean, the slight parting of lips... But _never_ those particular two together.

Eyes suddenly huge, Emily squeaked with all the joy of a ten year old after being told they were being given a pony, “Did Aubrey just try to kiss Beca?!”

“What honey?” Her mom asked from the kitchen. “Did they like it?” She laughed. “Did Beca pass out?”

“They loved it.” Emily answered absently as she continued down the hall, her mind now producing the half grins that had been on Chloe and Stacie’s faces when Aubrey wiped off Beca’s cheek. They were… amused, affectionate… Definitely the furthest from jealous and, maybe, anticipating?

She grinned so wide it felt like her face was going to split. “Oh. Em. Aca. Gee!”

 

~A~

 

Stacie leaned back as Beca shut her laptop. “Think Legacy noticed Aubrey almost kiss Beca?”

Aubrey immediately flushed a deep crimson. “Oh my god.” She covered her face. “I was hoping you didn’t notice.” But of course she did. Stacie always saw everything about Aubrey.

Beca looked around, confused. “Wait, what? No she didn’t.”

“Oh, totes. It was adorable.” Chloe sighed dreamily.

Beca looked between them. “Someone explain.”

“It was right after Chloe wiped my spit on your cheek.” Stacie said helpfully.

“Wait, what?!” Beca’s head pulled back. “Was I actually present for any of this or are you guys just fucking with me?”

Chloe said, delicately, “It was right after Stacie suggested the thing.”  She searched for the right way to phrase it. “With Emily…”

“The…OH…” Beca began blinking rapidly. “Uh.”

“Don’t finish that, Chlo. We’ll lose her again.” Aubrey said. Though her face was still flushed from embarrassment, she found it adorable how much the thought of Emily and anything sexual threw Beca into the deep end.

“Wait – fuck, I’ve said that a lot in the last sixty seconds.” Beca looked past Stacie to Chloe. “You wiped Stacie’s spit on my face? Dude! What the fuck?”

“It just seemed right. I thought, ‘ _Stacie’s spit. Beca’s face_.’” Chloe shrugged. “I went with it.”

Stacie leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek where Chloe had wiped her hand. “And then Bree wiped it off with her sleeve, like any good parent. And you let her, like any good unruly child.” Beca started to sputter but Stacie kept talking. “And then she almost kissed you in a way totally inappropriate for those analogies.” She watched as Beca’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to process what she was hearing. “In front of your aca-child.”

“Our.” Aubrey looked surprised that she’d even spoken. When they all looked at her she shrugged helplessly. “Oh come on, at this point she’s got guest rooms in both our houses, and spends equal time with all of us… And I think of her as family.”

Stacie nodded. “Fair enough.” She pursed her lips. “Though, I think I’m still more of the hot older sister – we’re only three years apart – and I’m still totally going to make sex jokes in front of her to make her blush.”

Aubrey’s cheeks still felt hot. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Bree.” Chloe suddenly leaned across Stacie and Beca to grab Aubrey’s hand. “It was fine.” She tugged her awkwardly until she could kiss Aubrey’s cheek. “It was so cute.”

“Yeah, babe.” Stacie kissed her cheek as well. “Besides, can’t you just hear the adorable little ‘gross’ that would’ve followed?”

Aubrey’s lips quirked. “Yeah, but still…”

Stacie and Chloe covered Aubrey’s face with kisses until, laughing, she pushed them away. “Okay, okay. I’m fine.” She caught sight of Beca’s face between them. “Why are you pouting?”

“Because my face feels unloved.” Chloe and Stacie had had to pull Aubrey practically into Beca’s lap to reach her.

“Did your lip **actually** just stick out!?” Stacie snorted. “Oh, DJ.” Her voice was warm like sunshine, full of laughter and affection. “C’mere.” She pulled and tugged until Beca was even more between all of them and they took turns peppering her with kisses until she was laughing with them.

Aubrey cleared her throat. “So, uh. Guess last weekend wasn’t a fluke then.” She chuckled nervously as they all froze at her words. She played with her watch as they settled back on the couch in their previous positions.

By unspoken agreement they hadn’t discussed anything for the entire week. They’d had dinner together every night and while their hugs may have lingered a little longer, been a little tighter, that was it. Not that she’d expected them to clear the dishes off the table and start making out while someone prepared after dinner coffee or cocktails. But everything was normal. Not even the kind of tense ‘normal’ where they’re all _thinking_ about it so hard it could be felt.  They were just themselves.

But, she supposed, they also hadn’t been quite this close together. Where it was easier to forget who else might be watching and almost kiss Beca because she was so adorably broken. Though, and she didn’t feel like bringing this up to anyone else, Aubrey didn’t think Emily would be all that surprised. She’d spent enough time with them to start to wonder, now that Aubrey could look back on their interactions with this new clarity of vision. They had all basically been acting like one giant couple since almost the second they moved. Emily wasn’t dumb, not by a long shot. Aubrey had also noticed a few looks between Emily and Cynthia Rose and it wouldn’t surprise her in the least if there was a Bella betting pool on whether or not the four of them were actually going to sleep together. She made a mental note to try and figure out the details of that.

“No, it wasn’t.” Stacie’s voice was warm, her eyes full of love as she looked at Aubrey.

“Oh thank god.” Beca flopped back against the cushion. “I mean.” She sat up and cleared her throat. “I mean, uh. No. I don’t think it was either.”

Chloe laughed. “Way to be cool, Becs.” She bit her lip. “But, yeah. No. That was a lot of things, but fluke wasn’t one of them.”

Beca shot a look at her laptop. “We disconnected on Skype, right?”

“It’s closed, DJ. Stop being an aca-mom.” Stacie teased.

“Besides, think of it as payback for her song lyrics.” Chloe said helpfully.

“Oh GOD.” Beca covered her eyes. “How could she **_do_** that to me?”

“It’s really a very good song, Beca.” Aubrey paused, thinking. “Think we can take any credit for how good she is? You know, as her adopted parents and all?”

“You know you’re going to have to downplay the mastur-” Stacie’s voice was cut off as Beca threw a hand over her mouth.

“Do not finish that sentence, Bucky.” Beca grimaced as Stacie’s jaw worked. “I don’t care how much you lick my hand right now. That’s not – no. It’s about being an empowered young woman who doesn’t need anyone else to be happy.”

“Oh! That’s a great way to sell it!” Aubrey bounced once in her seat.

“That’s how Legacy explained it to me, the little liar. It’s totally how I’ll have to do it. I had no idea there would be a second meaning that would TOTALLY OVERSHADOW the first. But I can already hear how great the song can be. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I can’t wait until we can record the demo.” Beca finally let her hand drop and stared at it. “Jesus, you’re weird.” She wiped her palm on Stacie’s leg.

Stacie shrugged. “Just giving a preview.”

Aubrey paused, her mind immediately visualizing Stacie’s tongue put to other uses. The expressions on Beca’s and Chloe’s faces showed they were doing the same. Stacie just grinned at them. “Uh.” Aubrey cleared her throat. “Where were we?”

“Do you think the boss will like it?” Chloe thankfully steered them back to a safe topic.

“Oh yeah. He’d be stupid not to; this is exactly the type of song that’s huge right now. What Emily doesn’t know is I’m going to pitch letting her record it as more than the demo.” Beca frowned. “Well, I mean we’ll do the demo first when she’s here in a few weeks. With the way the ‘Flashlight’ demo turned out, I don’t see any problems with that. But you heard her, her voice has gotten so much stronger. She’s an empowered young woman, who better to sing- Don’t you say it, Conrad!”

Stacie’s mouth had opened and now it twitched into a sly grin. “I was just going to say that she’s definitely improved since that first audition in the Bellas living room. I agreed with Amy then that there was no way she was going to be a soloist.” She shrugged. “After all that, today? Totally changing my tune.”

Beca hummed in agreement. “Legacy’s done a lot of growing over the years.”

“She’s not the only one.” Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled. “We’ve all come a long way.”

“Babe?” Stacie leaned forward to look at her. “You can’t say ‘come’ like that anymore.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Oh please.”

“No, seriously. Look at Beca’s face.”

Beca’s eyes had gone distant and her lips had parted slightly. After a moment she blinked, jerking back as she realized all of them were staring at her. “What?!”

Aubrey started to laugh. “Nothing at all.” She laughed harder as Beca tried to look like she hadn’t just been in the gutter.

“I’m sure it’s just because it’s new.” Chloe said thoughtfully. “I’m sure eventually Beca will stop being a teenager about sex.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Stacie disagreed.

“Plus I think it’s kind of cute.” Aubrey said, eyeing the blush growing on Beca’s cheeks.

“Well, if dating Chloe for five years hasn’t stopped feeling new, I can’t imagine this is going to be any different.” Beca scrubbed at her cheeks then rolled her eyes. “Now I have three of you to worry about.”

Aubrey tilted her head. “What do you mean, Becs?”

“Oh. Uh.” She looked to Chloe who nodded encouragingly. “Er.” She wiggled, trying to look at both Stacie and Aubrey at once, but since they were sitting on either side of her, she gave up and leaned back, darting her eyes back and forth. “So, Chlo and I were wondering if you’d like to date us.” She frowned, as if that’s not quite the way she meant to say it. “That sounds so queerballs and high school when actually said out loud.”

Even as they all chuckled, Aubrey felt her heart clench. “Really?” She couldn’t have stopped the smile from spreading across her lips if she’d tried. “That’s – I hadn’t even figured out a way to bring it up, exactly. But that sounds… perfect.” She kissed Beca’s cheek as Stacie leaned in and did the same on the other side. “We,” she paused and looked at Stacie who smiled at her. “We want that too.” She exchanged another look with Stacie and bit her lip. “We need you.” She reached over and took Chloe’s hand.

“Yeah?” Beca’s voice was shy.

“DJ.” Stacie waited until Beca was looking at her. “You couldn’t get rid of us now if you tried.” She turned and gave a beaming Chloe a kiss on the lips. “You’re kind of stuck with us.”

“Awes.” Chloe leaned forward and tugged Aubrey into a kiss with their joined hands.

“So, what exactly does this mean?” Beca asked. “I mean…” But she trailed off, frowning.

“Nothing has to change.” Stacie tipped Beca’s chin back toward her. “Nothing **will** change. We’ll still have dinner. We’ll still hang out. I’ll still force you to watch movies.” She smiled as Beca mock groaned. “But now I can also do this.”

Aubrey watched as Stacie cupped Beca’s chin and leaned forward to capture her lips, gently at first then more insistent. She smiled as Beca pressed forward into it, shifting smoothly until she was straddling Stacie’s legs. Aubrey scooted closer, watching as their mouths worked, parting and coming together, the quick flash of their tongues tangled together. Her heart beat faster, desire spiraling lazily through the love she felt watching them.

Eventually they parted and Beca rested her forehead against Stacie’s for a second as she caught her breath. She sat back. “When did I get on your lap?”

“About three minutes ago.” Chloe reached up and ran her hand through Beca’s hair, then Stacie’s. “It was kind of hot.”

Aubrey hummed. “Oh yeah.”

“But like – not to be that person, but I don’t want any misunderstandings.” Beca shifted a little on Stacie’s thighs. “And it seems weird to ask from this position, but – are there any rules?”

“Not that we could think of.” Aubrey shrugged. “I think at this point, we consider you part of us. Entirely.” She paused, looking at Stacie who only smiled back at her. “There’s nothing off limits that I can think of. Though I suppose if things come up, we’ll discuss it then. But-” She flushed. “I mean, sure, whenever any of you are in bed without me, I’ll be sad to miss it, but I’m ok with it.”

Beca half chuckled. “We said the same thing.”

“Aubrey offered to film it.” Stacie interrupted.

“Chloe said she’d ask.” Beca laughed.

“Well, if that doesn’t prove the four of us are on the same page, I don’t know what will.” Aubrey pressed closer and bit her lip.

“What’s up, Bree.” Chloe shifted closer to Stacie. “You look like you’re thinking too hard.” Chloe was always as good at reading her as Stacie was.

Aubrey swallowed. She hadn’t intended to say it, didn’t realize she needed to, but now it was there, with its new-yet-old meaning, and she had to let it out. She glanced at Stacie, feeling the love directed at her then back at Chloe. “I love you.” She watched as those clear blue eyes filled with tears and felt the sting of her own. “I think I have for a very long time. I just never knew it. Or maybe I just never allowed myself to know it.”

Chloe reached between Stacie and Beca and took Aubrey’s hand. “Bree.” She sniffed  and coughed to clear her throat. “I love you too. There was no one else I was closer to even before college. And no one after.  Until this broody looking girl came up and said a capella was pretty lame.”

Beca’s hand stroked through Aubrey’s hair as she spoke softly. “Sorry, I don’t even sing. But it was really nice to meet you guys.”

Aubrey pulled Beca’s hand down and kissed it. “We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch.” Her voice broke over the last word and Stacie’s hand closed on her knee. Aubrey pulled Beca down to whisper against her lips. “I love you too, alt girl with the mad lib beats.”

Beca choked out a watery laugh. “Is this the wrong time to say that I was very amused and a little aroused when you said that to me?” She leaned forward the extra bit to bring their lips together where she lingered before pulling back to wipe under Aubrey’s eyes.

Chloe answered. “No, I think it’s the perfect time.”

“Well, now that our wives made us all cry.” Stacie’s voice was thick and when Aubrey looked up she saw that all three of them had tears running down their faces. She reached up and touched her own, surprised to find her cheeks were wet. “I’m probably going to continue that. Just a bit.”

Stacie let her head fall back on the cushion and looked at Chloe. “I love you too, Chlo. For taking care of Aubrey from that first post-it note you left her about that first Bellas audition, tucked safely into her desk with all the others. For helping both of us realize we needed to get past our fears.” Then, despite the tears still slowly sliding down her cheeks, her tone turned sly. “For being there when Aubrey needed you last weekend.”

Chloe flushed. “Is it tacky to say that it was my pleasure?”

“Nope.” Beca answered before the rest of them could. “Though, honestly, I think it was all of ours, at that point.”

“Oh yeah.” Stacie nodded as she looked up at Beca. “And you. I love you for the same reasons. Because, once you finally let us in, you gave everything you were to the Bellas as a team. You made Aubrey’s dream come true. At the time, I didn’t realize how big a deal it was. Not truly. I was a stupid frosh. Younger than the rest of you. And then, when you came up with the idea to have all the Bellas at Worlds. Where the love of my life kissed me and told me she would never let me go again?” Stacie placed her hand on Beca’s heart, then her own. “That’s when I think I fell in love with you a little bit.” She sniffed and said it again, softer. “I love you, DJ.”

Aubrey felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn’t meant to start this, they had all turned so serious, but she didn’t have words for how much love was filling her from head to toe as they continued.

Beca wiped at her eyes. “I think I basically declared my love for Aubrey the night I gave her the pitch pipe.” She shook her head. “I didn’t even think of it at the time, what it meant. How important it was to get her… you…” She turned to Aubrey. “To have you understand what you mean to me.” She cupped Aubrey’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking across her skin. “I probably should have realized then that I was at least a little bit in love with you.” She grinned. “But I’ve always been a bit slow on the whole feels thing, so by then, it was probably _a lot_ more than a just little bit.” Aubrey laughed with her. “I love you, Bree.”

“And you.” Beca turned to Stacie and shifted closer, still on her lap. “No one who watches the way you watch Aubrey could miss the size of your heart. You’re so good with her. _For_ her.” Beca considered for a second. “For Chlo and I, too. You’re as careful of her feelings as you are Aubrey’s. And you help me not be so serious. I don’t think I’ve ever wrestled with anyone before we moved to the condos. Or felt like it was okay to just… be silly without worrying what anyone would think.” She leaned closer and kissed Stacie’s lips. “I love you, Bucky.”

Chloe sighed and Aubrey heard the pure happiness in it. “Beca’s right, Stace. I’ve got high standards when it comes to people that I trust with Aubrey’s heart. For the longest time, that consisted of only me.” She frowned. “Well that just sounded way more possessive than I intended it to. But…”

Aubrey felt her heart flutter, finding she liked that possessive streak all her girls sometimes showed towards her. She had honestly never felt so cherished and loved until they were in her life.

Chloe shrugged. “I didn’t want to lose Bree as my closest friend, which I guess I thought was a possibility back in the… the bad Bella days. I needed her to help me stay sane when That Whore Alice™ made our lives miserable.”

Beca held up her hand. “Wait, not to interrupt, but – you just called her That Whore Alice™ for the first time, instead of just her stupid name.”

Chloe’s lips twisted and she frowned. “That bitch tried to put her lips on Aubrey! That’s just… not allowed. At all.” She scowled so strongly that Aubrey reached back out and took her hand again, unable to stop the smile from crossing her face. She knew Chloe was fierce in her defense, but this felt like it had been moved up a few notches. Visibly calming herself, Chloe continued. “My _girlfriend_ didn’t even meet that standard until somewhere at the end of her sophomore year.”

Beca looked like she was about to protest but nodded. “Fair. We were still finding our way after the rough start the year before.”

Aubrey nodded as well. “I’ll say.”

“Right. And Stacie, you used to frustrate the heck out of me. I knew. _Knew_ you loved Aubrey. Even if the two of you wouldn’t say a thing to each other, you’d say them to me.” Chloe mock frowned at her.

“She’d totally tell me too, by the way.” Beca offered helpfully. “Some of it, at least.”

“Totes. I was already trying to find a way to shove you together when we came for our retreat.”

“Two nights in the fart tent, you mean.” Beca muttered until Aubrey thumped her leg. “What!? You weren’t in there; you don’t know what it was like!” Her voice dropped. “Amy was in that tent, Bree. _Amy_.”

Aubrey made a face. “True. But, hey. Not my fault the tree fell after you finished making both tents.”

“Yeah. Convenient though, for your team building exercises.” Beca eyed her. “I’ve always had my suspicions about that…”

Aubrey shrugged. “I can’t control trees, Beca.”

Beca’s reply was immediate. “I don’t think there’s anything you can’t do if you put your mind to it.”

Aubrey blushed, suddenly shy. “Thanks, Becs.”

Chloe smiled at them. “God you guys are so fucking cute I could eat you.”

Aubrey felt her mouth go dry as pure desire rushed through her veins like liquid silver. She knew that wasn’t what Chloe had meant, but the sudden memory of what Chloe could do with her mouth lit her body. She swallowed and tried to ignore it. Then she made the mistake of looking up at Beca, who was looking at Chloe as if Beca was two seconds from ripping off her clothes.

But Chloe was oblivious, or at least ignoring, the reactions she’d created and had tipped her lips up to meet Stacie. “I love you. For taking care of my best friend as if she’s the most precious thing in the world.”

Stacie looked back at Aubrey with such love that it cooled the fire a little bit. “She _is_ the most precious thing in my world.” She looked up at Beca and back at Chloe. “Now I’ve got two more people I care about just as much.”

“Seriously, if one of you says ‘you complete me’ I’m outta here.” Beca said and broke the tension as they all snorted at her.

“That was the biggest lovefest I have ever seen in my life.” Stacie said between giggles. “I’m surprised DJ didn’t combust from all the feels.”

“Hey! I have feels.” Beca said indignantly. “At least like, three of them!”

Aubrey pulled Beca’s arm until she slid off Stacie’s lap and into her own. “Don’t you even try to lie to me. You’re so full of feelings I’m actually surprised you don’t pop from them.”

“Yeah, well…” Beca trailed off. “You guys are different.” She cuddled into Aubrey’s side, tucking her head under Aubrey’s chin. “Even more so now.”

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed the top of her head. “Sap.” She looked up at the other two. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Chloe had curled into Stacie.

“Crying. Emotions.” Aubrey shrugged. “It wasn’t how I envisioned it going.”

“Yeah, Bree was totally picturing us declaring our love by stripping naked and running upstairs to your bed.” Stacie flinched as Aubrey backhanded her in the stomach. “Oh, maybe that was me.”

Aubrey laughed. “No, you’re right. It wasn’t quite that, but… Yeah. There was _definitely_ stripping.”

“And The Expanse.” Stacie turned to Chloe. “She took two nights to stop complaining that our bed was both too big and too small at the same time.”

“How does that even work?” Beca pulled back to look up at Aubrey.

“Too small, cause it’s _just_ a king.” Aubrey grinned down at her. “Too big because there were only two bodies in it.”

“Me too!” Beca suddenly sat up. “This week was the first time The Expanse felt like… well… an expanse!”

Chloe laughed. “She tossed and turned for three nights, until I pinned her down.”

“Oh?” Stacie purred. “Tell me more.”

“Aca-perv.” Beca laughed.

“You love it.” Aubrey whispered in her ear.

“Oh yeah.” Beca shivered against her. 

Chloe ran her finger down between Stacie’s breasts. “I believe there was talk of stripping?”

Aubrey clicked her tongue. “There was, wasn’t there.”

“So why are your clothes still on.” Beca nipped at her chin.

“Because, B.” Stacie leveled a look at Beca that made Aubrey’s thighs clench. “You haven’t taken them off us yet.”  Her voice was low and it slid straight down Aubrey’s spine to pull at her stomach.

Beca blinked at Stacie. “Wow. That… That…” She cleared her throat. “Have you been holding back or something?” She waved her finger at Stacie. “Cause, I feel like… there’s a lot more _you…_ going on… right now.” Aubrey didn’t miss the way that Beca’s breathing had gotten quicker.

Aubrey wiggled slightly. “She has, actually.” She leaned down and nibbled along Beca’s ear before purposely dropping her voice in the way she knew drove Beca crazy. “Me too.”

Chloe let out a whimper as Beca whispered, “Oh. Fuck.”

Aubrey whispered back. “I intend to. _Repeatedly_.” She sucked lightly on Beca’s earlobe, loving the shudder that went through her.

“Oh. _Fuck_.”

It came from all of them and Aubrey just grinned. “Nowish even.”

She laughed as three different bodies flew off the couch and headed upstairs, shedding clothing as they went.

She stood, taking a second to make sure the front door was locked, before she followed them.

Sure, there was now – but Aubrey was betting on forever. It just felt right.


	12. Epilogue

[Recommended Mood Music on Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F1217858372%2Fplaylist%2F3Fs4odmBbpZu88GJ1E3ySh%3Fsi%3DCMEdP7rzRmOrEmuTgL4dtQ&t=ZGFhZDllZDhmZWE3YzVhYWJlZDBkZmY0YTE0MmM1ZDczNmEzNzhmZixiZmNjYjFmYjYyNTgyOGU3MjljZDA1MTE4N2E2MjcyYWRkNzJmMzZl) and [why it matters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2F1Rphp8yjJT5ozyoo_XIu00ZKPl10PE9wbqyOQ5rzt2fQ%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTY4MjI0YjExMDQ2ZWE5ZGUzOGZlYjdhMzNjYjgxN2NjNGU1NGVhZiwxZGY2YTQ5YjNiZjIzYjQ2MjgxOThhNzJhNTY2NDM4ZWVjNGE5Yjgz).

* * *

 

~C~

_Sunday, July 23 rd, 2017_

Chloe felt Beca roll over in bed for what felt like the twentieth time since they crawled into bed.

They, plus Stacie and Aubrey, had spent the day moving Jessley into their house. They’d been able to find a place a few streets over and a few more down, but they were still in the same community with them. It made Chloe happy to have more of her sisters nearby.

Aubrey had invited them all back and made them a huge ‘Welcome to the Neighborhood’ meal and they’d had a great time reminiscing. It was all laughter and “do you remember that time when” stories that had kept them up well past their normal bed time for a work night.

As they all went to leave, Chloe barely stopped from giving Aubrey her normal full body hug that usually included a lot of tongue. Aubrey had smiled at her, her eyes twinkling, and it was enough that she knew what Chloe was thinking. This was going to maybe require another talk, now that they had their friends who would be around all the time. But she wouldn’t trade Jessley being nearby for the world.

Not that Chloe was ashamed of the four of them or anything. Sure, their relationship wasn’t exactly normal, but she never cared about being _normal_. But they were still new to this and she didn’t really want to share. Or have to explain yet.

She was still surprised by how easy the two weeks since their talk had been. Despite their ‘nothing is going to be different’ promises, part of her still expected _something_ to change. But it _really_ hadn’t. Everything was exactly the same as it was before – except now there were naked times and a whole lot of kissing. She smiled in the dark of her room. The kissing really was amazing. They just fell into whoever was closest and got lost for a while.

Beca rolled over again, a soft sigh slipping free as she wrapped her arm around Chloe’s waist.

If there was one downside, it was this. Sometimes they had problems sleeping alone. Which Chloe felt was particularly silly right now because they’d just spent two nights with Staubrey in this very bed. Though, maybe in hindsight, that’s why it was harder tonight.

They, for the most part, slept in their respective houses during the week, mostly because if they all were in the same bed, they didn’t do a whole lot of sleeping. Someone – usually, but not always, Aubrey – would wake them up in the middle of the night and they’d spend an hour or two lazily making love. When Beca fell asleep on the mixing board at work, thankfully without a client in the booth, she’d brought it up at dinner on Tuesday.

 /

_“Maybe we need one rule.” She looked unhappy about it though. “I woke up with a slider up my nose at work today.”_

_Aubrey snorted a laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… but… Come on, that’s a visual.”_

_“Ha. Ha.” Beca rubbed her nose as if she could still feel it. “You know I don’t want to say it.”_

_Stacie sighed. “No, but I agree. I almost blew up the lab today.”_

_Aubrey sat up. “Holy shit, Stacie.” She looked stricken. “I’m sorry…”_

_Stacie put her hand on Aubrey’s arm. “No, sorry. I, it wasn’t quite that bad. I wasn’t actually super close to it, but my team’s notes were wrong. Had I not caught it, it could’ve been bad and it took me longer than I care to admit to figure out why it was wrong.”_

_Aubrey settled back, but her brow was still furrowed. “Then… I know I said we were done with rules when I threw out the one about the back door, but…”_

_Chloe’s lips twisted. “But, yeah. Maybe we need one more. At least until we can keep our hands to ourselves in our sleep.”_

_“Beca is the sleep groper, not me.” Aubrey said immediately._

_“Aubrey.” Beca looked at her. “Your hand was up my shirt last night when I woke up.”_

_“Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Aubrey took a sip of her wine._

_“You asked for it.” Stacie grinned. “You can’t be mad when it happens now, Bree.” Aubrey just smiled at her. Stacie looked at Chloe. “But, sleep groping aside. You know none of us are ever going to keep our hands to ourselves.” She looked down where Beca’s hand was slowly rubbing the inside of Stacie’s thigh. “Case in point.”_

_Chloe sighed. “You’re right.”_

_Beca pouted. “I’m mad I even brought it up.”_

_“But you’re right, DJ. Maybe…” Stacie’s voice was slow, her reluctance obvious. “Maybe we sleep in our own homes during the week.”_

_Aubrey winced. “Ugh. That sounds awful.”_

_“Agree.” Chloe put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm. “But probably the best. For now.”_

_“We should just move in together.” Beca said suddenly._

_“Yeah, right. We’ll just sell our houses and get a mansion.” Aubrey laughed._

_Beca sat upright. “Can we afford that?”_

_“No we can’t afford that.” Chloe answered._

_Beca slumped again. “Damnit.”_

_Stacie put her hand over Beca’s. “You just want a harem.”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Beca objected. “I mean… No I don’t.”_

_“Too late, Becs. Your secret is out.” Aubrey laughed._

_“Well, if the three of you count as a harem, sure. Maybe.” Beca pouted. “It’d solve a lot of problems.”_

_“How? We’d still be in one bed. I know you, you’d get that twelve foot bed.” Stacie pointed out._

_Beca’s eyes lit up then she deflated again. “Ok, you’re right.”_

_Stacie patted her hand before picking up her wine. “Don’t worry, DJ. You’ll get to sleep grope us every weekend. And on holidays, if you’re good.”_

_Aubrey kissed Stacie’s shoulder. “She’s always good.” She reached over to put her hand on Beca’s where it still rested on Stacie’s thigh. _“_ Baby.” Aubrey’s voice was full of adoration, soft and warm. “It’s not like you won’t see us during the week. Nothing there needs to change.”_

_“I’m pouting like a toddler, aren’t I?” Beca grinned reluctantly._

_“Who’s just had their favorite toy taken away.” Aubrey nodded and watched Beca take a drink of wine. “Except we all know that’s still upstairs in the drawer.” She exhaled with the hint of a moan. “It’s mine too.” She bit her lip and eyed Beca a little bit like she was prey, then ducked as wine sprayed across the table._

_“Aubrey!” Beca wiped her face while the rest of them laughed till they cried._

 /

Beca wiggled closer, trying to find that one spot that would allow her to fall asleep. Chloe stroked her arm soothingly, her other hand in Beca’s hair. She wasn’t surprised when, ten minutes later, Beca rolled over and sighed again.

Chloe let out a sigh of her own and rolled across the bed to pick up her phone. Thumbing to her messages, she brought up Aubrey’s conversation. She debated a moment before deciding that if Aubrey was asleep, a single text wouldn’t wake her.

 

**_Chloe:  
_ ** _We can’t sleep._

 

She waited as it sent and as she set her phone down, she heard the distinct sound of Aubrey’s text alert from the hall. She and Beca sat up and stared at the door, seeing the familiar glow of a phone screen appear at the entry.

 Aubrey’s eyes looked up at them, Stacie’s familiar outline behind her. “Us too.”

“Holy shit. You guys are already _in the house_?” Beca’s voice was torn between laughter and shock. “And we didn’t know it? Maybe we need a guard dog.”

“Awww, a puppy!” Aubrey cooed.

Stacie held up the key and shook it. “Plus, it’s not like I need it if I really wanted in.” She set it on the dresser as they both kicked off their shoes and pulled off various stolen hoodies.

Beca’s eyes narrowed. “True.” She watched as they split, Stacie climbing under the covers on Beca’s side on the left and Aubrey crawling in behind Chloe on the right. “This is so stalker cute.”

“Shut up and cuddle.” Stacie said but before she’d finished saying it, Beca had already wrapped around her like a koala, legs tangled and a happy sigh left her lips as Stacie slid an arm around her back.

Chloe grinned and scooted closer to them, feeling Aubrey follow behind. She lay on her back and held her arms out. With a mirroring happy sigh Aubrey lowered herself down, her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe pulled her close, feeling her body relax into sleep for the first time in the past ninety minutes. Beca was already snoring.

It’s not that they weren’t enough for each other, Chloe knew better than that. Even now, as her body warmed under Aubrey’s breath, Chloe knew all she really needed was Beca. They’d had sleepless nights long before the Fourth party, and they’d have them again in the future.

Sliding her left hand over, she curled her fingers around Stacie’s arm, feeling Beca’s gentle breathing against the back of her fingers.

But for tonight – she slid her right hand up the back of Aubrey’s sleep shirt to feel her skin – tonight they apparently all needed just a little bit more.

She was more than okay with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left me a review or reached out to me on Tumblr. I'm not sure if I'd have finished it this quickly without your encouragement and support. I started this around 3/27/18 and finished the final edits for 11 & 12 on 6/29. It's been a wild ride and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> \-----------  
> I try to reply to all comments, though sometimes it takes a while. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)

**Author's Note:**

> 7/5/18 - While this story ends here, this is not the end of my journey with the girls. I do, however, have to travel back to the beginning now and put Bechloe together in a PP1 rewrite. So the order in this "A Bechloe Lifetime" series will change as I add those items. Then there's the PP2 rewrite to put together Staubrey, a handful of already planned oneshots between both of those and several after, to more oneshots after Nowish and then my PP3 rewrite of sorts. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me on this journey!


End file.
